


Book Two: Our Eternity

by queen_insane



Series: Books of Spira [3]
Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Less Singing more Talking, Romance, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond, What-If, everyone is a BAMF, politics everywhere, things get worse before they get better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 100,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_insane/pseuds/queen_insane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years after defeating Sin things have settled down, but peace does not come easy. War looms on the horizon and Yuna finds herself in the middle of a political conflict that threatens her and all of Spira. As the bonds of friendship become strained and her own issues continue to stack up, War seems almost inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Old Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> italics = denotes thought or memory

Yuna spun once, twice, and then three times. The dress she was wearing was something to behold. It was Sky blue save the colored beads on the bottom. It made her feel like a high maiden and not the High Master Summoner she was. She hated the title and the job, but in the end what she was doing was bringing so such immense joy to everyone - even she couldn't deny that. And because of that that, she felt she could not stop. The clothes she was happy to remember, were not the robes that Baralai had suggested she wear for this happy day. He has suggested that she wear ceremonial robes, which were pure white with the symbol of the temple embroidered all over them. She wasn't his to control, although she didn't like to think that he thought of her like that. They had remained friends after the battle and despite the differences that they had when it came to Spira's future she had tried to make sure that their friendship would continue.

She sighed, although she hadn't actually asked all the leaders from all the various temples in Spira had come. In fact she had tried to discourage them from coming. She heaved another sigh you couldn't stop people from doing what they wanted to do, something she knew from only leader that was missing was the Guado leader from the temple in Macalinia and she didn't blame him. Shaking her head of all the unpleasant thoughts that politics brought about she glanced in the mirror and spun once more.

Looking down at the headgear she had been requested to wear she pulled it delicately out of the box it rested in and donned the silver circlet. It had the symbol of all the temples carved into it in their respective colors. She placed it on her head. There, now she really was a high maiden, crown and all. She laughed at her joke and looked down again at the book in front of her, and started rereading what was on it. Love, joy, friendship… so forth and so on. She had read through it so many times it made her head spin.

Make-up was last and the easiest. She had never been found of wearing much so just a little here and a little there and she was done. One final look in the mirror had her smiling. Behind her she heard the door open and Tidus entered, donning the gear that he had worn the very day she had met him, and the very day he had been reborn. She laughed at that. Tidus had been reborn so many times she didn't know which one was the symbol of his true rebirth. "You look lovely." he said.

She smiled, "You don't looks so bad yourself."

He looked down as if to check himself out and then his eyes met hers and she giggled, "Yeah, I guess I do look nice don't I?"

Suddenly Yuna sobered as if remembering something, "That's not the point. You know you're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding!"

Tidus laughed and Yuna was reminded how good it felt to hear that sound. He looked at her again, "No, I guess not. But then again, this isn't your wedding."

Putting her hands on her hips Yuna gave him a scolding glare that would send even some of the bravest men running for the hills. It was one that Lulu had taught her on many occasion of having it directed at her, and that she now used often. It seemed to work and Tidus himself sobered at it. It was only when he looked his most frightened that Yuna smiled at him, "It's okay. Just get out of here. Aren't you the best man or something?"

He turned the doorknob and looked at her as he did it, "I might be."

The door closed behind him and Yuna turned back to the book and flipped it closed making sure that the page she was using was marked with a white ribbon. Standing up she went to move outside. What greeted her was the longest hall in the temple at Besaid. From one of the rooms loud yet highly melodic music played and she poked her head inside the room. Inside, the bride sat putting the finishing touches on herself. She looked radiant, Yuna smiled, "You ready?"

The bride turned and grinned widely, "Yes. I'm ready."

Yuna smiled and closed the door and walked two doors down. Inside that room the groom sat - he looked nervous but ready as well. Yuna smiled, "It's time."

He stood up and followed her outside matching her steps, making sure to stay right behind her. They walked up to the altar and Yuna stood fidgeting in her robe, "Are you worried?" It was Tidus who now stood a few feet away.

"I've never done this before, I'm just nervous."

"You think you're nervous, you should see the bride."

"You talked to her?"

Tidus stifled a laugh at what Yuna was saying, due to all the people around them, "She's a little worried, but she'll be fine"

"I'm glad."

She would have said more but her voice was silenced by the woman she saw at the end of the aisle. And everything fell away; the dress that the bride was wearing was gorgeous. It was pure white; the top was a simple halter strap. Instead of a long skirt it was a short tea length, perfect for the warmer weather. The fabric was silk and flowed with each step that she took. On top of her head was a small circlet much like Yuna's that had a red stone hanging from the center on a small sliver chain. Her hair was done up in a bun tendrils of it spilling down under the circlet her green eyes shining with life. And around her neck was a necklace that had a rainbow stone in the center that changed colors like the pyreflies in the Farplane. And finally on her finger a ring given in secret with a promise of love and loyalty.

There was silence in the room as Rikku walked into the room, one foot in front of the other. In front of them, Auron who had chosen to wear his traditional monk garb - tried to loosen his collar, "Hey, you'll be alright. You're getting married." Tidus said.

Auron stared daggers at Tidus, "Easy for you to say, you're just the spectator."

"Yes, but I had to be with Yuna who was just as frantic as your blushing bride."

Rikku reached the altar and turned. Yuna nodded and then opened the book in front of her. Looking down she couldn't help smiling, the book had been rewritten after the war. It had talked about Yevon, and it talked of the first war, but then there were also things inside it about the Al Bhed that had been added and it was from one of these passages that Yuna was to read, "Before the great war, before times of prejudice and anger, there was the time of peace. In this time all races lived in harmony. None was seen as an aggressor, none the wronged. In this time it didn't matter what you were, one just existed. It was in this time that Avick met Calistia. They married and had many children." At this Yuna closed the book and begun her own deviation, "This was considered the last Al Bhed human marriage before the war. In many ways it was. But when the war broke out, and up till now there have been many marriages in secret. This is the first one, not hidden, not kept a secret and it is my hope, that there can be many more."

Yuna pulled from the sleeve of her robe a long match and then lit it. With a solemn face she turned to two candles, both blue and lit them as she talked, "I light these blue candles to give you peace and tranquility on your journey." Then she pulled out two red flowers and placed on in Rikku's hair while the other she placed on Auron's jacket, "I also give you the red flowers of Amaranth, to pray for the immortality of your love."

Her lips quirked up at this, for no one knew how true it really was. Auron's immortality both a curse and a gift - he would most likely fade when his wife passed but that would not be for some time, if Yuna had her say. She looked at the two of them, Auron and Rikku, and spoke "May those who are to be blessed present their ribbons."

Rikku pulled out two ribbons, one silver and one purple. Auron followed by pulling out two ribbons as well, one gold and one black. Yuna took both of them and wound the silver and gold ribbons together, and then used the ribbons to tie Auron and Rikku's hands together, "With these ribbons I bond both male and female together." Then she did the same with the black and purple ribbons, "These knots symbolize your pure love and your strength."

She tied both woven strands together, "With the combining of these strands you are blessed in marriage, may you be bound together forever."

The crowd started clapping and everyone grinned, and then both Rikku and Auron walked down the isle hands still tied together - ribbons proudly facing front. Tidus followed them and then so did Yuna - book clasped firmly under her arms. As the crowd got up Lulu and Nooj both stood up and walked over where Yuna now was, at the isles end to receive congratulations, "It was a beautiful ceremony Yuna."

"Thank you. I was fortunate to be asked to do it." she told them.

They all knew that this was a lie. The second that Yuna had announced her position was the second that Rikku and Auron had announced their engagement. Yuna knew that she was one of the reasons they hadn't waited. They had wanted to be sure that their wedding was special. It didn't hurt matters that their friend was now qualified to do it.

It had taken a while for them to figure out which passage that they were going to have read to them at the wedding but they had finally decided on a passage that they thought explained them thoroughly. When Yuna had read it she had agreed, it was perfect.

Yuna walked up to the couple - hands now untied, who were chatting with a red haired girl. When she saw Yuna she turned and bowed, Yuna wanted to sigh, she hated it when they did that, "Do you remember me lady Yuna?"

"Of course Shelinda, how could I forget you?"

"I don't know, but when I heard that Rikku and Auron were getting married I just had to see it with my own eyes. Such a marriage will do Spira good I think. "

Next to her Yuna watched as Rikku tried to stifle something that seemed to be between a laugh and a growl. Both of them knew that Rikku and Auron had not married for Spira and for anyone to think that offended them. It wasn't that they weren't on good terms with Spira again - they were, for the most part - it was just that both of them, all of them had felt betrayed by it. And this was something years latter that they were still trying to work through, "I suppose," Yuna sighed, here of all places she did not want to be talking politics, "But this marriage wasn't for Spira, you should know that."

"Oh of course."

At this Yuna smiled and then left them to talk to one another. When she looked around she saw many faces she knew and many she didn't. One of those faces was a woman in a very tight fitting pink grab that was waving a fan back and forth, and looking bored for it. Her blond hair was done up in a messy bun and held together with some form of hair sticks. Yuna wondered why her alarms, which she had put effort on perfecting after a few years of work didn't start to going off instantly, but they didn't.

One of the people she didn't see however was Baralai - which was odd considering that he had promised to try and come if he could. She sighed and sat down at one of the tables and ordered a drink, Tidus saw her across the room and made his way to her, "Bored?"

"Worried. Baralai isn't here; I know he had canceled all of his meetings just to come so to see the wedding, that he isn't here troubles me." she said.

"How come?" Tidus asked.

Yuna glanced around the room quickly to see if any one was listening to them and then quickly dropped her voice to a softer register, "I don't want this spreading, so far I'm the only one Lulu has told. The Youth League and the new Spira government, which is currently calling itself New Yevon - are already coming to blows. I'm worried about what might happen."

And she wasn't worried just for herself; she was worried for Lulu too. Who had become a figurehead for the group that Nooj lead. It had only been a few years and yet Lulu had changed. Lulu had been fine with the dropped charges of the label traitor but she didn't like the current government and used her position as Nooj's partner to make that known. It was this that had begun to strain the relationship between the two of them and, with the coming tensions she didn't know what she was going to do, "That's bad." Tidus said.

"It is. Something needs to be done, but I do not know what - it troubles me to see my friends fight like this."

This is why Yuna had resisted the position; sometimes she didn't think she was made for this kind of life. She put her head down on the cold surface of the table and sighed. She hated it. The seat next to her was pulled forward, table shaking a little and Rikku plopped herself down on the chair, "Why are you so glum? This is supposed to be my happy day."

Staring up at Rikku yet not taking her head off the table Yuna smiled, "I know. I'm sorry, I'm supposed to be the poster child for all that is peaceful and harmoniums. And it is your day. But I'm way too young to be doing this."

They didn't argue that fact, Yuna was mealy nineteen and already in charge of more things than a person her age should have been. Beside them three more chairs were filled and Lulu looked down at Yuna, "You seem… morose."

Taking her head off the table Yuna looked right across at Nooj and wished she could speak what was on her mind. But to point out that Baralai was mysteriously missing, when she knew Nooj would blow it all out of proportion seemed counter-intuitive. Instead she smiled, "I'm fine, just a little tired. I've been so worried about this for so long that now that it's gone I feel tired."

_"You're not going to tell them?"_

_"About Baralai? In front of Nooj? No, it would cause problems."_

It was one of the things that Tidus and Yuna still shared. When they had left the battle site of Sin's defeat she figured the connection they shared would be gone. But during one of their trips to oversee the progress that was being made on fixing Anima's temple, they had been attacked. In her fear she had called out to him through her mind. He had heard her, and she had been glad for it. Just like she was glad that she could talk to him like this now. With the way that Spira was heading she she needed someone impartial that she could tell everything too. She wished it could be Rikku, but she didn't want to worry her cousin any more that she had too. And she knew that Auron wasn't an option either. Anything she told Auron would reach Rikku some way or another, they couldn't keep any secrets from each other. So the job had fallen on Tidus's shoulders.

"Has anyone seen Baralai?"

The question came from Rikku and Yuna sighed into the table again before raising her head to judge reactions. Looking across the table she tried to understand Nooj's face, and even Lulu's, but all she got was partial disdain. Not enough to really go with, "No I haven't. Where is he?" Nooj's clipped told Yuna the true story.

She was sure now that the wheels in Nooj's head were turning, and she saw Lulu scowl for a second. Now she knew without a shadow of a doubt that they were angry, and that they suspected Baralai of something. She wanted to disappear into some sort of void, but there really wasn't anything that she could say that would make them instantly forget. However Auron spoke up trying to soothe his wife, "I'm sure he's coming he must have been detained by something at the last second."

Which was exactly what Yuna had feared. Her eyebrows furrowed, "Well I'm sure it's nothing all that terrible. You know how Baralai is, he wants everything to be perfect. He'll be here."

She didn't know if she was dreaming or just imagined it but she was sure she saw Lulu look at her with concerned eyes. Both of them knew that Yuna's job, the one that she had given herself was what was keeping the peace between both sides of Spira. And it was, in some ways taking a heavy toll on her, "I'm sure that's what it is." Nooj said.

Lulu tired to smile to calm Yuna, but the damage had already been done and both of them knew it. Tidus watched the exchange with open eyes, he didn't understand most of it, he wasn't there during Yuna's endless meetings but he did know that something was happening between Yuna and Lulu. And it disheartened him to learn that it was fraying the friendship that the two women had, "I'm thirsty, why don't I'm going to go and get a drink, does anyone want anything?" Tidus asked.

Everyone declined, and Tidus wandered off to get something to drink. Thing was he wasn't the only one who was seeing what was happening. Rikku and Auron both saw it too. Yuna had chosen to focus so much on peace while Lulu was on one of the sides that she was struggling against. While they both agreed that Lulu was right in her belief that the government was not perfect, they knew that if came down to it they would help Yuna first and foremost. Whatever choices she made. The promise went back to the battle against Sin. Rikku chose to change the topic, "Well, thank you for performing the ceremony."

Yuna welcomed the topic change and let it happen even if she had a feeling that it was done on purpose, "Of course, it was my pleasure."

From the other side of the room the crowd cleared and the woman with the fan seemed to look at their table and then a loud screech filled the room. The rest of the table turned towards the sound and watched as she descended upon the table, "Noojie? Is that you?"

At her words Lulu looked at Nooj seriously, "You know her?"

"Unfortunately, yes. She's an old friend from the days before the true calm. We," he seemed to be choosing his words carefully, "were linked."

He wanted to get it out of the way quickly, afraid of seeing how Lulu would deal with his old flame. Instead she linked her arm with his and watched as the woman approached the table, "It's been forever my Noojie-wogie. It's so good to see you!"

She sat right next to Yuna who could only stare on in horror at the woman in front of them. She blessed what ever was up there that Tidus was gone off to get drinks and stared at the carnage in front of her, "It's good to see you too." Nooj said.

The woman turned to Yuna, and her eyes became wide, "It's so good to meet you Lady Yuna, I'm Leblanc."

Yuna put out her hand to shake Leblanc's hand and the woman took her's without little hesitation, "It's nice to meet you."

"Same my dear, same." but the way she said it was flippant, as if she was just getting it out of the way.

She turned back to Nooj and was about to hug him when she noticed Lulu next to him, holding on to his arm. Lulu smiled icily, "I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Lulu."

Leblanc pulled back as if burned and then smiled back with the same grin, but Lulu would not back down. She knew just what she was dealing with, and did not want anyone bothering Nooj, not after what they had been through. It was if they were attached at the hip, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you. I should go." the woman said.

She stood up and left the table - hips swaying back and forth as they went. When she had gone Tidus returned and sat down, "What was that about?"

Lulu spoke through clenched teeth, "Nothing. Nothing truly important any way."

They were silent for a moment and then Tidus nudged Yuna, "I think it's about time for that thing we were talking about."

"Oh, right that."

Reaching into one of the long sleeves of her dress Yuna felt around and then a crease appeared on her forehead. She reached into her other sleeve and then the crease deepened. It took a while for her to realize just what had happened, and right under her nose too, "She took it!"

Rikku looked at Yuna with a look of question on her face, "Took what?"

"My dressphere! I was going to sing for your wedding, and she took my dress sphere. Right in front of me, and that's one with the recording of…"

She stopped short and didn't finish her sentence. It was the one thing that she had been quiet on, she didn't think the others needed to know about her problems with him. But it was halfway out and too late to take it back, Auron looked at her seriously, when Yuna kept secrets it wasn't something to be taken lightly, "Of who?"

"The other Tidus."

There was silence and then Rikku spoke up, "Well then, let's get it back!"


	2. This New Life of Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuna holds a meeting of the minds, and Auron and Rikku enjoy their honeymoon.

Entering the room Yuna glanced around and saw that the three people who she had called for the meeting were already in their seats. Gippal had his feet propped up on the large circular table, mud dripping down onto the polished marble surface. The whole thing was gross but then she didn't have a high opinion of him anyway. This was after all - the man who had run away from Sin when they could have used his muscle. Who had jumped ship leaving Rikku, his own sister - in the lurch. Perhaps her option would change someday, but this was not that day. Nooj and Baralai seemed equally grossed out by him, both doing their best to not look but finding they couldn't look away. She sat down across from them and realized that they were one short, "Where is Lulu?"

"She'll be here, patience is important High Master Summoner." Nooj told her.

"I just am unused to seeing the two of you apart." Yuna commented.

Baralai laughed at that. His laughter was interrupted by the clearing of a throat. Behind her Yuna heard the tell tale sign of Lulu's boots on hard floor as she swept into the room. She took her place next to Nooj and the two of them leaned together to share hushed whispers. As they did Nooj frowned in displeasure making Yuna wonder what they were talking about. Since the wedding the gap between herself and Lulu had only widened. The space between them frightened her. Lulu loved Nooj with all her heart, and he her, but their plans for the Youth League, what little Yuna knew of them gave her pause. For the most part they had done their best to keep her in the dark, but she did know that there was this project, and that it was important. She also knew that whatever it was could turn the tide of the cold war that raged on between New Yevon and the Youth League. She assumed based on this that it had to be a weapon. That too was worrying, and as much as she wanted to trust Lulu's judgement on this she knew Lulu's judgement was clouded by Nooj's lack of it and her own ingrown prejudices. Yuna wanted to blame Baralai for not showing up at Rikku's wedding, for causing this growing rift between Nooj's fraction and the current New Yevon government, but she couldn't ignore that it went much further than that, _"You have to stop worrying."_ Tidus told her softly.

_"I worry about everything. I can't afford not to."_

Outside the room Tidus leaned against the door. Yuna had brought him because his presence was soothing, but also because he would bring down anyone who dared attack her, without hesitation. It was odd that her boyfriend was also her bodyguard, but what a good bodyguard he was. There was none better, other than perhaps Auron - that man would kill anyone who even looked at his wife oddly. Tidus wasn't that protective and Yuna thanked her lucky stars. Rikku seemed to love the attention but that kind of lifestyle was just not for her, _"You are going to worry yourself to death. You can't afford that either."_

_"I'll try my best."_ She told him..

_"I only do it because I wish to look out for you."_

_"Thank you."_ she said and meant it.

_"Just call if you need anything."_

_"Will do."_

Lulu cocked her head in Yuna's direction, she was done talking to Nooj and she had noticed Yuna staring off into space. The young Head Summoner often did this too. Lulu knew that Yuna was talking to Tidus but it didn't change how strange she found it. She wondered if she would ever be able to get used to it.

Banishment and their subsequent continuation of the pilgrimage had made them all cynical, some more than others, Yuna most of all. There was little of the girl she used to mother over in the woman that now sat across from her, a woman who wore her White Mage dressphere, sans the normal gloves, almost like a gown. Her staff Nirvana leaning up against the table, close enough that if attacked, Yuna could reach out and grab it at any moment. That was of course, if Tidus didn't get to them first. Being Sin had changed Tidus too, although perhaps less noticeably. He was more protective of Yuna than ever, his mind deeply attuned to hers. He was calmer too, more zen like in his stature. He was still playful but he was also more controlled with it, able to distinguish when play was needed and when it was not. Perhaps though, that was just her view, "Are you done talking to him?" Lulu asked.

Slow blink, and then Yuna stared at her, "Hm? Oh, yes. Sorry about that."

"You were the one who dragged us out here." Gippal said his forehead creased in irritation.

By out here he meant Besaid. The little island had grown since the Eternal Calm had started, the little village she had grown up in had expanded. Small wooden beach homes had begun springing up, replacements for the small huts that the had once used. The monsters that usually patrolled the ground paths to the beach had been all but driven out, the island guards who used to wear normal island fair now wore long flowing robes. Other parts of the island once empty save trees were beginning to become populated. There was even talk of building a machina run pool for the Blitzball players, a pool that everyone agreed should be named after Wakka. The beach ports that had been peaceful and empty had begun setting up weekend markets. When all this hustle and bustle had begun popping up Yuna hadn't understood, hadn't comprehended what was happening.

Auron had set her straight, "They are coming here to be around you Yuna." he had told her.

"Me?"

"The High Summoner who brought about the Eternal Calm. These people have chosen a leader to lead them wherever she would have them go." His face looked pensive.

"When will it end?"

"Not until you are a statue in the temple, and maybe not even then. I wouldn't be surprised if this little island became a large bustling cityscape again someday. If you had known, would you have said yes?" he had asked of her.

In all honesty she wasn't sure if she would have said yes, Besaid would never again be the peaceful little island town from her childhood. But people had needed someone to believe in after Sin died and Yuna had hoped it would be her, just for a little bit, until government got set up again. Now she wasn't sure if that would ever happen. Staring at the group of people in front of her she worried about the state of government, and the state of ideas passed from person to person. Everyone wanted something different, everyone had ideas about how the new government should be run. There were those who wanted a quiet return to the old ways, although a more peaceful old way, like Baralai. Then there were those who wanted to dismantle the old government and put those who had been most wronged in the position of power, like Nooj and Lulu - she had to add quietly. Finally there were people who just wanted recognition, who were still being silenced, like Gippal and his Al Bhed, "Sorry." She called out of the door, "Tidus?"

There was the sound of a struggle and then yelling, "Unhand me! A lady of my high caliber deserves to be treated better!"

"Lady, if that's really what you are, quit your jibber jabbering." Tidus's voice answered the high pitched one.

Tidus pushed a squirming Leblanc into the room. The woman, dressed in pink glared at all of them her eyes spitting fire. She was unrestrained but Tidus had rope wrapped around his fist which spoke of how they had to have transported her to the island. Yuna hadn't liked it, but Leblanc had stolen from her, and was a common thief. She didn't have it in her to argue with the law. Leblanc stomped her foot angrily, "This is clearly wrong!" As she took in the occupants of the room her eyes lit up, "Noojy Woogie. Tell them to let me go."

"You stole from them didn't you?"

"Only because I wanted to preform! I'm an artist dear, that must mean something in this day in age."

"It means you're a thief." Lulu's cold voice told her.

"Thievery can be an art."

Pulling a small brown pouch out his pocket Tidus threw the bag at her. Yuna caught it and then pulled out the round orb that was inside of it. The sphere let out a beautiful blue glow and she set the orb in the center of the table inside a small hole. A hole that had obviously been carved to fit a recording device of this kind, "A few weeks ago, I was given this orb by Tidus. He said he had found it in his travels and was bothered by what was in it." she touched a few buttons on the table and light poured from the orb forming a holographic screen, "I've shown it to Auron and Rikku already so all that is left is to show it to you. After all, one of the promises that the Church has made is transparency, and as it's leader I must uphold this."

The screen fizzed in and out a few times until a man came into focus. The man who looked very much like Tidus stood inside a large room staring at a huge machine. He looked up at it longing in his eyes, but it wasn't just that, there was also something malicious about his gaze too. Something very unlike Tidus. He spoke up at the machine, "You know, you're all I can count on to save Lenne."

Then the screen cut out and the holographic image they were looking at disappeared, "I find myself confused by someone who looks like Tidus. Do any of you know who this could be?"

Across the room the group of people gathered looked at each other in confusion, and it became obvious to her that they had no idea who the man in the image was. Eventually Gippal shrugged, "That's all you called us in here for?"

"No. That weapon, I fear it too. Do any of you know if it is even real?"

Lulu smiled at her gently, "If it was real do you think we would keep it hidden?"

The way Lulu looked at her, it worried her. Lulu's face was kind, but it was almost as if the smile was forced. It made Yuna want to ask what Lulu would hide from her, how she could do something so hurtful. Yet she also knew that they were adults now, faced with difficult decisions and terrible choices, "No. You've always been good to me Lulu, I trust you."

"Are we done?" Baralai asked, "I have a meeting call coming in soon from the Capital."

"Ah, yes." She motioned for Tidus to bring Leblanc forward, "I'm not quite sure what to do with her, Nooj?"

Nooj took the rope from Tidus and stored it away in the satchel bag he had brought with him - just in case. Lablanc for her part had finally become still, but upon Nooj taking her by the arm to guide her out begun talking animatedly, "People like you can be so rude dear. But you did give me to my darling Nooj so I cannot complain, too much."

"I will be watching you." Lulu said.

They left with the woman, who walked next them head held high. Next both Gippal and Baralai left together, neither of them talking, but tension high between the two. Once everyone had shuffled out Tidus sat next to Yuna and she leaned on him, "Being in charge is more difficult each day."

"You're too kind for any of them."

She laughed into his shoulder, "Kind, you make it sound so nice."

"You are."

"A long time ago." she answered him.

He stood up, pulling her with him and hugged her tightly, "Stop."

"What?"

"Doing this to yourself. Instead let's go to the beach and see what's for sale at the market."

She pulled away from him, untangling their limbs and staring up into his blue eyes. What he said sounded wonderful, like a nice dream that someone far away would have. But maybe that's why Tidus was so wonderful, he was a dream, a beautiful, wonderful dream, and one that was all hers, "I'll tell the head priest to clear the rest of my schedule today, a trip to the market sounds wonderful."

That was how she ended up eating a peach, staring out into the waves. But what a marvelous peach it was. As she took a bite and snuggled backwards into Tidus she wondered how Rikku was doing across the sea.

\----++++----

Rikku rolled around on the bed and then jumped up and threw open the curtains of their large beach bungalow. Their tiny cabin was tucked into a small private beach just a short walk from Kilika Port. The benefits of being best friends with the High Summoner, Yuna had paid for everything. Auron had fought her at first but Yuna had insisted, she lived a simple life and had money to burn. So here they were. She could hear the seagulls from their cabin - also a few forest monkeys, but they wouldn't bother them unless they were mean to them first.

Across from her sitting on a chair, Auron watched his wife amused. She never failed in finding joy in the little things, from the bed to just opening the curtains. She seemed content just staring out the window looking at the sea and he found in that moment she had never looked more beautiful. She was wearing a light yellow dress, all her battle gear and armor stored away in the chest in front of their bed. The wind caught her hair, which was loose and down in a way that she hardly ever wore it. When she turned to smile at him he found himself rising from his chair and stalking over to her almost possessively to kiss her. She kissed back with just as much fervor, her hand snaking around his body to draw him closer to her. He explored her mouth with the knowledge burning in him that this was his wife, this wonderful spit fire of a woman was his wife. He groaned and made to manoeuvre her onto the bed but her tiny hand stopped him, "Hold on there now tiger, we've got time. And I'd like to explore before the sun disappears."

Auron pushed her hair to the side and began kissing her neck making her laugh, "What if this is what I want to explore?"

"You are too sweet." She captured his mouth and kissed him softly, and then pulled away, "But I really do want to look around first."

Her insistence was so adorable that he found he couldn't resist her, "To the market then."

She took his hand and together they went outside to face the shining sun. If you had told him that he would have decided to live in a world with an Eternal Calm he would have laughed. His body was not the type of body that was made to linger, unsent were not made to last. He had been ready to fade after Yuna completed her pilgrimage, but life had a funny way of not working out the way you thought it would. So here he was, years from his death, holding the hand of the one girl who had accepted him faults and all. A woman who sang him lullabies each night to ward off the torment of his own unending existence.

When the battle had ended - before the wedding, when they didn't have chaos surrounding them, he had asked her if she knew what she had been doing accepting his ring. If she was okay with the fact that he couldn't give her children, if she was okay being married to a man haunted by his past. Rikku had just smiled at him, "I'm not a child, I know you can't give me children. Back home we had a saying that all Al Bhed are family. It's too early to think of children yet anyway. We can save that for later."

Then she had climbed up onto his lap and kissed his worries away.

They walked into Kilika Port and found a small cafe, where they settled comfortably into their seats. Rikku got some sort of fruit smoothie, and Auron found himself becoming jealous over the straw, which she sucked on with great confidence. As he was sitting there thinking of ways to seduce her back to their cabin he caught something out of the corner of his eye and wished he had looked away when the woman, clad in bright Kilika clothes walked over to their table. As she approached Rikku cracked open an eye and stared at the woman in front of them, "Can I help you?"

"I had to be sure. But I'd be able to recognize that red coat anywhere. It's been a long time Auron."

Rikku pushed her smoothie away from her and stared up at the woman, trying to size her up, "And you are?"

"Nori Lumiere. I was, I believe the term is, Auron's fiance? And you are?"

"His wife."

The way Rikku said it so pointed, made Auron laugh. Rikku was cute when she was flustered, even cuter when she was grouchy. He didn't know why he found her admirable when she was like that, but something about it was irresistible to him. Although perhaps that was just Rikku herself. In front of them the woman's features darkened. While his wedding had been a large affair - anything presided over by the High Master Summoner would be, it obviously hadn't reached every hidden crevice in the world, "Oh? He didn't go running for the hills?" she sneered.

"Maybe he hadn't found the right person."

"And the right person was a tiny blonde Al Bhed? How cute."

A bang on the table made both Rikku and Nori glance at Auron. While he was sure that Rikku could hold her own, hearing someone talk about her in such terms set his blood boiling. He looked up at the woman he had turned down eyes narrowed, "I don't know what era you live in now Ms Lumiere, but ever since the High Summoner came into power Al Bhed have been given the right to walk among us, just like everyone else. My wife played a large part in bringing about this peace you walk in now and I will not have you talking to her in such a way." He stood up, "We are leaving Rikku."

She glanced down forlorn at her unfinished drink, "But I didn't get to finish!"

"Controlling as always, Auron."

At that Rikku stood up, "You know what, it's fine. You're right, let's go. The poison here is stronger than in some of the beasts we fought."

Without sparing the woman a second glance the two of them walked away from the table. As they did Rikku grabbed Auron's arm and tucked herself into his body, walking next to him enveloped in his warmth, "I'm glad you picked me."

"I'm glad I picked you too."

The rest of the day was spent at the beach. Rikku stripped down to a yellow and red swimsuit and went playing in the water. Auron watched from a lounge chair on the beach, an umbrella shading his body. While he wasn't in a swimsuit he had changed into a red silk robe as to not stand out. Rikku was a girl who, despite all growing up around sand, loved the water. While they were in Besaid planning the wedding she would spend countless days swimming in the water. More often than not she would come home hair dripping wet, leaving puddles on the floor. It was a sight to behold, and thinking about it made Auron long for the bed they had left in return for this exploration.

In the water Rikku let the waves roll over her. When she was little she had dreamed of waves, of boats and ships. Eventually her father had set her up in their sea exploration division. She had only been a young little thing at the time and her dad had cried big tears when she had gone off and left him. Brother had promised to watch over her and while that didn't exactly set her father's mind at ease it had been enough. As soon as she had gotten her first taste of the sea she hadn't wanted to go back. But circumstances had forced her from the water that she loved and back to Home. The old adage, you don't know what you have until it's gone proved so true watching Home be blown away. It was then that she realized what it meant to be homeless, water or no. Finding a home in Besaid, by the vast blue ocean she enjoyed so much had given her a stability she didn't know she had been missing. Having Auron by her side was just a bonus.

She waved to him and he nodded back at her. Divining into the water she let it carry her out to where the coral reefs were. Twisting her body she scared some fish nearby, their scales flashing brightly in the water. If there was an afterlife for good people she was sure that this was what it was. Nothing could touch her in the water, nothing could harm her. Here she was a master of her own domain. Surfacing she realized how far she come out and begun the long swim back to the shore. Turning onto her back she stared at the sky as she powered her way home, to the only person who made her feel more protected than the ocean.

Stepping out of the water she shook her body, water droplets flying from her hair. Today she had decided to wear it down, but in the water that was a bit more complex that she had remembered. Her hair was long, she always forgot. Having it up in small braids always gave her the illusion it was shorter than it was. Wringing the water out of it as she walked back to their little set up she gave it one final tug. Upon reaching Auron she flopped down on the towel next to his chair, "If I could be reborn as anything I would want to be a fish."

"Are you sure you're not already a fish?" he asked her.

"Ha ha. I would love to live in the ocean."

"Someday when Besaid gets too crowded I'll take you away from there, and we'll move some place like this, where you can walk out the door to the ocean you love."

Rikku stretched and smiled up at him, "And leave Yunie? I don't know if I could ever do that. She needs protecting."

"That she does." Auron agreed.

"Do you think her meeting went well? When we left yesterday she seemed worried about it."

"Aren't we supposed to be on our honeymoon?"

Rikku pouted but climbed up onto the chair that Auron was sitting on and began untying the string to his robe, "Well if you put it that way."

"In public?"

"It's a private beach, and if someone shows up let them stare. They deserve it."

He surged up and captured her lips with his, cradling her face in his large hands. She sighed into his mouth, yes this is what she had wanted. All that time in the ocean had made her languid, relaxed and ready to be taken. She kissed his lips biting the lower one before devouring his mouth again, opening her mouth to his tongue. Their kiss became something messy then, they hadn't been like this since the night after their wedding.

Rikku knew that Auron's need for her had only been growing since that night and she would be a liar if she didn't admit that she had postponed this intentionally. A desperate Auron was one of her favorite flavors of Auron. Normally he was so cautious with her body, but give him a few days of longing and suddenly all that gentleness went out the window. The Auron that kissed her now was almost animal in the way he kissed her. She loved it.

She bucked down on him and he grinned up at her, "Let's take this back to the bed."

If her mouth could catch flies, she was sure one would have flown into her's at that moment, "But we just decided!"

"You decided. I thought about it."

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to their small cabin. As they walked they shared kisses, afraid if their mouths were not fused that they would lose each other, "E muja oui, you know."

"I know. And I'll never forget. E muja oui as well."

She slowly mouthed at his neck, hoping to cause deep dark bruises that would mark him as her's forever, "You're a sap." she said between each kiss.

"Perhaps."

He opened the door to their cabin and deposited her on the bed. Stripping out of his robe he descended upon her. As he settled between her legs and she felt him finally enter her, she grinned. This was the man she had married and she would have no one else. His body was a map of scars, of battles, of failure, death, and victory. Truthfully she would have him no other way. Somewhere deep inside they were both broken a little bit, and that was okay too. Rikku brushed her lips against one of his scars, this was the man she had chosen, no one else would ever do.

\----++++----

He stood in an endless void. All around he could hear screams. Cries of pain mingling together, until they combined to make a cacophony of noise. Part of him wanted to close his ears and never listen again, he had heard too many screams in his life. Many of them because of him, because of Sin's actions. But Tidus would not be the person he was if he were to turn away from the screams. A path of light opened up in front of him and he stepped forward, one foot in front of the the other. As he walked the screams got louder and louder until he stepped into an open room.

The room reminded him of the one he had been in when he had arrived in Spira for the first time. Where had to scavenge for flint and kindling, the large broken down room of Anima's temple. However as he begun to take in the sight in front of him he was hit by the smell of rotting flesh, bodies alive but skinny and malnourished staring up at him. Bodies that he recognized, "Brahma?"

The small boy looked up at him and wailed, "Where is our mother? Where are the good dreams?"

Tidus didn't know what to say to that, but all these Aeon's were in so much pain. Their bodies were slowly healing, he didn't know how he knew that but they were. And their healing was agony to them, their bodies having woken from a slumber that was supposed to be forever, "I don't know." he answered truthfully.

"Hurts."

Blood splattered the floor in front of him as Brahma convulsed and vomited all over the ground. Tidus had to step back to avoid the spray and the Aeon looked up at him shiny onyx eyes glazed over, "What I can do?"

"Make it stop, pain the pain needs to stop. Sleep, we were promised SLEEP!"

A gust of strong wind blew him backwards. The boy was angry now, dark spines crawling up his body. Tidus knew what this was, Yuna had told him about it after. About how when Yu Yevon had corrupted the Aeon's their skin had gone black as night, their bodies giving into Yu Yevon's anger and his hatred. Yuna had broken down telling him this story, upset about the part she had played in their death, and upset about how it had happened. No one deserved that, she had said, but it had been her duty. Only later, when she was alive and they were dead, had she given herself the proper time to grieve. For her Aeon's and for herself, for the girl she had lost somewhere in the shuffle.

The Aeon took a step towards him and Tidus stepped back, "I'll fix this, I promise."

But the Aeon was mindless in its rage now. It had been woken up from it's final rest, and a spirit awoken was a spirit enraged. Darkness crept forward and Tidus feared that he would be swallowed up by it, taken in by this rage to consume and destroy. Somewhere in his heart he felt a tug, as if that was what he was supposed to do, that was his real purpose, but he resisted. That had been an old him, now all Tidus wanted was to live his life out in peace.

A sharp pull, almost as if someone grabbed his shirt and yanked him backwards woke him from his dream. Above him Yuna was sitting up shaking him, staring at him wide eyed and afraid. When she saw that his eyes were open she let out a loud sigh of relief, "You were having a nightmare and I couldn't wake you. I was so frightened."

"I'm awake now."

"What were you dreaming of?"

He sat up and dragged his hand through his hair, no need to mince words, "The Aeons are awake."

"W-what? How do you know?"

Her face drained of color. This what what she had never wanted, this was something that had haunted her each day. If she had to go through what she went through again she was sure that she wouldn't be able to do it. It would destroy her, the first time with Sin had been bad enough. Suddenly a world where she had to kill Aeons she thought of as friends all over again came to her, the thought made her want to weep, "I don't know." he paused "I don't think he's back, but the Aeons are awake again." Tidus tried to offer her comfort.

Next to her bed her commsphere started glowing brightly. Someone was calling her.


	3. Restless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News from the temple makes for a sleepless night. Meanwhile plans are whispered in secret.

Yuna twisted the commsphere on and an image of a priest filtered into view. He bowed deeply, "High Master Summoner. You honor me."

She recognized him instantly as the man who watched over Besaid's temple when she and Tidus took time to escaped to the other side of the island for a bit of peace and quiet. He was a kind man, if a bit of a coward. Although that was why Yuna had chosen him, he was easy to manage, didn't talk back, and respected her immensely. Out of all her priests he was one of her favorites, not her absolute favorite, but one of them to be sure. He had a look on his face of worry that caused Yuna to sit up wrapping the sheet around her form, "Can this wait a minute?"

"I suppose. But not much more than that My Lady."

"Thank you."

Slipping into the backroom Yuna begun to change out of her nightgown and into her robes. They were different than the more casual ones she had worn to the meeting with Nooj, Lulu, Baralai, and Gippal. These robes were closer to that of Maester robes, but had slits up both sides to allow for easier movement. The skirt area also was less fitting and more flowing than most Maester robes. The dominant color of them white, with blue and yellow accents. These were her ceremonial meeting robes. When she had put on her robes she quickly braided up her hair tying it at the bottom. The whole affair had taken about five minutes, Yuna was proud of the speed at which she could accomplish putting her work face on. Feeling more presentable she walked back into her room where the commsphere had been moved to the table.

Tidus was speaking with the priest on the other end, "She'll be out in a moment, you caught us a bad time I'm afraid." he told the man.

"A bad time?"

The priest sounded scandalized, "We were just talking. What did you think I meant?" Tidus told him.

Despite his best attempts to look serious Yuna could tell that Tidus was silently laughing at the poor man. Tidus had a bad habit of teasing her priests - leaving them shocked and fearful. So far only a small few had caught on while the rest remained easily confused and afraid. She only let him do it because it kept things interesting, and because sometimes a little ribbing kept those under her control from getting too complacent. Not that it kept them on their toes, but it kept them human and humbled. She sat in the chair that Tidus had pulled out for her and looked up at him, "I think you've teased the man enough."

"Teasing? Lady Yuna, what are you talking about. This man is… he's besmirching your good name!" the priest looked so flustered.

"It's okay Bok, no need to worry." she smiled up at Tidus.

"B-but."

"The reason you called?" It was time to put this man out of his misery.

"Oh, it might be nothing but some of the younger priests are claiming they are hearing thumping from inside the Aeon chamber."

"Thumping?" Yuna asked.

"Movement Lady Yuna. They are hearing movement, no one has peaked in yet, but-"

She held up her hand, "Send someone to check please? I can wait."

Bok turned around and called out to one of the younger priests to go into the temple and check on the movement they had heard. One of the men behind him bowed and disappeared inside the temple doors. Together they waited patiently for the man to return, an awkward silence followed. Moments passed in that silence and eventually Tidus sat down next to Yuna and rested his head on the table blowing out a small bit of air. This turned to doodling on the table with his finger. He was in the middle of a doodle of a blitzball when the man came back winded, his clothes askew, and awe in his eyes. He bowed at the commsphere, "My Lady."

"What happened?"

Taking a moment to adjust his clothes he stared at her a worried look in his face, "She's moving."

"M-moving?"

"Valefor, she's awake. Beautiful and terrifying, but very much moving around."

Next to him the older priest who had called her went white as a sheet, "My lady if they are awake-" he was one of the few that knew of Sin's true motivations.

"Sin cannot be back Bok, I promise. We will be there in the morning."

Bok bowed, "Thank you."

"Oh and Bok? Please do not let this spread outside your temple walls, you understand why of course."

"Yes, yes Milady."

The commsphere went dead and Yuna looked at Tidus who had gone very still, as if he was listening to something. Finally he looked at her, "I can hear them too."

"The Aeons?"

"Yeah. She's telling me that something's bothering her, and she's angry. She's trying really hard to not give into her anger but she can't hold on much longer."

That didn't give them much time Yuna thought, maybe until tomorrow afternoon. She didn't know if they could take on an Aeon alone truthfully, the idea of just the two of them confronting Valefor and her power by themselves left Yuna a little nervous. But if they couldn't do this alone and that meant that they would need help. And needing help meant that they had to call two people, two people who Yuna were sure would not be happy having their honeymoon interrupted. That wasn't an uplifting thought, there was nothing Yuna liked less than dealing with a grumpy Rikku. When she was grumpy Rikku was even more frightening than a stern Auron, although maybe that's why they fit together so well. Upset they were a force to be reckoned with. Sighing she set the commsphere into the table's node and keyed in Rikku's own commsphere.

As her commsphere flashed Tidus stared at her, "Do you really think we need their help?"

"I think so, yes."

"She is not going to be happy about it." Tidus warned her.

"Oh I know." Yuna said.

On the table her commsphere stopped flashing and a picture of the grumpiest girl Yuna had ever seen graced her view. Rikku cleared the gook out of her eyes and glared at the light in front of her. Then, upon realizing she had picked up glared at Yuna's smiling face. For a moment she didn't answer and then she swung her legs over the side of the bed, and picked up the commsphere to place it on, what Yuna assumed was a nearby table. She wrapped herself in one of the bed sheets sat down across from where she had placed the comm, "It's way too late at night for these kind of calls Yunie. Some people need their beauty sleep, some people are on their honeymoon with the men they love."

"Rikku…"

"Don't you Rikku me missy. We had a very nice late night last night and now here you are waking me up."

"I don't really want to know the details."

The idea of her cousin and Sir Auron doing… that, was not something she wanted to think about. In fact she stuck her hand in front of her mouth while she made fake gagging sounds. As she did Rikku continued to glare at her, "Don't you gag like that miss woke me up in the middle of the night."

Across the room Auron grunted and sat up to look at his wife, "Who is it?"

"Who the hell do you think would call us so late at night! We only have so many friends too." Rikku paused, "Are we getting predictable?"

Auron laughed, "I don't think anyone married to you could ever be predictable."

"That's what I like to hear!" Rikku grinned at him.

Auron pulled the blanket on the bed up to his waist, "Hello Yuna."

She waved, "Hello."

He stood up and crossed over to where his red bathrobe was hanging, and in a feat that could only be magic both put it on and took off the blanket without showing anything that Yuna didn't want to see. For a ghost he was rather dexterous Yuna thought, and of course when she thought that she was back to thinking about what Rikku had said and… yuck. Auron sat down behind Rikku and the girl snuggled back into him, which didn't help the train of thought that Yuna currently entertaining, "It's late Yuna, is this really so important?"

"Afraid so." Tidus said trying to take some of the heat off his partner.

"Call us in the middle of the night important?" Rikku grouched.

"I wouldn't… if it wasn't important." Yuna said.

"So what's up then?"

Rikku played with her hair as she spoke, twisting it around in her fingers, "The Aeons are awake." Yuna told her.

The hand in her hair stopped and she stared at Yuna, "Like, awake awake?"

"What other kind of awake would there be Rikku?" Tidus said looking at her pointedly.

"Well someone had to check! What are you going to do about it?" When she was met with silence Rikku sighed and Auron tightened his arms around her, "Yunie."

"I'm going to have to confront Valefor aren't I?"

Looking dejected, Rikku let out a loud sigh, "Can't someone else do that?"

That thought had passed her mind before she had called Rikku, just for a moment, but Yuna knew it was a fleeting dream. This was not something anyone else could do, this was her job, keeping the affairs of temples in order, making sure things didn't get out of control. And if she didn't fix the problem she would look like a weak leader. People would lose faith in her, and then lose faith in the world around them. A world without faith and no hope was not a world Yuna could go back to. She had cast that world aside after she had rescued Tidus, when Paine had given up everything for her. Back then she had vowed that she would make Spira a place of hope, no matter how much it took from her. This was just another thing she needed to do to keep that promise.

She shook her head, "They can't."

"I was afraid you would say that." Auron's calm voice dragged her back into the present.

"Sorry." she told him.

"Don't be sorry." he said, "What do you need us to do?"

"Get here by early tomorrow morning?" She asked hesitantly.

Yuna waited for them to tell her that they were on their honeymoon, that they couldn't come. She waited for Rikku to become upset that she was asking them to pack up and leave almost instantly, for one of them to be disappointed that they were going to have to cut this very important thing short. But none of that came, instead Rikku smiled at her, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"You're going to need backup confronting this thing right? So okay. You're family, family sticks together, even through the bad parts. Even when things get rough again. That's what we do."

Hearing Rikku say that almost made Yuna break down in tears, but instead she took a deep breath and smiled more relieved than she had been in a very long time. Rikku wasn't upset, Rikku wasn't angry. Rikku just wanted to help. Really she shouldn't have been surprised, but sometimes she feared that she and Rikku were separating in directions that the other wouldn't be able to follow. Rikku to a life of grand adventure and married life, and her to politics and humdrum meetings.

Truly she wanted the life Rikku had, she yearned for that life of ease and fun. No matter how afraid she had been in those early days of their quest to defeat Sin there had always been something fun about it. They had traveled as a family, as a pack, one unit united under a common goal. Some nights they would have to camp out, and those nights they would sit around and just tell stories, some happy, some sad. But by the end of it they would all feel closer. Those days had been good days. Then she had sacrificed Tidus and everything had crashed down around her. Wakka had left, and Kimahri had gone his own way. Then Wakka had been dead and everything had been so so wrong. Now Rikku was married and Lulu was off doing god knows what, and she hadn't found time in her busy schedule to pop in and see Kimahri. It was a mess, for sure, "Thank you." she whispered.

"Oh Yunie. Listen we'll be there in two shakes of a sand worm's tail. Then we'll go kick this thing in the ass. Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Just hold your chocobos!"

"See you soon then?" Yuna said softly.

"See you soon!"

The commsphere went dead and Yuna looked at Tidus who was giving her this pensive look. Finally he stretched out his arms for her, "Come on. Time to hug it out."

"What?"

He advanced on her, arms still spread, "You heard me."

"Tidus!"

Her cry didn't seem to stop his advance. Instead he swooped in, arms enfolding her body softly. Then, as if guided by some demon his arms begun to creep to her belly, and began to tickle her. Yuna let out a giant screech and then even louder laughs. She twisted in his arms trying to get free as he tickled her. Her fighting was for naught and they collapsed on the bed like that. He continued to tickle her until they were out of breath, "Feel better?"

"Yeah. But if anyone saw me like this they would never believe I was the High Master Summoner. No matter how much you tried to convince them."

"Forget about them for the night, just pretend you are Yuna going on a quest to slay Sin, and I'm Tidus, the dumb-ass boy who would follow you anywhere."

She flipped them over so she was straddling his chest. Then she tucked her braid behind her back, "Okay."

As she said that she leaned down to kiss him. For a moment they didn't move from that position, enjoying each other, enjoying something they thought they would never have the chance to do again. It felt a great deal like coming home, and no matter how many times they kissed each one felt different, like they were discovering something new about each other. When they parted Yuna laid down on his chest and smiled, just for the night, she would forget about the problems of the world. She would forget that she was a leader, tonight she would just be Yuna, the Yuna Tidus had fallen in love with.

\----++++----

As the commsphere went blank Rikku turned to Auron, "Did she look worried to you?"

"Nervous. I think she's overworked."

Hearing that made Rikku sad. Yunie had accepted a big position when she had accepted Baralai's suggestion those years ago. Truthfully she had wished that Yunie would have asked their advice before she had said yes but Yuna wouldn't be the type of persons she was if she had asked for advice. Rikku obviously would have told her to run far away, she had done her work, brought peace to the people of Spira. She didn't owe them anything else other than to retire and enjoy her life like Rikku was. But Yuna had agreed, and there was nothing to do about it now other accept that her cousin was some big shot leader in the political landscape now, and do her best to support her in that, "We should start packing. I'll call my father and have him pick us up, it will be faster than waiting for the morning boat. I'm sure he'll put us up for the night."

"We are going to have to start talking about where we want to settle down eventually."

This was true, and Rikku had been avoiding it. She didn't want to settle, she wanted to go from place to place discovering new things. But that wasn't the kind of life she knew Auron wanted. He was a man who, after wandering lost for so long, would want a place to settle. A place that he could call home, and attach himself too. A home would also help the angry spirit inside of him calm down, would lessen the chance that he would become a fiend. So she had been thinking about it, but she didn't have an answer yet, "I know."

"You would rather be out exploring the world, you're easy to read."

"Yeah. But I'd settle down for you, you know that right?"

She finished folding the few clothes she had brought with her and packed them into her satchel bag, "I know. But there has to be some compromise that's not your father's airship. I don't want to live on that thing forever."

"Maybe we could live here." Rikku said softly.

"What?"

"It's a small island, but there is still a lot of it that remains unexplored. And it's near water, when I was a little girl all I wanted was to live near water."

The island was a bit too warm for him, but their home was out of the way. If Yuna wasn't the High Master Summoner Auron would have pegged Kilika for the island that would grow into a bustling community. And while the port had grown a little bit, finally at peace after Sin's defeat, most of the population growth seemed to be on Besaid island. People were even talking about building a city over the water there. Yuna wouldn't like it, but it was what it was. Kilika would remain the vacation island instead. Their tiny hidden beach would mostly never become overpopulated, and if it did Yuna could always do something about it. Kilika was a beautiful island, truly, "Won't you miss your machinery?"

"I could set up a small shop here. It would be good for expansion, there's not a good machina source here yet."

That was too true. For a wild girl like Rikku a place like Kilika where she could run free with little consequence was a paradise. He thought back to how happy she had looked in the water and smiled, "Hm."

She nudged him, "And if you got bored, well there are plenty of feind here to destroy."

Rikku knew him too well. With those words she had sold him on the place, a small amount of destruction would soothe his soul when it got too hungry for death. Kilika wasn't all peaceful he forgot, it was filled with miles of empty fiend filled jungle. It wasn't just the best place for their honeymoon, it was the best place for them to live period. This tiny little island could become home to them, it really could, "I'll take to Yuna about keeping this cabin."

She hadn't thought it would be so easy. But ever since they had gotten here, Nori aside, something about this place had felt right to her. It was beautiful and peaceful, but not too peaceful. This is where Rikku wanted to stay forever, by the water with the one person who could keep her happy. As she thought happily about this she flipped open the small communication device her father had given to her and keyed in the numbers that would send a beacon out to their new airship. For a moment static crackled and then her father's loud voice answered her, "My baby!"

"Hi tyt." she smiled.

"Is the man who stole you from me there too?"

"His name is Auron tyt. And he's across the room from me."

"Tell him to give you back to me."

"I don't think that's how it works." Auron's gruff voice broke into the conversation.

"Hmph."

"Oh, don't be that way. We've found where we want to settle down."

"Have you now."

"Yes!"

Auron gave her a look to talk about that later and Rikku sighed. He was right about that, they could tell her father how she wasn't going to live with him later. He would be heartbroken but sometimes father's needed to let their daughters go Rikku thought. If they adopted an Al Bhed child Rikku wondered if Auron would be like this. The thought made her laugh, and she had to deal with Auron's increased stare, "You still there?" Cid asked.

"Oh, right. Uh, we need a ride back to be Besaid."

"Back to that crap hole of an island already? What he not treating you right?"

"Cousin Yunie needs help, things are fine here. Auron is being nothing but a gentleman."

"He better be. But you said Yuna is in trouble? I will be right there. Yeha! Another adventure here we come!"

Rikku could almost hear Auron as he messaged his temples. He loved her but he put up with her family. They were too loud for him, too noisy. Sometimes she wondered what made her different but she knew that love made you do stupid things. It also made you accept things you wouldn't normally, "Thank you. We'll be waiting here for you."

"Uncle Cid is always here to help."

There was a crash and then the communication shut off, as if Cid had dropped whatever it was he was holding. Rikku wouldn't have been surprised if that was what had actually happened. It would hold even more weight if Brother had been in the room. Her brother had finally come back from his deep sea exploration and now loitered around The Celsius helping her father with odds and ends. She was glad of it - especially since Gippal seemed so focused on his own business instead of their father's, "Sorry that our trip had to end early." Rikku said.

"It's not your fault. Just like it isn't Yuna's. It's our job to support her, there was never any question what we were going to do."

Opening the door for her the two of them stepped outside. He turned around and locked the door. Hopefully, in a few weeks time, once this all settled this would be their new home. This would be the small cabin where they would live until they faded away. Together they walked to the beach where they soon heard the tell tail signs of the airship coming down to greet them.

\----++++----

"Gippal should have never given it to him to begin with." Nooj looked at Lulu pointedly.

"Do you want to take it?" Lulu asked patiently.

"Vegnagun?" he asked her to clarify.

"Yes."

"Do you think we should?"

Of course she thought they should. In all her ventures Lulu had slowly come to learn that nothing good came of giving the government any sort of weapon. While she held Baralai in higher regard than she did some she also knew that he was still very much a product of the old ways. Old ways that had gotten Wakka killed and had fostered people like Seymour into existence. No, those old ways could be be set to stand. Yuna was okay with letting the chips fall where they may with minor prodding, she was not not. And now that they knew that Gippal had given Vegnagun to Baralai, it wasn't something that should be allowed. They had spent months making a good underground space for the machina to be stored, one that wasn't right under the biggest city in Spiria. And yet Gippal had chosen Baralai. Perhaps because he thought that by doing so the current government would be kinder to Al Bhed. She didn't truthfully know, "I do."

"I'm glad we are in agreement then." he told her.

Sometimes when they talked like this, about hidden weapons, and stealing things from the Spiria government Lulu wondered what Yuna would think. Yuna wouldn't understand, she thought. There were still parts of Yuna that she wanted to protect from this, Yuna had enough on her hands anyway. Anymore and she worried that they would have a repeat of what happened last time with Yu Yevon, and she couldn't think of seeing Yuna taken over like that again. Her body and autonomy stolen from her. It was her duty as her guardian to protect her after all, even with Sin gone, "We are."

"I'm glad." Nooj said smiling, "Things tend to run smoother when we are in agreement. Now, come to bed."

"That sounds heavenly."

They would sleep well tonight it seemed. Going to sleep with solid plans always eased the worries of the day. Stripping off she climbed into bed next to him and curled her arm around his chest. Resting her head in the nook of his shoulder she let the lub of the machina gentle her into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm attempting to catch this story up with where it is on FF.net (chapter 9, soon to be chapter 10). So Chapters will come pretty frequently although most likely not more than one a day.


	4. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuna investigates Valefor's awakening and then makes a personal choice.

Auron threw his small bag over his shoulder as they stepped off The Celsius. Behind him Rikku gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and then waved at Brother who was sticking his tongue out at his sister. She laughed and put her hand down, "Grow up!"

"You're one to talk." he shot back at her.

Turning from the ship she ran to meet her husband and linked her arm with his. They walked to the shore where Yuna and Tidus were there to greet them. Yuna had changed into her gunner dressphere, and was leaning forward on Nirvana. Rikku wondered what the temples would think if they saw their precious High Summoner like this but at this point she wondered if Yuna actually cared. They were about to do battle again after all, so something that allowed for more movement was better than a flowing robe she might trip over. Rikku herself was dressed in her Alchemist dressphere. She had been tinkering with things inside the ship before they had arrived and hadn't felt like changing out of it. Thinking about the airship reminded her of the conversation she had shared with her father, the one she hadn't actually told Auron about yet. One that had gone against her previous conversation with Auron that same night, and standing at her workbench she didn't know how to answer, "What?" Rikku blinked up at her father.

"I said I haven't give you your wedding present yet, was waiting for the right time."

"But could you repeat that?"

"I want to give you The Celsius."

Rikku could hardly pick her mouth off the floor when he had said that. Of course she had always dreamed of owning her own airship, and The Celsius was a beauty. Sleeker than the elegant Fahrenheit, and made more for travel and exploration than battle. It was the type of airship that mechanics like her could only dream of, what some people worked their whole lives to acquire, "What would you use?"

"The Fahrenheit's repairs are mostly finished, I wouldn't be ashamed to be seen in it."

Picturing herself as the Captain of the Celsius got Rikku's blood pumping. All the places she could travel, all the things she could see. There was so much she would be able to do with a ship like that. Of course that kind of ship would require a small crew, and maintenance, and use. She would have to use it, not always, but a good amount of the time. That stopped her in her tracks. As Auron's anchor to the plane of the living she couldn't just go off having adventures all the time, not as much as she wanted anyway. But being given her own ship, the things she could do with it, "I don't know if I can." she said sadly.

"Think on it?"

"Okay." she smiled.

No one other than those who had gone on the mission to defeat Sin knew about Auron, what he was. She still hadn't told her father either, wondered how he would feel knowing that his only daughter had sold herself to a unsent that could never give her a normal life. They could never have children, and while she was okay with adopting she knew it would break her father's heart. Auron had also told her that he could change the way his body looked to show a slow aging, but that didn't stop her from knowing that he would never age, not truly, not in the way that she would. That had been the last fear she had set aside before the wedding, Auron was loyal and he loved her, no matter how she looked or how many years were between them. He was older than her in reality anyway.

Still that offer of an airship lingered between them hidden as they arrived in Besaid. Tidus waved at her as they came closer and took her bag, "Welcome back to the lovely island of Besaid."

"You say lovely, I say already over populated." Auron told him.

"Well you know how people are."

They did, "I'm glad to see you out of those stuffy robes Yunie."

"If we are going into battle, which we might, I want to be ready."

"Well this still fits you better." Rikku said.

"Are we going to go directly to the temple?" Auron asked.

"Ah, no not yet. We'll drop your stuff off first." Yuna answered.

"And where are we staying this time?" Rikku unhooked herself from Auron and went to walk in front of everyone, turning backwards to face them.

"In the old Crusader tent, which is a cabin now I suppose." Yuna said.

Watching them tear down the old tent and build a cabin where it used to stand had been painful to Yuna, but what was done was done. It was a lovely cabin and it was good for visitors who no longer had to stay in the temple. They turned up the path and walked under the waterfalls. As they walked Rikku begun to hear the sound of drilling and things being hammered into nails, "What's that?"

"They are replacing the wooden bridges with metal ones. I asked them not too, but there wasn't much I could do to change their minds. They are planning to light this path up too, which I don't mind, it will keep away the fiends."

As soon as she said the word she wished she hadn't. There was a scream from one of the workers and the four of them rushed forward to find a group of men under attack by a pack of ten condors. The man who had screamed tilted and hovered for a moment before falling off the bridge. Yuna didn't think twice and changed into her Berserker outfit to dive over the cliff after him. She used her large claws to get a deep grip on the rocks, scaling down next to waterfall. Her body caught up with the falling man like a shot and she catapulted her body from the rock face, grabbing his body as best she could. A second later they hit the ground and shock waves shot up Yuna's legs from the intense landing. She put the man down, "You okay?"

"High Summoner!" he said staring at her shell shocked.

"Seems so."

"Thank you for rescuing me, I would have been a wet mark on the rock face."

He bowed deeply in thanks, "I must return to the top. I will not forget you down here." she told him.

"I would never question it."

Above it took Rikku a moment to realize that Yuna had jumped over the ledge after the falling man. Next to her Tidus drew Brotherhood, a sword that he hadn't let go of ever since he had come back and Wakka's death had really hit him. What made it worse perhaps was his realization that he had killed him, an act that he could never forgive himself of. It didn't matter that he hadn't fully been able to control himself.

The funeral had been something that he had never wanted to experience again. Yuna had comforted him as he had broken down. Unlike the rest of them he had never had time to come to grips with Wakka's continued alienation, ultimate betrayal, and final redemption in saving Lulu. Tidus had only known Wakka as a friend. The only person who had given him a chance, who had been almost like a brother to him on their quest. After they had burned an effigy in place of Wakka's body and set it to sea, with Yuna performing the ceremonial dance - despite the lack of a body, he had shut himself in his room. No one could get him to come out, and eventually he had he rejoined them on his own time. As soon as he had shown his face Yuna had whisked him away to Guadosalam and the bridge to the farplane. When he had returned he had been happier, as if a weight had been lifted. Still though, he used the sword, unable to let that bit of Wakka go.

Brotherhood cut down one of the condors. A second one swooped for his head but by that time Rikku had finally woken up from her stupor of Yuna's dive off the cliff face. That condor went up in an explosion of pyreflies. Auron had discarded his bag and drawn his own sword cutting down the third bird, "We have to get these workers to safety!" Rikku said.

"On it." Tidus answered. He slashed through another condor and rolled to put his body between the birds and the workers. Turning to the stunned men he blocked the attack of one of the oncoming monsters, "Run."

The men wasted no time following his advice, escaping from the bridged area. As they did the condor that was attempting to attack them swooped in behind Tidus drilling it's hard beak into Tidus's shoulder. The attack sent him sprawling to the ground clutching his now bleeding shoulder. A moment later he felt the blood begin to dry and then vanish. In a blink of an eye the bird that had attacked him became a giant cloud of pyreflies. Rikku leaned down and offered him a hand pulling him back up as Auron stepped in front of his wife to provide cover, broadsword out to block hits. The remaining five condors dove at Auron at the same time forcing him back with each attack. When the last one attacked him it nicked his cheek causing a small pyrefly to leak from the attacked area.

Seeing that it had caused an opening the same bird attacked again, but before it could get close it exploded apart. Across the bridge Yuna stood with one of her two guns out. She un-holstered the second gun and spun. With the other one she took aim at one of the fiend that had, upon the death of its comrades - turned its attention to her. It flew at her but Yuna's bullet was quicker, it took the condor out leaving only three birds. All three of them concentrated their attacks on Yuna but it was for naught. Once they had stopped paying attention to the three people behind them their lives were forfeit.

When the dust settled they set about saving the man that Yuna had left at the bottom of the cliff. Eventually after much debate of how go about it Rikku ended up flying down to get him in her Machina Maw. Proving that the dressphere was good for more than battling. The man rested on her giant machina as they scaled upwards to the top of the cliff face. Once on land the man climbed down and bowed once again, "Thank you Lady Yuna, without your help we would have been dead."

"It wasn't anything, really."

"To a humble working man like myself, it was. I will set out a suggestion that we work on lighting up the path first. The lights will help keep the fiends away."

Hearing that made Yuna happy. Perhaps she could use the time that they stopped work on the new bridge to convince them not to do it at all. It was only the threat of fiend attack that made the path and bridge dangerous after all, not the wooden bridge itself, "We must continue on to the temple, be safe."

"And to you Milady."

As they walked away Rikku stared at her cousin, "Don't you ever get bored of the bowing and the scraping?"

"Everyday. But I let them do it because they would feel rude if they didn't."

The rest of the journey was concluded with little fanfare. They arrived at the temple after storing Rikku and Auron's bags and Rikku was sure she saw some of the priests gape at what Yuna was wearing when they entered the main hall. Bok stopped what he was doing upon their entrance and walked over to Yuna, he too bowed, "Welcome."

"High Priest Bok. If it wouldn't be too much we would like to get to work as soon as possible." Yuna told him.

"Of course, of course."

He led them to the temple doors and Yuna pushed them open listening into the dimly lit cloister of trials as she did. For a moment she didn't hear anything and then she heard loud thumping noises coming from inside the building. These thumpings were followed by a loud screech. The screech sounded like a wounded animal and it tugged at her heart, she thought for a brief second that she felt Tidus's heart tug too, "Thank you for calling me."

"Be safe." saying those words he departed.

The pain that Valefor was in, she could feel it resonating through her bones now. Behind her she watched as Tidus's face became pinched. She wasn't the only one affected then it seemed. Watching him it looked like he was suffering a huge headache. He looked at her with pained eyes, "She's in so much pain Yuna. I can feel it throbbing in the back of my mind."

Rikku stared at Tidus, "What?"

"I've been having dreams. About the Aeons waking up, it's like they are a part of me."

"Like… like Sin? Like Yu Yevon?" The way Rikku said it was fearful and tentative.

"I don't know Rikku. It feels like when I was Sin but it's different. It's like I'm in control of it, I never had any control as Sin because of Yu Yevon."

They pondered that for a moment but their pondering was interrupted by another scream. It was a wail that was asking them to hurry up, to come save the being down in the room of prayer. Pushing the door the rest of the way open they descended the elevator and into the winding maze of the cloister. Everything below felt left behind in time, it was just as they had left it a year ago. The glowing orbs still in their proper place to show all the secret passageways. Staring at it felt like stepping back into the past, to the first steps she had taken in her journey, "I forgot what it was like." she whispered to herself.

"Me too." Tidus told her.

They descended further down, walking down the steps into the hallway and then taking the hallway to the second elevator. As the elevator descended the screams got louder and louder. Finally their ride down stopped and they stepped out into the waiting room. A ray of energy made them jump backwards and back into the hallway. As they glanced around the corner they were all taken by what they saw. On the floor a young teenage girl in a yellow dress with blue sleeves lay crumpled. From her body pyreflies swam up to meet the form of Valefor. And the Aeon was screaming out the pain that the little girl wanted to but couldn't. The Aeon let another blast of energy out of it's beak. Shaking and taking deep calming breaths Yuna stepped forward into the room. The Aeon turned to look at her and charged. As it did Yuna moved out of the way and rushed to the fallen girl.

Seeing her cousin be so brave Rikku entered the room as well. The Aeon didn't see her and rushed Yuna again. Rikku didn't hesitate and changed back into her Machina Maw dressphere. She used the large hulking machina as wall to protect Yuna who now sat knelt near the girl. The Aeon continued to attack her, denting her machina and scratching along the surface of her body. Yet she didn't waver. A long time ago she had been Yuna's guardian, her protector. Just because time had passed and they had gone their own separate ways didn't mean that those roles had ever changed. The Aeon kept battering at her body, but it would not break through her resolve.

Taking the girl up in her arms, leaving Nirvana forgotten on the floor, Yuna begun to hum. Her hum turned into the hymn of the fayth and Rikku watched as the Aeon in front of her slowly started to calm. She whispered to her cousin, "Keep singing I think it's working."

So Yuna did. The words fell from her lips, words that had not be sung in the temples for a long time. Across the room Auron stared at Tidus whose face seemed to have gone slack. He walked forward till he reached Yuna and knelt down next to her, "It's been so long since I've heard that song."

"Tidus?"

"People used to sing it here all the time. But when I faded they stopped, when I woke up the singing was gone. I was so sad, and so upset. And when I got upset the anger wouldn't stop." the voice Tidus used was softer than his normal speaking voice, and that was what told Yuna what was going on.

"Valefor."

"Vida. Is what they called me when I was human all those years ago."

"Vida you have to calm down, not just for my sake but for the sake of this small island. You're very powerful now."

There was a pause for a moment. Then Tidus was blinking and staring directly at Yuna confused, "What just happened?"

"I think the fayth of Valefor used you to speak to me."

"What?"

Yuna shrugged to show that she had no idea about it either, but that she was sure that answers would come eventually. Under her the body of the young girl begun to stir and then slowly woke up. She blinked up at Yuna slowly and then snuggled deep into Yuna's chest. There was almost something motherly about the way Yuna wrapped her arms around the child who began to sob deeply, "I was so happy! The painful dream stopped for a just a moment, just, just…" the girl cried harder.

"Do you know what woke you up?"

The little girl shook her head tears still falling down her face, "No. Just that we were sleeping and then… and then.. and…"

"And the you woke up." Yuna finished for her.

"Yes." Valeria hiccuped.

"Where do you want to go now?"

"Home."

Truthfully Yuna didn't know where home for the little girl was. This chamber had served as her living quarters for so long, but the way the girl said home, it didn't feel like she was talking about here. No, it seemed like she was talking about some other place, "Where is home for you?"

"Where I felt most comfortable." she sniffed, slowly coming down from her giant crying fest.

"Where was that?" Tidus asked.

The little girl pointed at Tidus, and then pointed at Yuna, touching her chest softly, "Here."

"Okay. But just for a little while, until you can fall asleep again."

That seemed to brighten the girl's face. For the first time she smiled up at them. Untangling herself from Yuna's arms she stood up and walked over to where Rikku was licking her wounds from holding off Valefor. Bowing deeply she had the good sense to look abashed, "I'm sorry miss."

"Rikku. My name is Rikku."

Vida took Rikku's arm and her arm begun to glow, the wounds slowly disappearing. As she did Rikku watched awed, the pain slowly fading away. Next to her Auron watched amazed as well, he knew that Aeons and fayth by extension had abilities that went beyond that of the unsent but he rarely had a chance to see them in action. Rikku looked up at him, "It feels so soothing."

She reached out for his hand, holding it softly. While it was faint he too ended up feeling what she had felt. Soothing didn't even begin to cover it. It felt like all his worries and fears were being cast aside, as if all pain was being taken from him. He allowed her to hold onto his hand for a moment more and then let go. That was something he couldn't let himself feel too often, the comfort of it at levels that made him yearn for something different. The permanence of death perhaps, a road long blocked off for him, "Thank you for sharing that with me Rikku."

Smiling up at him Rikku nodded, "You're welcome."

Finally Vida released Rikku's healed arm and walked back over to where Yuna and Tidus were standing. Valefor had his beak in Tidus' hand, and he was petting the Aeon softly, singing to it the same way Yuna had just a few moments ago. The Aeon was purring in his hands and Tidus felt such a deep connection with the creature that left him reeling. He almost felt as if he could walk inside it, occupy it's same space. That it was part of him in the same way that Vida was. So badly he wanted to take them into himself and bond them to his form, become whole again. Yet something about that train of thought left his blood cold, this was a fayth with her own hopes, and her own dreams. As much as he wanted to be united with her that was out of the question. She had an agency that wasn't his to take away. Yuna looked at him, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing important."

Nothing that he would worry her about yet anyway. If this need in him became greater, then perhaps. But for now it was just something under the surface, something that had come from too much exposure to Sin. That wasn't who he was anymore, who he would never be again. Vida came to stand in front of them and held Yuna's hand, "Okay. I'm ready to go."

"Yeah? Where are you going?" Rikku asked.

"Home." she smiled brightly.

She took Yuna's hand and then Yuna touched the floating Aeon. For a moment everything was still, then the discarded Nirvana begun to glow. Wind swirled around the room and the little girl's soul swarmed up to rejoin with Valefor. Then Valefor curled its wings around its body until it too turned into a soul. Yuna walked over to where Nirvana was and picked it up spreading her arms wide, "Come home Valefor."

The soul made a beeline for Yuna's body hitting her in the chest. It took a moment for Rikku to realize what was happening but by the time she did it was far and away too late. Yuna sagged forward for a moment catching her breath. And in that moment no one spoke, realizing the magnitude of what they had witnessed, what had happened here again. Finally Yuna stood, but unlike the first time all those years ago she did not pitch forward into the waiting arms of her guardian. Instead she smiled sadly, "I've done it. I've become a summoner, again."

"Yunie why? What if…"

Auron stopped her, "This was Yuna's decision. We can't make light of it."

Silently they made their way back to the surface. When they did the priests looked at them expectantly, "Did you stop it." one of them asked afraid.

"I did."

Raising her staff she brought it down. There was a crackle as the air above them split open. A loud cry was heard as Valefor flew around the entrance of the cloister. The priests watched with astonished looks, "It must be a sign Milady of the temples blessing upon you, that you are given the power to summon again." Bok said bowing a smile upon his face, hiding her lie for her.

None of them but a very select few saw the Aeons as they truly were. Yuna had done a good job of leaving the Church blind to the folly of Sin. Originally she had told herself that she would tell them the truth of what had happened but soon she realized that if people started to see the Aeons as what they truly were, harbingers of Sin, instead of what they thought they were, beacons of hope, all the temples would be destroyed. And even if she knew the true face of the Aeons she also knew that the beings were creatures who meant no harm. A Spira who had just suffered a great victory over Sin would not have seen them that way. In not telling them she had been selfish. Just like she was being about the wooden bridge. Thinking about it like that Yuna thought, maybe she should give up on the bridge. Spria was changing, slowly, "It is a blessing." she smiled lying to those around her, "I am glad that my companion has returned to me."

As Valefor circled around her she knew that part was not a lie. She had missed her dearly. The Aeon had been a friend to her in hopeless times. Had rescued her from a loveless marriage that she had never planned to go through with anyway, but had almost happened regardless. The bird-like creature settled next to her and she stroked it's beak. As she chatted with Bok a man ran up to them out of breath holding a commsphere, "My Lady, High Summoner, it's for you, and it's urgent."

Yuna took the commsphere from him and walked into one of the backrooms that she often used for meetings and where she had meet with Nooj, Lulu, Gippal, and Baralai just a few days before. Her guardians followed behind her. Silent protectors. She sunk the comm into the nook on the table and twisted it on revealing a man in robes that marked him as a priest at the temple of Djose.

Behind him people were running back and forth and shouts could be heard. There was the sound of an explosion and the commsphere almost went out for a moment before the priest popped back into view a worried expression on his face. Everything that Yuna was seeing concerned her deeply, "Where is the High Priest?"

"Busy I'm afraid. I must admit everyone here is at a loss of what to do Lady Yuna."

A scream and then a second explosion happened behind him - a machina, "What seems to be the problem?"

"His lord Ixon has awoken My Lady. We don't know how or why, but he is angry. It pains me to say this but we need your help, we will hold on for as long as we can but I do not think we can last more than a few days,"

"Thank you for telling me this, tell your High Priest that I will come as soon as I can, and to do his best to stop the exploding machina."

The priest bowed and the commsphere flickered off. As soon as it did her commsphere began blinking again, the sight of it sending a chill through Yuna's heart. But she could not ignore her duty as much as she longed to sometimes. She twisted the comm again and this time a man standing in front of the temple in Kilika appeared. Behind him different magic users were casting water spells on the forest to keep a fire from getting out of control. Next to them other casters were using their magic to seal off the temple and make sure the fire didn't get any further. The priest seemed fearful, "High Summoner." he too bowed.

"I just heard from Djose, is Ifrit awake?"

"Yes Lady Yuna, awake and spitting fire. We've contained the fire just to the temple, but sooner or later we are going to have to abandoned the grounds."

"Just do your best."

"We will."

Like clockwork then Yuna received calls from the frozen lake-bed temple at Macalania, and Bevelle, all telling her the same thing. The Aeons there had woken up too, and they were damaging the surrounding areas and causing a general scene. The priest in the room looked shaken as he turned to her, "Do you think they miss you?"

"I'm not sure, but I aim to find out. Can I have time alone with my guardians?" He bowed and she turned to Rikku and Auron, "I have no right to ask, but will you come with me again?"

Tidus kicked his feet up on the table, "If you think they are going to tell you no Yuna, well, you're a little dense."

She gave him a pointed look but then Rikku smiled, "He's right you know. Our jobs don't end just because the quest changes."

"I am, grateful."

"Don't be grateful, just do your job, and we'll do ours." Auron told her.

"Okay."

Staring at the last remaining faces of those she had once called guardians Yuna felt her heart swell with joy. There would be no other people that she would intrust her life to so readily, so easily. It was time, she thought, to become a Summoner once more, and prove the title wasn't just for show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks one of the first major deviations from the game (other than Tidus being alive), expect more to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is forced to face their changing lives, and the paths that they have taken.

A laughing couple walked in front of Lulu as she stood outside the hotel that she and Nooj had spent the night in. Nooj was inside paying for their stay, which left her on lookout duty outside. She wondered how all these people would feel if they knew what sort of weapon was being hidden from them under their feet. Maybe for a moment there would be chaos, but then Baralai and his silver tongue would speak and everything would be swept away. That man had helped them defeat Sin true, but there was still a hunger in him. The old ways were not wiped out so easily. She saw this in the way that Yuna acted sometimes too, the woman was the leader of the Church of Spira and yet she had done nothing to change the Church's views on Aeons. If Lulu had her way, which she didn't often, she would have instantly dismantled the Church system corrupt as it was. It broke people down and made them believe in a fantasy that wasn't real. Yevon would sooner kill them all than save them.

The door jingled and Nooj stepped outside his fake leg clinking as he walked. Lulu had tried to get him to ask Rikku to take a look at it, and even modify it but he had refused. Until his prosthetics broke she was sure he wouldn't even consider getting them checked out. He said it had to do with the pain of the machina attachment process. And if it was truly so bad that it caused even Nooj, who sometimes enjoyed the pain that reminded him that he was alive, to say it hurt, it truly must be bad. He tossed her the pouch of money and shaded his eyes from the sun, "We might start a war today Lulu."

A long time ago he had tried to call her Lu. But she had shut him down. That nickname had belonged to a man long buried and a brother buried even longer. Add to that, when he called her Lulu he was calling her a full name, as if she was a full person and not half of who she was. The nickname Lu always carried with it a bit of nativity she thought, as if it hearkened back to childhood days building grand sandcastles - back before her sister died. In a time when Ginnem would sow dried starfish in her hair and talk about her plans to defeat Sin. Little Yuna clinging to the dead woman's robes staring up at her and absorbing everything she said. No those times were over, thrown away and stabbed repeatedly until they were too bloody and ruined to move, "And if we do?" she asked him.

"Then we will start a war. This world has been too quiet Lulu."

Truthfully she didn't mind the quiet sometimes. In the time before the last light disappeared from the sky she would lay awake in bed listening to the silence. The the sun would disappear and outside the Youth Tent moon crickets that had somehow found their way here from the Moonflow would begin chirping. They would sing to the moon and Lulu, when she was feeling restless would leave the tent careful not to wake Nooj beside her and stare out over the area where so many had died so long ago. In that moment, staring over that vast wasteland now called the Mushroom Rock Gravesite she would find herself at peace. But that quiet had only been brought about by bodies and mass graves. True peace was not here yet, and if death was what was required for it, then she would gladly give of herself. That was the secret deathseekers could never share with the world, that only they understood. Death and Peace went hand in hand, "The quiet doesn't always bother me."

"But?" He glanced her way.

"But, the quiet feels false. As if it could shatter at any moment, this country does not know how to live in a world without strife. Not yet."

She tied the pouch of money onto the belt holding up her pants. She hadn't wanted to take off her dress, but it had gotten ripped while they had been fighting off a pack of Dingos. So she had changed into a pair of short baggy harem pants that came down to just past her ankle, long boots met the pants where they ended. On top she wore a simple poet shirt, with a V-neckline tied together with a simple string, tiny purple glass beads hung of the end of the strings. A group of large belts hung around her waist, and a large fur half skirt hung off one of them. The whole outfit was black other than the fur half skirt that was a deep grey. When she had finally looked at herself in the mirror it wasn't the only thing she had wanted to change - and most of her hair soon followed. She now sported a short asymmetric cut. It was different, but it was freeing, "Shall we go?" Nooj asked her.

"Let's."

They traveled the streets ducking between the crowd and doing their best to blend in. Around them they could hear people yelling if someone wanted to buy their wares. Everything from healing medicine to cake to clothing. Bevelle was a lively city in the day, even livelier at night when people would come out to go to restaurants, bars, and enjoy the many parks that littered the city. Now that people didn't fear for Sin anymore and had seen the good machina could do bigger buildings were being built, and machina creations littered the streets. Machina shops had begun to pop up everywhere and getting homes refitted with upgraded technology had become all the rage. Moving machina carriages had turned into the way the elite traveled and people were looking into modifying them so the working class could afford them too. Things were changing in this bustling city. But there was still something slick and fake about it too, something lurking under the surface that Lulu wanted to find and steal away.

They reached the outer wall of the New Yevon Capitol and Nooj knocked on the side door. A moment passed and then the door swung open revealing a smiling Clasko. He ushered them inside and then shut the door softly, "You made it." he said.

"So did you." Nooj commented.

"I'm invisible. It's easy to move around without being detected."

"Why do you think we choose you to help us?" Lulu said, "Everyone has something they are good at, you are no different."

Reaching into the sack he was carrying he pulled out two bottles and handed them to Lulu, "A gift from Lucil, who sends her regards and says: whatever you are looking for she hopes you find it and kick it's ass."

Lulu laughed, that did indeed sound like Lucil. The woman had become a good friend of Lulu's and her closest council. Some days they would talk about nothing, from their favorite type of tea: Lulu's was Earl Summer, a tea made from Summer leaves found in the Moonflow, and Lucil's was Razberry, a tea made from a bright red fruit found most often in the Calm Lands. Other days they would talk about the defeat of Sin, about what it meant, and their fears concerning their future. Once Lucil had asked Lulu if she ever wanted kids and she had eventually admitted that while she did - she didn't think that Nooj would, and she would respect his wishes. It was nice to have someone she could talk to freely such as Lucil, at least as freely as she was allowed. She hadn't told Lucil the true purpose of this mission, which was to steal the weapon, and not destroy it.

Nooj had explained to her a long time ago that the weapon had it's own mind. So that while destruction wasn't impossible, it would take a force greater than he feared they had to defeat it. Sometimes he even admitted that he thought that the Aeons of old might have struggled against it as well. So the best thing to do was to hide it, in a place where no one would ever find it, and let it collect dust forever. Both she and he had agreed that the place for keeping it hidden was not under Bevelle, the most populated city, but instead far away from civilization. A place where a potential rampage wouldn't hurt anyone. But Gippal had given it to Baralai and he had stored it here, refusing to give it up for anyone.

So here they were doing a reconnaissance to try to figure out how to move the huge weapon to Mushroom Rock Road. They were not fully sure how it was going to work but they would find a way to manage it somehow. Lulu's magic had only grown and she supposed that if she had to she could do something with that, although she didn't know what yet, "Tell Lucil that we will do our best." Lulu told him.

Clasko saluted, "Meyvn Lulu, Meyvn Nooj, may luck be with you."

They gave him a salute back and, checking for guards slipped into the main room. The elevated machina cart in the center of the room was easy to get to unprotected. In their planning they had spent days discussing guard rotation and the perfect moment to slip into the main basement of Bevelle. As they descended further down they could almost hear explosions in the distance. But the more the cart took them down the more faded the noises became. Finally the cart reached the bottom and Nooj stepped out, closely followed by Lulu.

In front of them a long hallway lead to a second cart. Lulu had studied the blueprints of this place extensively while Nooj had researched the guards they might face. So for this part of their journey Lulu's knowledge came in handy, "We'll take this second cart to an even lower level and then walk that path to the chamber with the YSLS-99 you mentioned. In that room there are many doors and one of them will take us to a secondary path with two choices. Both paths lead to where Vegnagun is stored but the one on the left acts as a shortcut if you know the code to the locked door."

The long hallway was easy to navigate and provided little challenge. A few stray fiends had wandered into the building but a snap of Lulu's fingers set them aflame and left them to burn to death. Upon reaching the cart Lulu entered the code to take them down to the next path. The cart descended and their journey to chamber of many doors was more of the same. As they walked Nooj looked at Lulu, "Do you ever regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Choosing this cause over Yuna's?"

Lulu shook her head, "Yuna's cause is the way of peace, and I am not angry at her for choosing that path. It just just not a path I can walk."

"And this one is?"

She nodded, "This is a path I have to walk, I do not fear the toll one has to pay anymore."

The world had taken much from her but she knew there was still more to take. She dared it to try. There was a wall in her heart now, made of strong bricks and mortar. She and Nooj stood on one side, and everyone else stood on the other. Occasionally she would open the small door and let someone through, and it was almost always Yuna, but that door had been shut and sealed so that she could carry this out. Sometimes she wondered what sort of force could knock it down, but doubted that it would ever happen.

Stepping onto a balcony above the room with all the doors an alarm began to sound, as it did a hulking YSLS-99 machina robot walked into the center of the room under them. From above it they looked down at it, "Let's go." Nooj said, he pointed to a chain leading down to the beast.

Sliding down the chain that attached the balcony to the platform in the middle of the room they took battle positions. The YSLS-99 aimed it's large fist at Lulu and shot if off at her. She tucked and rolled away. In her old dress she would not have been able to be as nimble, and so she once again found herself glad of her her new garb. As she unrolled she raised her hands above her head and sent lightning crashing down around it. The machina seemed to shake her second strongest magic attack off like it was nothing and barreled forward towards her. She dodged but barely. A bullet shot across her shoulder by Nooj dislodged a bolt in the arm of the YSLS-99 and a second shot sent the bolt flying, "Aim at the weak points I make." he told her.

She nodded and changed her aim to hit directly at the cracks in the armor he was making. Her second bolt of lightning, crashed into the chink in the armor and she sighed with relief as the YSLS-99 lit up from the inside. The machina turned to Nooj and swung it's fists at him, he side stepped the swing and with good aim removed another bolt, this time in the other shoulder. Lulu aimed for that spot next and sparks flew from the now smoking YSLS-99. Realizing that it might be out matched the YSLS-99 seemed to generate a shield around it's body. Nooj tried shooting at it but his bullets glanced off the shield harmlessly.

Pulling one of the bottles that Lucil had given her she uncorked it and took a tentative sip. Realizing what it was Lulu downed the Either that had been empowered by a Mana Tablet. Feeling her Magic not only restore but come back in greater power she readied her strongest spell. Darkness gathered around her and she raised her hands in front of her, the shield that had been put around the YSLS-99 was squeezed until it shattered like glass, then the darkness struck the shell of the machina, ripping it into shreds. Parts flew everywhere, and with what was left of the magical boost the potion had given her she threw up a shield to protect both and her Nooj. Without Yuna around she had been forced into learning a few protective spells. She still couldn't do curing magic, but protective magic was not so hard. When the dust cleared she walked over to where Nooj was, "Are you okay?"

"Fine. I just wasn't expecting it to explode quite like that."

"I over did it a bit." Lulu admitted.

"You did just enough. Come, we still have a little bit to travel."

Having defeated the YSLS-99 the two of them opened one of the doors it had been guarding and took an elevator down another floor. Eventually they came to the door with the necessary key code and Nooj punched in the code that had been given to him. The door swung open, "Just down this hallway."

Down the hallway they went, almost reverently, thinking upon what they would find when they got there. The hallway turned right and then, after a bit more walking opened up into large chamber. Wires hung down from the top of it, wires that looked like they had once hooked up into something. Something that was now missing. Staring at the empty space both of them could only think one though - what had happened to the huge machina that had once been stored here. And what did Baralai plan to do with it?

\----++++----

Tidus watched as Yuna was surrounded by people on the boat asking to shake her hand or for her autograph. She looked happy surrounded by all those people but Tidus knew that a small part of it was an act. As she shook one of their hands she looked up at him and waved. The scene reminded him acutely of his first time on this ship, it was not much different actually. Only Yuna hadn't been the head of the Church then, she had just been a beginner Summoner in her trip to gather all the Aeons. Yet even then he had been able to sense a great deal of strength from her. From the way she had allowed the men on the boat to try to stop Sin, no matter the cost to her, to the way she had selflessly stood up for him on the trip to Luca. Now she was bogged down by burdens, but different ones. He heard Auron come up next to him, and stare out at Yuna, "She takes after her father truly."

"I think her wants go beyond his."

Auron took a sip of his alcohol jug, "I suppose. Yuna will always want to protect the people of Spira. I suspect someday she will realize what it means, and what she will have to become in order to do so. Her life will change when she does."

There was no lie in Auron's voice. Yuna would have to become even more than she was now if she really wanted to protect Spira in the way she did now. That was still a far away out yet, something that they would cross when they reached it. For now they were content to watch her grow into the woman they knew that she would become someday, "Let's worry about that later."

"Indeed." he took a second sip, "Rikku wishes to see you."

"Thank you."

He took his leave of Auron and traveled to their quarters in the sleeping area of the ship. When he opened the door Rikku was pacing back and forth in the room, a worried look on her face. As she saw him her face lit up and she pulled him into the room shutting and then locking the door behind him, "There you are."

"Auron said you wanted to talk?"

Rikku nodded vigorously, "You have always been honest with me right?"

"I try." he said.

"Okay so right," She stopped pacing back and forth and Tidus wondered what she was trying to gather up the courage to say to him, "My father offered me one of his airships."

"That's great!" Rikku shook her head, "That's not great?" He amended confused.

"Exactly."

She looked at him like she expected him to understand but truthfully he didn't. Rikku would flourish on an airship. The girl was made for exploration and nothing screamed exploration more than an airship. As he looked at her dumbly she gave a small yell and ruffled her hair in frustration. It made him feel bad that he didn't understand what she was trying to tell him, "Explain it to me?"

"Auron wants to settle down."

"Then settle down in the airship."

"A home that isn't always moving around."

"Then get a second home."

"And changing constantly."

"Then go by yourself sometimes."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

At her pointed look he wanted to sigh but she pressed on, "I'm his anchor to this world Tidus, the last thing keeping him from going postal now that he had no mission."

"Maybe you should have greater faith in your husband than that."

"What?"

"Auron is stronger than a lot of us think, have greater belief in his fighting spirit."

She stared at him open mouthed and then smiled brightly at him. Without warning she flew into his arms and hugged him deeply. They hugged for a moment and then she pulled away blushing a bright red obviously embarrassed by her emotional response, "I missed you. I don't say that very often but I did." she punched him on the shoulder, "You were like a brother to me, dumbass. And when you left I didn't have anyone to scheme with ya' know?"

He knew. Out of all the people that he had traveled with Rikku had been the one of the ones he was closest too. Sure he had been close to Yuna as well but their closeness had been of a different sort than what he felt for Rikku, she was like a sister he had never had. Someone he could talk to about all sorts of things he couldn't talk to about anyone else. When everyone had fallen asleep, some nights they would just sit around the campfire they had made and talk about how they would somehow magically save Yuna. All their plans had come to nothing, but in those nights when they were so helpless and grasping at straws, those nights had been good nights, "I missed you too."

"Yeah, well, thanks. Come on, let's go watch Yuna talk to people."

"Are you going to talk to Auron about this?"

"Don't worry. I'll do it soon, before my father gets any ideas."

"Good."

Rikku unlocked the door and they traveled back up to the deck of the ship. In the front of the boat Yuna had sat down and now was telling children gathered around her stories. Each and every child she was talking to looked captivated and she waved her hands. As he walked closer he realized that she was talking about how they had saved her from her wedding. One of the little girls gasped as she talked about taking the plunge and then sighed in relief once she realized that Yuna had come out of it safely, "My mommy says that you're the glue that holds us together!" the little girl said once Yuna had finished her story.

"Oh?"

One of the boys nodded, "My dad says the same thing. He says if you were not here everything would just fall apart. Nothing bad will happen to Spira as long as the High Master Summoner walks among us."

Tidus had heard those things sometimes too. If he truly opened his ears and eyes while they visited all the larger cities, wherever they walked people stared at Yuna as if she was a god. The woman who had survived the final summoning, the woman who had defeated Sin, the woman who had told them to fight for peace. Fractions that didn't care or knew more than was on the surface, those people were itching for war, but those who didn't itch in that way, those people looked on in awe at Yuna. To them she stood for everything good about Spira, a warrior goddess that bleed light wherever she walked. None of it was true of course, but the people believed it. Yuna smiled at the children, "What do you believe?"

"I think you're the most important person in the whole world!"

"Even more important than your parents?"

The children shook their heads yes and Yuna gave them a stern look, "Now do you really think that?"

For a moment the children thought about it, and then slowly shook their heads no. One of the older boys laughed, "You're really awesome Lady Yuna. I can't wait to tell my friends I talked to you, they are never going to believe me."

"Hmmmmm. What if I give you all signatures."

"Would you?" the eyes of the children lit up.

As Yuna told them that she would Tidus went in search of paper and a pencil. Eventually he came back with small blank paper cards and a pencil. He handed them to Yuna and the woman begun signing cards and handing them out to children around her. The oldest girl got hers last and while the rest of the children had left she looked up at Yuna, "Someday when you're in charge I'm going to say I knew you before you were Praetor."

Another boy heard what the older girl had said and ran back, "She might be the next Meyvn instead."

The look on Yuna's face was one of shock. No one had ever spoken to her about her future like this that Tidus knew of. For the most part he had done his job of keeping those type of people away from her. After all, it wouldn't help to put those types of thoughts in Yuna's head yet. She still struggled with being the head of the Church each day. Schooling her features, he watched how her face changed from shock to ease so quickly that the arguing children didn't even notice, "I'm not thinking about that type of thing yet."

The girl turned to her, "Well when you do we'll root for you!"

They bowed and then ran back to their parents shouting about how Yuna had told them stories and how they had touched her hand. Tidus walked up to Yuna and she looked at him her face blank, but Tidus could read the fear on it easily, "Praetor? Is… do people really talk about that?"

"Of course they do." This couldn't be avoid anymore, "After I came out of my seclusion Auron told me about how people actually expected you to be the next leader full stop, when you choose not to be and to only lead the church instead they were confused but accepting. But you shouldn't worry about it."

"Why not?"

"Because, it doesn't matter. People will talk, and Nooj and Baralai will continue to try to dance around each other, and everything will be okay."

"I suppose."

He could tell that his words had soothed her but that the idea had been firmly planted in her mind. That of a Spira united under one rule, or at least a Spira where people could be happy if she was in charge. That was truthfully what she gotten out of it, that Spira would be happy and peaceful with her at the helm. Yet that really did seem so far away, after all both Nooj and Baralai continued to rule their fractions with iron wills and until they died or retired Spira wouldn't unite under one figure either. Lest of all the leader of the Church, "Right. Come on, I'll show you some blitzball moves."

"But you haven't… not since…"

"Yeah, well I want to. Come on, I'll even show you my father's shot again."

Anything to take her mind off this. Even if he had to take up a blitzball, something he hadn't touched since Wakka's death. The way Yuna looked at him, like he was a full person again, the smile on her face, that was worth it, "Okay."

He led her to the center of the boat and began dribbling the ball from knee to knee. Across from him Yuna watched intently, ideas of running a country out of her mind. For now.

\----++++----

Nooj paced in front of the two holographic figures while Lulu looked on, "Just don't say anything that will give them cause to attack us." she had told him before he had made the call.

And she had been right to give him the advice. He felt angry, very angry, but he tried to swallow his anger down, "So you are saying that you really don't have any idea where it went."

"No. What use would I have for a giant killer robot?" Baralai asked.

The second image seemed put out, "When I found that thing buried in that sand tomb and gave it to you Baralai I only asked one thing. That you keep it safe, and you couldn't even do that." Gippal said exasperated.

"If he's telling the truth about not moving it."

"What cause would I have to lie to you!" Baralai's face was red - and with how pale he was normal, the color took up almost his entire face.

"And what cause should I have to believe the man who worked for the person who caused my condition as it is now? People don't change so easily."

In the communique Baralai massaged his temples, "I went against my government, I cast aside all vestiges of the old rulers, what more can I do?"

"Give me proof that you are not lying so blatantly."

Gippal sighed, "You are asking him for something he cannot give so easily Nooj, be reasonable."

"I was reasonable when I asked you to hide that old weapon here. But you turned me down, so now I am forced to be unreasonable."

Baralai looked behind Nooj at Lulu, "And what do you think about this?"

"I think that if we do not get proof that you are not hiding it elsewhere we will have to get the proof in other ways."

On the hologram Baralai's face went from furious to stone cold, "What you are suggesting could accidentally start another war."

Lulu didn't flinch when she answered him, "I know."

When she said those words the tone of the room went cold, as if she had plunged them into the one thing they had been trying to avoid. Now that it was out in the open there was no way to avoid it, no way to escape the horrible thing that had been brewing on the horizon between the two groups. Without another word Gippal cut of his communication, a few moments later Baralai did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of the time I like to compare and contrast characters and I think Lulu is perhaps the most different than her current game iteration because of what she went through in Shattered Future and because of a few changes I made to her history. She's not the settled down woman she was in FFX-2. I think this Lulu has a lot more bite to her, and while I don't always agree with her I love writing her and exploring her character in this very different post Shattered Future world. Also I always find great pleasure in writing the brother/sister relationship between Rikku and Tidus there is just something so enjoyable about how they play off each other.


	6. Fires of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As tempers flare, and sparks fly as Yuna attempts assuage to the world around her.

The Kilika that Rikku had left two days ago was not the Kilika that she remembered. A makeshift barrier had been put up in front of the forest and two New Yevon guards walked back and forth in front of it. Gathered near the barrier a group of people had joined forces and were yelling at the door to be let into the grounds, to no avail, "What's going on?" Rikku asked the priest that they were with.

"Because of the damage being done to the forest we asked New Yevon to put up a barrier to keep people out, it was our mistake for not doing it ourselves. They've taken it upon themselves to co-op the barrier and have not allowed anyone who isn't New Yevon through."

If Yuna was capable of looking upset, the look she gave the priest was as close as she would ever come. Rikku thought she looked more mildly disappointed, but on a kind face like Yuna's that type of look was enough. The priest seemed to realize the error they had made the moment Yuna looked at him, "I asked all the temples to stay neutral in the conflict between the Youth League and New Yevon."

"We needed help putting up the barrier…" he trailed off.

"There must of been someway to put it up without having to rely on people who are thinking about sparking a war."

There was no way to really argue with that. While Rikku was sure that the priests had the best intentions she too knew that surely there had to be people with no alignment in the town who would have gladly helped put up the barrier. And it wasn't like the wall, which was made out of large wooden poles stuck into the ground, would have been hard to craft with the magic that some of the priests wielded. Seeing this place that she had just left two days ago descend into chaos so quickly left her feeling empty. This couldn't be the world that Yuna had sacrificed so much for, a world so angry and without guidance. Where the two leaders, who had worked side by side to defeat Sin now stared angrily at each other across isles, "I would like your help in calling a council meeting then. Please send the two leaders to my tent in a half an hour, if at all possible. Tell them Lady Yuna wishes to speak to them, and no more."

Somehow, when Yuna spoke in a kind voice like she was doing now, it was more terrifying than when she sounded mildly disappointed. The priest bowed letting out a muffled "Yes My Lady" and shuffled away obviously brought low by Yuna's gentle but effective scolding. The second priest who had come to greet them swallowed, "Shall I show you to your tent?"

"Thank you, please."

What these people didn't get, Rikku thought was that Yuna didn't really get angry. And even when she was angry it was so low key it was hard to register it as anger. They all walked as if they were stepping on eggshells around her, one misstep would cause the whole thing to come crumbling down. But a lot of it was just an act Yuna put on so as to keep people in line, and surprisingly it worked. After all, she was so terrifying, the woman who took down Sin, what would she be like if she became furious, was what Rikku was sure they all thought deep down inside. Humbly the man showed them to the largest tent on the island. He opened the flap and revealed that the tent actually had two floors. The bottom one had a table and a kitchen space. A small staircase wound up the side of it to a second small floor where there was one bed, "For the lady and her suitor."

Tidus waved his hands, "Hey I'm not -"

"What are you then, if not the companion of the Lady?"

"It just makes me feel rather extra is all."

Yuna patted Tidus's arm, "You're not extra to me."

Behind them Rikku burst into laughter leaning her forehead into Auron's chest. Sometimes her cousin was so obtuse. Watching Tidus's face fall even further caused her pearls of laughter to grow even louder. It was hard sometimes to remind herself that this was the man who had once been Sin, especially with that pout on his face. Rikku felt a hand pat her back and she realized it was Auron's attempt to sooth her but that just made it worse, "Why don't you show us to our tent?"

The man showed Rikku and Auron out leaving Yuna and Tidus alone in the tent, "What are you going to say to them?"

"I don't know. I'll think of something."

Yuna begun stripping down out of the White Mage outfit she had come in. It was a solid outfit and she often wore it when the situation was more informal. However this upcoming meeting called for something more dressy so she changed back into her High Summoner robes, the one that that looked like Maester robes. As she took off her articles of clothing she handed them to Tidus who hung them up on the hooks hammered into the slats of the tent, "We've hardly had any time to…" he said.

"Be intimate, I know."

She shrugged the other robe over her form and then came over to settle in his arms. He rocked her back and forth mocking dancing, even though there was no music to be heard, "Someday when this is all over we are going to go back to Zanarkand and just stare at the sky again." he promised her.

"You think this will be over soon?"

"I think you need some time off, is what I think."

"You and Rikku."

"Then we'll just have to think of a way to kidnap you."

Shaking her head she untangled herself from him gently as Rikku and Auron entered the room, "What is this I hear about kidnapping?" Auron asked.

"Just trying to get Yuna to take a vacation."

"That's what I've been saying!" Rikku chimed in.

The blonde girl had changed from her thief outfit back into the slightly more appropriate alchemist one. Yuna knew she did it to not only put her at ease but to also put the people they were going to be meeting with at ease. Auron, of course, had not changed, but Yuna had not expected him to. Rikku strapped the gun she had brought with her around her back and Yuna watched as she begun quickly setting up the room. When she was done Yuna couldn't help but be mildly impressed. The small table had been moved to the center of the room and three chairs set around it. One of the chairs, the one she expected Yuna to sit in was pulled out. Feeling almost obligated Yuna sat down in the chair. When she had gotten comfortable Tidus came up and gave her a light kiss, "I'll be outside keeping guard, just call if you need anything."

_"Like this?"_ Yuna asked him.

_"Just like that."_

He went outside pushing the flap of tent back. Auron and Rikku took up places standing behind her like statutes, ready to pounce if anything went wrong. The way everything was set up made her feel very official in a way she hadn't since her swearing in ceremony. A few moments passed and then two men entered the tent. They were both men she recognized, one of them was Gackt Mason, a more radical member of the Youth League, compared to even Nooj. A man who she often times found lurking just in the shadows when she came to visit the Youth League Headquarters. The other was Hans Lucas an ex-priest that she had excommunicated upon her discovery of his own desire to overthrow her. She had heard of him joining New Yevon since, and wondered just what Baralai was thinking. Yuna disliked them both equally. They sat down across from her, "Thank you for coming."

"Can we make this quick?" Hans asked, "I have troops to get back to."

"Troops that are stationed in my temple?"

"We helped put up the barrier, we deserve compensation."

Yuna folded her hands in her lap and smiled gently, "And you will get it, but not until you remove your men. My temples are sacred safe spaces, that was what I decided."

Gackt grinned, showing sharp teeth that reminded Yuna of that of a deadly fish. There was a desire for destruction in that grin, and it sent shivers through Yuna's spine. This was not the sort of man you worked with without knowing exactly what he was capable of. Which begged the question of what Nooj was doing with him, and how long that relationship could last without crumbling, "Thank you deeply Lady Yuna."

"I did not do it for you." Yuna looked at him eyes soft, but impassioned, "This small port town is under the protection of the temple here as are all lands that hold temples. I must ask that both fractions leave, please."

It sounded almost like thunder when Gackt slapped his hand on the table. The look on his face was one of murder, and terrible things. But Yuna had seen worse, and so as he stared at her she didn't lower her gaze, "Like hell!"

Hans nodded, "We both have outposts here, you cannot just ask both groups to leave. In this I must agree with The Youth League. As much as it pains me to admit it, animals that they are."

Despite both men being against her Yuna did not blink, "I feel as if I have mislead you maybe. I was not asking."

"Oh." Hans drew out his pronunciation of 'oh' out to show his displeasure, "I'm sorry my Lady but that is something we just cannot do."

Under the thin veneer of politeness Yuna could sense the storm raging in him. This man was not a kind man, no instead there was displeasure and anger in his veins. It would only take a spark to send the fire in his blood up in flames that could burn down whatever stood in his way, "Then I will just have to ask Nooj and Baralai, they have been kind to me in the past." Yuna said unafraid to use the names of her friends.

That got a reaction from the two men, "This is outrageous My Lady, we have done nothing wrong!" Gackt exploded.

"You have brought pain to this town through your fighting. Please, if there is any goodness in you, leave."

"Both of us?" Hans hissed through his teeth.

"Yes. I know that Youth League helped rebuild this town, so I will not ask those who are not troops to leave, but please, take your freedom fighters and give this town some peace."

Gackt ground his teeth together and the sound made Yuna want to plug her ears with how offensive it was. But eventually he sighed, body going into a false sense of acceptance, "We will leave, if Hans and his irk leave on the same boat as us."

"Irk? Big word for Youth League scum."

A growl was all the warning Yuna had before Gackt was upon Hans. The two of them rolled onto the ground, trading blows. As they begun to go at it Yuna gripped her robe tightly in her fists and hand to refrain from shouting, _"Tidus? Please."_

And then Tidus was there, picking the two men up and throwing them off each other. He went to restrain Hans and Auron moved from behind Yuna and held Gackt back. Both men glared at each other and it hurt Yuna to see people so emboldened that they would do this to each other. This was not what she had defeated Sin for, this was not the peace she had asked people to think upon, "Enough." She said softly.

Both men looked at her, "He-" Gackt tried to say but Yuna held up a hand.

"Enough. Both of you will depart on the boat together. There will be no more fighting over this barrier."

That seemed to do it. Hans straightened his clothes and bowed, trying to regain some sort of composure, "Yes my Lady."

Although he didn't want to do it, she could see it in his eyes Gackt bowed as well, "Anything for the High Master Summoner."

"Thank you." Without missing a beat Tidus showed the two men out. When they had left the building Yuna sighed, "I am relieved."

"Men like that should not be allowed power." Auron said.

"Wise as always Sir Auron." She looked at Tidus, "Can you tell the priest that we are ready to go to the temple?"

"Yes ma'am." He saluted her and walked back outside.

When he was gone Yuna reached into her robe sleeve and took out the dressphere that had the man that looked like Tidus on it and laid it on the table, "I want to give this to you Rikku."

"What? Why? It's yours."

"Because I want to protect it. I fear for War in this time, it will be better with you. It also makes me feel a bit - odd."

"Odd?" Rikku asked.

"As if I want to burst into song. As if I am not fully myself."

"Strange." Rikku said.

"Indeed." Auron answered his wife's one word with another.

Rikku picked up the orb and turned it this way and that in her hands. Colors shone from it casting a blue hue over the room. Something this precious shouldn't be parted from its owner but if Yuna thought that she was the best person to protect it she wouldn't say no. Yuna was trusting her with something important to her, "Okay. But when it's over I'll give it back."

"That's fine."

Slipping the orb into a pouch on her belt Rikku gave Yuna a ridiculous thumbs up that made the High Summoner laugh. As she was laughing Tidus came in with the priest who seemed a little shocked to be walking in on his Lady laughing as she was. It was noted among the priests that Her Lady was a solemn one. She smiled softly and said thank you, but rarely did she laugh. In this moment he felt almost as if he was walking into a private moment, a moment meant only for the people in the room. It was also in this moment that he saw his Lady for the human that she truly was. Someone who could laugh, even with war lingering on everyone's minds. Those who were not in any group scared out of their minds about what it could mean that their country would return to fighting, return to a world that had, in it's most desperate moment created the monstrous Sin. Seeing this calmed him. Upon realizing he was in the room Yuna sobered, "I'm sorry you had to walk into that, my cousin has a habit of bringing the laughter out of me."

"It's fine My Lady, it was, it was nice to see you laugh."

"Then I shall endeavor to do it more."

"We gonna sit here and yap or are we going to go and save an Aeon?" Tidus crossed his arms behind his head.

Since they had gotten to Kilika the screaming of Ifrit had gotten louder and louder in his head. He didn't want to complain about it, after all the safety of the people here came first, but now it had gotten to a point that he could no longer ignore it. Ifrit was louder than Valefor, his screaming like a loud bellow. At this point the fayth wanted to burn everything to the ground and Tidus doubted that Yuna's singing could fix the fayth this time. Something about the fire Aeon was more brutal than Valefor had even been. The fayth had been a man of honor but he had also been a hard man. Ifrit almost reminded Tidus a little bit of Auron, but less forgiving. Tidus didn't know how he knew this, but he did. When they had seen Valefor he had know that the little girl had been a sacrifice for her even younger brother. She had wanted to protect him so desperately.

All these memories were stirred up in him, as if they were part of him now. It was terrifying but he had also never felt so full, so un-alone. If he could fill himself with more memories, and more people he would be even happier. But to achieve this, something whispered in the back of his mind, he would have to destroy and consume souls. And that wasn't an option, _"Are you okay?"_ Yuna asked him.

_"Hm?"_

_"We are ready to go and you've been staring off into space for the last few moments."_

_"I was distracted."_

_"By what?"_

_"Nothing important."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yes."_ he assured her.

When he looked up everyone was in fact looking at him. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, he hadn't meant to be caught like this. And yet here he was. No one seemed to be bothered by Yuna who had been staring off into space during their conversation either, but perhaps that was because of the great look of concentration and confusion she was giving him, "Sorry about that. Let's Go."

The priest led them out of the tent and through the streets and past the blockade. From what Tidus could see people were coming and going through it freely already. However most people who choose to go through it quickly came out realizing what they were walking into. As they stepped into the blockade area Tidus realized why. Around the forest was another large barrier wall that prevented people from seeing the real forest fire that raged inside. Smoke caught in this throat and he began coughing violently. As he did so Rikku dug into her pack and pulled out four masks, "These are normally for protection from sand, but they should work for smoke too."

They all put the masks on, and indeed their breathing came easier. The masks were not perfect of course, they had been made for sand and not smoke, but they did their job. As they traveled deeper into the forest the smoke got heavier and denser. Finally they reached the heart of the temple where priests were working tirelessly with water magic to contain the blaze. It wasn't doing much, Ifit's blaze was said to be greater than any fire magic know to man. Thankfully somehow the fires were not spreading. That was the important part, that the fires had not reached Kilika Port Town. As they got closer and closer to the temple Tidus felt his body heating up, and his skin almost felt like it was on fire. He wanted to reach out and itch it all off, cast the dead skin aside and break out of his shell of a body.

Never since he had come back had he thought of his body as a shell. But something about his body didn't feel right, didn't fit properly. The thought was dangerous, but it was true. His body felt painful right now, as if it was a lie he was wearing. With each new thought he had to swallow it down, wasn't he Tidus? Wasn't he the man who loved Yuna? That was all he had ever been, that was all he had ever wanted to be. Sin or dreams or whatever the hell he had been be damned. The itching slowly went away and eventually they came upon the clearing that lead to the stairs up to the temple. As they stepped up the stairs Yuna took his hand and smiled up at him, "It's okay."

"What do you mean?"

"You're projecting so much worry. It's so loud I can feel it too, and I know you don't want to share, that's okay. I just wanted to tell you."

He held onto her hand tighter, "Thank you."

The heat of Yuna's hand grounded him, it's warmth was different than the warmth of the fire. It was solid and unwavering, nothing like the fire of the wilderness around them. It was a soft warmth, almost like that of a hearth fire and it speed through him slowing his beating heart and easing his breathing.

"When you're ready." she told him.

Finally they reached the temple, fire spitting from the door every few seconds. Approaching tentatively Tidus tried to assess the best time to enter. His attempts to find a good point of entry were cut short by Rikku's whoop as she tumbled into the temple through the door just a few seconds before fire blasted around the entry way once more. There was a bit of a yelp when the fire went off again and then a wall of thin ice formed a few feet away from the door, "Hurry up slowpokes!"

Tidus ducked in, Yuna and Auron behind him. The priest just a few seconds behind. As he ducked in the fire hit the wall and the wall melted. But the fire stopped before it could hit them and they were able to enter the room safely, "How did you do that?" Yuna asked her cousin.

"Ice Gems. Never leave home without em!"

Yuna smiled brightly, "It might have been easier if I just did this you know." a moment later their bodies felt light with the magic she had cast, "Reflects for everyone. It should help the magic bounce harmlessly away."

Watching Yuna cast her magic Rikku's face took a downward turn, as if she was disappointed, "So I did my little hero dance for nothing?"

"It was a very nice hero dance." Auron said gruffly trying to appease his wife.

"You're only saying that because we're married."

"I never say anything I don't mean." he told her.

The compliment seemed to work and Rikku stretched up onto her tip toes to kiss his cheek. Tidus found the whole thing cute, and chuckled, "I think I shall remain here, if that is okay." the priest said.

"I don't blame you." Tidus hit the man on the back, which the priest didn't seem to know how to reply to, "Okay let's go."

Following the heat they traveled down into the depths of temple. Occasionally they would have to stop and allow Yuna to recast her magic, as powerful as a white mage she happened to be, Ifirt's power was greater. Fortunately Yuna's casting held out and they were able to enter one of the chambers of the temple. It was there that they found that the door that lead up to the waiting room had been smashed and cracked until Ifrit had been able to push himself free. The large fire Aeon sat in the large room staring at the people who dare interrupt his rage. Unlike in the temple at Besaid his fayth stood next to him eyes sharp and angry, "Who dare stop my rampage?" he yelled.

"I am High Master Summoner Yuna. I have come to talk." Yuna put her hand over her chest, trying to convey her words to this obviously upset fayth.

"A summoner? How quaint. Were you the liar who promised us eternal rest?"

"It was not I who woke you up!"

"It matters not!"

Tidus dove at Yuna as a breath of fire was cast her way. The fire hit the back wall and left a black ashen mark. Yuna sat up clutching at his shirt and Tidus knew he had to do something, the anger he could feel radiating from this beast was terrifying in it's intensity. He stood up and walked slowly to where the fayth stood. As he begun to walk the Aeon shifted itself and threw its body at his, trapping him under its huge claw like paw. When his body hit the ground he grunted in pain, and his ears picked up Yuna's soft gasp. Working almost on instinct he reached up and touched the arm of the Aeon, and in that moment the two of them were as one. The Aeon's anger was his anger and his calm was the Aeon's calm.

Inside his mind he and the fayth stood together in a black abyss, and the fayth looked at him eyes blazing, "You would do this to us again?"

"Again?" Tidus asked confused, "I only wish for you to hear Yuna out. She has a good heart."

"The last time I listened to her she promised us rest. She lies like the rest of them."

"She gave you the rest she promised. It was not her who woke you up."

"Then who!" the fayth raged.

Tidus felt a pain in his heart, almost as if part of it was being ripped from him and then the figure of Vida appeared before them. Unsure of where she had come from Tidus tried to search for her entry point but could not find it. The small girl looked at the man in soldier's cloth, "She's a good girl. We can go home to her."

"Home?" the man asked, his features softening.

"Yes. Home."

Vida took his hand, "Trust me?"

The man stared down at the little girl, "How can I trust when it has been shattered so many times." He glanced up at Tidus, "And when he still lives?"

Tidus didn't know what they were talking about. How was he in anyway a threat to them, he was just a dream brought into reality, floating among real people. Paine had died to give him this second chance at life. But they talked about him as if he was something to be feared. Vida glanced at him with hooded eyes, "He's different than before, I can tell. Couldn't you feel it when you touched?"

"He felt… calm. There was no hunger there."

"Exactly!" Vida said excitedly.

"Fine. But if you're wrong, I won't hold back."

"That's fine. I won't either."

Cold ground confronted Tidus as he came back to himself. Yuna was standing across from him looking worried, but as his eyes opened she smiled deeply and let out something that sounded like relief. The paw that had been holding him down slowly lifted and he stood up brushing himself off. He had no idea what he had just done but he knew that he had narrowly avoided death, narrowly avoided being crushed by the giant Aeon. He took the Aeon by the shoulder and he walked over to Yuna holding out his hand. She moved to him and threw her arms around Ifrit's neck in a huge hug, "I was so worried for you."

The Aeon huffed and the fayth next to it smiled slightly, "Can we come home?"

"Yes. You can come home."

As before Nirvana glowed. The large fayth and Aeon disappeared, their souls mingling before they rushed at her almost barring her over, as the soul collided with hers. As it did Tidus held her hand and she squeezed his back tightly, trying to bear the pain of something that wasn't part of her soul once again latching onto her. Letting out a breath she smiled up at Tidus, "It's okay. It's over."

"Good."

At the surface they informed the priest that there would be no more fire coming from the temple and he thanked them. Together they all worked together to put out the fire. Now that its source was gone putting it down proved easier. Rikku changed into her Machina Maw and the machine took off into the air, hovering above everyone. From the sky she dropped Water Gems on the fire. Below Yuna cast what little black water magic she knew, onto the fire and Tidus and Auron worked on bringing buckets of water from the temple to put out the smaller fires. Eventually the fire was extinguished completely. Looking around at the almost completely demolished forest Yuna felt her heart sink. It would take a long time for this area to regrow into the beautiful green forest it had used to be. Many monkeys had made their home here and would have to find new trees to inhabit. Whatever had woken the Aeons, she had to find it and stop it. To make sure that this atrocity never happened again.

Speaking of atrocities, she needed to contact Lulu and Nooj and tell them about what happened here. It wouldn't do to leave her friends in the dark. She turned to one of the priests, "Could you fetch me a commsphere?"

The man nodded and came back a few seconds later with a comm. He handed it to her and Yuna told her guardians that she needed to take a private call. They accepted this and she sequestered herself into one of the rooms inside the temple. She put the commsphere into it's divot and then dialed the symbols for the Youth League tent, a second later Lulu's face popped up, "Yuna."

"Hello Lulu."

"Are you calling for pleasure or business?"

"The second, I'm afraid. There was almost a riot here at Kilika, between your fraction and New Yevon."

"Did you stop it?"

"Yes. I sent Gackt back to you. I'm sure he'll be a bit sore, but it's for the best."

"Hm."

The way Lulu looked as she said hm turned Yuna's heart to ice. Lulu looked glad that the riot had been stopped, but everything else about her body was tense. As if she was upset, no, she was upset Yuna realized, "Hm?"

"New Yevon get's away with far too much these days Yuna. It's almost like the old days again, we must stop them. No matter what."

Even the consideration that they would go to war made Yuna upset. Nothing about this was right, this wasn't the Lulu of a year ago. This woman was bitter and cold and in pain. To see the figure that she had once thought of as mother figure, tore her heart in two. This wasn't the sort of person that she wanted to take advice from, not if the advice was to use force, "Please reconsider Lulu, we will think of some other way."

"Life always comes down to a demonstration of power Yuna, you know this. Or did you not forget what you learned while we spent time hidden from Yevon's prying eyes."

Sitting straight Yuna looked her friend in the face, "I learned that the greatest gift one can give is to live. That was what Paine gave me, it was her final wish. I will not waste it away by courting death."

"I am sorry to hear that."

Lulu's word stung but Yuna ignored them. When people were afraid they spoke from a place of hate, this was just one such moment. It would pass, like this need to go to war would. Like it had to, if Spira was to find any sort of peace at all, "Just, give me a little time, please. You know me Lulu, trust me please? Give me time to think of something, I must."

"Just a little bit of time then. But I shall not give you more than that."

"Thank you."

"Goodbye Yuna, be well."

"You too Lulu."

Alone in the room Yuna was left to ponder what she could do. It had to be drastic, and important. It had to be something that everyone could hear and understand and love, but she wasn't sure yet. She would think on it on their way to the temple at Djose, perhaps when they got there she would have some sort of idea what she wanted to do. And answers as to who had woken up the Aeons. Until then she wasn't sure what she could do, but perhaps future plans could be just that, plans made in the future. For now she had another Aeon to quell, and a greater journey ahead of her..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me a pickax because I'm just chipping away at Yuna's and Lulu's relationship. I create more OC's in this chapter as well, I think I did okay with them.


	7. Move On, Move Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old and new are explored as Yuna returns to Djose.

Standing on the deck of the Celsius Yuna looked down upon Spira rushing past her. For the last year or so she had remained grounded and had forgotten what it felt like to fly, wind rushing through her hair. From up here everything looked so small and unreal, like pieces of a dollhouse. It reminded her how fragile life could be, how breakable everything really was. If she really wanted she felt like she could reach out and flatten the trees beneath her with the palm of her hand. Obviously it was just an illusion but so much of Spira was, something built upon dreams could only be part ilusion. But it was also a place where if you dreamed hard enough it came true, and Yuna dreamed of peace and living in a world without war. Closing her eyes she thought if only she could dream hard enough it would come to life. Unfurl like the leaves on the trees below. It was true that she was only one person, but then Yu Yevon had only been one person. So she knew how much one person could change the fate of the world. If she had to stand between Spira and the rising tide of oblivion she would. That was what she had decided so long ago when she had become a High Master Summoner.

A whooshing sound and the change of the air pressure around her clued her into the fact that someone had joined her on the deck. Heavy footfalls suggested male and when Auron stepped next to her she wasn't surprised. He had been quiet thus far on the journey but he was not one to let go without saying his piece. Next to her he uncorked his bottle of ale and took a swig. Sometimes Yuna wondered why he drank when he didn't need food to survive and if food held any sort of importance to him. These were things she never asked though, his own astral form was something she would never fully comprehend. In many ways it worked just like the human body did, but in many other ways it did not. If Rikku was anything to go by anyway.

He sat down and patted the ground next to him, asking her to join him. For a moment Yuna considered saying no and remain standing, preferring to look out over Spira, but seeing the beseeching look on his face decided against it. After all it was rare that the two of them shared any time alone. For all he watched her silently he spent most of his time with Rikku. Yuna didn't know what they talked about but he was often happy when his conversations with Rikku ended so Yuna knew it could be only good things.

Settling down next to him and crossing her legs she settled into a comfortable position. Auron pulled out two small cups and poured both of them a drink. Yuna was surprised at this but couldn't say no to his hospitality. She took the cup and sipped the ale thoughtfully surprised at how good it actually was. The man had taste that was for sure. A beat passed and then Auron spoke, "Do you like it?"

"Like what?"

Yuna tilted her head. Auron often spoke so plainly that Yuna found herself having to ask for clarification, "What you do."

"I enjoy protecting the people of Spira."

"That's not the same thing."

The way he said it was as if she didn't know it already. There were other ways to protect the people of Spira than her current path she was sure, but no way that was so direct. In this position she had contacts and got information quicker than if she were to be anywhere else. It wasn't perfect, but for what she wanted to do it suited her purpose better than most. If she had rejected the job offer she could have been an explorer or a sphere hunter. Maybe as a sphere hunter she would have been able to reach all sorts of people, but she would have still been blind to many things. She would have not been able to put such a quick stop to the riots at Kilika port for instance. Here she had been able to put her foot down and say no, this isn't right, and remove those who were causing harm, "What would you have me do?" she asked him.

"I would have you do what your father always wanted for you, to be happy."

"My father, you don't talk about him often. You told Tidus so much about his and me so little about mine."

"Because Tidus's memories of his father were different than the man his father became. I wanted him to know that. Your father didn't change much."

That much was true. Her father had been kind with a beautiful smile that made her feel comforted. He had worn that smile the day he had taken her into his arms and explained that he was going to save Spira. That he was going to go on the pilgrimage and give Spira the few years of peace it so desperately needed. Yuna had been too young to understand that her father was trying to say good-bye then. Was trying to explain to her why he was going to leave his only daughter an orphan. Two days later he packed up his things, and handed her over to a good friend. Later when Sin was defeated and Yuna had cried and cried and asked where her father was, only then did she understand that he wasn't coming back. Kimahri's soft hugs had comforted her then, and she had never forgotten the feel of his soft fur as he attempted to sooth tears that he didn't fully understand. It had taken her awhile to understand what he had done, and then after that not very long to decide that she would do the same thing, but with the intended desire to have different results, "Tell me something about him."

"He almost gave up his pilgrimage in Besaid."

For all she could have guessed that was not what she expected to come out of Auron's mouth. She had expected a story of daring, but not that.

"What?" she asked.

"When we reached Besaid Braska saw how peaceful everything was. We befriended a small family with one daughter, about your age. The father was an explorer and would go out during the day to explore the ruins of the great city that lay under the water. On the third day he went out and didn't come back. When the little girl realized that she would never see her father again she broke down crying. I think that was the first time Braska saw what his death would do to you. He thought about quitting, but the next day Sin attacked and he never questioned again."

Yuna wondered what it would have been like if her father had come home then, if he had quit like he had been thinking. Would she have lived a life free of strife? A life free of war and knowing the pain that came with seeing the your own ideals and the world you knew slowly crumble? But then if her father had given up she knew she would have thought less of him, and that she wouldn't have gone on her own quest. Sin was dead now because of her, because of the sacrifice that Paine had made. Her father's death had given her a fighting chance, had given her the courage to give Spira a fighting chance, "Thank you for telling me."

"Hm."

"I'll try to honor him more."

Looking at Yuna out of the corner of his eye Auron smiled, "How so?"

"By not regretting the path I have chosen. My happiness will catch up."

Taking a final sip of the ale she handed the cup back to him and he stored it some place that must be a magical pocket Yuna was sure. There were so many things hidden in his jacket she wasn't sure how he managed it all. An alarm started to sound and Yuna stood up, "Back to work."

"Back to work indeed."

Once back in the bridge of the Celsius they found Rikku and Tidus leaning over a control schematic whispering about something. Upon their arrival they both looked up, their faces lighting up in smiles. Rikku slipped from the seat of the chair she was sitting on and walked over to Auron giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Did the two of you have a good conversation?"

"It was pleasant."

"It was pleasant." she said in a voice meant to copy his.

Instead of glowering at his wife Auron cracked a slight grin. How Rikku was able to mock Auron and not have the full force of his glare upon her Yuna would never know. Love made people do funny things. Or not so funny things she thought, thinking of her own possession by Yu Yevon. It was something so rarely talked about, the moment she had him inside of her. She didn't feel marked by it, as much as she was sure people expected. Instead when she thought about it all she could remember was Paine's question to her and her own desire to live, to fight on. Instead of being a moment of darkness she remembered it as a moment of light. People often times tried to twist it into something else, but those people failed. As she thought about it she touched her belly where the small scar remained, where Paine had stabbed into her, _"Does it still hurt?"_ Tidus's question surprised her.

_"You know it doesn't."_

_"Then why?"_

_"Sometimes I need a reminder that I'm alive. That's all."_

Cid's loud booming voice interrupted their conversations, "All right folks! We are here. One stop one stop, Djose Temple."

It had been nice to return to the airship, even if it wasn't the same one. It had been Rikku's idea to take it and Yuna was always grateful that her uncle was able to drop everything and come and rescue them. Looking at her cousin she realized that Rikku seemed almost wistful looking at the controls and the ship, it left her with questions that she wanted answers too. As the ship's engines whirred loudly as they landed Yuna decided that she would ask before they got to the temple. Finally the ship make a clunking sound signaling that it had touched down, and they descended into the loading bay via the elevator.

Walking down the ramp Yuna pulled Rikku up to the front with her, dragging her away from Auron and prying ears, "Tell me what's on your mind."

"What?"

"The way you were looking at that ship, it was almost like how you look at Auron."

"Tyt wants to give me the Celcius. I haven't found a way to break it to Auron yet."

"Maybe you should do it sooner rather than latter?"

"That's what Tidus said!"

Rikku's arms went lack at her side and she hunched over looking forlorn. She pouted as Yuna laughed, "Tidus is very smart Rikku."

"He's also a jerk. Last time Auron and I talked we agreed to live in Kilika."

"Oh."

As she spoke Rikku slapped her forehead. She hadn't told that to Yuna either, in fact she hadn't even brought up owning the house that Yuna had provided them with yet. In her duties as a wife she was truly falling behind. It made her feel lame how much she had fallen behind. Yuna rubbed her back, as she pouted deeper, "Sorry about not telling you."

"Well maybe you should figure out where you want to live and how you want to live, then you can ask me what you want to ask me."

"About the house?"

"About the house."

It wasn't very hard to figure out Rikku's next question. Truthfully she had already thought about giving Rikku and Auron the house anyway, it had been a present from the temple at Kilika, more incentive for her to visit she supposed, but truthfully her home was in Besaid. And the home was going to go to waste anyway. For her, finding a place to settle down had been easy. After all, wherever she went Tidus would follow, and she knew truthfully he didn't mind. Being separated from him was painful still, as if she she would blink and he would disappear again, "Thanks Yunie."

"That's what big cousins are for."

"Only by a few months."

"Indeed."

As they drew closer to the temple she could hear clanging of metal hitting steel. Since The Eternal Calm had started a small village had popped up around the temple. Homes built into the hillside, made of scrap metal and whatever the Al Bhed could get their hands on were beginning to make a once empty area come to life. It was slow but steady work and Yuna didn't doubt that someday a great Al Bhed community would thrive here. This all hung on if she could prevent Nooj and Baralai from doing something stupid of course. As she walked between the the path to the temple priests bowed and a little boy ran up to her and tugged on her sleeve, "Are you Lady Yuna?"

"I am."

The boy whooped and called out behind him, "I told you!"

A group of children appeared out from behind the structure that used to serve as a small inn and shop, and now was a workshop for Al Bhed machina. They gathered around her oohing and awing and she patted each one on the head in return, "Are- are you here to stop the electric shocks that are ruining our machina."

"Yes. That's what I'm here for."

"That's so cool."

There was a shriek and Yuna turned to see a little girl staring up at Rikku with adoration in her eyes. This was a new experience for Rikku as children usually congregated around Yuna instead. Rikku for the most part was doing her best to remain calm but was failing spectacularly. Her eyes were wide with confusion as the young girl raced around her screaming and shouting in joy, "Can I help you?"

"Rikku! You're Rikku! My tyt told me what you looked like! You're the Al Bhed that gave us a chance at freedom!" The young girl attached herself to Rikku's leg, "I'm Naimi."

"Where is your father Naimi?"

At her question Yuna watched as the face of the young girl fell. She pushed her face deeper into Rikku's leg. As she did a woman came walking out of the workshop wiping oil off her hands with a dishrag. She had short golden yellow hair and was wearing an outfit that looked like it would fit in with sand dunes and hot sun rather than the rocky terrain of Djose, "Her family was killed by fiend a little after the defeat of Sin." she stuck out her hand, "Nhadala. Pleased to meet you."

"Rikku." She gestured over to where everyone else was standing, "Auron, my husband. Yuna, the High Master Summoner, and Tidus her protector and partner."

Nhadala turned to where Yuna was standing and bowed deeply, "My Lady. Thank you for allowing an Al Bhed to be your guardian. Without it I doubt Al Bhed would be where they are today."

"She is my cousin, why wouldn't I allow her to travel with me?"

"But My Lady that would mean that you are-"

"Yes. Half." Yuna told her plainly.

It was never something talked about in great depth, her Al Bhed heritage, but it was not something Yuna wanted to hide either. During her first journey she had tried to hide it, and now that she was a little bit older she was ashamed of how desperately she hid from that side of her. Al Bhed were nothing to be ashamed of, and if her being out and open about it would further Al Bhed pride and goals she would easily scream it at the skies. Although maybe not so loudly, just loud enough that she was heard, "We are honored then that Her Lady is one of us."

"Do you know where Gippal is?"

"Yes, inside. Come with me."

They followed her into the workshop, Naimi trailing behind them. At a bench Gippal was hunched over a station making final adjustments to what looked like a large gun. The sight of it made Yuna's stomach tighten, "Is that what I think it is Gippal?"

Turning around Gippal gave them a bright smile, "Her Ladyship, what can I do you for?"

"You can start with whatever that is."

She pointed at the gun and Gippal sighed, "Baralai just wants to take extra pre-"

"Please hold off. Don't send those."

"And what do you plan to do little lady?"

It always bothered Yuna when he called her little lady, so of course he did it as much as possible. She didn't know how a turncoat such as Gippal could be so frustrating but here they were, her brows knit together, "I've put a lot of thought into it. And I would like to give another speech, in Luca, if possible. I'm not great with technical things, could you help?"

Anything to get his mind off the gun, and making weapons for potential bloodshed. She knew guns were necessary in their world, but only for fiend - not for killing each other. If instead he worked on her technical issues maybe the gun would lay forever forgotten, "I could do that." he crossed his legs, "Now come on, let cousin Gippal walk you to the temple."

He slung an arm over her shoulder in a way that had Nhadala gasping in horror. Letting a sigh, that did nothing to remove the arm Yuna let him walk her outside. As he chatted to her she hardly paid any attention. Instead she listened to Tidus inside her head. He was complaining about Gippal, and what he was doing, animatedly throwing insults at the man for touching Yuna in such a friendly way. Gippal said something about being frustrated at the lack of funds for this place and Yuna laughed, not at what he had said of course but at one of Tidus's well timed jokes. He looked at her oddly and Rikku shook her head, "She get's like this sometimes. You just have to ride it out."

Next to her Auron smiled and whispered to her, "What do you think they are talking about?"

"Heck if I know." the blonde girl answered him.

Entering the temple felt like standing on the top of a balloon that you had just rubbed vigorously for a minute or so. Tidus could feel the static crawling up his body, bringing nerve endings to life. It was a terrifying feeling only compounded by the slow growing rage the Aeon in the temple seemed to be radiating. He was sure that if someone were to set a spark to his body it would run through him and kill him. Outside it hadn't been as noticeable but inside the temple it was all one could feel. No wonder the machina were acting up, with this sort of frustrated electricity hanging in the air they had to be short circuiting. Yuna looked at him, "Do you think you can do what you did last time?"

"I think so."

Honestly he wasn't sure what he had done last time, or why he had been able to communicate with the Aeons like that. But if Yuna needed it done he would do his best to replicate it. Taking a few breaths he tried to get his mind to enter that moment of peaceful serenity it had been in before. It was hard, working through the Aeon's anger to find his own zen like being in the middle of a raging storm with no end. But eventually was able able part the clouds and find something like it, "You ready?" Yuna asked him.

"Let's do this."

Getting to the inner chamber wasn't as terrifying this time, the lack of fire played into that, but it still wasn't a walk in the park. Down in the trial rooms wires lay around the room frayed and uncovered. Walking around them became like a dance, having to avoid the sparks that they sent off in fear of what they would do to their hyper charged bodies. Across from him Rikku was jumping and leaping over the wires as if they were nothing. Of course she had changed to her thief dressphere for extra mobility but she was already flexible as it was. Auron was watching her with a worried expression, but was not voicing his disapproval perhaps because he knew how skilled Rikku was with this sort of thing. Yuna on the other hand was in front of all of them, a orb of yellow magic circling her body. Occasionally it would flicker and disappear signaling that she had been shocked, but a few moments later it would pop up again as Yuna did the small hand motions needed to recast.

Upon reaching Ixon's chamber they were greeted with so much static that Yuna's braid seemed to hover in the air a little bit. In front of them a man in old Spiran general's garb sat astride Ixon. He glared at them as they entered his chamber, "Those who enter my home shall be dealt with." his voice was matter of fact but deadly serious.

"I have come to talk." Yuna said softly moving forward slowly.

The ground shook as Ixon stopped it's hoof, causing Yuna to stumble forward. Taking her stumble as the distraction he needed Tidus dashed forward and wrapped his arms around the neck of the Aeon. For a moment he thought nothing would happen but then he felt the same tug he felt before, as if his body and the Aeon's body were colliding to make one full stronger being.

Ixon's fayth had been a decent general, but an even greater friend to a young woman back in town. When she had gone wandering out late at night near the Moonflow she had wandered too far and never come back - lost to the water or the spirits or fiends no one knew. The man had been distraught and in his need to protect the area that he and his female friend had so loved had asked the sister of the woman who died to turn him into an Aeon. While she had hesitated at first she had seen his need and his fear that other people would suffer the same fate, and had done as he asked.

When those memories had finished Tidus blinked at looked at the specter in front of him, "There is still a world out there that is need of protecting."

The general spat at him, "And what would you know of protection, destroyer."

"I have moved on from that, to a brighter better future."

"Is that what they told you?" He laughed.

A flash of light was the only warning he got, and then Ifrit's fayth tugged out from his soul, as Valefor had last time, "Enough!" he boomed, "I have seen his soul and it is pure."

"That man's soul was pure as well dear fire heart, but that did not stop him."

"It is different this time, my lightning brother. He is different. And we know that she exists too, the one you attempted to attack. Her soul is strong, stronger than any we have known."

Ixon's fayth seemed to ponder this, and a second tug signaled the arrival of Valefor's fayth. The younger girl walked up to hold the hand of Ifrit's fayth, "Trust us okay?"

"This once."

"This once." she parroted back.

The room rushed in all around him and Yuna moved forward to steady him when he stumbled backwards. His body leaned on hers and she helped him upright, trying to hold make sure he would not continue to fall backwards. When he was standing straight she removed Nirvana from the leather straps that she used to hold it on her back, and bowed at the fayth, "Shall we do this?"

"Indeed."

He bowed back at her. Both he and the Aeon shimmered and disappeared, their soul stretching forward and joining with hers. Now that she had other Aeon souls inside of her to support the blending of souls, the process of becoming one with other fayth souls was less of burden. The pain of the joining brought down to hardly anything. When it was done she exhaled, "Like getting back on a chocobo really. You never forget, just takes a little getting used to again."

Returning to the temple entrance was less of a danger this time. As they walked Yuna could feel that the pressure of the static had started to dissipate. Al Bhed rushed around with machina draining the residue from the air, most likely saving it and storing it to power other things. Instead of Gippal they were meet by a priest who bowed, "Gippal had to return to his work station, and asked that I meet you. My lady there is a man in one of our side rooms who says he needs to speak with you urgently."

"Thank you. I will go meet with him then."

She turned to the group behind her, "Can you come with me?"

Rikku let out an excited sound, "So this means no more secrets right?"

"Not about this." Yuna smiled.

They entered the side room and Yuna found herself surprised to be confronted by the ex servant of Seymour, Tromell Guado. He was sitting in a chair looking anywhere but at Yuna. The two of them had not spoken since he had chosen Seymour over everything, and she was loathed to talk to the man. However she also knew that it must have taken great courage for him to come to talk with her. Rikku did not share the same sentiments, and Yuna was not surprised, "Some nerve you got showing your face here!" she proclaimed loudly.

"I am ashamed of my part in this war, and how we stood by and did nothing."

"Shame won't change anything. It won't bring all those dead people back to life! You supported a mad man blindly!" Rikku's eyes glinted with unleashed anger.

He said nothing and continued to look at the floor. In that moment Yuna decided to take pity on the man, to cast her own hatred aside. For if she could not do it in real life, who was she to tell people that they should cast down their weapons and their own dissatisfaction with the way things were currently run. No, she would not be able to look them in the eye if she could not do the same. This moment would not make a hypocrite of her, "It must of taken a great deal of inner strength to come here."

"Yunie?"

"If we cannot put outside our own hate, no one will Rikku. The end of this madness starts here, with us."

Tromell's eyes widened a fraction at her words, "Thank you. My Lady is fair, even when it is not warranted."

She sat down next to him, Rikku and Auron instantly taking up positions behind her back as she did so, "You came to speak with me?"

"It's about the fareplane, fiends are pouring from it in a rapid rate. People have been driven from their homes, Guadosalam has almost been all but abandoned."

"We will see what we can do about it."

"My Lady?"

"Do not worry, we will try to protect it from what wishes to destroy your home."

Hearing her say that, Yuna watched as the man in front of her was brought to tears. He kept on saying thank you, over and over again. He reached out to hold her hand and she allowed it, in that moment Yuna knew she had made the right decision. This was what love and kindness brought, this was the power of forgiveness. A man openly weeping, holding her hands, just glad that he would be able to go home again. Gratitude in it's most beautiful form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to try to catch this story up with the one I'm posting on FF.net - I've reached a point where I feel they must converge. I will most likely be posting a chapter a day.
> 
> I introduce another OC of mention in this chapter, I'm rather proud of her.


	8. Unbroken Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rikku and Auron confront the big airship in the room, then a trip reaffirms friendships.

They end up staying the night in the inn, prompted by Nhadala kindness. While Tidus and Yuna retired to bed early Rikku and Nhadala stayed up late talking shop and discussing the prospects of greater archaeological digs in Bikanel Desert. Nhadala eventually gave Rikku her commsphere symbol pattern and Rikku traded hers as well. A symbol of their new friendship, and desire to stay in touch. When that was done both women, and Auron, who had sat in the back watching the conversation but not intruding, headed for their respective beds.

Sequestered away inside their shared bedroom Rikku stripped down to her under clothes and slipped into bed. Auron joined her, and for a moment she was silent, contemplating her conversation with Nhadala. The woman had promised to support any business choices Rikku decided to make, and had even suggested that she would send anything she found in the desert Rikku's way once she got back to work. The thought of having some mystery machina to play around with had Rikku almost salivating. However Nhadala had also told Rikku that there were many places in Spira that were good for exploration that no one had yet touched. And she wanted to explore those places too, quiet badly. But to do that would mean being less settled than perhaps she and Auron had talked about. She blew out a gust of air, frustrated that she was even still confused about her living situation, "Care to share what's on your mind?" Auron asked her quietly.

"Not really."

She played with the top sheet, she had been putting off this conversation for awhile. Maybe for too long, but she still didn't want to have it. They would settle in Kilika like they had decided and that was that, no matter how much she wanted that airship. Auron reached out and stilled her hands and she looked up at his face, forehead creased in worry "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"It's just…" Rikku huffed.

"It's just what?"

"My Tyt wants to give me the Celsius."

A long pause followed and Auron let out a breath. As he did Rikku was left to wonder if it was in frustration or if it was in relief. His next few words answered that question, "I was worried this was about Tromell. To hear it's about something so trivial pleases me."

"But we already talked about Kilika and have made up our minds!"

He chuckled, "Does your father live in his airship all the time?"

"No." Rikku sighed, "But I wanted to give you something stable. You deserve something that doesn't just fade away."

For a moment there was silence and Rikku worried that he was angry at her. Then strong arms pulled her atop him, so that she suddenly went from laying next to him to straddling him. The change made her squeak and Auron chuckled darkly at the sound that came out of her mouth. She glared at him, but her heart really wasn't in it. His brown eye looked up at her and she squirmed uncomfortable with how he was scrutinizing her so closely, "I want you too look at me when I say this."

"But-" she interrupted him.

"No buts, I want you to know how serious I am about this, so I won't have you looking away."

While the direct eye contact made her heart feel like it was going to explode she continued to look. Eventually she nodded slowly, "Okay."

"I told you I didn't want to live on your father's airship that was true."

Rikku opened her mouth to interrupt again but closed it when she saw his eye harden. It didn't look mean, but it booked no argument. She would listen to everything he had to say until she would be allowed to interject. It was frustrating but fair. It was his life too - after all, that they were deciding on, "Sorry." she told him sheepishly.

"Nothing to apologize about. Now, to continue?" He waited for her to give her permission to keep talking and when he got it he went on, "But the airship won't be his, and we won't be under his thumb. No one, not even your father uses airships all the time, I can see how badly you want it and compromise is not something I am afraid of. It should not be something you are afraid of either. We share a life now Rikku."

"That's why I wanted to settle down. For you." She said quietly.

"Who says we can't do both? Unsent, like myself do better with a mission to follow. A little adventure will do us good."

Rikku's eyes lit up, "So does that mean?"

"You can tell your father yes. We'll figure out the rest later."

Overcome Rikku leaned down and kissed her husband. He responded, moving up to meet her mouth. As they kissed he smiled into her mouth and, surprising Rikku rolled them over so that she was below him. She reached up and dragged her hands through his hair, pulling him down to her so that they could kiss again. If this was what happened when they had honest conversations, she wanted to have honest conversations all the time.

They continued to kiss like that, Auron's mouth feeling hot on hers and sparking something deep in her gut.

This is how they should always be Rikku decided, warmth shared between them, with no gaps to let the cold in. It was a beautiful dream, but one that she knew couldn't last. Their lives would always be fraught with some sort of danger, some sort of hurt, even if it wasn't between them. So she would take the heat and the comfort that it brought until then, she would take Auron's kisses until they faded. Tonight they would celebrate this closeness, this friction of his body on hers, and then later when the cold came in she would use this moment and all moments like this as a reminder of what they shared and how unbroken the should be.

She dragged her fingering through his hair, messing it all up in a way that made him look disheveled and feral. It was a look she liked on him - undone, all his self control gone just for her, just in this moment. He bit her lip in retaliation and she laughed into his mouth. Yes, just like this was perfect.

\----++++----

Rikku was startled awake a few hours later and blinked sleepily. She glanced outside and frowned, "It's still dark out. What's going on?"

A flurry of cloth was thrown at her a moment later as Tidus glanced down at her, "Wake up. We are going for a walk!"

Next to her Auron was slowly waking up as well. He glowered at Tidus - glanced outside, and then continued to glower some more. He was about to say something when Yuna entered the tent dressed and smiling the same way Tidus was. Seeing Yuna so happy and so excited made him think better of the insult that was on the tip of his tongue and he quieted his thoughts. Instead he clamored out of bed and moved behind the screen to change, "Where are we going so early this morning."

"To the Moonflow." Yuna said her face shining.

Ah. Auron knew then what this was. Dressing quickly he glanced at his wife who was still struggling to get out of bed and join him in their small shared changing space. His voice boomed over the screen, "Rikku."

"I'm coming!"

His voice snapped her to attention and he watched between the small spaces in the screen as she joined him and threw on her clothes haphazardly. As he was done with his attire he began fiddling with her clothes to make her look a little bit more presentable this early in the morning. She smiled at him as he did so, something about how fussy he was about presentation always made her feel floaty inside. Done they stepped out and Auron grabbed their pack that was at the door. He doubted they would be back. After they reached the Moonflow they would most likely go directly to see what was wrong with the farplane.

Outside Nhadala was waiting for them with small cups of tea, infused with an elixir. The combination was fast working and soon they found themselves more awake than they had been a few moments before. Upon finishing they gave her the small cups back and, doing a last minute check, they were off. It almost felt normal this morning, even with the mystery of the Aeons and the farplane hanging over them. It was good to indulge, Rikku thought as they wandered forward.

In front of them, Yuna held Tidus's arm as they walked, or well ran up the road. Behind them Auron and Rikku watched in amusement. The two of them were excited about something, and it was rare to see Yuna run almost joyously like this, so they allowed it. The dirt under them kicked up and the few people along the road, those who dared be up this early, seemed shocked and almost appalled to see their High Master Summoner behaving like a child. But Yuna paid them no mind, and eventually their open road met forest briefly before reopening up to the beautiful Moonflow river. The two of them stopped, panting for breath and laughing as Rikku and Auron came up behind them. Auron chuckled lightly and Rikku looked at all of them, "What, what's so funny. What did I miss?"

Tidus stood proudly at the banks and shouted loudly across the river, "We're back!"

His voice was swallowed up by the dense forest around them. Moving up next to him Yuna looped her arm around his, "We're back." she said softly.

"Indeed." Auron said, "You were able to keep your promise."

Now visibly upset Rikku's brow furrowed, "Will someone please tell me what I missed!"

Yuna glanced at her cousin her face open and happy. When she answered she spoke in a hushed wondrous tone, "Tidus once said that when we defeated Sin we would come back to this place."

"And here we are." Tidus said matter a fact.

All around them the pyreflies danced, and Lulu had been right. They did look just like stars dancing above the water, shimmering and flickering all around them. It was like magic, the way they looked and Yuna leaned on Tidus staring out into the river. This is what she had woken up for, a chance to see this with Tidus. To remember what they had won when they had defeated Sin. This small moment to come back and actually enjoy this scene in front of them, this dance of souls. Souls that came here to find a small bit of rest from the chaos she was sure gripped their hearts. Some of these souls would turn into fiends, but most of them would go to the farplane lulled there by the peace and beauty of the river. It was one of the few natural things that could bring the souls peace without the power of a sending. That was how powerful the zen and serenity here was. Yuna wanted the whole world to be like this river, something that saved instead of destroyed.

Behind her she could see bits of Auron's soul dancing around his body, and he was smiling. Rikku was staring up at him worried but when he tucked her body into his and looked down at her with that same smile, the wrinkles marring her forehead smoothed Rikku knew it was okay. It calmed Yuna too, it seemed that for just this moment his soul was at peace as well. Not so at peace that he would send, but at peace in a way that he hadn't been since his body had chosen love over a place that he could have called home. When he looked at Rikku the way he was now she knew that he didn't regret it, but sometimes she wondered. And she knew that Rikku wondered too. Moments like these were a confirmation that they shouldn't worry, that they should put that behind them.

They stood there for a moment longer and eventually Auron pulled out his jug and four small cups. Sometimes Yuna wondered where he hid it all or how he knew how many cups to have, but Auron was always crazy prepared so she had learned not to question. As he did they shuffled off to a small bank of grass and sat down as he poured the cups. Yuna clinked hers with Tidus and Rikku raised her's in a cheer, "To us!"

"To us!" Tidus echoed back.

"I never thought I would be here again." Yuna said in a moment of brutal honesty.

It was true though. When she had left her small island she had been ready to die, ready to pack it all away and do as her father had done. But circumstance had changed her fortune, and instead she had lead the ragtag group that had defeated Sin for good. Of course it hadn't been her who had landed the final blow, it had been Paine who had given her life to defeat the father she loved and hated so much. Thinking of Paine always hurt, but Yuna was grateful for what the woman had done, what she had sacrificed. Love could be so powerful, that was what Yuna knew now. More powerful than any other force in the world. She just had to get people to see it - somehow, "I didn't think I would ever be here again either." Tidus said.

"Nor I." Auron concluded.

The three of them had been on paths to death, in different ways it was true. To realize that, to understand that the three of them had that shared experience, it was sobering. Too often did people choose death over life, thinking that if they just slipped away peace would follow. Sometimes it was harder to fight, and harder to hang on. But often times, the rewards were worth it. Sitting here in this moment, that was worth taking the hard path. A path that Yuna would take again, and again, and again. No matter the consequences, "You are all a bunch of morose chocobos. Lighten up!" Rikku hollered at them.

"I'll show you morose." Tidus said.

A moment later he had jumped on her, arms wrapped around her midsection. Rikku let out a shriek as he began tickling her mercilessly. The poor woman glanced at Auron expecting some mercy but was met by the twinkle in his eye that promised her that there would be none. Yuna held her hand up to her mouth and laughed, trying to stifle it, "Stop! Stop! You're not morose. I was wrong!"

Out of breath she rolled over and put her head into Auron's lap, closing her eyes. Tidus turned to Yuna and raised his eyebrow as if to suggest that they do the same and she smacked his arm lightly, "I don't think so."

"But look how cute they are!"

Still huffing and puffing from Tidus's assault on her Rikku cracked an eye open, "Not cute!"

"You're a little cute." Auron told her.

"Whose side are you on mister?" She asked.

"Only ever yours."

He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. As he did so Tidus made a face and a sound that sounded like gaging, "If you don't like it avert your eyes." Rikku said, enjoying the attention.

"Ugh."

He buried his head in Yuna's shoulder, and she tousled his hair, "Everything is going to be okay."

"You're just saying that." He told her.

"Not at all."

"How do you know everything is going to be okay?"

"I just do." she said.

They finished their drinks with companionable conversation, laughter flowing freely. Slowly but surely across the river the Sun began to rise. Lighting the river up and turning the mist that hovered above the river a light purple color. The effect was almost as beautiful as the pyreflies, almost. As the sun rose they turned to watch it, taking it in for what it was and what it meant. Their small moment of rest, had come to an end. Yuna handed her cup back to Auron and the others did the same. He stashed them and slowly they rose from the bank of the river.

\----++++----

They boarded the first shoopuf of the morning and took it across the river. As it glided across the river they traveled in silence. They would reach Guadosalam soon after this, and be forced to deal with the chaos there. Rikku slowly fell asleep in Auron's arms, her head resting on his chest. Small snores came from her body and Auron looked at both Tidus and Yuna, "You should get some sleep too."

"I'm not-" Yuna yawned, "Okay, maybe I'm a little sleepy."

"You woke up early, there is no way you are not tired. Sleep, the world can wait."

She rested her head against Tidus's shoulder, "Okay."

Auron gave Tidus a look, "You too."

"Yeah, yeah old man."

He grinned at looked down at the small girl attached to him, "Not so old."

Tidus made another face, "And with that, wake me when we get there."

He laid out on the small couch area and dragged Yuna's already asleep body with him. As they laid down Yuna curled around him and pressed her face to his chest. The whole picture was very idyllic. Their little group like a small family.

Next thing Yuna knew she was being shook awake. She blinked a few times and stared up into Rikku's green eyes, "We there?"

"Yeah. You ready to put on your High Master Summoner face?"

"I guess so."

Tidus helped her up, and as they walked off the shoopuf the three of them took up flanking positions behind her. It was that which let her know that their small break was truly over. It was back to the grindstone, back to work, and back to trying to solve this problem that didn't seem to have an answer. Inside of her Valefor stirred reminding her of just how much more work there was to be done. Tidus reaching out to softly squeeze her shoulder told her that he had felt it too.

They were greeted at the dock by a old Guado man who bowed, "When Lord Tromell told me he had convinced you to come I dared not believe it."

"I could never turn my back on ailing people, no matter who they are."

"If there is anything we can do to repay the hospitality and good will you have show us Her Lady only needs to ask."

Thinking on it Yuna realized that there was actually something that they could do for her. If she wanted to give a speech the planning for such an event would have to begin now, rather than later. And the first thing to do of course would be to get the word out. Currently she knew she was too busy to actually do any of that, and the people that she would consider asking to help her were either busy themselves or far away. But if the Guado truly meant to help, there was no time like the present she supposed, "Actually, I am planning on giving a speech in two days time in the stadium in Luca. I am in need of people to help me plan it and get the word out."

"Anything!" He bowed deeply, "I actually may know someone who could help us."

As they entered the wooded den that was the home to the Guado a silence descended upon them. The once proud home, where many Guado had lived was now almost empty. Only a few stray Guado roamed around. Every once and awhile the ground would shake and shouts of "hold them back!" would come from the entrance to the farplane, "Are fiends still coming from the farplane?"

He nodded, "Yes. Come and see."

He walked them up the ramp and over to tunnel that lead to the farplane, where they had set up a ramshackle barricade. Two Guado men stood there guns in hands. For a moment there was nothing, as they waited and then the ground shook again and two fiends came running down the hall. Thankfully the Guado were fast and gunned the fiends down quickly, but Yuna had no doubt they had been there for a long time. This sort of thing could not continue. The longer it went on the more tired the few Guado who had stayed behind would get. Eventually this once living place would be overcome by fiends. That wasn't an acceptable scenario. But what to do alluded her. As she stood there Auron glanced around the room, "Something unsent has been through here recently."

"What?" Yuna looked at him confused.

"It's why the fiends are acting as they are. Something unset has come through here recently."

"How can you tell?" she asked him.

"They same way the fiends can tell. Something spent a great deal of time trying to escape the farplane. And they succeeded." his sentence lingered.

"But?"

"I don't think this problem can be solved on this side." he told her.

"This side?"

He nodded, "Whatever the problem is, the only way to figure out the heart of it would be to travel inside the farplane."

From the look that the Guado gave him it seemed like his idea was close to heresy. To travel into the holy grounds that were the farplane was something that the Guado would never consider. On the other hand, it was something Yuna hadn't even known could be done. They could walk into that platform and summon the images of the dead, but she had never really thought of it as being inside the farplane. Not in that way. It was almost like visiting a museum, you could enter and stare at the paintings but you could never touch. Never interact with it, the paintings another separate realm almost all together. What Auron was suggesting was akin to stepping inside the painting. She thought about it deeply, "That can be done?"

"Yes. Although time moves differently there."

"So then I can't go." Yuna said.

If she went in and came out a week or even two weeks later - she couldn't leave her post for that long, not with war as close as it was. A quick upturn of the lips signaled Auron's agreement and told her what she had concluded on her own, "I would advise against it."

Rikku waved her hand around, "I'll go. I'll go."

Realistically Yuna knew that Rikku was one of the best choices to go. Still, she couldn't let her cousin go alone. That would amount to sending her in blind, which meant that either Auron or Tidus had to go with her. And that was only if Auron actually return to the farplane and come back out. If he couldn't it would have to be Tidus who went with Rikku, but the idea of parting from Tidus when she needed him most wasn't an option that she wanted to consider, "Alone?" Yuna asked imploring.

"I will go with her." Auron answered.

"You can do that?" Rikku said.

"Hm. Yes. As long as the world rejects me I will be able to retain a somewhat solid form."

There was a tug in her belly and then the Valefor's fayth stood before them. A strand of silver connected her and Tidus and it left Yuna to wonder just what Tidus's connection to the fayth was. When Sin had died hadn't that connection been severed? The idea that it hadn't been totally cut-off was something to consider, and something to worry about. Not now, when so many other things surrounded them, but later when they had a moment of peace. Vida walked over to Auron and stared at him, "Here."

She touched him and light surrounded his body, filling him and bursting through him from the inside. It filled the room and when it was done Auron touched his chest a look of concern passing over his features, "What did you do?" he stared at Vida frustrated.

"A little power boost. So you can walk freely in the farplane!" she smiled up at him proudly, "It won't stop the meddling though." she mumbled.

"Meddling?" Auron's eyebrow raised.

"Just be careful. Spirits can be vengeful little things when they want to." Vida said.

With those words, and with little to no more explanation the little girl disappeared as quickly as she had come. Yuna noticed, with shocking clarity that no one else had seemed to see the strand that had connected Vida to Tidus. Other than her and Tidus of course, the latter of which who was touching his chest where the strand of silver had been in confusion. She reached out and held his hand, _"You saw?"_ he asked.

_"I saw. I don't think anyone else did."_

_"What do you think it was?"_

_"I don't know. It didn't look dangerous."_ she said as a way of support.

_"Thanks."_ his clipped voice answered her.

_"Did I say something wrong?"_

_"No. I suppose not. Just nerves about the crazy silver light that was coming from my chest."_

Yuna laughed and then slid up under his arms. He wrapped them around her surprised at how open she was being, "You'll be fine. I'm sure of it." she said out loud.

"Do you think?" Rikku asked.

Both she and Tidus knew that she hadn't been speaking to Auron but, the advice worked for both of them. In fact it was a startling perfect continuation of the their conversation, "You're with Sir Auron, Rikku. I know."

"Okay then." Rikku took Auron's hand, "Let's go."

The two of them walked past the barrier and confused eyes of the Guado watchmen. Turning back Rikku waved at her cousin and Yuna waved back. Then, they moved down the corridor until they were out of sight. This left Yuna and Tidus alone again, it was an odd feeling not having Rikku's snappy comments anymore, Yuna had just gotten used to hearing them again. What was more, she had come to the conclusion that she missed them. Their lives had taken them to separate places and she had gotten used to the quiet, but now that she was surrounded by conversation and family she knew that was what she really wanted. This was a feeling she never wanted to let go of again. The fact that this desire seemed to clash with her current career path was frustrating and a little lonesome, to say the least. When Rikku and Auron returned, and they would she would do everything in her power to make sure that the four of them had time to spend with each other, High Master Summoner or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today in my desire to catch up. 
> 
> The group bonding scene in this chapter was one of my favorite things to write in this story.


	9. Dew & Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuna begins plans for saving Spira from war, before heading off to calm Shiva. Meanwhile Rikku and Auron face difficulties in the farplane.
> 
> **Warning for This Chapter and This Chapter ONLY** \- The farplane bits get a little descriptive and gory. I don't think it's too bad but I know that people have different reactions to things. There are strong allusions to character suicide but no character actually dies.

It was early in the day still so Yuna joined the Guado man who had greeted them for tea. They made their way back to the inn. What used to be a hot-spot because of its proximity to the farplane now sat dark, the light above the door dim. The knowledge of the Guado's eradication of the Ronso and blind faith of Seymour despite his continued evils had halted almost any visitors to the home of the Guado. Now the inn sat abandoned. Bits of work had been done to the inn to try to make it into something that resembled a home instead, but standing in the foyer Yuna could see the podium where the Guado welcomer used to stand. It was depressing in its mood, but that podium still standing tall after so much of the inn had been changed spoke of a hope for renewal that she was sure the Guado dared not say out loud.

He took them to a large back room that Yuna thought must have been used for some sort of storage. Now it housed a small bed and a small wooden table where a spread of tea had been laid out. He pulled the chair under the table out for her when she went to sit down, and then poured her a small cup of Earl Summer tea. Tidus was not offered the same hospitality but she could tell from how he didn't react to the lack of action that he had not been expecting it. Finally once the Guado man was sure that she had been seen too he sat down across from her, "I have sent for a carriage that will take you across the Thunder Plane."

"Thank you."

Yuna stirred her her tea and took a sip. The taste of it reminded her of Lulu and thinking about that made her heart ache a little. However this wasn't the time or the place to reminisce about such things. Now was the time to be comforted by the little things, like this cup of tea, and the company she shared. Today, despite losing Auron and Rikku once more, had been a good day. It could only go up, even though life had taught her that the world wasn't always so kind. As long as the rest of the day wasn't so bad she thought she could stomach whatever came her way next. Baby steps.

As she was thinking this a squat man wearing a bird shaped mask waddled into the room. He bowed, "Tobil your Ladyship. I will be the one in charge of getting the word about your speech out, oh yes!"

"It's nice to meet you Tobil."

"Tobil is just honored to be working with her Ladyship that he is, we will get your campaign off the ground quick as a jiff."

She could see by just looking how nervous he was. Tobil's body was visibly shaking and it made her feel bad. She shared a quick look with Tidus who, through his eyes alone implored her not to do what she was thinking about. But she truly wanted to set up a comfortable atmosphere, so she pulled a stool over next to her and patted it, "Join us for tea?"

"Oh, I could never. Things to do, places to go, plans, plans, plans!"

Maybe she had misjudged him then. Maybe it was just nervous energy, and maybe he was just a nervous person, "Alright. Just be safe."

"Safe is my middle name!"

He thumped his chest and almost fell over with the shock of it. For a little guy he was very powerful. Overall she couldn't exactly puzzle him out. How he had ended up working for Guado's of all people was a big part of that. Maybe he saw something in them that others didn't, she didn't rightfully know. But she was glad to have the help in setting up her speech and Tobil's energy would be good at gathering crowds. She was okay with a small group one on one, but without a barrier between her and large groups, she found herself overwhelmed. It was a skill she lacked, and a skill she was working on. Even so, skills like that took time to cultivate. Tidus leaned back in his chair and stared at the man, "So how long have you been doing events?"

"For awhile now. It was I who planned the wedding of Lady Yuna and the now disgraced Maester Seymour. Such a beautiful plan, splendid!"

At that Tidus's eyes narrowed and Yuna thought he was going to say something untoward, but instead he took a deep breath, "At least you picked a nice dress."

"Oh, Tobil didn't pick the dress that was someone else."

Yuna watched as Tidus's face became pinched. He didn't want to work with Tobil, that much she was assured of. Especially after what the small man had just told them. To hear that he was the one who had helped her wedding, ne kidnapping - go off without a hitch must of angered Tidus. To Yuna, that was all in the past, but to Tidus, who she was sure had loved her from a distance even then, it could only be a moment of pain. A moment where he had watched her be forcefully made to kiss someone with whom she felt no kindness towards. As she thought this she touched her mouth. It happened very quickly, but Tidus saw this and his face drew inward further, "You realize that she was kidnapped right?"

"Tobil would never work for kidnappers. Tobil is an upstanding gentleman."

Stretching her arm under the table, Yuna reached out and touched Tidus's leg. He stilled and then looked at her, "It's okay." she said.

"How can what they did to you be okay?"

"It doesn't do to dwell on what has happened before, only on what we have now." she told him with conviction.

"Yeah Yeah."

He waved his hand in front of his face, as if brushing aside her comment. But she knew that he listened and had taken what she said to heart. It was one of the things she loved about him, how no matter what he said, he would always listen to her. To have a sounding board like him was a rare gift. To have someone with whom such an honest relationship could flourish, it was refreshing. Saying that made her realize that she should tell him honestly about the war that might be incoming. At least one person should know, just in case her plans went sour. A back-up plan, so that the information would not fade away with just her, "I will be in contact with you Tobil once we have more information." she said as an attempt to defuse the situation.

"Yes my Lady! Yes. Yes! I shall await your call with bated breath." he answered her.

She stared down at her almost empty tea cup and finished it off. As she did a second Guado came inside and bowed, "Your cart has arrived."

"Has it?"

"Yes, My Lady."

Yuna stood up from where she was seated, the Guado man they had, had tea with following her lead. She allowed him to take her by the arm and escort her, as if a butler, to the exit of the Thunder Plains. Upon reaching the exit he bowed to her, "Thank you. A million thank yous. You granted us kindness when we showed you none."

"To forgive is to move on, I believe." she told him, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye High Master Summoner."

With those words she walked down the long tunnel leading to the Thunder Plains. The tunnel eventually opened up revealing what had become of the long expanse of road. A long protective tunnel ran the length of the road, on top of it poles lined its surface almost like fish fins. Wires ran from the poles to the ground, where the electricity was grounded and discharged harmlessly. These poles had another use as well - they charged the ground with such a small jolt of electricity in such a way that the fiends kept their distance. It was a grand triumph for science. A wooden cart sat the entrance to the tunnel and Tidus helped Yuna into it.

Staring at the long tunnel brought aw into Yuna's eyes. She had heard about the success and scale of this project, but she hadn't had a chance to see it. Giving the Al Bhed the freedom to build had changed Spira's landscape, for the better for the most part. This long expanse of a project proved that. Soon perhaps the Thunder Plains could even become livable, a place where people could gather without fear of the fiends that would attack them or the storms that brewed continuously overhead. But that day was still far afield, for now there was only this, allowing travel between Guadosalam and Macalania Woods, and then the frozen lake that lay abreast of both of them.

It wasn't just the nature of the invention that awed her though, it was a creation that had been crafted by Al Bhed so very close to the Guado home. She doubted that they had ever talked to the Guado while building the tunnel, but she hoped with all her heart that with time the Guado would offer reconciliations and recompense to the Al Bhed. To even think that the Al Bhed would work so closely to the Guado home surprised her. Healing would take time, and she did not begrudge the Al Bhed their anger and their hate. It didn't stop her from hoping that one day in the future people would come together in celebration. When that day would be escaped her, but it was the future she wished for. A future that they they were inching towards each and every day.

Their small cart lumbered down the road and she leaned her head onto Tidus's chest, letting the thump of his heart calm her like a song. Hearing his heart thrumming so loudly made her wonder, just what it meant that she could hear it. Tidus was supposed to be a dream brought to life, tangible but not. And yet here he was that she could hear his heart, could feel it beating against his chest like he was a living breathing person among them. Being Sin must have changed him somehow, although she did know know how yet.

When he had come back they had talked long and hard about what he had been, who they trusted enough to tell and who they did not. Eventually on the urging of Auron, and even Lulu they had decided to keep what he had been a secret. If the rest of the world was to discover who Tidus had once been, what he carried inside of him - it would ruin their trust of her, and only serve to cause a greater fear of the unknown. Knowing who he was would not allow Spira to move on from their past. And perhaps then they would force her to give him up.

Her hand curled into the fabric of his shirt - to have to give up or lose Tidus again, that wasn't something she could ever do. Not for anyone. Not even for Spira. The fight to return him to her had been long and arduous and the idea of giving Tidus up, she wouldn't even consider it. He was hers now, just as she was his. Sin and Summoners had been entwined since the beginning, this was just taking it to it's next logical step. Yuna's nose scrunched up in confusion, Tidus wasn't Sin, so she didn't know where that stray thought had come from, _"You doing okay?"_

Gazing up with contented eyes she realized that Tidus was looking at her, had most likely been looking at her all this time. Perhaps she had been projecting her emotions too loudly, _"I am fine."_

_"Something feels like it's bothering you."_

So she had been projecting then. She pushed her face deeper into his chest, _"Nuh, Uh."_

He laughed, _"No?"_

_"I'm happy."_

_"Fully truly?"_

_"Whatever that means. You're with me, so things are okay."_

_"Go on."_

She sat up and stared him in the eyes before delicately reaching up to bring his face down to hers for a kiss. His eyes widened. Usually she wasn't this bold but times had changed and Yuna with them. His mouth was warm and comforting. It felt a lot like drinking a strength potion, the heat of it curling over her skin and making her tingle. Her body felt almost weightless, as if she was floating through space with only him to anchor her to the ground. Kissing him always felt like this, and she found she never minded. Everything about Tidus was effortless, he took to things so easily. So his kissing was no different. Lightning crashed all around them, but in this bubble, their lips upon each other - they were un-bothered, protected.

He reached up and cupped her face in his hands and such lovely hands he had. They were large, but no so large that they felt overwhelming. A bit calloused, but that spoke of his passion with building and with creation. These were hands that were made to give life, to cradle and care. Those were the kind of hands Yuna loved best, hands that could help her carry a nation if she had to. Hands that would mend her wounds and massage the pain away when her body hurt. Only a person who had hands like these would have been able to hold off Yu Yevon's full influence for so long. She moved her own hands to rest over his and slowly traced their contours. As she did she slowly opened her mouth, allowing him more intimate access to herself, deepening their kiss.

Tidus followed, letting her guide them through this. Allowing her control of the moment shared between them. It was so different from their first kiss, so different than what they had shared in desperation when he had been dying, when he had been Sin. Tidus had lead then, and she had let him, needing someone to take the pain away just for a little bit. Now though, now they were alive and together and she knew what she wanted. Knew through every vein inside of her that it was him.

Finally she pulled away and rested her forehead on his chest again, _"How about that?"_

_"Okay, okay, fine, you win. We're going to be alright."_

_"Told you."_

Smiling up at him she felt their cart stop, and then the voice of the Al Bhed driving the two of them startled her, "Last stop, only stop, Macalania Woods here we are!"

Realizing what they had done Yuna blushed a bright pink, "Oh my, oh no. Sorry about that."

Tidus got out of the cart first and offered her his hand, helping her down the steps to the ground. Together they entered the woods in front of them. Through this lay the winding road to Macalania Temple, and the Aeon Shiva. Their small break was over.

\----++++----

When he had entered the farplane he had been alone. For hours he had called out to Rikku but she had been lost to him. Lights swirled around him - taunting him with what he could not have, what he had given up for true love. There was peace there to be found in the pyreflies, but there was peace to be found also in Rikku's arms. Arms that while small were strong and study, that with the right force applied could empower her fist to knock out a man twice her size.

He called out into the darkness for his wife once more but only got emptiness in return. Not even an echo. How they had been so easily separated he did not know. They had been holding hands when they had entered the portal, but after that things became hazy. His memory of the separation lost to him as he had become lost in empty void that surrounded him now.

As he pushed forwards down the small brown path under his feet he eventually happened across a large platform. In the middle a spotlight shone and Rikku stood there, hair shining like gold under the flood of light. It reminded him of an actor in a play before a soliloquy. She was staring at him, a wide smile on his face, "I found you!" she said excitedly waving him over to her.

Something about his wife felt wrong to him, as if he were staring at a dream. A replacement Rikku who wasn't wholly herself. But he discarded those thoughts. Everything about the farplane felt like he was walking inside a dream - that the world around him wasn't truly real. He wondered if this was how people felt when they looked at him. He moved to where she was standing arms akimbo, surveying the world out in front of them, "It's rather empty here isn't it?" he asked.

And it was. For all that he could see there were twisting brown paths that lead only down. These paths had large circular platforms - like the one that they were currently on - attached to them. Beyond that there was nothing but an empty void where pyreflies swam through empty space, fading out as the darkness eventually swallowed them up. He wasn't even sure where the shaft of light that they were standing in was coming from. There was no sun, no ceiling, just endless, endless black. It was suffocating, and while he did not need to breath he found himself thinking that if he could - the air would be stolen from his lungs. Rikku didn't seems as bothered as he was. Instead the girl wandered around the platform staring off into the empty space, "It's rather beautiful isn't it?"

"Beautiful isn't the word I would use." he told her.

"No? Then what word would you use?" She walked up to him as she spoke and touched his cheek softly with her hand, "After all isn't it what you're made of? This suppressive black?"

His body flinched backwards as if her words had actually cut into him, "What are you talking about?"

"This is you isn't it? Empty and cold? Such a beautiful thing you are." her green eyes peered into his, and in that moment he swore he saw them bleed black.

Slowly her face which had once been so beautiful and youthful to him begun to melt. Drops of her flesh fell off her cheeks and onto the ground. Her green eyes which he loved so much and Rikku had such pride for - became stormy grey and then grotesquely turned to liquid mush, popping outwardly. Dripping down the muscle of her cheeks. Her hair slowly begun to fall out and she reached up in a frenzy to tug it off until none was left. A wail tore from her throat, and the sound of it made Auron's soul recoil. Rikku's molting, for it could be described as nothing less - made him feel like vomiting. This was not his wife - but he didn't know where the woman he loved had gone - where she had disappeared too. He turned to leave but a hand shot out and grabbed him. Pulled him so he had and to turn and look at the melting face - now mostly a skull. He did not want to look at this face, upon the horror of seeing Rikku so disfigured, "Where are you going? Stay with me."

He yanked himself free, "You are not the woman I married. I am removing myself from you." his voice wavered as he spoke and he hated himself for the weakness.

A gurgling sound came from the mouth of the woman staring at him, "Please - please, I love you."

Then the body in front of him collapsed onto the ground in a heap, twitching as if possessed. A sense of dread entered Auron's body and he wondered if this is what Vida had meant about tricky spirits. As the body finished its spasms he watched as another Rikku walked up to the body and started kicking it viciously, her eyebrows pulled together in rage, "Stupid girl. He would never love you as much as he would love me." she turned to look at him, "You love me right?"

"You're not Rikku either."

In this moment Auron wished for true death, but knew none would come. A grin wide and terrible split the fake Rikku's face, "I suppose you're right. I should remedy that."

Horror washed over him as he saw the fake Rikku pull out a blade, and with little hesitation - run herself through. That was twice now he had been forced to watch the woman he loved die. Two times too many already. As fake Rikku's body cooled in front of him he heard a sigh, "They keep on killing themselves. Seems a little silly to me." a third Rikku said.

Slowly ever so slowly Auron begun to realize that his ordeal was unending, that the spirits that he had shunned for this girl were angry. This was their revenge - he would watch the woman he loved kill herself, over and over until he went mad with it. Auron wondered, briefly how the real Rikku was doing and prayed that she was better off than him - that she was not suffering the same fate as him.

As he contemplated this, the real Rikku sat staring down at her husband's face. Upon entering the farplane Auron had collapsed, just crumpled to the ground. His hand which had been clasped in hers had been torn from her. Rikku could only watch helplessly and now, alone and without guidance she wondered how she could reach him. She pulled his head to her lap and pressed her forehead to his. In her fear and her worry she was trying not to cry but the sound of tears could not be soothed from her voice. The two of them had been here now for what felt like hours, "Please, please - wake up. I need you."

In her sadness she did not see the womanly figure that approached her. Nor she she feel it when the woman knelt next to her.

\----++++----

A cold puff of air left Yuna's mouth when she breathed out. The inside hall of Macalania Temple, which usually served as a warm respite from the outside cold had been seemingly transformed into a winter wonderland. Icicles hung down from the arched ceiling above them, and the floor was a slippery minefield of black ice. It was terrifying if not incredibly beautiful. Yuna wished she could take time to take in the splendor of the room, if not for how deadly it seemed. What made it worse was that the ice seemed to be spreading. Not quickly mind, but just fast enough that it would be incredibly destructive if it's reach extended beyond that which was Macalania's frozen wasteland, and into the forest.

That forest was home to many peaceful spirits and sprites and ice invading their home would spell doom for the lives of those who used the woodland area as their abode. However despite the ice the temple seemed relatively calm, unlike the other temples they had visited. It was not like Besaid which had been put to ruin by the energy blasts, it was not like the massive forest fire that had come from the temple in Kilika, nor was it like the electrical static that had made a mess of the machina in the Al Bhed homestead. For all the temple was at peace something sinister lingered underneath.

The Guado that had led them to the temple bowed, "This is where I leave you My Lady. I dare not go in any further where the cold makes the bones ache."

"If it's truly as cold as you say then I must prepare. Thank you for the warning."

Scurrying away the Guado seemed to want to leave the temple as quickly as possible. Yuna didn't blame him - this temple held many bad memories for Guado and had mostly been abandoned after Sin's defeat. It was only through very irregular checks-ups that the Guado priests had even known anything was wrong. Opening the small pouch that she carried with her Yuna pulled out one of her many garment grids and selected the dressphere for White Mage. Its magical warm coats and layers would protect her from any cold. Once she had changed they ventured further into the the temple.

Further in they came upon the room that had once housed the puzzles they had solved in their flight from the Guado. It astounded her with how different it seemed. The lower level which once had a ramp leading downwards to it, had been buried in snow. The only part of the room that remained untouched by the white powder was the subsequent bridged overpass in front of them that lead into the waiting room, _"I can't believe how long it's seemed to feel since we were here last."_ Yuna said.

_"Since my daring rescue of you, I think you mean."_

Yuna laughed, _"I had it under control."_

_"Did you?"_

No, she hadn't. But she liked to imagine that even if her guardians hadn't shown up that things would have been okay even if she knew deep down that they wouldn't have been. She was older and a far great deal wiser now, so to think back on those times when she had known very little and made foolish mistakes frustrated her, _"No. I did not. I wanted too though, I wanted to take my own destiny in my own hands and own it in a way that I could not own what felt like the inevitable closeness of my death."_

_"I'm glad you decided to share your destiny with the rest of us."_

_"I'm glad you opened me up enough to want to share it."_

Truthfully she wasn't sure if she had taken control her destiny in a way that she had wanted to back then. She had not defeated Yu Yevon - Paine had, and while she wanted to think she had a choice in saying yes in becoming the High Master Summoner, part of her also knew that her decision then had also been out of her hands. Despite that she was mostly happy. She had Tidus and she had a good number of very close friends. Some things lingered in the background now - the knowledge that people expected her to become the new head of Spira one of the biggest.

But Life was less about controlling everything, instead choosing to do your best to shape your future in a way so that when chance took over and the dice fell as they may, the best possible outcome occurred. And that was what she had done - giving Nooj a chance, going after the more hidden aeons, and especially inviting Paine into their group. These had after all been her decisions, decisions that had ultimately saved Spira, _"Destiny is a little silly isn't it?"_

_"Destiny is whatever we make it."_

_"That's what I think too."_

As they opened the door into the large circular room where they had once fought and killed but not defeated, Seymour Guado Yuna was hit with a feeling of intense nostalgia. But it was not painful as she thought it might be, instead she felt a strong deal of indifference. Here lay the collective beginning of her defiance against a world that wanted her to sacrifice her life. She hadn't known it back then but this was the moment she had decided to fight back - this was the moment she thought that maybe there would be an answer where she didn't have to die. Her friends had come to rescue her and in them she had felt a desire to never give up. That desire had slowly transferred to her, and eventually with Paine's voice calling out to her had sparked and then burst into a roaring fire, _"Are you okay?"_ Tidus asked her.

_"Much more than I thought I would be. I am glad we are here. It reminds me never to give up, as you never gave up on me."_

_"And I never will."_

_"Thank you."_ Yuna said sincerely.

The two of them traveled across the room and back outside - then down the long ramp that she had once taken a leap of faith onto in a desperate attempt to reclaim what had been taken from her. As they descended further down the cold bit into her cheeks, and turned her breath into tiny little ice crystals. She had to admit that the Guado man had been right, it was terribly cold. How Tidus managed to feel okay she did not know. Perhaps it was all the time spent in cold water training for blitzball. Opening the chamber door a gust of cold air greeted them, and Yuna turned to him, _"Showtime."_

_"Showtime indeed."_

Having said that Tidus cleared his mind and slipped into the same state he had been in when confronting the other fayth. One of quiet reflection and meditation until only Yuna's voice would reach him. In the center of the room an older woman sat cross legged, her eyes shut tightly and in pain. Her knuckles were a stark white as she clutched tightly the fabric of her dress, trying to starve off hurt. When they entered the woman did not move, in fact she did nothing at all. Behind the woman Shiva floated, the Aeon's eyes also closed, her body rigid. The two of them seemed frozen, as if the ice had reached them too. Yuna sat down across from her, "Okay, do your thing. I will be here when you return."

Tidus walked over to where Shiva hovered and placed his hand in hers giving it a squeeze, and felt the tug. A moment later memories assaulted him. This woman had grown up in the cold, but she had loved it - loved how beautiful and bright the snow was. Each flake was different, and that was an amazing feat. She also had a female friend that she had shared the snow with, whom she had loved above all else. One day their lands had been threatened and she had known what she had to do. Her beloved had cried deeply and begged her to not give up her life, but Shiva had not been afraid. Not of the cold, and not of death. So she had sacrificed herself to the cold hard winters and with her new form she and her partner had driven out the invaders, "You have come." Shiva's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Yuna and I yes. You seem in great pain." he told her.

"I love the cold, but others do not enjoy it as I do. While the other fayth raged I saw how what I loved could destroy the land around me. I sought to hold it back, but it was beyond my control."

Something in what she said felt true to how Tidus felt sometimes. There was something in him that wanted to destroy - but he would not let it. Shiva could not control her own cold, but Tidus would control his, no matter the cost. He had finally been reunited with Yuna, with the woman he loved and nothing short of the world burning to the ground would separate them, "I have felt this as well."

A light shone and Vida appeared, she stared at the woman in front of her head cocked, "Do you fear and hate him as the others did Shiva?"

A light and airy laugh, that should not feel so warm for a woman who loved the cold as Shiva did, escaped the fayth's mouth, "No. The two of us share a common fear. I understand him. I am ready."

Tidus's eyes opened and for a moment he wanted to reach out and pull the Aeon into himself, but he resisted. The next moment the body seemed to float down slowly to the ground, Tidus leading it back to safety. Slowly it's eyes opened and the room, which felt frigid as an icebox begun to warm. Water splashed on Yuna's nose as above her the icicles started to meld and break apart, crashing to the ground and shattering. Yuna cast a protection spell to guard her and Tidus from the ice above them as the room slowly came to life once more.

Finally the Aeon faded, rejoining with her fayth and the woman in front of them let out a pained gasp, "What I heard from the spirits was true. You are much purer than he. You are able to cleanse without destroying, something that he could not do." she spoke turning to look at Tidus.

Her voice was strained from disuse and Tidus did not blame her, "Them who? All the Fayth speak of me as if I'm some sort of monster." Tidus asked.

"It is not my place to tell. Aniaca awaits you in the Calm Lands with Yojimbo and the others, she will give you the answers you seek. May I return home?"

Yuna nodded in answer, "You may."

Shiva smiled brightly, "Thank you My Lady."

A bright light surrounded the woman until she was only a small glowing orb. The light swirled around Yuna and then settled inside of her with ease. Yuna only let out a small sigh at the joining. It was only after that she realized that she had not had to use her staff, "I think as my connection with them grows I am getting stronger."

"The same could be said of me." Tidus answered her a little nervously, "I did not stumble or fall this time. As you collect more Aeons, it becomes less painful or tasking to settle them." at that he paused, "I should have told you about what they called me. There is an evil something in me Yuna, and I must defeat it."

"I trust you, there is nothing to fear. I forgive you." Yuna said, "We must go to the Calm Lands next then. I do not know if the soul of Yojimbo is restless, but getting answers about you is more important than this quest to settle Aeons."

Their path decided the two of them gave a final bow to the summoning chamber, and then climbed back up the pathway and into the temple which was - just as the chamber had done, slowly melting and warming up. Staring at it Yuna hoped that like the ice, the anger that was slowly brewing into War would too melt away.

"And in perhaps the biggest news of the day it has been reported that High Master Summoner Yuna will be giving a speech in the grand stadium of Luca! All people are welcome to come to what is assumed to be a very passionate conversation with a very passionate little lady."

A voice interrupted the man who was talking on the radio, "You can't call the High Master Summoner a little lady, it's incredibly rude."

"You'll find that I can do as I please!"

Nooj turned the dial off and then stared across the table at Lulu who was eating what looked like a small cake, "You know what her speech is going to be about, should we go?"

"She is my friend Nooj, to not go would be amiss even if Yuna and I disagree."

The announcement of the speech had gone out not a few hours earlier and at first Lulu had been shocked. Yuna preferred person to person activism, where she could see the person she was talking to and not have to worry about accommodating everyone's wishes. So for her to address so many people at once - what she said was going to be important and necessary, "Then we will go." Nooj said.

Lulu wasn't sure if she would agree with Yuna if they went, but their last call had ended badly. She had been harsh with Yuna and regretted it dearly. In so many years never had she been so unkind to Yuna. It should have not eaten at her - she had thought her walls higher than that, but it did. She was glad that Nooj had agreed with her assessment to go, but he loved her and often times denied her nothing. So they would go to hear Yuna speak, they would listen to what she had to say, and maybe - just maybe, Yuna would - with words alone, be able to quell the coming war. Part of her did not think it would happen, but a much smaller hidden part of her - wished for peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of moving parts that allude to a lot of things that are going to be explained (finally!) next chapter. Also despite the gore I really loved writing the farplane bits. When I first conceptualized this story about 8-10 years ago that was one of the first things I knew I wanted to write - Auron being tormented over Rikku in the farplane. He's so unshakable so I wanted to find a way to get under his skin. So I'm glad I finally go to put pen to paper (or keyboard to computer I suppose).


	10. That which is Timeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuna and Tidus uncover the truth of him, meanwhile Auron and Rikku discover a bigger threat that could do great harm in Yuna's attempts to stop the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debated updating this today or doing two updates tomorrow. But this chapter and the one before it work better as a pair than this chapter and the one after it. So today it is.

Tents and an open air market greeted them as they walked into the Calm Lands. This area too had changed. Originally Rin, an old friend of theirs had come here to set up shop. When other vendors had gotten word of his ventures and their success the Calm Lands had slowly flourished into a beautiful open air marketplace. The whole area had long been purged of fiends and people milled about chatting and picking among a bevy of different fruits and vegetables. The whole thing was a bit of a novelty for rich people as the market was most easily reached by small airships - all which sat docked at the large cliff face that sloped sharply down into the canon. However Yuna found that she could not be too mad at the whole thing, as the Calm Land was no longer anything but Calm. No Summoner would have passed through this area and thought about giving up their quest. Lulled by the false peace that the Calm Land provided. No she imagined a Summoner coming through this area and being treated to delicious food and warmth and then cheered on as they continued up the deadly mountain pass. A mountain pass that so many were blind to the dangers of. Oh there was always talk of how difficult it was to climb, but as climbs up the mountain became less and less frequent most often forgot about the mass graves that littered the mountain road as you traversed its peak.

But she was the only Summoner left, the last to wield the title and that was for the best. As they traveled downwards a man selling his wares turned and saw them. His eyes lit up - for one of the greatest rumors of the Highlands Market was of how the High Master Summoner would often talk about it, but never visit. And so, although not her final destination, she was here at last. His voice rang out among the people, "Her Ladyship has come to visit us at last!"

As people turned to look at her Yuna realized that she would not travel so easily into the dark cavern that made up Yojimbo's lair. She should have just airshiped in, but with Rikku away she and Tidus had agreed that the walk would do them good. The airship would be empty save just them and Cid after all, and Yuna was not sure if she was in the mood to deal with her excitable uncle, _"If you could fetch me a seat, maybe?"_ she asked of Tidus.

_"Of course."_

Next to her Tidus disappeared. As people came to stand around her she smiled shaking hands and accepting gifts as they came. Everyone here was so touched by her coming, so happy to see her. Smiles lit up their faces. These were the people she was fighting for she realized staring out at them. These were the people she wished to do good by. And she did want to do good by them. Looking out over the joy and laughter people shared she considered other ways she could help people - ways that went just beyond her title of High Master Summoner. Standing here and contemplating these thoughts she found that she was happy; a feeling that encounters like this had not often dredged up in the past. In her darkest moments of doubting Spira she would keep this moment in her mind always. And she would know that people were truly in their hearts, good.

Tidus returned with the chair and she sat down as a older man came up to her, "My Lady, I just wanted to thank you for what you have given us. My family, for a long time was poor. I ran a market booth in Bevelle that because of the competition did poorly. Now I come here everyday and sell to much more affluent people, and my family is better off. Without the death of Sin this place would not be as it is. You have given us a chance for a better life."

Even though she had just sat down Yuna stood again, "Do you mind if I hug you?"

The man in front of her flustered. His cheeks turning a bright shade of red, "I couldn't ask that of you."

"You are asking me nothing. It is I who is asking if I may hug you." Yuna told him.

After a short period the man eventually nodded, bashful. Yuna stepped forward and took him into a large sweeping hug, "I am glad that what I did gave your family a fighting chance." she told him.

They parted and the man walked off his eyes glazed over, seemingly in a daze. After that hug many more people came up to her and offered stories of how their lives had improved since Sin had been killed for real. For each one she offered a hug or a small handshake and Yuna felt her heart swell with pride. After all the talk of war, and her upcoming speech she had needed this. One person had even come up to her and said that if anyone could stop the rising violence it would be her, and that even if she couldn't he would forgive her because she had done her best. In that moment Yuna had wanted nothing more than to cry into his arms but had refrained. Only Tidus's arm on her shoulder had kept her from breaking down entirely.

Behind her, Tidus watched her talk to each person and was reminded of the conversation the two of them had on the ship to Kilika. About her future and where she might be in the years to come. As she moved from person to person with grace and sincerity he pictured her with Praetor robes. It was too easy for him to see. For him to imagine them on her body as one would imagine Rikku standing on top an airship gazing out into the horizon, or Auron meditating in a quiet room soft incense burning in the corner. As much as it pained him to say it, this was where she belonged. This is where she had always belonged. He hated how much misery it sometimes brought her, but the joy she felt from it counteracted that so heavily that it almost didn't matter.

Yuna turned to look at him and in that moment he felt blinded by the smile on her face. No one was more beautiful than Yuna when she smiled. When Yuna smiled the whole world smiled, when Yuna cried the whole world was crying. There was no greater truth to this - Yuna was Spira's lifeblood. Her mood was reflected by the world like a mirror. Which is why he felt so awful ripping it away from her, _"I think it's time we moved on."_

_"So quickly?"_

_"It has been over an hour."_

_"Has it? I lost track of time."_

He didn't blame her. With so many people coming up and talking to her of course she had lost track of time. Often times she got so caught up in talking with people that time slipped away. As another person came up to talk to her Tidus steeled himself. It was time to do his job. Clearing his voice loudly the crowd of people looked at him shocked as if they had forgotten he was there, "One more person after this. Then the Lady and I have important matters to attend to."

The whole crowd seemed to pulse with energy, some angry others resigned, "But…"

Yuna smiled at the crowd, "I am sorry. I am on mission. I promise I will return when I get the time, and I will stay for a much longer period."

That seemed to settle the people down, and Tidus was glad that Yuna was better with words than he was. There was a reason he was the muscle and she was the current brains. He didn't really mind being the muscle either, he was good at it, and now that peace time had come to Spira he was happy to step aside and let her actual people heal their land in the way that they felt would best protect their interests. After shaking one more hand Yuna stood up and one of the vendors hurried to remove the chair and return it to their owner. Yuna bowed once and smiled, "Thank you for showing me your wonderful market."

"Thank you for coming High Master Summoner!" one of the people shouted out.

Cheers went up from the crowd as Tidus slowly lead her away to the far corner of the Calm Lands which had yet to be touched by the markets. Here the cliffs cast dark shadows on the ground, and the chill set in. They were close to the mouth of the mountain now and cooler temperatures prevailed above warmer ones. Finally they crossed into the mountain pass and down into the small valley that hosted the cave where Yojimbo lay. As they stared at the cave entrance Yuna wrapped her arms around her body as if hugging herself for warmth, _"Are you okay?"_

_"Last time I was here it was just Lulu and I. We shared in something deeply personal."_

Tids remembered that day. How he had accidentally taken over Yuna to strike out at Wakka. How he had felt a bond grow between Lulu and Yuna over Lulu's loss. Something that had felt unshakable and firm. It wasn't the same anymore. Now there was a strain between them, a gulf that Yuna wanted to cross but wasn't sure how. Lulu saw her as as someone to mother, but she wasn't really that anymore either. She wasn't sure where they stood, what their relationship was. She was desperate to find out - to discover how their pieces fit together in this changing world. It was so dumb that they couldn't find common ground. If she were younger she would stamp her foot and throw a fit, _"The two of you will be friends again."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"It's you and Lulu. I have no doubt that the two of you will work through it."_

Yuna's lowered her arms and her hands turned into fists at her side. She clenched them hard and took a deep breath to steady herself, _"Alright. Let's go."_

_"That's the Yuna I know."_

Yuna punched his arm lightly and he rubbed the spot her fist had hit. It hadn't hurt of course, but she knew that he liked to humor her. Just a little bit of play between them to normalize them again. This was how they found their rhythm. Playful banter and teasing. After all, did they not deserve it after what they had been though? He had been Sin once, and she had been Yu Yevon. Both of them possessed by terrible demons. Because of their trials and tribulations sometimes it was good to let go and joke around, to allow themselves to be silly.

In the bottom of the cavern the seal glowed, still awake after all the years. The cavern was wholly untouched. A little while after Sin had been defeated a money hungry man had attempted to lead tours of the cave where the Aeon had once rested but his greedy little fingers had been stopped by fiends. After the group had been rescued by Rikku and Auron the tours had stopped. So now the cave rested as it had always been.

Gloomy gas floated just over the surface of the cave and the rocks pressed in on them, oppressive and confining. It was perfect. As much as she loved seeing the Calm Lands grow she was glad that it would never be able to touch this place. Some places deserved to remain as they were, and the small areas where the Aeons lived were some of those. Even though she knew no human could awaken the Aeons, she hadn't wanted anyone interrupting their rest. That no longer mattered anymore, the Aeons had awakened despite her attempts to let them enjoy eternal slumber - but the idea still lingered.

As they rounded the corner into the main chamber a noxious scent entered her nose. A set of three fungus sat in front of them blocking the way to the entrance of the fayth chamber. She coughed and covered her nose, _"Not what was I expecting."_

_"You up for a bit of a fight My Lady?"_

Yuna giggled and then coughed, _"Yes. Let's."_

Having already changed out of her White Mage robes Yuna pulled both guns free and begun a rapid heavy fire upon one of the three fungus. The fungus shuddered and then as it died released a burst of heavy toxins. For a moment Yuna felt fine and then the powder crawled into her veins and she felt their paralytic spores take hold. Tidus stood in front of her as the second fungus let out a giant belch of fire. The fire scorched him and Yuna let out a little gasp as how singed he looked, _"I'm okay."_

A second blast of fire caught him directly and Yuna closed her eyes tightly. She felt so useless standing prone as she was. Her staff which she carried on her back felt so far away, her fingers helpless to reach out and remove it. As she stood there unable to move she tried desperately to think of something that she could do. Tidus might be the guardian but she was a good fighter too - not this helpless thing that could be made defenseless by a small bit of poison. During this thought she felt herself sink downward as through fast activating quicksand, the ground under her shifting. When she looked up she was standing in the middle of an empty stadium. Everything around her was warped. A figure in purple started to come into view and eventually Yuna recognized her, "Aniaca!"

"The two of you are helpless without me it seems. Move and fight lady Yuna."

"I am paralyzed." Yuna said by way of explanation.

When Yuna said this Aniaca smiled, "Was."

The world shifted again and Yuna found herself holding her staff. Somehow she had found it within herself to remove it from its back holster. Tidus stared at her blankly confused as to what had just taken place and Yuna closed her eyes preforming the staff movements that would call forth the summon. A second later the ground began to shake and chains came down from the ceiling, drilling into the floor and pulling forth the creature that lay dormant there. A scream of pain and the withering form of Anima was pulled from the depths of the rocky ground. The sound of bells heralded the first attack and the first of the last remaining fungus went up in a puff of pyreflies. A second chime and the final fungus followed it. Yuna turned to look at the Aeon that had once been Seymour's mother in awe. She had forgotten just how large and powerful it was, and seeing it again just drove home what was happening. The Aeon shimmered and disappeared as the battle ended, _"She's waiting for us inside."_ Yuna told Tidus.

_"I know. I can feel her."_

Together they stepped on the platform and together transferred to inside Yojimbo's lair. There Aniaca sat sideways on the dog that made up part of Yojimbo's Aeon. Yojimbo's pay for hire warrior stood next to his actual Aeon, and behind them three lights floated. Yuna could tell just by the color coding that these were the Mangus sisters, "It was a bit crowded so they decided to take up less space." the man said.

"Don't be so grumpy Yuudai." Aniaca chided.

"It is not your home that has been invaded." he countered back.

Staring at the fayth in front of her Yuna was struck with something, "You're not…"

"Off kilter?" Yuudai said, "No. We were woken, but whatever force that bothered those Aeons that have temples left us alone. We remain as we are."

Yuna bit her thumb and looked at them, "Do you know what woke them?"

One of the lights floated about and a small child like voice spoke to them, "We don't. All we know is that whatever it was felt angry and mean."

"Mindy is right. But that's not why we are here." Yuudai said.

A somber mood descended over them. Tidus swallowed, so they were here at last. They were going to tell him why he needed to consume, why being near Aeons made him feel this incessant itch to posses. Why when he dreamed he dreamed of a whole and splendid Zanarkand, despite the fact that he saw Besaid as his home now and did not wish to go back to the world from which he had come. They would tell him what was wrong and then they could work towards a remedy. He would be able to protect Yuna without fear of ruining her life and making a mess of things. In front of him he watched Aniaca take a deep breath as if gathering her wits and then the woman nodded silently, "Shall I rip of the bandage then?"

"Put me out of my misery." Tidus told the woman.

"Alright." she said, and then continued her story, "A long time ago you were Sin, the most powerful Aeon of all time. And then you were killed because Yuna was able to find a courage that most would not be able to."

"And then Paine brought me back." Tidus said, "Everyone knows that part of the story."

Aniaca smiled but it was sad, "Yes, but this is not about the what that brought you back. It's about the how."

"I don't understand" Tidus said.

And honestly, he didn't. How was Paine bringing him back anything other than a good thing? From the way Yuna talked about Paine, this was not a woman who wanted to hurt but a woman who wanted to protect and heal. And so she had, and by doing so given him and Yuna a shot at a real life - a true life. A life unhindered by if he would disappear or not, where he would no longer be a dream but a man made of solid flesh.

In front of him Aniaca continued to look at him sadly, "When Paine died she absorbed all of her father - Yu Yevon. In that moment she was both him and herself, the last fragment of Sin - a complete being. However in order to bring you back she had to sacrifice something - so she did. She poured all of herself, what remained of her soul into you. Sacrificing herself once more. And thus you were reborn. Both as you - and as something completely new."

During Aniaca's full speech Yuna had not spoken one word. However now she stared up her eyes afraid, as if she understood something that Tidus had yet to grasp, "What was he reborn as as?"

"Himself of course - but also as the first joint Fayth and Aeon. He is both Sin and Yu Yevon reborn. A blending that Yu Yevon himself, many years ago could never have imagined and only dreamed of."

If silence could kill Tidus was sure that it would. Him? Yu Yevon and Sin? It was not something he could swallow. How could he be both but also feel totally human? As Sin he had felt monstrous, an abomination. It was impossible. But the truth of what she said rang true. He hadn't wanted to admit it but when he had been Sin this emotion of destruction and consumption had been what he felt from Yu Yevon. Passed down to him and then to Sin, who really had only wanted to die, and to stop dreaming. A cog in Yu Yevon's machine. As Tidus he had finally fulfilled that want in Sin, he dreamed but his dreams always had an end. They were no longer endless things, forced by Yu Yevon to continue. However Yu Yevon's needs, his desire to continue the dream and through Aeons, wipe the world clean of danger - could not be so easily controlled. He had felt this each time he had quieted an Aeon, although it was slowly lessing in it's need, "Will I destroy people as he once did?"

"I suppose that's up to you." Aniaca said.

"Up to Tidus?" Yuna asked.

"While he may be Sin and Yu Yevon combined he is also Tidus, a dream made real by his own desire to be so. You are also kind of heart and good. Tidus only desires one thing - and that is to protect you Lady Yuna to give you a peaceful world. I do not think he will sink to such horrible lows as Yu Yevon once did. His heart is not Yu Yevon's heart, his heart is wholly his own.."

Tidus turned to look at Yuna. She seemed stone faced but slowly ever so slowly her face warmed. He didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid. Yuna was the kindest and most forgiving person he had ever met, but Yu Yevon held nothing but bad memories for her. How she could even stand to look at him after all he had put her through he did not know. He was ashamed of who he was, of Yu Yevon and Sin who rested inside of him, how terrible it must be for Yuna to look at him now. As Yuna's protector how could he even claim to be good for her anymore? He should remove himself he decided - that was what would be best for her. To not have to look at the last reminder of the person who had taken Paine from her. So caught up in these thoughts he didn't feel the arms wrap around him or Yuna's head rest against his chest, _"Thank god. I was so worried."_

_"What?"_

_"I thought it was going to be awful. I feared Yu Yevon returned to this world. That what I went through, possessed and with no control, you would be put through. But Tidus is still Tidus."_

His arms slowly wrapped around her as he processed what she was saying. Not once had she been worried about herself, or afraid for herself. She had been afraid for him. How she could be like this after the great evil he did upon her he didn't understand, how she could go every day still staring at him. But that was the wonder of Yuna - she never did what you thought she would, _"We'll get through this."_ he told her.

_"Yeah."_ she paused, _"I love you."_

Standing there with her arms around his waist and feeling the warmth and softness of her body - that was the one thing that was not in question. Her love for him was strong, and fierce, and beautiful, _"I love you too."_

Maybe there was nothing to get through. Maybe it really had been all in his head. Because right now they felt more solid and more real than ever. He dared history to tell him that this, what they had together was wrong. Together they would take on the world, summoner and summoner, summoner and fayth. He would follow Yuna wherever she went, lending his power to hers in whatever way he could. That had been his job before he had become Sin, and now his fayth like nature only amplified this desire. Her protector in all ways. Time would tell what the summoner inside of him would add to this.

\----++++----

Soft hands slowly rubbed Rikku's back, comforting her. The woman stared up confused at the unknown touch, and for a moment it felt like she was looking at Yuna's twin. But this woman was a little older, a little rounder in the face. And her hair, which Yuna usually wore braided, hung down loosely around her frame. It felt like staring at a goddess Rikku thought. She was beautiful and radiant, and the presence she emanated was soothing, "Here."

The woman touched Rikku's chest and Auron's chest and it was as if they were connected by an invisible tether. One moment she was staring at Auron's face and the next she was on a giant brown platform. As she adjusted to where she had somehow found herself she was slowly greeted by a dawning horror. Dead bodies littered the platform in front of her. Too many bodies to count, and they were all her. In the center Auron sat, cross-legged eyes shut tightly as someone who looked like her berated him. Words like abomination, and nothing, and creature, and disgusting came out of the woman's mouth. Rikku felt rage build upside inside of her and she stalked over to where the woman was and tore her away from her husband, "Leave. Him. Alone. You. Big. Jerk."

"Who-" the woman seemed shocked to see her.

"Someone who would never, ever, hurt Auron in this way." Rikku answered.

A sound begun to permeate the air. For a moment it took Rikku a little while to realize what it was, but eventually it hit her that the woman who looked like her was growling. The growl grew into a warning and when it reached its loudest peak the woman leapt at Rikku. Rikku was stunned for a moment but then rolled out of the way. As Rikku righted herself in her roll she pulled out two daggers. Getting into a battle stance she stared down the woman, and readied herself for the fake Rikku to charge. As they looked at each other she heard Auron mumble under his breath, "Not again."

He was staring at her with wide-eyes and her heart broke for her husband. This whole time then he must have watched Rikku after Rikku kill themselves in front of him. This time would be no different then. If she attacked the ghost that was pretending to be her it would only perpetuate his ideas about his ordeal. The ghost leapt at her again and instead of attacking Rikku rolled under the attack, angling her body so that she came right up against where her husband was sitting. She turned to him and took his hands staring at his eyes which were only loosely open now, "Auron. Please, it's me. Wake-up please you're dreaming, I've come to get you."

"It's a trick."

Rikku shook her head, "It's not I promise. It's me, I'm real. Your muja, it's me."

A loud scream rent itself from the fake Rikku across from her, "You shall not take him from us again!"

Rikku curled her body around Auron to form a protective shield as the fake Rikku attacked them. Her fists beat into Rikku's back but she did not let go or move, refusing to let this aberration have any control over her or Auron. The anger and the violence would stop with her. As each fist jabbed into her back Auron's eyes slowly began to widen until they were fully open at last. None of the Rikkus had ever protected him as his one was, and as much as he wanted to trust he wasn't sure. He reached up and touched her face, which wasn't melting or laying detached from her body, or any of the other things he had seen, "Rikku?"

Hearing her name spoken Rikku looked down at her husband. Her mouth was pulled back in a painful grimace but her eyes showed intense determination of which Auron had only seen on her face while she was protecting Yuna, "Hi."

A vicious punch made her cry out, and that was what sealed it for Auron. Twisting their bodies so that his now protected hers he pushed the fake Rikku away. It wasn't just that she was protecting him, it was the way that she looked at him - with eyes that only his wife could have. This woman, this was his Rikku and who he had been searching for in this bleak landscape. The fake Rikku let out one last cry before he drew his sword and cut her through. Her body vanishing like smoke, and the others with it. Having banished his nightmares he turned to the green eyes he knew were real, "Are you okay?"

Rikku's eyes narrowed, "Am I okay? Are you okay!?"

"Rikku."

Of course Rikku knew that voice. And it was true, the punches had hurt, but nothing had hurt more than seeing Auron so distressed like that. Her normally so stoic husband so terrified was not something she wanted to see again. She would bruise she was sure, but overall she was okay, "I'm fine. But you have to wake up. None of this is real."

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

Thinking on it Rikku wasn't sure. She herself didn't know how she had gotten here after all. One second she had been holding Auron and another second she had been witness to his tormented thoughts. And it was good that they were together, and it was good that they were both thinking rationally, but an escape plan hadn't been part of her thought process going in. If Tidus was here she was sure he would find some way to get them out of the jam, that was his specialty - but Tidus was not here and so she was left with a good deal of uncertainty.

While her mind attempted to think of an escape plan the dressphere that Yuna gave her started to faintly glow. Looking down at it Rikku's eyebrows knit together, the dressphere had never done anything like this. Not while Yuna had it and not for the small amount of time she had owned it either. As the glow got stronger she realized that her hands were beginning to fade away, along with the rest of her. Somehow the dressphere was pulling them out of Auron's nightmare, "Grab onto me! Hurry!"

She reached out her hand and felt the warmth of his as he grabbed hold. It was not a moment too soon because a second later she was jerking awake again, and Auron's confused eyes were staring up into hers. They were back in the room where they had first landed she realized. And - now that she was not overcome with worry - she could see how beautiful it really was. Flowers surrounded them, in all shapes and colors. Some pulsed with a gentle glow, while others sparkled under the open sky. A sky that was so alive with pyreflies that they looked like stars. The woman who had sat with them before now sat a little bit away from them, her legs folded to the side. Together she and Auron sat up and she smiled, "You're back. I was worried there for a moment."

"You saved us. Thank you -" Rikku paused, she didn't know this woman's name.

"Lenne. I was drawn here by that dressphere you carry, and I think if you are here for the reasons that I think you are - I also have the answers you seek."

Auron now had his arm around Rikku who sat firmly in his lap, her hand having not let go of his since they had woken up, "And why are we to trust you?"

The woman laughed, and her laugh sounded like a bright melody. Not something classical, but something that reminded him a bit more of the silly pop songs that Yuna and Rikku sometimes listened to on the radio. It was pleasant, and infectious, "He said you might say that."

"He?" Auron questioned.

In that moment a second figure seemed to fade into view and Auron knew that if he had a heart, it would have squeezed within his chest. He stood taking Rikku with him, forcing Lenne to stand as well but he knew that he could do no less. It was as if he was a young man again and no time had passed. The man standing in front of him had not changed since his death so many years ago. The long red robe that was layered to look like leaves, the white and blue headpiece that looked almost like a crown. Even his eyes, their deep blue kindness and wisdom had not been touched by the years, "Braska." he whispered almost reverently.

"Uncle?"

Rikku too was shocked, what little she knew of this man came from pictures of her late aunt that her father carried around. She had only seen the pictures once or twice, but she had seen the statues of him enough that the image of this man was forever seared into her mind, "It is good to see you again old friend, the spirits that come to rest here have told me of how the two of you have protected and kept my daughter safe - and for that I can never repay you."

Finding himself again Auron spoke, "She is every bit your daughter. Kind and reverent, she wants to change the world."

"It does my heart good to hear it." he paused, "But my friends, conversations and reunions must be put aside - Lenne, this woman has a story that she must tell you urgently."

Rikku peered at the woman in front of them, "Oh?"

"Yes. If you will listen to it."

Auron considered Braska's words carefully and then gave a nod of his own agreement, "And we shall hear it."

Upon being given permission to continue with her story Lenne smiled, "Thank you. The story I'm about to tell you is a love story, only it's not. And it is my story. Only it's not." she paused, "A long time ago when Zanarkand still flourished and war knocked powerfully at our door steps I met a man named Shuyin - a man who looked very much like your Tidus, I must say. We fell in love. I was a summoner at the time, and eventually like all summoners I was eventually called to battle. Shuyin could not stand this. As a last ditch effort to save me he attempted to activate a weapon called Vegnagun hidden in Bevelle's depths. I went after him, and stopped him. But we were killed for our trespass in the process. My spirit died in peace and passed - his died angry and could not. However part of me was able to live on in the dressphere you carry with you and soon after the war I felt his anger re-emerge, somewhere in Spira. I believe he wishes to finish the mission that he started, and will attempt to destroy Spira using any means necessary. Be it plunging it into war or activating Vegnagun once more."

She stopped letting them process the information. What she had told them was a lot to take in, it was true but eventually Rikku let out a long whistle, "That sure is a story lady. Where is this weapon right now?"

Braska grimaced, "He brought it here for safekeeping. It's what woke the fayth and has so many spirits gone haywire. He plans to keep it here dormant until he can use it in the most destructive way possible. What that is remains to be seen."

Rikku grinned, and Auron could tell just by looking at her that she had gotten an idea. And, he was not wrong. Thinking about it Rikku had come to a conclusion - if the weapon was here then why not defeat it here? It would solve a great deal of issues for everyone. Then once Yuna gave her speech and calmed the lands things would slowly go back to normal, perfect plan, "Well let's go destroy it then."

"It's not that easy." Lenne said, "the weapon was made to combat the most powerful of Aeons. We cannot defeat it alone. Please take this message to Yuna, and take the part of me that can reside in your world with you. When the time comes, I will come to her aide."

Rikku hesitated but eventually agreed, "Okay."

"You must go back now. Yuna will need you again soon, more than ever." Lenne told them.

That Auron wanted to protest. It had been so long since he had seen his greatest and oldest friend. But he had chosen the world of the living while Braska had chosen the world of the dead. One day he too would pass on, and then they would be reunited for good - but that day would not come for some time yet, and he wouldn't ask for it any other way. As he prepared himself and his heart to leave he heard Braska speak to him once more, "It has been good to see you again friend."

"And you." he replied.

"Tell Yuna I am very proud of her. That I love her, that as a father I could wish for no greater a daugher than the one I was given."

"I will pass the message along."

For a moment Auron thought his friend was done talking but eventually he spoke again, "I am glad that you chose the hard path. Both so that you could protect my daughter and so that you could find love in the same way that I found love, and with the same brilliant family."

Hearing him say this almost caused Auron to become bowed over, but he remained standing upwards. Then before he could even say a word Rikku answered for him, "Thank you."

He looked at Rikku and her flushed face and eyes that shone with everything that he had wanted to say and more. But perhaps her answering was for the best. She was one half of him, and Braska was her family too, "Goodbye old friend." Auron said as they turned to leave.

"Goodbye my friend."

As Braska faded they found themselves stepping into the bright light that shone before them, and back into the world where only the living had true domain. He would miss his friend dearly, but he had so much more for him here and now that he was unwilling to give up. Rikku stared up at him and he found himself just as enamored with her as he had been the day he had seen her washed ashore on the banks of the Moonflow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Braska is my favorite bit about this chapter, it's absolutely self indulgent on my part but there it is.


	11. The Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long journey, Yuna and Tidus finally make it to Bevelle and Bahamut, the last Aeon they need to calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter officially catches this story up with my one on FF.net. FINALLY.

Yuna stood in the middle of the platform where she and Aniaca had last spoken. Black abyss and twisted buildings as far as the eye could see. The fayth stood around her and all of them were silent. Only Vida moved, swaying gently back and forth. These were the spirits she had rescued and staring at them all brought that fully into focus for her. They had been angry or desperate, brought back into a world where they would be forced to dream for eternity. As the consciousnesses of the fayth had woken so had the being inside Tidus, Yu Yevon's desires stirring once more. But Tidus was greater than Yu Yevon's drive, Yuna knew this fully and wholly. He would not fall to it just as she would not fall to whatever lay ahead. In front of her Vida stopped moving and walked up to her, "It's time to wake up."

"Hmm?"

_"It's time to wake up."_

Tidus's voice resonated inside of her head and her eyes slowly opened to stare at the ceiling. Tidus lay in bed next to her, smiling down at her face. Sun swam into the room from the small window across from them. Dust in the air sparkling as the light hit it at just the right angle. The small room was warm despite the fact they were inside the inn that lay on the edge of both the icy tundra and lush forest that made up Macalania's province. She sat up slowly, adjusting to the morning and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Today they had one mission - go to Bevelle and retrieve Bahamut. And then when that was over the next day… Yuna hesitated in thought. She still wasn't sure what she was going to say, but she knew that it had to count, that her words had to be strong enough to reach the people of Spira. No, not just the people of Spira - she wanted to save the one relationship that meant the most to her. Whatever words that she said tomorrow she hoped that they would reach Lulu's ears and that her friend would take them to heart, _"Tomorrow is the big day."_ she said.

_"Your speech."_

_"Yes. I am nervous. I may fail."_

_"And if you do you will just rise again, stronger and better than ever. No one loves Spira more than you, that is what has been revealed to me as I have known you."_

She smiled up at him and then slowly rose from the bed. The mattress shifted as she stood and stretched. Glancing out the window at the path where snow melted into dirt and then into greenery she slowly decided something, Tidus could feel the shift in her and wondered what conclusion she had jumped to. Disappearing into the bathroom she appeared about twenty minutes later in her Gunner outfit. Tidus wondered what had brought this on, after all if they were going to Bevelle she would have to wear clothes that impressed upon the world her greatest decorum. The Gunner clothes were not that, not by a long shot, _"Alright. Let's go."_ Yuna said.

A quick cup of frost mint tea and a light breakfast later they departed and headed into the woods. As they walked Yuna took Tidus's hand, something she done more of since their revelation yesterday. It was as if she wanted to reassure him. But Tidus thought, what she didn't know was that he didn't need any other reassurance. Her love was enough. She had proved her unwavering loyalty time after time. But the warmth of her hand was nice. To know how deeply her care went, how intense it was. Wrapped up in Yuna's love Tidus wondered at the nature that shimmered around them. How beautiful the landscape was.

As they came off the path from the deep woods they found themselves on the side of the woods that held the entrance for the Thunder Plains. At the end of the path Yuna's hand which had remained stationary in his up until that moment, begun to tug him hastily onward. Before Tidus knew what was happening she was running forward forcing him to follow her. They took a turn down a hidden path, and then down another. A moment later Tidus realized where Yuna was taking them.

Together they burst into the clearing where they had shared their first kiss, the small spring glimmering in front of them. The same huge tree under which they had once clung desperately onto each other still stood in the middle of the pond. Its huge trunk and its multiple branches twisted upward into a huge canopy that cast shade down onto the water. It was picturesque, magic twining all around them. It felt like stepping back into the past, memories surrounding them.

With a whoop and a cry Yuna cry let go of his hand - stripped off her boots, cast her weapons aside, and ran into the water. She dove under and for a moment disappeared from view. Only small ripples an indicator of where she had dunked herself under. But Tidus had no reason to worry because she surfaced soon after, _"Come in!"_ she called after him.

_"You look like a drowned rat."_

_"Are you afraid?"_

_"Not even a little bit."_

Removing his own shoes he crashed in after her, water splashing behind him as he dove into the blue. He swam over to where she was treading water and the two of them looked at each other. A moment later Yuna tugged at his shoulders and pushed him under giggling in glee the whole time. But if Yuna thought he would go down that easily she was mistaken. A moment later he grabbed her torso and pulled her under with him. A little later they both surfaced loud raucous laughter spilling from both their throats.

As Tidus looked at her Yuna smiled. Was how Tidus looked as he stared at her, how had he had seen her all those years ago? So full of life and so beautiful? It must have been, even despite the tears. Seeing him laugh so fully and happily brought deep joy to her heart. He hadn't known it but ever since they had gotten back from collecting the hidden Aeons, and learning of his true nature he had been quiet. Tidus was a person who was best when he was yelling and shouting and stamping his foot that the world should change. A man of doing, not thinking. Full of questions about why they had to sit back and just let things happen, instead of working to make of their lives their own. It wasn't just what they had been told back in Yojimbo's cave though. Tidus had been reserved since his return. In front of her he was less afraid to show his passion but to the outside world who did not know him, and had not had a chance to see him when he was standing up for her - he must have seemed quiet and introspective. The speechless statute that protected the Lady Summoner, only acting when she was in danger, "Feel better?" she asked.

When they were alone they rarely spoke to each other using their actual voices, instead enjoying the intimacy that their shared metal speech proved. But Yuna knew how often that meant that they were confined to each other, closed off to the real world and it's surroundings. Sometimes real voices were best - they were the voices that everyone else heard and the voices that could scream without reservation the loudest, "Yes. Thank you." he told her.

"Let's scream." she told him.

The look he gave her was quizzical, his brow knit together, "What?"

"You told me the best way to get over things is to let out a long scream. So let's scream."

She could see him hesitating so before he could say anything else she let out a scream that pierced through the trees and echoed around them. Somewhere in the distance perhaps, a bird fluttered away. What would people would think if they came across their High Master Summoner screaming her lungs off she wondered. In that moment she didn't care, she just wanted to scream her frustrations to the skies. As she thought this a second scream burst forth from Tidus's lungs. Hearing him yell she joined him, letting loose a second yell. The two of them then yelled and screamed and hooted and hollered there in the glade until they were out of breath. Eventually Tidus turned to her, "I think I'm screamed out." he said.

"Me too."

"To Bevelle?"

"Forward! Destiny awaits." Yuna said.

When they exited the pool Yuna wrung her hair out and changed into her ceremonial robes. In the Capital center of Spira she could be no one else other than the High Master Summoner. Putting on the clothes as she did, hidden by the trees and Tidus - for the first time they did not weigh so heavily on her. She was getting used to the feel of them, the symbolism of them. They were not a costume that she put off and on, they were part of her. Not a part that she wanted to be forever, but a part of her that she was okay being when she wore them. Now she knew, as she walked out from the trees that she could be the other Yuna too. That Yuna was not lost to her, and no matter the road or how it changed and grew bumps that if she never lost sight of that playful Yuna, she could pull Spira back from war, "You look… regal." Tidus told her as she stood there.

"What?" she stared at him face still flushed from the water.

"Before it felt like the clothes were wearing you. I don't think it's that way anymore."

"I feel that way too."

Yuna linked arms with him and they ventured out of the woods and to the long path that lead to Bevelle. A long time ago Yuna would have bowed to the spring, to say good-bye forever but now she didn't need to. She would return, and return, and return. And each time Tidus would be by her side. That was what she felt. And as they stepped down the road that would lead them to the gates of Bevelle that was what she knew.

 ----++++----

 Past the gates of Bevelle a moving machina carriage waited idle, for Yuna and Tidus. It was a bright red color and sitting at the seat was a man that Yuna had not seen since she had called both Nooj and himself to Besaid for peace talks. Baralai honked the horn and Yuna waved happily over to him. Without Nooj or Lulu around Baralai could actually be very peaceful, and kind. While she did not doubt that he had his own hand in stirring up trouble, and pushing Nooj too far - she enjoyed his company. This was the man who had come to harbor great emotion for a sinspawn after all. His feelings for Paine had gone against entirety of what he had been taught, so there was good in his heart. It was impossible to write him off. She and Tidus climbed into the carriage and Baralai turned and bowed to Yuna, ever a man who still believed in some of the old ways, "My Lady."

"You need not bow to me Praetor Baralai, we are as equals." she told him.

At that he laughed and Yuna wondered just what was so funny to him, "You may believe that to be true My Lady but here in the streets of Bevelle while I may make the laws it is your words and your preaching that people take to."

Oh. She hadn't known that. This must of been what Tidus was talking about in the boat then, about how people saw her. The two children had been so sure that she would someday be the ruler of a united Spira. The thought lingered in her heart for a second before flying away to a place where she was sure it could be recalled but for now would remain, "I'm sure you have your own adherents."

To that he nodded, "I do, but those are all army men, all politicians who would seek to supplant me if I make the wrong move. On the street it is your word that keeps the people settled."

The thought flapped its wings once but did not move, instead Yuna changed the topic, "You know why we have come here?"

Baralai sighed, which said that yes he did. She could not imagine the stress he must be feeling in attempting to quell the anger of the soldiers against The Youth League. Then to have the temple suddenly coming to life with the spirit of an angry Aeon, it must add to the pressure he was under immensely. Anything she could do to ease tension would be worth it, "How is the temple?" she inquired.

"A bit of a mess. It's currently spewing forth fiends. We have men down there to hold them back, but the upkeep is tasking. We are very glad you are here."

That the temple was producing fiend was different, but all of the temples had been different. It would make sense then that this temple would react in a way unique to itself. The quicker this was dealt with the faster that the men who were making sure none of the fiends were reaching the surface could go back to their normal posts. Yuna hoped that these normal posts were not wartime posts, but there was nothing she could do if they were, "Take us there then."

"Of course."

At the end of their journey the carriage settled in front of the massive Capitol building. Baralai offered his hand to Yuna after he stepped out and Yuna accepted his help out of the contraption. Up until that moment she had mostly traveled in airships, but she couldn't help but admit that there was a charm to the carriages. They allowed for quick travel inside cities, and seemed very safe. There were reports of a few malfunctioning, but that was the risk that you took with all machina. Yuna had already put her life in the hands of an airship so this seemed no different. It was just a bit sad that so far they were hard pressed to find a way to lower the price of the carriages. They wouldn't do any good if they only helped the rich - as was true of most things, "Thank you."

Their small party of three entered the Capitol building and Yuna stood wide-eyed at its size. Guards walked the aisles in front of them, but also far above them protected from falling by the thick banisters. The whole place was very regal but very cold. Teal blue, muted deep reds, and steel colors decorated the halls. From the floors to the banners. Symbols of Yevon decorated everything. The last time she had been here they had snuck in the back, and she hadn't been able to look the entrance. A floating machina sat in front of them and this is where Baralai took them, "We'll go directly to the path that makes up the chamber."

He keyed in a few symbols that Yuna glanced at, but had flown her mind by the time he punched in the last symbol. As the elevator descended Baralai turned to look at them, "How have you been? We haven't had much time to talk since -"

"Since you made me High Master Summoner. I know." Yuna answered him.

Tidus scratched the back of his head and Yuna had to stifle a giggle, he was very good at decorum when he wanted but sometimes it was lost to him, "We've been okay," he answered, "Life has been busy."

While he talked Yuna couldn't help but catch the way Baralai stared at him. Eyes slightly narrowed as if he were staring at something that he would rather not. It infuriated her to see it. When she and Tidus were together she often did the talking to be sure, so while this was not the first time she had seen his judgment, it was the first time he was being so open about it. The whole thing was childish, "If you have something to say about Tidus please share it." she told him.

"How do you deal with it High Summoner? Being around what used to be Sin so often?" he spoke flatly, voice devoid of emotion.

"The same way I deal with knowing that I was Yu Yevon, and the fact that a very precious friend of mine had to sacrifice her life to save my own. The same way you deal with your feelings for her." Yuna said.

It wasn't often spoken of but everyone knew that Baralai had, in those final minutes come to care deeply for Paine. He had seen her sacrifice and been awed by it. That aw had in time changed to great introspection and longing to apologize for how he had treated her. And that had finally changed into something that they were all sure he had not seen coming - love for the sinspawn woman. But just a few moments around him reminiscing, it became obvious that he longed for her the way a lover longs for his dead companion. Baralai's eye softened, "I'm sorry My Lady."

"I forgive you, we have both come to have feelings for different parts of Sin after all."

The elevator came to a stop and the sound of gunfire could be heard. Following the sound they came to the bridge that lead to the chamber of the fayth. In front of them a barricade was set up and two men were crouched behind it firing every so often at the fiends that came from the entrance. They looked worn, their bodies slumped as if they had been there for a while. A small pile of empty potion bottles spoke to how many times they had been overcome by their attackers. As they approached the two men turned to look at them and stood at attention, "Lady Yuna, Praetor Baralai."

"We have come to relieve you of duty." Baralai told them.

Their bodies once tense relaxed slightly and Yuna could tell that they were relieved. A loud roar came from the chamber in front of them and two dingos came rushing forward. Baralai lept over the platform, drawing two guns as he did so. He let loose two shots from both guns and the dingo's sprawled to the floor dead before they could even reach the barricade, bursting into pyreflies, "Now Lady Yuna. I will hold them off until you return."

Having a path cleared for them Yuna and Tidus rushed forward into entry room of the chamber and then into the chamber itself. Inside were greeted by a large number of fiends that clung to the walls of the enclosure, all surrounding and protecting the raging Bahamut who was crouched over on all fours covering the prone form of Braham. It was clear that the Aeon was protecting the fayth in the only way his angry mind knew how - by calling forth creatures from the farplane so that no one could touch that which was part of him, "Do what you need to, I shall hold them off." Yuna told Tidus.

Yuna pulled out her grid and rotated to the correct dress and changed into her Dark Knight outfit. A swipe of her sword summoned energy that killed all the fiends in front of her and she winced as the backlash of using such an attack weakened her. It wasn't perfect but it would have to do. Tidus noted this and then turned to where Bahamut stood hunched over and dashed forward until he could touch the creatures wing. As soon as he made contact he was being tugged forward, memories of a young boy being bullied entering his mind.

The boy was able to withstand the bullies because he was not afraid, not of anyone or anything. This boy had one friend who always eventually showed up to push the bullies away. He idolized this boy. So when the land that they lived in was attacked he did the only thing he could to protect his friend who had spent their whole life protecting him - he became a hulking Aeon who no one would ever be able to defeat. A wall that would forever shield the friend that he loved as a brother. When he opened his eyes he was looking at that boy, who trembled and yelled at him, "Leave us!" the child cried, "Haven't we suffered enough? I thought once that you would save us, but you did not!"

"I am not here to make you suffer."

"You made us suffer for years on end Yu Yevon. Keeping us awake so that you could endlessly dream." the child glared at him.

"I know," Tidus answered him, "But that was not me. And if I could allow all of you to sleep again I would. But that is beyond my power."

"You could die! That would fix us all. You did it once before." the boy spat.

A ball of light glowed softly and then Vida stepped into the nothingness that the three of them inhabited, "He will fade when he fades. Don't be dumb, he won't be around forever. He didn't wake us up." she said.

Tidus wasn't sure how she was so certain of that but knowing that he had not been the reason the fayth had woken up allowed him a great deal of peace. If he had been the one responsible for waking the fayth he wasn't sure how he would have been okay with himself. Somehow he had known that he had not woken them, but instead like Yuna had wished for them to sleep - and so with the powers given to him by Yu Yevon they had. Still, he hadn't know about his true self until recently, and the idea that he may have woken the fayth had not crossed his mind until that morning. It did him good to hear that this was not so from one of the fayth herself, "Can I truly trust him again?" Braham asked.

"Of course you may. He may be Yu Yevon but he is also one of us. We all could have been Sin once upon a time. Think instead that he is an aeon and fayth of Lady Yuna. You were his guide once, you know his heart best."

"Okay."

Yuna was hunched over, shoulders slumped when Tidus opened his eyes. Her body looked tired and she was having trouble breathing. He leapt away from the Aeon who had calmed and rushed over to her pulling a potion out of his travel bag as he did so. Kneeling next to her he offered her the potion and she took it gladly, drinking it down. As she did he watched the color come back to skin and her breathing equal out, "I knew you would come back in time."

"Always."

A growl alerted them to the fact that not all the fiends had been destroyed. But before the fiends could even charge at them the room was decorated in a bright light. The fiends howled and died screaming. Yuna, now finding it much easier to move stared at Bahamut who was on fours, the circle on his back gradually slowing down, the energy that it had produced to kill the fiends depleted, "Thank you old friend." Tidus said next to her.

"Time to come home." Yuna said.

The Aeon boy slowly uncurled and nodded at her. As the Aeon behind him faded Braham's body became weightless and then light. His form entered her chest and in that moment both Yuna and Tidus felt a sense of completion come over them. This was the first time that Yuna had felt all the fayth spirits within her soul at the same time in a very long time, and it felt right. As if this was how it was supposed to be - all of them here collected together. Through her and the connection they shared, Tidus felt as she did. In that moment all of his need to consume and destroy vanished - as if he too were complete. Was this what Yu Yevon had wanted all those years ago, he wondered. Because it was a beautiful feeling. Completion. Together in this moment he and Yuna almost felt as one being tied together by the thread of Aeon creation that had bound them together so long ago. It was as if they were transported back to that moment, where he could feel all of her love and she could feel all of his. His creation as Sin.

As he pondered this Yuna looked at him and knew that he was thinking as she was, about how full of love and life they both felt - about how she felt that she could step inside his body and it would feel no different than wearing her own skin. But the moment could not last, and just as quickly as it had come it slowly disappeared. But both of them knew that they would not and could not forget this feeling for the rest of their lives, "Shall we return to Baralai and let him know that it is safe?" Yuna asked.

"I suppose so." Tidus answered her.

Having agreed the two of them turned to leave and Yuna felt Tidus put his hand on her back - unwilling perhaps to surrender to separation just yet. However before they could exit the room everything was illuminated in a soft white glow and they turned to watch as, almost by magic - Rikku and Auron walked out of a bright portal in front of them. The two groups looked at each other stunned, as if they were not quite sure what had just happened but eventually Rikku broke the silence, "Well I'll be a chocobo's uncle. There are other exits and entrances to the farplane."

Yuna lept forward sweeping her cousin into a hug, "You're back!"

"Surprise?" Rikku seemed to mostly have it together, but Yuna could tell that even she was confused.

"It's good to see you." Tidus said to the both of them.

"Well it's good to see you dunderheads too. Man do we have some stories to tell." Rikku told them, her momentary disorientation already forgotten.

Stepping in before his wife got too excited and held them up in this area for too long Auron cleared his throat, "Not here though. Somewhere private? Where there is less of a Bevelle presence?"

"Yes of course." Yuna said.

Now reunited the four of them left the chamber of the fayth Rikku talking animatedly, attempting to catch up with Tidus. First he told her of the story in the Calm Lands which caused her to look over at Yuna searchingly and then shrug off whatever she seemed to be thinking. Before he could get into the story of their rescue of Shiva, and what Aniaca had told them about who he was they came out of the entrance chamber and found Baralai waiting for them. At first he seemed a bit put upon at having to wait for so long but his frustration turned to confusion when he saw that the twosome which had gone into the chamber had turned into a foursome. Rikku waved at him rather carelessly and his lips twitched upward in a small smile, "How did-"

"We don't know." Yuna answered honestly, "But there are now four of us."

"And the Aeon problem?"

"Dealt with." She informed him.

As she and Baralai conversed Rikku looked around at the building they were inside, suddenly realizing where they were. She marveled at the clear walkways that made up the trail of the fayth for Bahamut, staring up at the moving platforms that created the intricate maze, "Dang this takes me back. Rouge days, hiding out, running from the guards."

"It was a different time then." Tidus said.

"They were." Auron intoned.

Finishing up her conversation with Baralai Yuna returned to them, "I think it's story time, let's find a safe place to talk yes?"

As she said this she glanced back at Baralai. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, there were parts of him she trusted wholly, he would save her life if it came to that; and if she invoked Paine's name he would keep a secret - but for some reason what Rikku and Auron wanted to tell her felt different. The way Auron had stopped her instantly as if he feared the prying eyes of New Yevon. No they would leave Bevelle and talk elsewhere - that would be best.

 ----++++----

 In the end they ended up back in the airship, the safest place that they could think of. Airships had served them well as secret keepers before, so there was a safety in the air - the world kept below. It felt good to be back in the familiar space instead of in the cold oppressive space that was the Bevelle underground. She had enjoyed her time traveling with Tidus, just the two of them but she had missed Rikku's excited voice and Auron's assuring presence. And the airship felt comfortable, like home. It closely resembled the airship they had spent so much time in while they had been on the run, after all.

Now they all sat in upper level of the cabin. She and Tidus sat on the couch while Auron sat in a chair to the right of them. Rikku was sat on the table, which Auron was eyeing cautiously. Yuna wasn't sure if he was more nervous for the table or for Rikku herself but it was obvious he disapproved, "You may go ahead Rikku." Auron said now that they were out of earshot of anyone who could use the information they had to do a great deal of harm.

All of Rikku's nervous energy poured out at once as she told them the story that Lenne had told them. Yuna listened carefully her face a mask, but everything that Rikku told her filled her heart with dread. At first she had thought that the problem with the war was just on two fronts - that of New Yevon and The Youth League; but having a malicious spirit walking around attempting to force the war into creation could potentially make things even worse. Now she would have to stop the war on three fronts. Rikku finished talking and saw her cousin's worried face, "Yunie?"

"Hm?"

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yes. It will be difficult, but I believe we can do it. "

She stood up and walked over to far wall near the stairs that lead down to the lower level and pushed the button that lay there. The button crackled to life and Cid's voice crackled over the intercom, "This is Cid here, how may I help you?"

"Hello uncle." Yuna said.

"My favorite niece, what can I do for you?"

"Set a course for Luca. It's time."

"Yee hah! The High Summoner express stops for no one. Next stop saving the world! Here we come!"

The ship tilted slightly as it turned direction and then the rumbling under their feet grew as the ship reached top speeds. At this rate it would take them just a few hours to get to Luca. No time at all. But just enough time for her to prepare her speech. Yuna turned and stared at her friends, and at Tidus who she loved with all heart. In this moment their support meant so much to her, but she knew that the only person who could do anything to save Spira was her. In this she was very much alone, "You're not alone idiot." Tidus' voice reached across the room.

"Did I…"

"Think that aloud? Nah, but you projected it pretty intensely into my head." he said.

"He's right. You're not alone. All of us stand here to do anything in our power to make sure you succeed. We're your guardians after all." Auron stood and walked over to her.

Rikku and Tidus followed him and Rikku nodded along with what he had said, "It's not something that just ends when the mission ends. We protect you. The end."

"Thank you. Everyone." Yuna told them.

So maybe she wasn't as alone as she thought she was. Rise or fall she would save Spira, even if she had to drain herself of every available resource. She had done all she could to have the best possible outcome. The Aeons were tamed, all the information gathered. She had walked and flown the country, talked to people face to face and listened to their stories. There was nothing more she could do but speak and pray that her voice reached people. Spira's future depended on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One - Yuna and Tidus returning to the spring without Yuna's death hovering above them, warms my heart. Two - While this story is about 19 chapters (making this chapter a little past the halfway mark) I consider this chapter the marker for the end of the first half of the story. Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with me for this long. The last half of the story is a bit of a ride, and I cannot wait to share it with you.


	12. Salvo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuna makes a speech, but will it be enough?

Lulu stood on the pier staring out over the ocean. It seemed so endless and vast, full of danger and unexplored potential. So much of tiny Spira was ocean, and so much of it had yet to be touched or seen by the naked eye. Ships would fly over it but could not land. Only the large Al Bhed explorer barges had any sort of ownership of the waters. And even then exploration into its depths was all but impossible still. Despite their desire to own every inch of sea out there on the deep blue, things were at peace. Perhaps fish fought for dominance of small pockets of safety but there was no war, no full scale attempts to make that land belong to anyone. Fish could not think in such large scale grandiose ideas and the only thing they really had to fear was extinction by human hands. Behind her the coliseum of Luca stood a monolith to human power and ingenuity, but also their love of that same dominance. Battles were fought here - even if they were just with a ball. Today Yuna would give her speech, and Lulu could feel the tension in the air as both factions gathered in the same place. The sound of clinking metal alerted her to the presence of Nooj. He stood beside her silently and together they both looked out at the ocean, "Are you ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I will ever be."

One was never ready to see someone they thought of as their youngest do something dangerous. None of her words had deterred Yuna, instead they had made the girl stronger and more determined. But that was how Yuna had always worked and she had forgotten that. As trials mounted against the summoner and attempted to knock her down she would only fight back harder. It had been true on her first pilgrimage, then on her second one, and now here as well. She wasn't sure if Yuna knew how not to fight back, if it was something so ingrained into her body that Yuna would never rest until the world was happy. But happiness was illusion Lulu had learned long ago.

As the waves crashed under her feet into the pier Lulu wondered if she wasn't projecting just a little bit. Their experiences had made warriors out of them all, but Lulu had seen Yuna during Rikku's wedding. She had laughed and played in the ocean with Tidus and Rikku chasing after her. She was a fighter, but she also was able to let loose and find peace in the empty spaces that made up moments of her life. Someday Yuna would settle down and be okay with that. Lulu hadn't found a way to do that yet. Combat itched within her skin.

What would Yuna say Lulu wondered. Had she prepared her speech at all? Or would she just speak her heart as she always had? When she had spoken to the crowds after her defeat of Sin she had gone in not knowing what she would say, only that she would say it. What words she had spoken had sent the crowd into a frenzy of excitement and of understanding. They were all embarking on a new journey, a journey where they would shape their own fates. But now with Sin gone the only thing left to fight was themselves. A country founded on war could not so easily forget its past, and so arguments over how the world would be shaped after Sin's defeat begun. The lack of government had left a hole that needed to be filled and with no one to fill it things had slowly started sliding backwards. Not enough for people who remained blind to it to notice, but just enough for the observant to see what was happening. It was that slide backwards to the old ways that Lulu wanted to stop. Yuna couldn't see that because like most she found some comfort in things that were old, "Do you think that Yuna can stop a war?" Nooj wondered.

"Perhaps. But I don't think she can do it with words alone."

"That is what I have decided as well." Nooj told her.

It was good to be on the same page. Maybe Yuna would be able to stop the bloodshed, but people would not listen to words alone. They hadn't when they had been on the run, they hadn't when Yuna had plead for her life, and they hadn't when so long ago they had attempted to explain why Seymour had to be killed. Only after Sin had been defeated, after a great action and a great suffering had occurred had people listened. She wasn't sure what that action would be this time but she knew that it was coming. The city buzzed with it.

As she thought this a grandiose ship pulled into the docks and the ramp slowly lowered. A moment later Baralai walked down the ramp flanked by two guards. It was not so long ago that an arrival like this would have gathered a crowd, people lined up pressing up against each other just to get a glimpse of the Maester's of Yevon. The fact that Baralai could arrive to an empty dock spoke of how things had changed. The only person who gathered crowds like the Maesters of old these days was Yuna. She didn't know that though, and perhaps she never would, or if she did know she didn't want to deal with what it meant yet, "Baralai." she greeted him coolly.

"Lulu." he looked to her right, "Nooj. It has been sometime hasn't."

"Indeed." Nooj answered tersely.

"Now, now aren't we all hear to see the same thing? Were we not friends once?"

They had never really been friends and he knew it. After all, prior wounds were not so easily erased nor forgotten. Comrades in arms perhaps - in those small moments where their thoughts had been the same, that of defeating of Sin. Their relations did not go beyond that. No, not soon after Yuna had told a roaring crowd of Sin's defeat conversations had become stilted, and icey. She and Nooj had hoped for swift change when Baralai had taken charge of Spira. Wanted everyone in the government removed from power and replaced with more forward thinking members. They had also impressed upon him the idea of shifting the Capital to a more neutral place like Luca or even Kilika, but he had shot that down as well. Eventually they had called for the end of the churches but instead Yuna had been anointed the leader of the new church. This they did not find as terrible but they also knew that Yuna would die before destroying the places where the fayth rested. That had ended their attempted requests. Instead they had created their own governing body, the Youth League and found an intense amount of resistance from Baralai who had not wanted government divided. But the Youth League had grown and with it tensions. The handing over of the machina found in the desert - from where it had been discovered hidden, had almost shattered that tension completely, "You say friend as if you ever listened to us." Nooj said pointedly.

"Change has happened, but change must happen at a pace that people are okay with or fear takes hold." he spoke.

"Others have proven they are okay with a quicker change. Perhaps it is only you who fears it." Lulu crossed her arms.

"It is not just me." he told her.

A second boat, more roughed up and made for exploration compared to the decorative boat that Baralai had come in, pulled into the dock. A loud voice pierced through their conversation as it did so, "Is this a private party or can anyone join?"

As the ramp to the other boat lowered Gippal came strutting down the plank to meet them. He stuck his hands in his pockets and swayed back and forth glancing at them excitably. An opportunist to the end he was most likely excited to have two groups to which he could sell his wares. And while they would both rather buy from anyone else, Gippal made the best products for a reasonable price hands-down. Therefore in order to stay on top of New Yevon which had money to spare he was their best bet, "Hello Gippal." Baralai said his voice showing his discomfort.

"At your service!" he looked at everyone around him, "Why so cold? I swear I could preserve meat for a good long time with how frosty it is."

"We were merely talking Gippal. About things that do not concern you." Lulu told him.

Gippal glowered at them and that gave Lulu some small burst of satisfaction. If they could not break their brand from his at least she could get a few digs in edgewise. It was always good to see him brought a little low. But he needed their money just as badly they needed his product and so the relationship was secure. He wasn't friendly like Nhadala was, and as such that woman usually got a great deal more business. But she also was more picky with what she made and who she made it for. She had already refused them once, and despite misgivings had referred them to Gippal - their next best choice, "Don't be such a downer. We're about to witness history." the man of the hour said.

"What sort of history do you think we are going to witness Gippal?" Baralai asked.

"You haven't been paying attention to rumor have you? The traveling, the campaigning, all the conversations. People think Yuna is going to finally going to announce her leadership today."

If that was what people thought they did not know Yuna at all, Yuna talked to people because she wanted to make them happy. She did not believe in campaigning, and whatever she had been traveling for most definitely was not because she wished to survey the land. Although on a grand scale Lulu had not noticed what Gippal had. Yuna had been all over Spira recently this was true. But she had been checking in with churches and putting a stop to whatever was happening inside them that was threatening to spill out into the towns, putting the world at risk. A small group of people had claimed that the Aeons were awake and that Yuna had once again claimed that which many people thought was her right. But only the island of Besaid could say that they had witnessed a summoning. And soon the world questioned that claim as no more summons had happened since then. If Yuna was truly a summoner again would she not be using the Aeons to quell the fighting? So that rumor had died out and Lulu wondered what the true purpose of Yuna's journey was, "That is not who she is Gippal, and if you had been with us from the beginning you would know that." she told him.

"You wanna make a bet?" he leered at her.

"There will be no bets here," Baralai interjected, "That is not why we have all come."

"No I suppose not." Gippal sighed dejected.

"With that settled, shall we adjourn?" Lulu asked, "I am told that Yuna has picked seats for us very close to where she is speaking. Her faith in us coming was not misinformed it seems."

Silence settled over the group, and without speaking they began walking to the stadium. As they got close to it they could hear the sound of people talking animatedly and excitedly. A few arguments could be heard too, between the fractions. Taunts and insults being slung around like trash at a particularly bad show. Closing her ears to it Lulu and her gang eventually reached the box seats that Yuna had picked for them. And what seats she had chosen. They were positioned just a little to the left of where Yuna would speak. Close enough that they would be able to see her face, and hear her. From here they also had a grand view of the arguments and fights.

Looking behind her Lulu's noted that their seats were the only seats, save Yuna's box - that had access to the room where Yuna would be prepping herself for what she was about to do. Adapting to her seat comfortably, a loud voice boomed out, "Please welcome the grand Praetor of New Yevon and the illustrious Meyvns of The Youth League."

A few roars went up in the crowd and they waved from their box seats. Lulu didn't know what it was but perhaps seeing them made the arguments worse. Staring at the people in front of her she was struck by something that had not yet occurred to her. So many of them were young teenagers, so many of them civilians. These were not soldiers bred to lead a just war, but people with so much rage and vengeance inside them that they could not see the forest for the trees. Slowly all their faces morphed into Wakka, screaming and yelling for his brother's death to be avenged. Witnessing this she recoiled and was met with Nooj's shoulder, he put his arm around her, "It's not quite what I imagined." he said.

"They are all so young." Lulu commented.

Seeing the vitriol was sobering. Inside their tent and surrounded by advisers and sycophants, this had been kept away from them. Even inside their camp the people were excited but strict, this aggression was new to her. But, perhaps if she looked deep inside of her heart - it should not have been. "Is it not the young who are willing to die for something they believe strongly in?" Nooj asked.

He was right of course but she could not get the image out of her head of Yuna so long ago, overcome by Yevon. How happy she had looked after, free of the shackles of Sin. Yuna had looked so young then, but so alive. Sometimes people thought they wanted to die until they were confronted with what they wanted to die for. This war would have no noble deaths, no just fighting. That went against everything that deathseekers searched for. But as she stood and stared out at the frustrated mass of people she wondered what the answer was, if not more conflict.

\----++++----

Staring at where Yuna was pacing Tidus could swear she was going to wear a hole in the carpet. They had been sequestered into a private room where Yuna could de-stress but it had done little good. Even Rikku's jokes had fallen flat leaving them with little to do but watch Yuna worry herself to death. It had seemed like hours since they had gotten here only to watch Yuna's nerves eat slowly away at her. Eventually Auron stood and walked over to where she was pacing, "Enough."

Yuna stopped her rumination at his words, "What if I fail?" she asked.

"Then you fail. And we try again."

Gently he helped her sit down and while he could tell she objected to it on a fundamental level, she eventually sat down. Although now that she was sitting he wasn't sure if seeing her motionless was any better. In the chair she just seemed pale and small - a far cry from how she normally looked. Auron had hoped that she had gotten all her jitters out on the airship but this was obviously not the case. Yesterday she had at least seemed to be able to breath, and dinner had even been a pleasant and enjoyable affair with good conversation, and even laughter - something he wasn't fully used to yet. Rikku tended to think that he was funny but his wife found his gruffness hilarious, which most people did not. It was one of the reasons they worked together so well. Most people looked up to him in fear or reverence - both leftovers from being one of the only guardians to survive not one, not two, but three successful pilgrimages. Rikku however looked at him like he was human, nothing more and nothing less - it was refreshing, "Okay." Yuna said, her hands playing with the skirt of her robe.

This wouldn't do, "Rikku can you get Yuna glass of water?"

Rikku saluted, "Coming right up!"

She sauntered out of the room leaving just Auron, Yuna, and Tidus. As they sat there waiting for her to return both Yuna and Tidus seemed to be discussing something. He wasn't exactly sure what but every few seconds Yuna's eyes would meander up from her lap and meet his. At one point she shook her head and her eyes briefly narrowed. The few of them that knew what was going on had long gotten used to seeing them like this but the first time few times it had happened it had been jarring. Something about it felt slightly unnatural - although Auron knew it was anything but. He knew that the two of them kept secrets together this way too, but he had no longing to discover what they were. Yuna would share them in time if they were important enough.

Behind him the door swished open and Rikku returned with the glass of water he had asked her to go get Yuna. She handed it to her cousin who accepted it gladly and took a few small sips. When she finished she let out a small sigh and brought the cup down to rest in her lap, "Tidus and I have something we wish to tell you."

"And I told you I'm not ready yet." Tidus told her.

"They deserve to know. We hid so many things on that first pilgrimage, I don't want to live like that anymore." Yuna's fingers stroked the cup before she put the cup aside and crossed her hands over each other in her lap, "They are our friends, believe in them."

"Yuna…" Tidus trailed off unsure of what to say.

"Please." Yuna didn't beg, Yuna never begged, but her please resonated deeply and Auron watched as Tidus's eyes softened.

"Alright." he told her.

Hearing Tidus finally acquiesce Auron watched as Yuna's body relaxed a little bit, leaning back in her seat to stare up at the ceiling. For a moment she didn't talk and he could tell that she and Tidus were communicating again, trying to decide how to say what they were going to say in a way that would minimize the damage. It must then be a much bigger secret than what he and Rikku had learned at the farplane. Something with greater and further reaching consequences, that went beyond the petty war that was brewing on the horizon. Finally Yuna looked back at Tidus and he took a huge breath and let it out, "Everyone knows how I've been helping to calm the Aeons right?" he asked.

They did. It had been a question that had lingered in the back of their minds during their journey. No one was sure how he had been doing it, but had been glad that he had been able to do so all the same. With a great number of the spirits he had once communed with freely cut off to him, there had been no way for Auron to dig the information out from those who may have known what was going on. Instead he had hoped that answers would present themselves in time and from the way that Tidus spoke it seemed that they had, "Yeah! It was super helpful." Rikku told him.

How silent Tidus was about what Rikku said spoke volumes about the secret he carried. For a millisecond Auron wasn't sure if Tidus was going to say anything at all but he seemed to find his nerve again, "It's…" he seemed to struggle with the words.

This was something new. In all of his many lifetimes and in the many years he had known the boy Tidus had never struggled in saying anything. No matter how dangerous, or how terrible Tidus was a person who would say what needed to be said. He abhorred secrets too, perhaps because of his father but perhaps because that was just who he was. But he was struggling now, attempting to get the words out. His voice seemed to hit a barrier wall and couldn't climb over it. Couldn't shout loud enough for his voice to break through. Time ticked by while they waited for him to finish but even Yuna could see that he didn't want to speak whatever it ways that lay trapped inside of him. Maybe that's what caused Yuna to stand up and move to sit next to her partner, and gently take Tidus's hands. Auron watched her take a breath, and summon all her courage, finally speaking for him "Tidus is Yu Yevon and Sin. Reincarnated."

"What?!" Rikku exploded.

Yuna didn't have time to answer her cousin because in that moment the door opened and a young teenager, who looked no older than fifteen stepped into the room. She was wearing priestess robes and was obviously a member of the church. The robes were not decorative and implied that she had not been a member for long, "My Lady, it's time."

It was unfortunate Yuna thought, that such an announcement would come right at this moment. But life often times could not be helped or stopped. With the door open she could hear the arguments coming from the stadium. They were muted by distance but the sound was loud enough that not even the long hallway to the waiting room that they were in could muffle the cries. The vibrations it caused crawled up her skin like the tiny ents that made their home in the sand on the Besaid beach. It was terrifying how intense it was, how full of hate and vigor it felt, "Okay." she said standing.

"You seriously can't leave us hanging like that Yunie!" Rikku said.

"Not now Rikku. We can discuss this later." Auron told his wife.

He had been shocked by the news too but the current situation of war was more pressing. For now it looked as if Tidus and Yuna had at least a small handle on what they had told them. It would also not do well to discuss this in front of strangers. It would have to wait.

Yuna's eyes conveyed her thanks as the priestess lead her out the door. As Yuna followed the small girl she saw her guardians line up behind her and was thankful. Their presence acted as a strong wall that could hold her up and shield her from anything. As they walked down the hall their guide couldn't help talking, "I can't wait to hear what you have to say Lady Yuna!"

"Oh?" Yuna asked.

"You're the one who motivated me to become a priestess. I wanted to help out, just as the Lady helped out."

"I'm glad." Yuna answered her.

A sort of tension filled quiet finally descended as they reached the end of the hall. Together as a group they moved as one until they were standing outside on the platform that made up the podium. Tiny cameras hovered around her to broadcast her speech for those who could not make it. Harsh sunlight battered down from above and Yuna had to shade her eyes to see the crowd, and what a crowd it was.

There were so many of them, waves upon waves of people who had all come out here to see her. When she had arrived at the podium they had gone quiet, staring at her as if she was a statue on display. She felt almost naked. When she had given her speech about killing Sin all those years ago she had been confident, and powerful. Now she felt small and almost meek. That had been a time of joy and excitement, this was the exact opposite. But people had needed her then and they needed her now. Finding her resolve she stepped up to microphone and spoke.

"Three years ago our long nightmare ended. Three years ago we were given a second chance. Sin was finally dead." Now she knew that for the lie it was, but she also knew that the Sin of the future was not the same one from the past, "I still relive that day. On that day I stood here and looked out on all of you and I asked only one thing - to live for those whose lives Sin had ruined and destroyed. And you did, you built a beautiful new society free of fear and with a hope for the future. A hope I shared with all of you. And that dream isn't over yet, you've been there with me all the way - step by step sharing that hope. But arguing and fighting has brought another war closer to our doorstep. Many people believe that anger is the answer. It's not. I still believe there is hope to be found in compromise, in gentle words. I know this deep in my heart."

There was a pause and in that moment Yuna felt that she was right on the edge of something, standing on a cliff face about to fall off. Cold dread seeped into her blood as if she had been touched by a specter. Behind her the sphere in Rikku's pocket begun to glow, and Yuna could hear the voice of a woman inside her head fearful and afraid, _"He's here."_

But the warning had come too late. As she stood there looking out over the crowd a shout was heard, "Your words are all platitudes Lady Summoner!"

And then the sound of a gun went off somewhere in the crowd.

Bang.

The fluttering of white robes was all that Yuna saw as the young girl who had lead them onto the podium sheltered Yuna with her own life. The priestess slumped against Yuna's body and went still.

The whole thing was over before it had even begun and then chaos erupted in the stadium - each side pointing fingers and blaming the other side for the attack. But it did not diminish the weight of the body that now lay dead slumped against her. The weight of what had once been a young girl with her whole life ahead of her. Who had without a thought protected Yuna's body with her own. Before reality could sink in the body was being removed and Auron was whisking her away down the steps and back into the waiting room. Back where it was safe Yuna could only sit shell shocked, heart thudding deeply in her chest. There was the sound of running as the door was slammed open and Lulu, Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal all entered the room at once. They took in Yuna's ashen face and stiff body and Lulu threw her arms around her, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Yuna please, say something. Please."

Perhaps it was the desperation in her voice but Lulu's words finally did the trick - Yuna spoke. Her voice was barren of any sort of emotion, "She just - died. She was alive and then she just threw her life away for mine."

Tidus knelt down so that he could see directly into her eyes, "Yuna?"

"I don't… I don't understand." Yuna said softly.

The same voice from before, the one who had told her of the coming damages spoke to her once again, _"It was Shuyin. I do not know how but it was him."_

"Shuyin…" Yuna whispered confused, almost to soft for anyone to hear, "he might have done this."

As she spoke the dressphere in Rikku's back pocket flared to life blinding everyone in the room. As their vision cleared they could see that the room they had been in had been transformed, and they now stood in a chamber deep underground. A monstrous machina towered over them - its body like that of a moth, but it's face like that of a demonic ox's skull. Long black wings protruded from its back - oily as they shimmered in the darkness. Its many legs clung to the platform on which it resided. Two bodies lay bleeding on the ground, a group of soldiers stood frozen in place guns still smoking. A voice spoke to all them now, _"Violence begets violence, hate begets hate. For many years we warred and the only thing we had to show for it in the end was that which we called Sin."_

Rikku recognized the voice instantly, "Lenne. You're Lenne."

But the voice carried on as if hadn't heard her, static like a recording, _"War is only suffering. No peace is found in death. Please - stop him before it is too late."_

The scene seemed to reverse, the bodies lifting off the floor - bullets pulling backwards. The men with guns seemed to scurry backwards out of the room. The two people looked at each other and then down the hall, before their gazes settled on the other again. The man who clung to the woman walked backwards and back into the control seat of the giant machina - music begun to play but it sounded haunted in reverse, not of this world. As he played the woman stood below him hands out head shaking as if begging with him, pleading with him to not use this horrible monstrosity. Footsteps echoed in the background and she glanced behind her. Then time started again and the scene repeated, this time in the correct order. As it begun Yuna looked up from where she sat and watched it, while Tidus watched her eyes slowly gain their life back. Their fight. This was the Yuna he remembered. The scene reached their deaths and time froze again, _"Nothing comes from war."_ the voice repeated again.

As quickly as it had happened the sphere blinded them again and it was as if no time had passed, "No more war." Lulu said softly.

Yuna stared up at her friend, "No more?"

Baralai repeated what she had said, "No more war Lady Yuna. We will come to a peaceful agreement."

Slowly and with great measure Yuna took a deep breath in, and then let it out. She did this again, and again. This she did with her eyes closed, searching inwards to some great well of strength she did not know that she possessed. Outside she could hear yelling and screaming in even greater volume than she had when she had gotten here. It rattled the floor and the walls but she blocked it out, until all that remained was her swimming in the spring - Tidus by her side. She collected the happiness and elation she had felt there, collected it into her hands until it overflowed. Bringing her cupped hands to her lips she drank of that water until she was gorged on it, full to bursting. Finally she opened her eyes to stare at the world around her once more, "I need to return to the podium."

"What you need is rest." Lulu told her.

"No. I do not know if I can stop this war, but I must stop the fighting here - now, before it begins."

"Yunie…" Rikku trailed off.

"Tidus will come with me. We will go alone. Rikku I'm counting on you to fill Lulu in on what's going on okay?" she implored of her cousin.

And of course Rikku could never really turn Yuna down. Yuna had known what she was doing when she had asked Rikku for this request. Auron might have fought it but Rikku would do as Yuna asked and remain. So when her cousin pursed her lips and let out a giant huff of a sigh she knew that she had won. It was a small victory but a victory nonetheless, a small win against the tide of an even greater loss, "Okay. Let's go."

Both she and Tidus stood up and with his help she traveled back down the long hall and back to the podium. Standing above everyone she could hear accusations being slung around from both sides over which side had made the attempt on her life. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that a few fist fights had broken out and a small group of people were even threatening each other with guns and swords drawn. It was louder up here that it had been the first time she had stood on this platform. A platform now haunted by death, that could never truly be washed clean. And yet here she stood, ready to face down the world once more. Doing this was nothing short of insanity she understood, but Spira was her home - these people her family. She would bleed multiple times over for them just so they could have peace. It was horrible and terrible but, and she could admit this to herself, it made her happy. She cleared her voice into the microphone and everything fell silent once more.

"I can hear your anger, your rage and I beg of you to put down your weapons. There are thousands of things I could say, thousands of words I could ask of you. But in this moment I am here to implore of you to stop. To lay down your hate. Even if it's just for now. Peace will come. We cannot turn back the pages and return to a time where Sin made us all afraid of the shadows that clouds cast on the ground. Terrified that if we looked up death would hang overhead. We must banish all doubt inside of ourselves. All fear. I do not know how, but someday I will make all of your weary days seem far away, the pain you feel suspended. I promise this to you. I beseech of you now to let my words reach out to you, to hear me as I call out - I am listening and I will find someway to end this. Our dream isn't over yet."

For a moment no one spoke and then a voice that Yuna recognized from the Kilika docks cried out, "Three days!"

The chant carried on and over and around the arena. Until it was loud and violent and washed over her like a wave. Three days - they had given her three days. It didn't seem like much but in those three days Yuna had to do something to change their minds. Now that the leaders had agreed to put down arms she hoped that it would be easy but something told her it would not be. Because Shuyin was awoken now, stirring under the surface and she knew that he would do anything to make sure that destruction came to Spira. That was how deep his hatred ran. In three days she would find fear and conquer it.

Tidus helped her down from the platform and ushered her back into the waiting room where her companions - old and new awaited her. What she found inside stopped her in her tracks. Lulu was bent in a deep bow, her eyes cast downward to the ground, "Lulu?"

"I was foolish." Lulu said, and when she glanced back up at Yuna her eyes were wet with tears, "I thought by going to war I could protect you, protect the people I loved from dying and stop the same mistakes that had once happened from happening all over again. Look at the mess we have created."

"Not now Lulu." the steel in her voice surprised even herself, "Return home and heal what you can. We have three days."

Mollified Lulu returned to a standing position and nodded. She wanted to say more Yuna knew but there was nothing to say right now, nothing that Yuna wanted to speak to her about. She and Nooj, together with Baralai and Gippal had help create this situation. A situation where an innocent girl had given her life to save Yuna's. And Yuna vowed that she would not let that one life go to waste, she would stop this war before it begun no matter the cost. And then once the war was settled she would do whatever it was in her power to make sure it never happened again. That was her solemn promise.

After everyone had left leaving her, Rikku, Auron, and Tidus to deal with Luca's bitter anger, Yuna sat sat back down and placed her hands in her lap. Tidus sat next to her and reached out to her, holding her close, "We'll figure this out."

"I know we will." she told him leaning her head on his shoulder.

Dead air descended upon them, almost crushing in its weight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some stories start at the end, and some start at the beginning. This one started in the middle. When I first conceptualized this story this was the first thing I knew I wanted to change. The who and the where have changed but the how never once wavered. The stakes have been raised monumentally by this chapter, and I do hope that you will stick with me.


	13. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings put aside for the sake of stopping the bloody conflict, groups return to their bases to deal with the fallout of the attack on Yuna. But hate is not so easily smothered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also think I'm working on a sequel to this? No promises right now because it's in its infancy, but I really don't want this to end with two books. The sequel if it happens will be very different though. It's a lot more slice of life.

A huge blockade had been set up by the time Lulu and Nooj had returned to the camp on the cliffs of Mushroom Rock. People were rushing back and forth with weapons and loading them into the caravans that lined the road that lead away to Luca. It was chaos. When Lulu had left this place she had left it hoping to see this very sight upon her return but now she knew better. How foolish she had been to think that this was what would help the world - that something good could come of war. Yuna had known better, of course she had but Lulu had been frustrated and yes she could admit - angry. After all - so many people had taken so many things from her, and she had just wanted to take them back and reclaim them for herself.

Once the war had started she had hopes of hiding those she loved away - locking them up until it was over and they were safe again. But reality was that the sort of safety she dreamed about was impossible. An innocent girl had died to protect Yuna today - thrown her life away carelessly without thought. As she had watched from her perch she had seen the sight of the the gun and feared for Yuna's life. That fear had turned to horror as someone who had to have been no older than Yuna when she had decided to start her pilgrimage had slumped against the summoner's body, blood seeping into that of her clean white priestess robes.

In her anger Lulu had wanted to change the world - had imagined going out in a blaze of glory to save the land she loved so much. Others would follow, and the world would be better for it. Things would change and those who had been wronged would be able to live a life free of the fear that had weighed so heavily upon her during Yuna's second pilgrimage. Reality was a far harsher mistress.

As they came closer to the main tent a flap was pulled backwards and a woman with short fiery red hair stepped out to greet them, fist clenched and held over her heart in the Youth League salute. It eased Lulu's heart just a bit to see her, like she was coming home to old friends. However as they got closer Lulu could see the tension that marred her features - something was desperately wrong, "Lucil?" Lulu asked once they were in earshot.

"You don't want to go in there."

"That bad?" Nooj asked.

"Worse yet." she told them.

Despite the warning they knew they had to go inside. This was their mess and it was time to clean it up. Lulu had promised Yuna no more fighting and so no more fighting there would be. Dismantling an organization made for war and turning it into one for peace would be hard but it was the least she could do. Her punishment for her hubris - thinking she could avenge herself on the government and not get Yuna involved or hurt. She pulled the tent opening back for Nooj and the two of them walked up the winding staircase to the meeting room. The room was a round space with a large wooden table in the middle. There was a higher level with a balcony for people to peer down at the on going meeting. It had been created for transparency, something that both Lulu and Nooj thought highly of. Not that transparency mattered now.

Inside things were chaotic. A small group of people, their leaders and advisers were arguing about what was to be done about the current situation. Cries came from the balcony of unsatisfied people who had been there for the attack and wanted answers. Many of the leaders were angry and blamed New Yevon for the attack on Yuna's life - it was easy to do so after all. Arguments of how to counter-attack filled the room. They were ready for war. On the other hand, Lulu's desire for conflict had been tempered by Rikku who had explained what little she could about the attack - about the spirit named Shuyin who walked their world vengefully with only the goal of the total extinction of Spira on his mind. How it was all for the sole purpose of sparking the match that would lead people to war. She could almost feel his energy in this room, flowing through everyone. Whatever he had done at the stadium - it had worked.

Truthfully she knew deep in her heart that Baralai and this group would never do such a thing to Yuna. Nor would any civilian. They all loved her too much. Yuna had become a rallying cry for all of Spira. They flocked around her in droves, hanging off her very word. Even when they didn't want to.

Next to her she watched Nooj's eyes survey the chatter. After a small moment of taking it in and compartmentalizing what was going on, he slammed his fist on the table in front of him. The force of it rattled Lulu's bones, and made her shiver with its decisiveness, "That's enough."

The room went silent and everyone looked at him. One of their councilors peered at him, eyes full of misgiving and judgement, "If this isn't an act of war from the other side I don't know what is."

Nooj shook his head, "Baralai and I have never seen eye to eye in many things, but as two people who both once called ourselves Yuna's guardians one thing both of us are inherently clear on is how much we respect her. Neither of us would dare attack her."

The same councilor spoke up, "Your trust in him is foolish. Has he not done underhanded things in an attempt to force our hand? Bottle-necking trade to Mushroom Rock for instance - punishing us for speaking out against him by having us serve jail time. What lengths he will go to are unknown." he drawled.

"Those are medium sized infractions to the punishment that is death. Baralai would never hurt Yuna, of that I am sure." Lulu interjected backing Nooj up.

A councilor in red, next to the one who had just spoken laughed, "Ah. Of course you would agree with Nooj - you lack the spine I gave you credit for Meyvn Lulu."

This wasn't going well at all Lulu realized. How had they become surrounded by such war hungry people? Or had they allowed themselves this because they too had once been like these men? This congress of men were now a reflection of their avarice, and their greed to go to battle. If Yuna had not been attacked would things have gotten worse for her and Nooj she wondered, would they have not stopped until everything was brought to its end? "And you are not the rational man I took you for high councilor. I suppose we all have to deal with our disappointments." Lulu told him.

"All your petty attempts at jibes aside Meyvn Lulu, when are we moving out?" The red councilor asked.

"We're not." Nooj answered "There will be no attempts to disband but Baralai and I have agreed to open up peace talks once more. We hope to have Lady Yuna oversee them to expedite the process although we have not asked her yet." his words were met with silence.

Clapping from the back of the room caused everyone to look backwards. A man stepped forward and Lulu felt her breath catch - how he had gotten in here she did not know. For the longest time they had let him remain with them for the sole purpose of keeping friends close but enemies closer. For a period of time that decision had worked, they had given him small tasks that seemed necessary to carry out their agenda but were not perhaps as important as they truly appeared. The last task they had given him had almost lead to riots in Kilika Port and once they had seen how destructive he could be, they had banished him. They wanted a just war - not riots. His shark teeth gleamed under the little light that came in from the skylight at the top of the tent, "Tisk, tisk. Honestly I'm disappointed in our leadership. The council seems to want War - and isn't it the job of the Meyvns to listen to council? To accept the changes in the wind?"

"Not at the cost of what looks like stupidity. We will get what we want, but War is no longer needed for the purpose of our goals." Nooj said.

"Maybe our goals have changed. Maybe some of us believe that the current government can never be fixed." Gackt said, unabashed and unashamed.

"Lady Yuna -" Lulu began.

"Lady Yuna is irrelevant. She speaks beautiful words but is afraid to get her hands dirty - is afraid to give the people what they are really asking of her. She is a coward."

Nooj reached out and grabbed Lulu's hand before she could move forward and attack him. It didn't take her long to be glad that he had stopped her, but rage coiled up inside of her at his words. Yuna was anything but a coward and Lulu knew that first hand. Yuna faced peril each and every day and was somehow able to do so with a smile on her face, "How dare you speak so openly of things you do not understand Gackt."

A councilor in red spoke up, "I'm afraid I have to agree with Gackt, in this instance. Her Ladyship has remained sidelined - and by what remains a mystery. She travels the globe and meets with all sort of people and yet all she does when she gives her speech is ask for us to lay down weapons?"

"She continued to ask for this even after the attack on her. If you cannot see the bravery that it takes for someone to ask for people to lay down arms even after someone has done her a great wrong -" Lulu glared daggers at the man.

Gackt sighed, acting put upon in a way that Lulu could tell was an act but would seem frustrated and disheartened to anyone who didn't know better, "I think leadership has gotten soft. Perhaps a vote to change it, is in order."

Cheers went up around the tent and Lulu felt gripped by an intense flash of fear. A change was in the air but it was not a change for the better. It was as if the whole tent had become bathed in a deep red light. But there was nothing she could do to stop the light from growing and slowly casting everything in a deep bloody shadow. Yuna had asked for three days but she was not going to get three days - the best that she could expect was one or two. She and Nooj had proved ineffective here and as the room slowly begun its vote she realized that their influence here was done, what they had created here had grown beyond them into a mass of fear, resentment, and anger. Perhaps that feeling had always been there but she and Nooj had lit the flame and given it a platform. The final vote came in and Gackt smiled toothily at them, "There, you see - no one wants you here. Guards, please arrest these people before they do anything foolish."

Their old protective guard seemed to surge on them like a wave. Lulu stepped backwards and for a moment feared that this was how it would end, but a beat later there was a squawk and the flutter of wings as two Chocobos ran unorthodoxly up the stairs. The large birds put their bodies between her and the guard. Nooj and Lulu looked up to see Lucil and Elma's faces staring down at them, "Hurry!"

Lulu grabbed onto the bird in front of her and pulled herself up into the saddle, "I owe you a debt Lucil."

"You owe me nothing." she snapped the reigns and the Chocobo took off down the stairs followed by a very angry mob of guards, "Just promise me you'll stop this madness."

Elma's Chocobo caught up to them as they burst from the tent. Behind them they could hear shouting and men getting on their machina sleds in an attempt to catch up with them. A third Chocobo appeared behind them and Gatta, another friend of theirs could be heard laughing, "They won't make it very far thankfully." he said.

The sleds, after a few moments of travel seemed to sputter and stop - emitting smoke and steam from their gears. There was more yelling and then the sound of new sleds being brought out and started. Lucil gripped the reigns of her Chocobo tightly, "Alright hold on, we're about to make a bit of a leap of faith."

"What on earth do you mean?" Lulu asked.

But there wasn't time for Lucil to answer her. They had reached the edge of the cliff and Lucil guided her Chocobo over to it. Making the Chocobo fight its own nature she persuaded it to leap off the ledge. For a moment Lulu feared that they were going to die, but a second later the Chocobo's taloned claws hit metal as a small barge floated up to catch them. Dismounting Lulu turned to see who their would be rescuers were and was floored to see both Gippal and Nhadala together. A small child clung to Nhadala's leg, and occasionally peeked out to look at them, "Yo." Gippal said.

"What are you doing here?" Lulu asked, it came out a bit accusatory but she didn't mind.

"Ran into a few problems back in the Djose when I tried to shut down our weapons division. I might not like her Ladyship but the weapon used to attack her was easily one of ours - and any weapon made to attack the leader of the free world and my cousin -" he paused "I mean my sister was there too - it just doesn't sit right with me."

This wasn't what Lulu had been expecting at all, "You -"

"Listen. I'm not going to say I dislike money, I love money. But this stress isn't worth it."

Nooj glanced at Nhadala, "And you?"

"I was the one who saved him from some very angry buyers. Naimi got caught up in this mess too unfortunately, I felt uncomfortable leaving her there alone. I didn't expect things to get so dicey."

"They were the ones who warned us about a potential uprising. And why we were so quick to rescue you." Lucil said.

"We owe you a debt then." Lulu told Nhadala.

As they stood around talking the barge was rocked forward by a blast of energy. Lulu turned around and saw that the Youth League had pulled out a huge cannon, and was setting it up to fire again. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Lucil was trying to quickly strap her Chocobo into the rails of the small moving platform that they were on. She rushed to help her friend and watched as Nooj did the same for the other Chocobos. A second blast narrowly missed the ship, the metal singed from how close it had been and Nhadala cursed loudly in what was clearly Al Bhed, "You got them strapped in back there yet?"

Lucil's face popped up from behind her Chocobo, "All set on my end."

"We're ready over here too." Elma said moving to the front of the ship.

"Hold on then, I'm putting this thing into it's highest speed setting. Any requests as to where we are going?" she asked.

"Wherever Yuna is." Lulu told her.

"One stop, one stop to her Ladyship."

A third blast went under the bottom of the barge but by that time Nhadala had already set them to going at top speed and so it continued off harmlessly into the distance. Lulu held onto the railing and felt the wind in her hair. Yuna had to be warned, if she hadn't been already.

\----++++----

Baralai hurried through the long corridor halls that made up the Capitol building. Behind him gun fire pinged off the walls. When he had come home to tell the governing bodies that they would resume negotiations with the Youth League this was not what he had expected. At first he had argued for the reopening of talks but when it became clear that the government blamed the Youth League for the attack on Yuna he had firmly insisted. This had lead to the word terrorist being banished about, and as soon that word had reared it's ugly head he had known that things would start heading south very quickly. Then, in what seemed like turnabout he had been accused of siding with the Youth League. By that point, it was all over for him. In the back of the room he could see a smug smile appear on Han's face.

Yuna had warned him about Hans Lucas when he had taken him in, after all she didn't excommunicated people without reason. But he had honestly felt bad - the man had broken down in tears in front of him promising that he would reform his attitude. And having been through his own reformation he couldn't help but give the man a second chance. After the riots that never were at Kilika Port Hans had said that Gackt had been the instigator. Baralai stupidly had believed him - after all Nooj had seemed to be pushing for War more often than not those days. That had been a mistake. Hans had never been about reform, instead the man had been secretly gathering supporters behind his back just waiting for his moment to strike. Yuna had seen it coming; Baralai blinded by his own history - had not.

Eventually he had been given two choices - death for what was seen as his own desertion or imprisonment in the Via Purifico, which was to be honest - the same as choosing death. Baralai had asked for time to consider it and perhaps because Hans was grateful to him for how blind he had been, had allowed it. He'd been escorted back to his room by two guards. Two guards who now lay knocked out in front of said room. Which explained the yelling. Maybe it was because of the hair or because of how short he was but people often forgot that while he was their Praetor and a man of cloth, he had also been a soldier once. Combat was not unfamiliar to him.

Another shot went off, close to his ear and he swerved into a empty hall. It wouldn't be long now until he got to his destination, but he had to survive this onslaught first. And he refused to shoot back. When he returned - if he returned, he didn't want to do so knowing that he had willingly killed some of his own men. Seymour had been okay doing so but Baralai refused to be that man. So often, when Seymour had been alive and helped run the show - he had done as the man asked. And he had asked terrible malicious things. Now though, seeing the harm that Seymour and the government had wrought Baralai refused to be anything like that mad man. But perhaps he had not pushed hard enough for reform, had let Seymour's old ways linger on. Nooj had been right to be angry but he had not listened. Things had to be done slowly he thought - but his way of thinking had lead to men like Hans, had allowed people from the old regime to return to power. The only one who had been able to blend the old and the new was Yuna, and in her greatest moment of need he and Nooj had abandoned her. Paine would have been ashamed.

A circular door appeared in front of him and he hoped beyond hope that his codes had not been revoked yet. He slid up to the door and punched in a few symbols and the door slid open. Elation filled him, but was quickly quashed as he saw the number of guards that surrounded the port exit he had long thought was secret only to him. The small dock in front of him was littered with soldiers, and the one boat he had hoped to escape in was overrun. They hadn't seen him yet but they soon would. Another smaller boat compared to his larger cruiser moved up to the dock and a woman he had not expected to see got out. The soldiers surrounded her and she seemed to be talking to them and gesturing to barrels behind her. A moment later she crossed her arms and sighed - the exchange seemed over and to make it worse the men were now picking up the barrels and throwing them into the ocean. Each barrel made a huge splooshing sound as it hit the water. Three barrels were thrown into the water until Baralai's mind caught up with him. This woman had given him something perfect - a distraction.

As quietly as he could he slipped into the waters that made up the ocean. Diving under he begun to swim to the boat that had pulled up. Once he was behind it he surfaced and breathed heavily trying to get his composure back. The day's activities had truly winded him. As he gripped onto the side of the boat a window opened and a wooden rope ladder unfurled from the window above. A voice spoke to him, "I know things have gone terribly for you Praetor but honestly my wife and I are working so hard to save you that it would be rude of you to not climb up."

So shocked was he that it took a moment for him to climb up the ladder presented to him. Eventually he grabbed on and rung over rung pulled himself into the ship. Water dripped all over the floor but it couldn't be helped. He was as wet as a dog. Sitting on the bed, legs crossed was a man he had seen around the Capitol on occasion out of the corner of his eye, but had never spoken too. Somehow this mystery man was able to ignore his drowned appearance, "Who are you?"

"Ah yes sorry, I am Issaru. A summoner who didn't quite make the cut. We heard the argument inside meeting hall, nasty affair."

"You've been spying on me?" Baralai pressed.

"Not you. Hans. When we came here my wife recognized him from Lady Yuna's church. She's a member you know, and she warned me against him. We thought it best to keep an eye on him, and good thing we did."

The door to the boat opened and the woman came in again. Now that he could see her up close he recognized her. She like her husband had been seen coming and going from the Capitol on occasion. She took off the large hat she was wearing and her long ginger hair tumbled down her head, "I think… I think I just used up all my courage. May we go please?"

Issaru bowed, "Of course my love."

What he said made the girl blush a red that Baralai had not seen before. Issaru disappeared above deck and the woman bowed to him in a proper bow that he had not seen in some time, hand movements and all, "I'm sorry for the abrupt rescue Praetor Baralai. I am Shelinda, pleased to meet you."

The ship jostled a bit as it undocked and moved out to open water. A few minutes later a voice yelled down at them, "Any place you want to go?"

"Her Lady Yuna is still in Luca port, if we could go there perhaps? She must be warned, this war will not wait for three days."

Shelinda looked at him her face worried, "Are we going to have to save the world?"

"We shall see Shelinda my dear. We shall see."

Under them he could feel the boat speed up and waters part. If one had once told him that he would have to be smuggled out of his own city he would have never believed them. Yet here was, a traitor to the people just as Yuna had once been. How times had changed. As he rushed off to warn her he thought that Paine would be proud - he was doing the right thing for once, no guidance needed.

\----++++----

It had been a few hours since Yuna's speech. Auron stepped out of the room where they had retained Yuna's shooter and sighed. The man had clearly been distressed when they had brought him in, unsure of what he was doing or how he had gotten there. When he had discovered that he had shot Yuna his distress had spiked into panic - it was clear he had no memory of what he had done. Medics had been called in to pump air into him as he had attempted to struggle to breath. They had saved him, but he had still passed out. The whole affair had been messy but it just confirmed to Auron how innocent he was. Panic attack aside, standing next to him Auron had suddenly realized what had happened. He hadn't even needed anyone to explain it to him, just being in the room and being unsent had been enough. Yuna looked up from where she was sitting, "Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Auron paused, "He's also clearly innocent. We are going to let him go home."

"Then who the hell attacked Yuna?" Tidus asked clearly angry.

"You couldn't feel it when you were close to him?"

Now that Auron knew what Tidus was he had a greater understanding of what Tidus could do, and feel. It was a bit blinked a few times and thought back to what he had felt when they had been helping the hysterical man to holding. At first he hadn't thought much of it, too afraid for Yuna - a Yuna who had gone back out to finish her speech ever after her life had been at risk. But now thinking on it in greater detail he could clearly see what Auron had detected almost instantly, "I knew something was off but wasn't sure what."

"What was off? What are you talking about? Stop with the riddles please." Rikku asked.

"He was overshadowed. A spirit took control of his body and made him pull the trigger. Once a spirit departs the body it always leaves a small trail behind. The longer the spirit is gone from the body the harder it is to tell, but whatever was inside this man didn't leave until recently so it's easy to sense."

Having Auron tell her that cheered Yuna a bit but it also chilled her. Because the only spirit she knew who would actively do something like this would be, "Shuyin was behind this."

Auron nodded, "I don't see how it could be anyone else."

Staring down at her hands Yuna softly clenched them and unclenched them, letting them eventually fall to her sides. It was sad really when she thought about it, Shuyin had been sick of war - of how it decided to take the one person he loved away from him. Yuna understood that frustration deep down in her heart, the same thing had happened to her. But Paine had pulled her from the edge and she had been given a chance to live a life unfettered by anger and grief. She had even been given back the one thing she wanted most of all - Tidus. Shuyin had not been that lucky. Instead he had died angry, dreaming of Spira's death. And now years and years down the line the war that she had though ended with her defeat of Sin had claimed another victim. She wouldn't let it happen again - no matter what she had to do. Although she still wasn't sure what she could do. Three days was not much time, "I know it's wrong - but I feel sorry for him."

"You wouldn't be Yuna if you didn't. You have the ability to see the good in people, even if others do not." Auron told her.

"He is in so much agony Sir Auron. I just want to send him. He deserves that much." she paused, "I don't think Spira can move on until he can. Our current pain is his past pain - that's what it feels like to me."

Sitting next to her Tidus took her hands and started to massage them gently. Yuna looked up at him surprised and he smiled softly, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I think."

A girl had just died to save her, that could not be erased. It was a terrible thing that had happened, but despite the awfulness of it she knew she could move on - that she would be able to move on. The Yuna that had started her pilgrimage what felt like eons ago would not have been able to. She had been through a lot since then and was stronger and more resilient for it. Sometimes the way that she could stand up on her own two legs and walk away from death unscathed terrified her. Tragedy had a habit of following her around and somehow she always found the courage to keep going, to keep moving on despite these anguishes, had she grown heartless?

"You're the least heartless person I know." Rikku said seriously.

Had she said those last few words aloud? "You were not meant to hear that."

"Yeah well you said it not me. And you're not heartless Yunie, you are the kindest most selfless person I know. A heartless person would have given up on Spira ages ago. It's what Shuyin did. We're a mess, there is so much more that needs to be done to fix Spira to allow it to truly flourish, but you keep trucking along. It's why so many people flock to you and I know we don't like to talk about it but it's why people keep on expecting Spira to unite under you. Not Nooj or Lulu or Baralai - you."

Rikku could almost feel the anger that radiated off of Auron when she said that but the issue had been hidden in the dark enough she thought. She was sick of people dancing around it like it was some sort of disease, like her cousin wasn't strong enough to deal with the expectations that people had of her. Rikku had spent a long time thinking about that and everytime she worried about Yuna being crushed by despair she would instead grow larger and defeat that which wanted to smack her down. Maybe it was time they stopped pretending that people were not waiting on baited breath for Yuna's ascension, "I don't know anything about making laws." Yuna said softly.

That was not the answer she had been expecting. Rikku had always assumed that eventually Yuna would tell everyone no, that she would retire to Besaid and have 1.5 kids with Tidus - if Tidus could even have kids as he was now. But the fact that she was thinking about making laws meant… "You're actually considering this aren't you?" Auron asked no hint of condemning her in his voice.

"Tidus and I… we went to this market and I saw all these people and they were so happy at seeing me and for the first time I was happy about it too. Sometimes doing things like that can be hard, but this time it was good. And I thought - what if I can make a difference like this. Why shouldn't I?"

Everyone was quiet and then Tidus spoke, "Don't… don't make any decisions now. Think about it for a little longer?"

"Of course." Yuna told him.

It wasn't that any of them didn't want her to do what made her feel best - but they all knew ruling a country was very different than being the head of a church. Yuna knew this too. In the church everyone followed her almost blindly, but when you took charge of a country you lost that blindness because religion was no longer there as a tether to hold you down - to give you a set of guidelines that everyone should follow without question. Everyone wanted something different to the point where voices were raised and people got loud and wars broke out. That was the reality of it.

There was a knock on the door and Auron glared at the offending piece of wood, "Come in." his gruff voice spoke.

A weak looking man opened the door, and spoke to them his voice cracking as he did so, "Praetor Baralai, Meyvns Lulu and Nooj, and a few Al Bhed are here for you."

"Back so soon?" Tidus queried

"They say it's important." he told them.

Not one to keep her friends waiting Yuna nodded, "Let them in."

"I've actually been told that they wish to meet on your airship - the information is too sensitive to share in public."

"We will go to them then." Yuna said.

That had gotten Yuna's attention. She would hear what they had to say. Seeing how quickly they had returned did not bode well. Things were looking to get worse, before they got better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hans and Gackt return! Once again I'm proud of the OC's I've created. Originally Hans and Gackt were going to be already established characters but I couldn't think of anyone who would wish Yuna harm like that, that wasn't dead or part of a race that I didn't want to demonize again ie: The Guado. So original characters it was. I think this works better anyway in the long run. A lot of secondary characters that I love get a moment to shine in this chapter too. I hope one or two of them surprised you with their bravery.


	14. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan starts to come together as Yuna's allies grow.

Yuna stepped into the airship to find a much larger group of people than she had originally been expecting awaiting her. It seemed as if the current leaders of the country had amassed a small army inside the airship entryway. As she walked up the ramp and into the large entrance Lulu hurried up to meet her but stopped halfway as if almost afraid that Yuna would rebuke her. Before Yuna had been tired and unable to push Lulu away but now she was cognizant of the world around her. Still Yuna could read the crease of Lulu's brow and knew that something had gone seriously wrong. So wrong that their only option had been to return to her for aid. Next to her Tidus could feel her apprehension and placed his hand on her shoulder, _"It's going to be okay. Whatever it is."_

Before in the glade when Yuna had realized she had missed the sound of Tidus's voice the two of them had agreed to talk out loud more often. However hearing him through their bond was good too, there was something soothing about their connection now - as if they were almost two halves of the same whole. Which she supposed was more true now than ever, as he was her Sin and she was his Summoner. She wasn't even sure what that would mean come the future but it felt important. The connection that she felt between them tethered these silent conversations together. She smiled at him softly, _"Thank you."_ she looked at Lulu, "It's okay."

Then without being prompted she walked over to Lulu and gave the woman a huge hug. For a moment Lulu's body went stiff but eventually she relaxed into Yuna's hug. Finally her arms wrapped around Yuna's body to complete what Yuna had started. Both of them knew that it was not the forgiveness that Lulu had craved back in the wait room after the attack, not yet - but it was a start. Reassurance that things could get better. For a moment they stood wrapped up in each other until Nooj cleared his voice, "While I think we may all wish to ask The Lady Yuna for her forgiveness in turn I do not think that now is the time."

"Let's conven in the cabin, there is a lot of sitting space and it should hold everyone." Auron spoke.

It had been awhile since Yuna had dealt with both Nooj and Auron's bluntness back to back and honestly while it was terrifying it was also refreshing. Both of them had a way of speaking that commanded respect, but did so in a way where you were comforted instead of afraid. It was why Nooj had made such a good leader she suspected and why Lulu had followed him without batting an eye. It was so easy to trust someone who seemed like he hid nothing, which of course made it so that the bigger secrets were even easier for a man like him to keep tucked away. However both he and Auron seemed to agree that they should move their party and so - having decided that, the large group headed to the elevator. As they walked Rikku called up into the empty cavern, "Time to go tyt! We're all on board."

"Yes Ma'am! We are raring and ready to go. Full speed ahead!" Cid's voice cackled over the intercom.

Under their feet the ship shifted as it entered hover mode. When they reached the elevator Issaru spoke from the back of the group, "Now I know you all plan to go a little bit crazy with the details of what you're going to do but I worry that with so many of us things will not get done." Yuna stopped one foot away from entering the lift, "I think that my wife and I, if I may speak for her which I very hope she doesn't mind, will go to the bridge and await orders."

Elma who was not so far away from Issaru nodded, "He's right. We understand the need for privacy. We will hang back until orders are given."

"I ain't hanging back shit." Gippal said.

"And no one is asking you too." Nhadala answered him, hosting Naimi up in her arm - the girl hadn't stopped staring at Rikku since they had arrived, "You helped make this mess so you better take part in cleaning it up."

Once it had been decided that they separate into groups, getting everyone organized was a bit easier. Standing in the cabin Yuna was glad that they had made that choice as well. She hadn't expected so many people on the ship and while the cabin was a large room, the upper deck area which held one of the main sleeping quarters would have felt a little crowded with the number of people who now seemed to have coalesced. They could've used the bar area of the cabin of course but that would have involved a lot of yelling down from the deck and Yuna wasn't one who worked best when she had to shout to be heard. A measured calm voice was best. Rikku and Auron took up occupancy in the large chair, Rikku opting to sit on Auron's lap - to the point where they were semi-cuddling in public. Yuna and Tidus sat on the couch facing outward so that they could see the bar down below, and Gippal joined them. Nooj and Lulu sat on the closest bed, facing the chair that Auron and Rikku had made their home. Baralai choose to lean backwards on the balcony so that he was facing both Yuna and Tidus, his arms draped over the edge. When they were all settled they made a bit of a circle with their positioning. From his place in the chair Auron laughed, "Spira's six most powerful people, all in one room."

Rikku glanced up at her husband, craning her neck up to see his face, "What do you mean?"

"The head of the government, the heads of the union, the head of Spira's greatest weapons division, the head of the church, and ..." he trailed off.

Lulu's eyebrows knit together, "What do you mean And?"

Tidus stared at Auron. He had been kind in not sharing his secret, but he also knew that Auron had purposefully left his sentence open in case Tidus wanted to share. Maybe Auron was right too - this wasn't something that he could willfully hide, not when the world was crumbling under them. Any ill kept secret could fracture what little peace that had tentatively seemed to have sprung up and out of the tragedy they had been witness to, "He's talking about me."

"We are, where we are now because of a giant lack of transparency. I think, now more than ever we need to be honest with ourselves. If the leaders of the free world are not in alignment things crumble." he told Tidus seemingly reading his thoughts.

"If… if we share this and talk about it openly I must ask, please consider Tidus as you know him and not… not as he was brought back." Yuna asked and then reached for Tidus's hand to comfort him.

"Two days ago Yuna and I went to the Calm Lands to collect the Aeon that slept there -" Baralai made to speak but was silenced by the look on Tidus's face, questions about the Aeons could come later, "While there we finally discovered why I could calm the Aeons. What none of you but Yuna I suspect knew, was that I did this by somehow melding within them spiritually."

"So you were the Aeon whisperer." Rikku laughed.

Tidus laughed too. Rikku was good at breaking up tension, "The reason I could do this is because of what is all up inside of me. Sin - and parts of Yu Yevon." he continued.

For a moment no one spoke, "Are you dangerous?" Nooj questioned.

"Nope. Or at least that's what the fayth told me. I've got control of his crazier needs."

"What happens if you lose control?" Baralai asked seriously.

"He won't." - "I won't." Yuna and Tidus answered simultaneously.

"How do you know?" Nooj asked.

"I just… know. It's like a feeling deep down that I can't explain." Tidus tried and failed to explain.

"Tidus and I have been connected for a long time," Yuna continued, "I think if we wanted we could share much more than just thoughts and feelings - still we do not. I want to believe this is because we do not need to, but," she paused, "I think it is also courtesy. My fayth, Sin, Yu Yevon, Tidus - he is good, this I know."

"Love might be keeping you blind to his failings Yuna." Baralai warned.

"It did not those few years ago." she answered.

That was all that needed to be said it seemed. Past actions speaking to present ones, if Tidus was a danger Yuna would do her job as she had when he had been in his monstrous form. But Tidus was not currently a danger, and Yuna's certainty confirmed it. Her words put to rest any suspicion or worry that they might have had about Tidus, "Is it awkward?" Rikku asked rather blasé in her speech - giving nothing away.

"Is what awkward?" Yuna asked.

"Romancing Sin. I mean it has to be pretty awkward knowing what you know especially when it comes to -"

"That's enough I think." Auron told his wife, though it didn't stop Rikku from making a motion with her fingers to imply exactly what she meant.

However instead of flushing bright red Yuna begun to laugh. Solid full bodied laughter came from her belly until tears begun to leak from her eyes. She had to hide her head in Tidus's chest while her body was shaking, rocked with the humor of what Rikku had said. No one said anything watching the spectacle play out in front of them. Tidus rubbed Yuna's back but that seemed to set her off even more, and before he knew it Tidus had joined her in revelry, pressing his head down into her hair to stifle his own cries. While the two of them continued on everyone wondered just what was going on.

Finally the laughter died down and Yuna looked up from Tidus's chest her eyes wet and face pink, "I needed that. Thank you Rikku."

"What just happened?" Nooj asked aloud.

"Stress relief, I think." Auron answered.

"Shall we get back to business?" Baralai attempted to get the conversation back on track.

"Yes. Sorry." Yuna said wiping tears from her eyes.

"So that's what you were doing then, these past few days? Collecting Aeons?" Gippal asked.

"Yes." Yuna answered him.

"Did them waking up have anything to do with…" Lulu asked trailing off.

"No. Tidus did not wake them. He wished for them to be inanimate so they remained inactive. They woke up because of Shuyin. His meddling inside the farplane seemed to waken them, it made them a bit upset." Yuna said.

A bit was an understatement everyone knew, "Was that the man in the recording we saw between your speeches?" Gippal inquired.

"I think so yes." Yuna said, "But Rikku tells his story better than I do."

Rikku shifted on Auron's lap, to get more comfortable, "I've just heard it more, don't sell yourself short Yunie."

"So you should tell it." Auron said, holding his wife steady and attempting to stop her constant shifting; he loved her but she was bony in some places.

"Alright. So there is this girl named Lenne and this man named Shuyin and they are in love. She's eventually called to war to be a summoner for her side. Shuyin doesn't like this one bit and decides that to save her he's going to destroy everything, which is an overreaction if you ask me. Shuyin is actually rather smart and he works out that there is this machine in Bevelle's underground called Vegnagun that's supposed to be stronger than some Aeons and ten times as deadly - the ultimate machina. He attempts to use it to destroy all of Spira but Lenne confronts him and they are both caught and killed - it's what you saw on the holo between Yuna's speeches yes. Anyway we think he's after Vegnagun again and that's really the long and short of it." by the end of the telling Rikku was out of breath.

"Ah. So that would be it." Baralai said almost to himself.

"Be what?" Auron asked.

"Vegnagun. The machina we saw in the holo -" he paused as if ashamed.

"I'm tired of this - it's a weapon our two fractions have been fighting over for a long time. Gippal found it in one of his desert digs, it's what started this whole mess in the first place. Fear of what it would be used for." Lulu interrupted.

"This.. this weapon is what started the war?" Yuna asked looking at her older mentor.

The way Yuna looked at her made her feel humbled by remorse. Yuna was somehow able to look disappointed and ashamed of her, without a hint of judgement. It got under her skin but it was nothing Lulu knew she didn't deserve now that she had stepped back to look at her actions - to see them for what they truly had been. While she had acted as if she was over Wakka's death and what had happened during Yuna's second pilgrimage she knew it wasn't true. No longer loving him didn't mean that she was able to let go. To forgive the government for what she thought was their part in brainwashing him. She still harbored so much anger and resentment. Such was it that she had almost been willing to throw the whole country into the flames over it. Nooj hadn't helped, he had shared her rage - and perhaps guarded even more than her. The man who had taken his leg and arm at the start of things, now ruled the country promising that he had changed, and that reform was coming. It was a heavy pill to swallow. But their quest had happened in a time when grudges were not what was needed - Spira had just defeated a great evil. It had needed reform to be sure, but it had also needed peace, a peace they had shattered, "There are not enough words to convey our regret." Nooj told her.

"I'm tired of regrets." Yuna said, "Regrets suck. If we fall back on regrets it's no different than what I did those few years ago. I struck a fatal blow on Tidus, I destroyed the Aeons who had fought together with me, at my sides. I didn't have a choice then. I believed that it was the only way I could save Spira, and my regrets grew. It was the right thing but - thinking about it, it was regrets and anger that turned me into Yu Yevon. Now is the time for action, for plans, for peace. To not look back and regret what we have done. Vegnagun is big and terrifying, but we can defeat it. However to do so we will have to cast aside all our pride, all the things that separate us and agree to move as one. We cannot hesitate, we must move today - now. When I saved everyone they thanked me, 'Great job, Yuna. You did it. You saved us all' - but that means nothing if we descend into war again. I don't want that anymore. I don't want friends to die...or fade away because they could not put their hatred aside. I don't want battles where we have to lose in order to win. Paine told me to live, and that's what I plan to do. Believe in me, believe in Yuna. Give me your resolve."

"So then what do we do?" Rikku asked.

"I think -" Lulu paused, "I think we have to do what the attack on Yuna did for us who knew her best - show everyone the face of war. The cost of it."

"And how do we go about doing that?" Baralai inquired.

"I think I have an idea." Yuna finally said, "But I need everyone to work together; all of us - as one."

"Tell us what to do." Nooj requested.

"Tomorrow, while the sun is setting - we are going to put on a show. The greatest staged production of all time. Lulu, Nooj, Baralai I need you to spread the word to watch. Get people in their seats. I have a place you can hide while doing this - your allies can help you, can sequester you away while the plan is set in motion. Until the time is right for you to move. Gippal - I have a project for you, and I think Nhadala can help. I have someone I want to introduce you too, he's young but good at his job. We're going to stop this war."

Having said that everyone felt just a little bit of hope fill their hearts. The last time Yuna had a plan she had saved the world from Sin. They didn't doubt that she could do it again.

\----++++----

Rikku stood on the deck of the ship leaning over her father as he flew them through the skies. Yuna's plan had been a good one and, if anything would stop the war she was sure this had to be it. Her father stared up at her from the controls, "Do you want to fly her?"

"You're kidding me right?"

"Nope. You want a crack at it?"

"Yes!"

The ship was going to be hers after all. She had let her father know that she had accepted his deal a little while ago and he had been ecstatic. Auron was right after all, she loved flying and she loved this ship. Together they would find a way to make it work. Her father put the ship into self-pilot mode as he slipped out of his seat and traded places with her. As Rikku slid into the seat she could feel the power of the ship under her - despite its size. From her seat she could almost hear the engine in her ears. The vibration of the airship traveling up her feet and directly into her brain. It was a rush. Staring out into the clouds the longing for adventure filled her so completely. As she stared out into the vast sky she felt a body climb into her lap, she looked down to find two swirly green eyes peering up at her, "Hello Naimi."

Tiny eyes blinked up at her slowly, "Auntie Nhadala is doing stuff. She said to bother someone else."

She pointed over to the ship's data center where Yuna, Gippal, Nhadala, and a small boy were learning over a console discussing something rather intimately. Occasionally Gippal would point to something and then Nhadala would shake her head, which would lead to even greater heated whispers and conversation. The whole thing was rather comical until you realized how much hinged on them pulling off their part of the plan flawlessly. "Oh?" Rikku said.

Naimi sighed, "I wanna fly."

"Do you?"

"Woosh! Through the air." Naimi made a little airship with her hands and pretended to fly it through the air.

Deep chuckling above her head alerted Rikku to the fact that Auron was standing behind her watching her interactions with Naimi. Naimi shifted around in her arms so she could turn around and stare at Rikku's husband. Watching the young girl Rikku wondered what her reaction would be. Many children often times found Auron imposing both in stature and nature and liked to ignore him for the more friendlier Yuna - or even herself if there were Al Bhed children around. To Rikku's wonder Naimi didn't shy away, instead she smiled, "You're big."

Startled was the look on her husband's face when the young girl spoke to him, "People do tell me that."

"My tyt was big. I hope I grow up to be as tall as him, as tall as a mountain."

"That's pretty tall." he told her.

"Thank you."

Auron looked down at his wife, "How much longer do you think?"

"Not long. A half an hour maybe?" she answered.

As the two of them conversed Naimi pouted, and sighed deeply. Seeing her react in such a way made the couple laugh, which of course made her pout even deeper. She had only met Naimi once before but Rikku felt a connection with this child. Naimi reminder her of herself at that age - spoiled rotten but adventurous and unwilling to put up with anyone's crap. She had always taken what she wanted, uncaring of the consequences. So far, despite everything - it had worked out pretty well in her favor. For anyone else she was sure that life would have punished them for being so greedy but not Rikku. Instead she had gotten to know her cousin, been lucky enough to marry the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, and saved the world a few times. Her father's treasure hunting business was actually booming, with a little help from her and so money poured in rather often and in great quantity. Staring down at Naimi she realized there was one more thing she wanted, not perhaps now - but in the future. She and Auron had talked about it once briefly, but she knew that no matter how she wished it Auron could not give her this. And she had been okay with that. But until Naimi she had not thought of other ways, other avenues to acquire that which her heart now wished for, "You okay Rikku ma'am?"

Children were always so good at picking up on moods Rikku had to remember. When she had been a child, after her mother had died - she had sensed her father's grief acutely. His depression over the loss of something so dear to him had been deafening. For a while she had tried to cheer him up until she had slowly realized that her attempts were only band-aids on a much larger problem. So she had given him space and eventually he had come back to her. In the meantime she and her brothers had done their best to continue his work, and when he had come back this above all had been the greatest gift they could have given him. His smile upon seeing what they had done for him and how his company had flourished was the greatest reward, "I'm okay Naimi. You said you wanted to fly this thing?"

"Yes!" the little girl cried in delight.

"Okay, put your hands on the handle-bars. It's time to soar."

"Yay!"

Naimi's small hands curled around the bar of the steering wheel and Rikku's fingers curled around her's to make sure the airship actually went in the right direction. It was strange, holding onto the handlebars together, how their hands seemed to fit together. Above them Auron continued to observe and smiled down at his wife. Perhaps she did not fully understand what had happened here, but Auron understood his wife's body language better than most. When she got up the courage to ask him what was on the tip of her tongue, he would be ready to answer her - to give her the yes she doubted even he would say.

\----++++----

It had taken Rikku a little while to find the space to park her huge airship - and it was hers now, no matter what her father said about not handing it over quite yet - on the large rocky mountain. However she eventually found a place where it could hover innocuously and lower its ramp. A blast of cold air hit Yuna as she stepped off the warm ship and into the cold atmosphere of Mount Gagazet. She was even in her White Mage outfit and still the cold was biting. Still it didn't stop her smile as she saw the face waiting for her at the bottom of the ramp. In all the many years she had been High Master Summoner she had not had time to come back to this area. This above all else was something that filled her with regret. Yet finally being here, and seeing the face in front of her - it felt like coming home, "Hello Kimahri."

"Lady Yuna, finally come to visit Kimahri. Kimahri very glad."

"I'm glad too old friend. I just wish it was in less dire times, and with less of a terrible proposition."

"Kimahri Yuna's guardian, Kimahri never stop."

"You always know what to say to make me feel at home." she teased him.

"Come, bring friends inside. Nuvy Ronso wife make dinner."

That surprised Yuna. From rumors she knew that Kimahri had become the chief of his tribe, but none of those rumors had contained whisper of a wife. She had missed so much of his life in her absence. Time instead spent solidifying her position as the High Master Summoner. Those few years had really gone by so quickly - and so much had changed during them. Standing in the frigid mountain air, snow billowing around her feet, Yuna swore that she would make up for lost time, no matter how long it took, "That would be lovely Kimahri."

Kimahri walked them to a large cave opening and directed them through. Inside the cave opened up into a large livable system, walkways criss crossed inside the giant chasm. This hidden small city inside the mountain had been the Ronso's homeland for eons. The walkways lead to smaller caves with thick cloth tapestries covering the entrances like doors. Each tapestry showed the most important battle of that Ronso's family line, each battle more showy than the next. As if they were all trying to outdo each other - and perhaps they were. At the very top was the largest cave and it was covered by a thick black tapestry that showed a hornless Ronso fighting a Guado man - Seymour. It was indeed showy but Yuna was sure that Kimahri wore it with pride.

As they entered what was Kimahri's home Yuna looked around the outlet. It was very cosy. The back wall had been carved away to house a giant fire pit that roasted merrily and kept the whole room warm. A large pot hug over the flames and delicious smells wafted from it into Yuna's nose. The wall to the left of her had a huge hole dug out of it so that it looked like a very large rounded cubby hole. Laying on the ground of the hole were the most comfortable looking pillows and blankets Yuna had ever seen - this was the bed. Around the room shelf space had been carved into the rocks and all sorts of knick knacks decorated the surfaces there. In the very middle a large wooden oak table sat ready for dinner, various bowls of different shapes and sizes set around it for guests. Finally the floor was covered in a plush rug made out of what Yuna could only assume was dingo fur, "Your home is very beautiful Kimahri."

"It's awesome!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Eat then business. Ronso wife is out, she make sure not interrupted."

"She could have joined us for dinner." Yuna said.

"Ronso wife knows this. Ronso wife wanted to give Ronso husband time with old friends."

"That was very kind of her." Auron said.

Pleasantries out of the way the six of them - Rikku, Auron, Tidus, Lulu, Kimahri, and herself - sat around the table to enjoy dinner. Everyone else had opted to stay behind, perhaps out of respect or perhaps to continue planning Yuna wasn't sure. All she knew was that looking around her something caught in her throat and she had to fight to keep the tears at bay. Yuna didn't think much at all when it came to Wakka anymore, but in that moment she wished he had not been so stupid. So caught up in his frenzy to make right a wrong that didn't exist. If he could be here everything would be just about perfect. But not everyone had made it through the war alive, and Wakka had been one of them. Instead she had this family, these people that she loved above all else - despite some of the things they had been through or done to each other. Somehow they had all found their way back to this table and back to each other. Across the table Rikku looked up at Yuna and her brow crinkled, "Yunie?"

"It's… it's nothing. I'm just so happy. We're all here together eating dinner, and it's such a little thing but it just…"

"It's pretty mind blowing isn't it?" Tidus said.

"It's fascinating." Auron said with complete seriousness, "Some of us should not be here and yet fate has drawn us back together."

"Thank you." Yuna told them.

"Whatever do you mean Yuna?" Lulu asked her.

"For getting me here, and for so many other things. I don't think any of us would be here without the other. We made a good team." she said.

And they had. For that long journey that had resulted in Sin's death this had been the ultimate team Yuna thought. Both Auron and Lulu had watched out for her and tried to fight and defeat the things she could not, and Rikku - Rikku had worked tirelessly to cheer her up time and time again. Kimahri had been a silent support system that Yuna had always known would be there for her, even if he couldn't physically be. Tidus had been her rock, keeping her grounded and motivated - even when he had been an eldritch creature. It was only this combination of people who could defeat Yu Yevon. A rival of hers, Dona had once asked her why she had so many Guardians - when just one was needed to get the Summoner to the final goal, and the truth of it was one Guardian was not enough. One Guardian could protect you and make sure you got the job done, but one Guardian was only one voice. It was with many voices - the many faces of Spira that they had questioned, and fought back and eventually arrived at the true answer of how to finish off whom Sin had been for good. Tidus had gotten the ball rolling - but it had taken everyone to get it to the finish line. All of their powers combined. The whole thing was rather cheesy really, "We did make a fantastic team." Rikku said across from her.

After that things devolved into funny conversation and jokes. Sometimes they would end up telling a sad story and tears would be shed, but overall the mood was joyous. It was good to laugh again, and Yuna hoped that there would be more of this in the future. More laughter with the people she cared about most of all. But this mood could not last and finally after the teasing and storytelling, they turned to business. A moment after a lull in their conversation lead to silence, Lulu sighed, "I was appointed speaking ambassador by Nooj and Baralai so I suppose I should not disappoint them. We are seeking asylum in your cave home to carry out a mission to stop the war that seems to be gripping Spira."

"Kimahri knows," Kimahri said, "Kimahri and Yuna already talk. Kimahri's council has said yes."

"So then that's that." Yuna said.

"I thought that it might be harder." Lulu admitted.

"Not at all." Yuna told her old Guardian.

"Then if you will excuse me I must tell the others." Lulu stood up and placed her napkin down on the table, "Thank you for the dinner and thank you for what you are doing for us Kimahri."

Once she was out of earshot Kimahri turned to Yuna, "Kimahri come with Yuna. Kimahri make up for shame of leaving her alone."

"You don't have to-"

Kimahri interrupted her, "Ronso wife will take over responsibilities while Ronso husband is gone. It has already been decided."

"Thank you." Yuna told him.

"Yuna says thank you too often. Kimahri will teach Yuna how to show thanks in other ways. Like in great combat." Kimahri said.

Across the table Auron let out a small huff, but Rikku's laughter was not so easily disguisable. As Tidus joined in on their humor Yuna was thankful more than ever for her friends. She supposed, as Kimahri suggested, she would have to find some way to say thank you that didn't involve saying the exact words. Saving the world, would be a good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My number one regret in writing Shattered Memories was how thoughtlessly I cast Kimahri aside. Even as I wrote the story I knew I had made a mistake. But I was much younger when I wrote that story, and unsure of how to write him. He was such a silent character throughout most of the game that I didn't know if I could do his voice justice. So in my fear I removed his character altogether. So coming into this story my number one goal was to write him back in - somehow. And I did. In this chapter I also use quotes from one of my favorite Yuna speeches of all time, very glad I got to use that bit of dialogue.


	15. Into the Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuna travels into the Bevelle Underground to find Shuyin and Vegnagun to stop them once and for all.

Stars twinkled on the horizon as Yuna stared out into the night sky. Everyone else had gone to bed. A sort of camp had been set up inside the Cabin with roll outs on the floor and those who could share beds doing so. But Yuna hadn't been able to sleep. Plans rolling around in her head as she checked them and double checked them, until she was dizzy with it. Finally she had declared defeat to her attempts to sleep and slipped out of bed leaving a gently breathing Tidus behind her. Somehow he had the skills to sleep like a brick. Recently his dreams had been filled with nightmares and pain from the Aeons calling out to him, but now that their spirits rested within her his dreams had calmed and he was able to rest peacefully. Yuna wondered what he dreamt about now that nightmares did not haunt him, what this new Sin yearned for. If she wanted to she didn't doubt that she could slip inside his dreams but that seemed so invasive. Instead she was content to watch him sleep, to see the rise and fall of his chest and - if she was very careful, to lay her head on his chest and hear his heartbeat. In those moments she felt truly blessed by the gods, those who had given her a chance to hear that beautiful sound once more.

Bootfalls shook her out of her reverie and Auron slid up to her. How he always managed to find her out here she did not know. He was a man who didn't need sleep but did so anyway, perhaps because it was such a human thing. Or perhaps he slept because Rikku slept, content to rest with her. For a moment they stood there together staring out at the nighttime sky, illuminated by the the full moon that hung overhead, "It's a beautiful night." Auron said.

"Yes." Yuna said softly, "You always seem to find me out here."

"This seems to be where you like to think, it's not so hard to track you down." Auron told her.

It was true. She loved coming out here with the air rushing around her and the sky to look at. When she was out here she almost felt like she could fly, it was so freeing. The moment after you jumped but before the plunge, when you had just enough time to let go and be. It felt like the moment after her false marriage to Seymour when she had allowed herself to tip backwards into Valefor's waiting wings. Suspended in time. There was nothing quite like it in the world, "I suppose you're right."

"Does the young girl haunt your dreams?" he asked of her.

Auron knew her too well. Yuna understood intellectually that she was okay, but emotions still lingered, "Sometimes." Yuna admitted, "Rikku said I was the least heartless person she knew but -"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Tidus and I already talked about it. She died for me, to protect me and the future I dreamed of. But I did not know her - not enough to grieve for a long period. Enough to be shocked surely. To feel my heart clench in my chest as she died. However I will not let her death be for nothing. I will defeat Shuyin. I will end this war."

"That is why you are out here. Are you nervous?"

"It's not nerves. It's… I'm uncertain of how to draw Shuyin out. To force him back into our world."

"Ah."

That last bit of the puzzle had been alluding her all night. She had already figured out everything else - but it all depended on Shuyin showing his hand. And not just showing his hand but forcing him to relocate back to Spira. From what she could gather based on Lulu's intell, Vegnagun was no longer in Bevelle. Rikku had confirmed after her that Shuyin had moved the weapon into the farplane. With this knowledge, Yuna was unsure of how to proceed. Everything hinged on him returning to Bevelle, "He's a lot like Tidus you know." Yuna said.

"How have you concluded that?" Auron wondered.

"In our attempts to uh decode the rest of the songstress dressphere we found more recordings - or memories I suppose. He was a determined man with a lot of passion. It makes me wonder to what ends Tidus would go to save me if things had not happened as they had."

Auron chuckled at that, "Tidus was many thing but I do not think he would have acted on his vengeance in the way that Shuyin has decided to."

"That's true." Yuna had to agree.

The recordings they had found had shown a man who loved Lenne very much. He had been fond of big gestures and overly romantic poetry. At first Yuna had found it charming, and she supposed Lenne had too. But when Lenne had been called away to war Yuna had witnesses a darkness in him. Shuyin had started acting out - ending up in jail a few times, leaving Lenne to bail him out. Things had crumbled soon after but of one thing Yuna was certain - he and Lenne loved each other still, "How would you draw Tidus out if you had too?" Auron asked.

"I would use myself."

"That is your answer I feel."

"Use what he loves most." Yuna ruminated.

"Isn't that why Tidus came to rescue you many times over?"

It was true, whenever she was in trouble Tidus came running. Reaching into the pouch she wore on her belt she pulled out the songstress dressphere com and turned it over in her hands, contemplating what to do. While she had watched the memories over and over, it had struck her again how much like Tidus Shuyin looked. But that wasn't all, it wasn't just Tidus and Shuyin who shared looks - she and Lenne looked similar too, "I think I know what to do." she said.

She pocketed the dressphere again, secure in the knowledge of how to use it, "Good." Auron told her, "I don't think I need to ask, so I shall assume it will work."

"You place great faith in me."

A sound rather like a huff came from Auron's mouth and he shrugged casually, barely moving his shoulders, "We all do. But it is never misplaced." he stopped talking and for a moment seemed to measure his words carefully, "I saw your father in the farplane."

That was not what she had been expecting him to say. She found that trusting her and it not being something that people found regret in, so often was followed by the conversation around her future leadership role in Spira. This - this was something else. She wasn't sure how to respond to what Auron had told her. First of course she was happy for him, her father and Auron had been very important friends to each other - but she also felt sadness that it had not been her. She had been to the borderlands between Spira and where the spirits roamed, and often looked upon the man that was her father - but it was just the borderlands and all she could do was stare at the memory that the pyreflies made for her, "What did he say?" she asked.

"He is very proud of you Yuna. He could not have asked for a better daughter. You have surpassed him and for that I think he is glad."

"He didn't say that last part." Yuna chided him.

"He didn't but I'm very sure that if we had more time together he would have."

One day far in the future, she would be with her father again - this Yuna knew for sure. In what capacity that would be she did not know, but she wanted him to look at her and know that she had done her best. Maybe her mother was there too, she did not know - but she liked to think that she was and that her father and her mother were happy together. The love they must have had for each other, and for her filled her heart. There was so much more to do in her lifetime and she would do it, without complaint and without fear. Today, tomorrow, so far into the future she dared not think - she would fight on, "I am glad you got to see him Sir Auron. I know what he meant to you."

"I am glad I got to see him as well. It put to rest something that I must admit had been haunting me for awhile."

"Which is?" she questioned.

"That perhaps my friend hated me for not fighting more on his behalf. For letting him die so needlessly."

Auron so rarely spoke about his fears that it did Yuna good to hear him speak so openly to her about it. Often she was used to him keeping things close to his chest and guarded away. Only to Rikku would he sometimes share these emotions and even then Yuna doubted he would talk to her cousin about something like this. No, this was something to be shared just between them - Summoner to Guardian, "I could have told you that. Summoners can never hate their guardians - we love all of you."

"Thank you."

"Do not worry so much."

A voice behind them caused Yuna to turn her head. Auron did the same, "Here you are Yuna. Come on, come back to bed. It's late and you need your rest."

Tidus stood in front of them, hair messy with sleep. His eyes were droopy and Yuna loved seeing him like this because of how adorable he looked. He blinked a few times as if registering that Auron was there too and then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Yes, I suppose it is. Good night Sir Auron."

"Good night Yuna."

Yuna walked over to where Tidus held his arm out to her and she took it. Together they walked out of the cold night air and into the comfort of the warm ship. She had done enough thinking for one night. Tomorrow would be a big day - and she would need all the rest she could get.

 

\----++++----

Their small boat skipped through the water, waves parting as the bow of it cut through the current. Yuna sat in the front staring out into the water as the large Capitol Building came slowly closer. It felt like old times honestly. Despite it being a few years since her name had been cleared she had never forgotten the feeling of sneaking around. It wouldn't do her any good to go into the building from the front. Baralai had informed her of Hans's takeover of the government and so entry using the main gate was strictly off limits. Someone of her standing coming to visit would be heralded by procession and meetings - none of which she had the time for. They were on the clock now, minutes ticking down to the time that Lulu, Nooj, and Baralai had set for them - evening at dusk. The sun hung low in the sky, but sunset was not yet at hand. Tidus moved to sit next to her, the wind blowing his golden hair around like he was some sort of model, "You okay?"

"Anxious."

"About?" Rikku asked butting into their conversation.

"Getting the timing right." Yuna answered, "But everyone is with me. So I know it will be okay."

"That's the spirit." Auron said and Yuna hadn't even known he was listening in.

Across from him Kimahri only grunted his approval.

"We're here!" Gippal announced from the front of the boat.

Their boat had bummed up against a small private dock. No soldiers either Yuna noticed happily. Baralai's intell had been correct. While this place had been crawling with men during his escape - once they had realized he had slipped past them it had been abandoned. Yuna had questioned Baralai on whether he thought that they would wait for him to return or for him to bring forces back this way but he had informed her that Hans while clever, was overconfident. If Baralai never showed his face again what did it matter that he keep watch over a place that he did not think Baralai would return to. Sure enough the door in front of them was unprotected too, "Everyone off so I can tie this vessel up to the dock." Nhadala commanded, her tone booked no room for argument.

Their whole party - which was actually larger than normal, got off the boat. For Yuna, who was used to her much smaller group of just herself, Tidus, Auron, and Rikku was glad to have help. And if you had told her three years ago that she would have considered Gippal an ally, the man who had abandoned her and his own sister in what was their hour of need, she wouldn't have believed it. Fighting with Kimahri by her side once again wasn't something she ever thought would come to pass either. And while she had only just met Nhadala a few days ago, she felt a strong connection with the woman. Rikku liked her too, which was the only judge of her character that Yuna needed. The comm she was wearing on her belt crackled to life, "I just heard back from Lucil - everyone is very excited to see what is going to happen today. The spy we still have set up back in camp said that Gackt has been attempting to stop people from watching the broadcast, but we won't give up on getting it seen everywhere. Whatever you are doing Yuna, I hope it works. My side of the plan is ready." Nooj spoke.

"Everything is ready on our side too. Issaru said he has been having amazing luck, and Shelinda reports that the atmosphere in the Capital is good." Baralai continued.

"Thank you." Yuna told both of them.

Another voice joined theirs, "Yuna? Be safe. I wish I could be there to protect you." Lulu sounded soft in a way Yuna had not heard in sometime and it did her heart good.

"You cannot protect me all the time Lulu. But, I will be safe." she told her friend.

"Good luck." Lulu said before the line went dead.

The door in front of them pushed open and Shelinda stepped out waving. Despite playing a large role in Baralai's escape no one realized that she had been part of his rescue party. It was one of the few good things about being so unassuming Yuna mused. Once she too may have been able to fly under the radar, but not anymore. The ginger haired woman ushered them inside, "I'm glad to see you all made it safe and sound."

"No bumps." Kimahri informed her.

"Follow me." she instructed them.

This was how Yuna discovered just how well Shelinda knew the passageways of the Bevelle Capitol - very well it turned out. She lead them down many twisted corridors that Yuna thought would honestly confuse even the most impressive thief. Walking behind her Yuna came to understand how greatly she had underestimated Shelinda, she was quiet and more of a follower than a leader but behind that lay a quiet strength and great deal of memory. When they had met many years ago she could have never pictured this. Finally Shelinda stopped at a large door and pressed in an access code. The round door swung upward and inside Yuna found that they were on a small platform with a ladder leading down to a bottom floor - and on that floor lay a glowing glyph, "Is this?" Nhadala asked.

"This is where I leave you. That glyph will take you directly to the lower level inside the chamber where Bahamut rests. Leaving his chamber takes you to a long walkway - this walkway should have an elevator. That should take you to Bevelle's Underground. From there Baralai's instructions should not steer your wrong. Do try not to get lost. I heard there were rumors of monsters down there." she stopped talking as if afraid she had over-spoken and then continued on boldly, "Good luck Lady Yuna - I believe you can do it." she said.

"I will try to not disappoint you. And good luck to you as well."

"Thank you Lady Yuna. I will do my best!"

Shelinda bowed and then disappeared out the way she had come. Yuna climbed down the ladder and the party followed. Stepping on the glyph she felt herself displaced and then looked up and sure enough just as Shelinda had promised they found themselves standing in the chamber leading to where Bahamut would rest - but no longer did, "Everyone can go on ahead." Yuna said.

"Kimahri not leave without Yuna." Kimahri told her.

"I have something I need to do here first. Gippal and Nhadala should head to the main room to set-up."

"You'll be there soon Lady Yuna?" Nhadala asked.

"In a jiffy." she nodded.

"Then we're going. We'll expect you."

"What - but -" Gippal started to complain.

However he was cut short when Nhadala grabbed him by the ear. He let out a loud yelp as she dragged him from the room, giving a short wave as she exited - leaving Yuna alone with her ex-guardians. Once they were out of earshot she took a breath. While she was glad for the help it was nice to be in a room with people she trusted unequivocally. Yuna had also found that while they didn't like it exactly, her ex-guardians let her do necessary dangerous things. They trusted her enough to be safe. People who called her Lady Yuna however, didn't like her to take unnecessary risks. Fishing into one of the pouches on her belt she pulled out her garment grid. She had switched out a few of the dresses in it. Spinning it so the songstress dressphere was at the top she lightly touched the dressphere and let the magic of it take her. It was the first time she had worn it since practicing for the wedding and now that she knew that memories made up this dressphere it almost felt like putting the skin of someone else. But that wasn't it either - now knowing who it belonged to and watching her memories Yuna could almost feel Lenne. It was as if Lenne was calling out to her, calling out to Shuyin, _"Let's go."_

Yuna was surprised when a voice answered her back, even more surprised when it wasn't Tidus. Instead it was a beautiful and kind voice, one that she had only heard in recordings, _"Let's."_ Lenne answered.

"Please wait for me." she asked of those who had come with her.

Alone she stepped into Bahamut's chamber and stared at the empty void that Rikku and Auron had returned to them from. For a moment she took a second to ready herself and then she stepped into the maw. What greeted her on the other side took her breath away. This beautiful field of flowers was what must of welcomed Rikku too. It felt like a fantasy, something out of a picture book - a place where you would find a sleeping princess waiting for the princes' kiss. But this was no fairy tale, she had come here with a mission, "Shuyin!" she cried out, and it was swallowed up.

For a moment it seemed as if nothing was going to happen and then a stairwell of light appeared in front of her and a spirit begun to walk toward her. Yuna had to blink a few times to clear her vision of what clearly looked like Tidus but wasn't. This was Shuyin - the man who had haunted her every step of the way. From wakening the Aeons, to pushing Spira to the brink of war by killing an innocent girl who had dreamed of a future full of peace. Yet something in her heart… no Lenne's heart, yearned for him. Saw that under all his anger and rage was a young boy who was in pain, who hurt above all else, "Lenne." he said coming up to her and embracing her.

It took all of Yuna's power to not freeze, but Lenne knew what to do and helped guide her arms so that they wrapped around him. His body was warm somehow, despite everything. With her arms wrapped around him Yuna wondered how she could embrace him. How she could hold onto someone who had just murdered a beautiful young girl in front of her. How she could still feel sorry for him. Yuna found that despite her musings she had no answers. The fate of the world hung on this conversation, and so after some time she untangled herself from his arms, "I have missed you." she said.

When she spoke she realized that Lenne's voice layered over hers adding to the illusion - adding to Shuyin's belief in who she was and her ploy, "And I you. Tell me Lenne, have you come to return to me?"

"Not yet." Yuna told him.

"Why not Lenne? Have I not waited enough? Have we not suffered enough?" he asked.

"We have suffered greatly - but I must ask of you one thing, return Vegnagun. Then we may rest."

Shuyin seemed to consider this for a moment and then his face changed as if he was slowly realizing something. He backed up and looked at Yuna, really looked at her. Shuyin's eyes turned to steel and Yuna knew that the illusion had shattered. None of it mattered, Yuna had done the damage that she had set out to do. He now would hate her above all else - nothing else would matter. Auron had once told her that spirits were very single minded in their vengeance. Once they picked a target they would do all in their power to ruin them and everything that they loved. It was a good thing that Yuna loved so many things and so many people, although she wondered how they would feel being used as the final spark in Shuyin's flame, "You are not Lenne." he said angered.

"My name is Yuna." she told him, "And if you wish to come fight me, you will know where to find me."

"Where Vegnagun once slept." he said.

"Yes. Come find me Shuyin. At dusk you shall find me. I do not fear you."

His eyes narrowed further, but he did not say anything - instead he abruptly turned and stalked away from her. It was like he was a kid throwing a temper tantrum - upset because they had not gotten what they had wished. As he stomped up the steps Yuna knew he would come to her as she asked. He was powerless against her without his weapon right now, and so she did not have reason to worry. Turning away from where he had once stood, Yuna made to step backwards and into the as she walked forward she thought she heard her father's voice call out to her, whispering _"I am proud of you"_ into the wind. Yuna pivoted around but found nothing but flowers, "Father?" she called out.

A beat and then she heard the same voice, _"Onward."_ And was filled with something like aw. After what he had told Auron she hadn't dared hope - but even after so many years she knew her father's voice. Smiling, Yuna returned to the light. It had been a short visit but she had set out to do what she had wanted, and more.

She stepped back into the chamber room and the faces of her friends greeted her as she emerged. Auron started at her, "Is it done?"

"Yes. He is coming." she told him, "I heard my father."

Auron seemed taken aback at that, "What did he say?"

"What you told me." Yuna said, "What I already knew."

"I'm happy for you." Tidus said, with honesty in his voice.

"Thank you." Yuna answered him.

"Alright! We can't sit here on our butts. Twiddling our thumbs. Let's get going!" Rikku interjected.

The five of them left the chamber and followed the long pathway in front of them to the very end where an elevator waited. Using the code that Baralai had given them Yuna was glad to find that it still worked. Baralai had said that in case of an emergency he had created a second code for himself and that the government wouldn't have gotten around to finding it or dismantling it yet. For someone who had not seen his own ousting coming he had been rather prepared for one just in the off chance one actually occurred. They stepped into the lift and Yuna selected the floor that they wanted to go to. The elevator descended quickly and before she knew it they were in the very bottom level of the Bevelle Underground.

Standing in the the long hallway in front of her Yuna was struck by how empty everything here felt. The halls seemed to stretch forward and go on endlessly. This was the perfect place to hide a machina if one wished - no one would go here willingly. From the walls to the floor, the whole area felt like a prison. The corridor pressed in and down - causing a shiver to run through her veins, and the hairs on her arms to raise to attention like tiny soldiers, "I don't like it here." she said.

"Be on your guard." Auron warned.

"No wonder they hide things here." Rikku said rubbing her arms, trying to make the goosebumps go away.

"It's not a place you'd want to go on vacation to, that's for sure." Tidus said.

"Ronso like dark places, this different."

Yet against their better judgement they pressed on. It was something they had to do Yuna thought, Vegnagun lay ahead - and if the watch that Yuna had was anything to go by dusk was almost an hour away. None of them had any idea how long this passage would take to traverse, any sort of setback was unacceptable. They turned left at an intersection and the area they were in opened up. A circular room lay in front of them and in the middle a shimmering figure stood staring at them. He was dressed in Yevonite robes and his face showed signs of zombiefication. His hair, also showed his age - it was a shocking silver color. Even with all that Yuna would have known him instantly, after all she had seen him in many portraits in the Capitol. Trema, one of the founders of New Yevon stood in front of them, clearly dead and full of spiritual vengeance. His death must have been a terrible one, _"Who trespasses on my land?"_

It would be just as she mentioned setbacks that one appeared, "We're just passing through."

_"No one passes through this area of mine. Halt."_

"I cannot do that." Yuna said.

_"Then I will stop you myself."_

The area around her grew fuzzy and then a static like noise made Yuna cover her ears. In front of them the man seemingly begun to radiate energy and Yuna felt her body begin to react to the pressure of whatever it was he was exerting. Her body felt sluggish, as if it was attempting to walk through deep water. Then in the blink of an eye the unsent form of Trema moved, and her body was thrown against a wall, _"Know your place!"_ he hissed.

Her arm hit the wall sideways in an attempt to protect her back and she felt her shoulder pop out of its socket. This had not been part of the plan. Shelinda had mentioned monsters but Yuna had not thought that they would actually encounter one. Not with the instructions that Baralai had given them. Perhaps they had taken a wrong turn. As Yuna attempted to stand she racked her brain trying to figure out just which pathway had led them astray. But she could not. Her shoulder groaned in pain and and she collapsed downward once more. Whatever had made her sluggish had not yet worn off. Far too often now had she found herself paralyzed, unable to do anything as events unfolded around her. Her thoughts tasted bitter even to her. Hadn't she not a just yesterday asked people to trust in her?

An explosion drew her attention back upwards to where Kimahri had stabbed his lance into the unsent causing the ground under Trema to explode upward damaging the unsent. It broke the spell of whatever had been cast on her and Kimahri walked over to where she was crumpled on the floor, "Yuna not fall so easily. Fight."

She took the paw that offered to her and let him help her up. He had been right of course - she would not fall here. She would beat back the paralyzation that had gripped her. Rikku sidled up to her side, healing potions already out. She poured a little bit of one onto Yuna's arm soothing it. As she did so she reached over and with a quick jerk and no warning, popped Yuna's shoulder back into it's socket. Yuna cried out in pain but a second helping of potion soothed that area too, "Right." Yuna said, "Let's defeat that which stands in our way."

"That's what I want to hear!" Tidus whooped.

Perhaps it was how rowdy he sounded but Trema turned to Tidus and moved to where he was standing quickly in an attempt to strike him down, _"I know nothing of defeat."_ he spat, _"Now, prostrate before me!"_

But Trema had underestimated his mark. Tidus had always been fast and he twisted out of the unsent's path. As he did Yuna felt a heart that wasn't hers beat once - she had been worried for him in that moment and it had brought something to the surface - no that wasn't true. Whatever it was had always been on the surface, but had only decided to show it's head now. Could it be because this was their first combat since they had discovered that he was Yu Yevon and Sin? She wasn't sure - all she knew was that with it an idea blossomed inside of her. Tidus looked up from where he had dodged out of the way and she knew that he had felt it too. Their heartbeats had synced, it had just been a few seconds but those few seconds had changed everything.

Trema used their distraction and attacked Tidus again. This time Auron blocked the blow, his sword cutting into the unsent - pushing him away from Tidus's body, "Whatever you two are going to do, do it now." Trema pulsated energy again, sending Auron into shocks and forcing him to back off in his attack.

"Do you think?" Yuna asked.

"No chance like now to test it." Tidus said.

Yuna rushed forward to close the distance between herself and Tidus, her soul reaching out for his. Maybe it was because Trema sensed that something was going to happen Yuna did not know, but in that moment he turned back to where Yuna was running forward and begun to rain black glowing meteors down on her. Behind her she heard bullets going off as Rikku shot the big glowing objects out of the sky so that they shattered and landed harmlessly on the floor in much smaller chunks. A few however exploded outwards and Kimahri stepped forward to cast protects on everyone as the larger shards hurled at those who were in their way. Finally reaching Tidus Yuna grabbed onto his hand and closed her eyes tightly attempting to go back to that moment when they had felt as one - when she had been him and he had been her. To the synced heartbeat, the kiss inside Yojimbo's lair. But nothing happened. As they stood there Trema laughed, _"I suppose I had nothing to fear. The unenlightened shall fall."_

Darkness swirled around the room and despite the fact that Yuna knew that in that moment she was staring death in the face she closed her eyes and begun to focus again. She attempted to find that spark deep inside herself and deep inside Tidus. As the darkness grew she felt her heartbeat again - a loud thump of determination. This time however she felt another heartbeat at the same time. Their hearts synced once more. Yuna's mind slipped away and then she felt another mind, another spirit merge with hers. When she opened her eyes into the darkness it was as if she could see the darkness in two different ways - through her eyes and through another's - Tidus, "Now." she wasn't sure which one of them thought it.

Explosions went off around them but Yuna's draw was quicker. She unhooked her summoning staff from where she stored it on her back and twirled it once. A bright light - an explosion of fire and wind surrounded them and Yuna felt wings wrap around her body protecting it from the explosions. Valefor cried out but did not flinch.

As the darkness cleared Rikku gasped from across the room - for while Valefor was protecting Yuna, Ifrit's large sturdy frame curled around Tidus - protecting him from the same blast as well. Next to her, her husband seemed just as shocked. In all of Auron's years, and he had a good number of years on him, he had never seen what had just happened. In fact it was whispered to be impossible - the summoning of two aeons at once. Some Summoners had tried, it was rumored - once upon a time - but the strain of it on their bodies had been too great and they had died almost instantly. Yet here Yuna stood. And not only was she standing but she stood strongly, as if doing what she had done had cost her nothing.

The two Aeons flanked Tidus and Yuna from both sides and in Trema's eyes she could see fear, "Strike." she commanded of them.

As Valefor took to the sky Ifrit stood under her wings and pulled in the world around him until he had created his own land. The fire Aeon pulled the huge chunk of land up as Valefor spun it's headpiece creating a circle shaped glyph of energy in front of it. Together they struck in harmony. Valefor gathered many beams of energy and focused them into the circle amplifying their powers. As Valefor did this Ifrit hurled the rock at Trema causing him to fly up into the air. The djinn like Aeon followed this up with a huge ball of fire - while Valefor tracked Trema's position in the sky and with amazing accuracy hit him with a beam of energy from the glyph of amplified energy. A huge explosion unlike anything that Yuna had ever seen lit up the room. When it cleared Trema fell to the floor leaking energy from his decrepit body. He tried to move but found he could not. Tidus next to her touched Yuna's wrist, "Send him."

"Yes."

Now facing a much weaker man than she had before, one who could no longer fight back or struggle - Yuna begun her sending. She twisted and turned, but this dance was not one of sorrow - she had performed too many of those three years ago. Now she danced to give an older man peace that he had not been able to find here in such a depressing place. She did her last movement and watched as his pyreflies returned to the farplane. Peace at last, "We should go." Auron said finally after some time had past.

"Onward, this time hopefully with no bumps." Yuna agreed with him.

Clear of the unsent that had been Trema Yuna moved forward with purpose, and eventually a little over a half hour later they came to a large open room with wires hanging down from the ceiling. She could hear Gippal and Nhadala yelling back and forth between them as they moved in the dark space where Vegnagun would return to. The players all gathered, at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of things this fic obviously plays around with is the shape and form of the Bevelle Underground. The place is a bit of a maze anyway so I don't fully mind. I'm so happy about the duel summoning idea. I assume you can only summon one in game because game restrictions - but the fun thing about stories is that they don't have to follow those same restrictions and allows you explore the what ifs. I adore the conversation at the start of this story between Yuna and Auron, the two of them have such a great relationship I think.


	16. Stage On!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Stage:** A raised platform or floor, as for speakers, performers//the scene of any action. _stadium; phase; show._  
>  **On:** Taking place; occurring//Into or in active operation or performance. _begin; forward; start_

Massive, was the only word to describe the room where Vegnagun had once slumbered. The walls stretched upward high above her head until darkness swallowed them up. From where she stood in the center platform squinting as hard as she might, Yuna couldn't see the ceiling. That was how deep underground they were she thought - the scope of this room made her feel small. And if this room was this large she could hardly envision how colossal Vegnagun would be. After all this was the machina that had been, if rumors were to believed, created strong enough to defeat Aeons - had it come to that. It had never been tested, but the way the machina had been buried and hidden in the sands of Bikanel told Yuna how much people feared it, and the power it held. She wasn't sure if they could defeat it with fists and magic alone but she was going to try. If that failed she and Tidus had a trump card now - the ability to summon more than one Aeon at a time. It should have been hard to do nay impossible. Yet with Tidus's extra power boost both as Sin and Yu Yevon - one of the strongest summoners of his age, summoning more that one hadn't seemed hard at all. In fact it had felt effortless and natural. Yuna wondered how many she could summon at once without feeling taxed. One? Two? Three? More than three? The number seemed endless and left her excited to see how far she could push herself. As the final summoner of her age she finally felt like she could make something special of that title.

A grappling hook sunk itself onto the edge of the center platform and Nhadala pulled herself upwards and onto the platform, "My part is done. Gippal should be finished in a few seconds."

Rikku rocked backwards on the balls of her feet, hands in her pockets. She had been antsy since they had gotten here - ready for combat and unable to sit still. They hadn't been in a fight of this magnitude since Sin, and while she enjoyed and even preferred peace the fight had never really left her, "Is this part of the Underground really under the ocean?" she said making idle chatter.

"Yup!" Gippal told her lowering himself from wherever he had been in the ceiling, unhooking his harness and coming to stand upward.

"That's crazy. The amount of work that must of gone into making it so the ceiling didn't leak had to have been a labor of art." Rikku said.

"Said like a true technician." Tidus teased.

"You calling me a nerd?" Rikku slugged his shoulder.

"Ouch," Tidus's rubbed where Rikku had hit him, "And I won't deny it."

"So anyone got any plans after we stop this crazy thing?" Gippal asked putting his hands in his pockets mirroring his sister.

After - Yuna had put a lot of thought into it for herself but she was interested to hear what everyone else would say. While Rikku had made vague mentions to buying Yuna's beach house she also recognized that since then Rikku had talked with Tidus about a few other things. Auron hadn't uttered a peep, and while she knew that Tidus would answer that he just planned to be with her always - Yuna hoped in her heart that he had some dream outside of her. He deserved that she thought, to have something in this world that was uniquely his. After all he had been through, she wanted him to find some peace in this world that he had been dumped into - that he had been forced to learn to call home, "I'm thinking of sphere hunting, doing a little digging here and there. Then settling down on the beach. Tidus?" Rikku said.

"I'd like to do blitzball again," Tidus finally admitted, "I think it's about time."

Yuna hadn't expected that. Blitzball had been something so central to Wakka, and Wakka's death had hit Tidus so hard Yuna had thought that participating in blitzball would be too much for him. He hadn't even touched the ball that rested on their windowsill back in Besaid, although Yuna had attempted to prompt him into it multiple times. Eventually she had given up on getting him to do it and had accepted that maybe he just wasn't interested anymore. The moment on the boat had been the first time he had touched a ball since returning to her, "Really?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah." Tidus said, "If you're okay with that."

It was true that the two of them had for the last few years, been inseparable. Where she went he went, and where he went she followed. But it really was time for them to learn to spend time apart too. They were so wrapped up in each other. While that worked for Rikku and Auron, and was the whole reason her cousin and the unsent worked at all - she and Tidus had the option of occasionally allowing each other space. They just hadn't taken it yet, and with Yuna's career as an important political figure only growing a time would come where the two of them perhaps couldn't be together all the time. In the long run it would do him some good to have something of his own, "That would make me very happy." she said smiling, "You?" she asked Gippal.

"I'm going to close down the weapons business. Nhadala and I have been talking, and we're thinking about going into into business together. Home improvement for the Al Bhed." he said.

"If you need anything just let me know!" Rikku interjected.

"We will." he told his sister, "So when is this party going to get started anyway?" he asked.

"How about now?" a voice answered him.

Yuna whipped around and found Shuyin standing casually on the back end of the platform looking at them. His eyes told a story that contradicted his posture - they were callous and staring directly at her. Unhurried he took his hands out of his pockets and his body unfurled. He snapped his fingers and it echoed throughout the room. The cords hanging on the ceiling started to pull taut as Vegnagun once again took up its space in the room. Under the behemoth of a machina a huge floating platform seemed to materialize out of thin air, giving Vegnagun something to grip onto that wasn't the platform they stood on now . A platform which the machina seemed to dwarf in comparison, "You made it." Yuna said.

"Someone has to punish you for pretending to be Lenne." he spat.

"And that someone is you?" Rikku asked.

"Who better?" Shuyin grinned, "Now you will die."

"Let me set the stage first." Yuna nodded to Gippal and Nhadala, "It's showtime guys."

For a second nothing happened and then a huge dome of energy encircled those in the chamber. Once the force field was up explosions sounded around them and the ceiling that Rikku had commentated on not so long ago caved in and water whooshed down on top of them, cascading harmlessly off the forcefield that now surrounded them. Then, propelled by thrusters at the bottom of the whole mechanism the sphere they were in begun to rise out of the ocean - platforms and all. Water parted above them slipping off the sides of the force field as they rose up and up. Eventually they broke the surface and finally came to hover over the city of Bevelle - where the sphere stopped. Under them Yuna could hear people gasping and if she looked she was sure many of them would be pointing up at the sky. Just as planned. Shuyin seemed unperturbed, "You would let the people watch their demise? You are more cruel than I gave you credit for."

Yuna paid him no mind, instead she took a deep breath to ready herself and then - finding the same center of calm she had found before giving her second speech she exhaled, "Nhadala, start the broadcast."

"Already done."

The performance had begun.

 

\----++++----

A member of The Youth League threw a weapon into the truck in front of them. They had all been excited about Lady Yuna's broadcast but Gackt had put a stop to their attempt to watch it, instead he had forced them to continue stocking weapons - they were to move to Bevelle today. To strike back against those who had attacked Lady Yuna. They could not allow themselves to stand for what Baralai had done. As he clicked the top of the chest down to lock it he heard the sound of wheels and shouting. Pulling back the flap of the tent he was greeted by a large caravan being pulled into the area where their war tents stood. The caravan pulled a platform with a huge screen on it. Two people who looked like priests - a man, and a woman who had bright ginger hair - scurried out and hooked the technology up quickly. The screen lit up white and flickered on.

The woman cleared her throat, "Hi! I'm Shelinda, this my husband Issaru. I'm a bit nervous, I've never done this before. Anyway! I have come with one who would speak to you. Please listen to him."

Finally the back of the caravan opened up and the last person that the youth league member would have expected stepped out onto the platform that the screen was on, "I come in peace. And with a message from Lady Yuna." The man said.

Everyone stopped to look at him and in that very moment Baralai felt fear. He was in a very dangerous space with very dangerous people - and yet he had promised Yuna he would do this. Because only he could do this, "Get out of here!" one of the members called.

"If you watch this, and still wish for my arrest - I will go with you willingly. But for her Lady's sake - please watch the broadcast first."

In front of them the tent opened and Gackt walked out his signature shark grin plastered on his face and Baralai found himself instantly repulsed. So this was the man who wished to bring their beautiful Spira to war, the man that Nooj had rejected and then been overthrown by, "Deal."

The screen flickered once, twice - and then sprung to life and everyone froze at what they saw. Baralai was not surprised, the first time he had seen Vegnagun his face had been just as awed, and just as horrified.

 

\----++++----

Lulu had to find her courage as she pushed open the front door to the Capitol building. Behind her she could hear gasping and a few people screaming in horror, but she pressed on. Nearby Nooj used his cane to knock a soldier unconscious and he nodded to her giving her the go ahead. It had been decided that she would be the one to perform this task. Lulu was a bit more discreet than him and chances of her getting caught were less. Unlike their own base which was, depressingly easy to get into the Capitol was watched over like a hawk. However time was of the essence. Therefore while difficult, going in the front door was necessary. Because while everyone outside might be seeing the horror that was Vegnagun for the first time, there was a select group of people in a war council who had sequestered themselves away and would not. It was this body of people that she was currently targeting. Behind her she heard Lucil yelling out to her, "Knock em dead!"

She slipped into the door and pulled the hood over her face. Lulu moved silently. Since most of the guards were busy running outside to hold back Lucil and Nooj she was able to slip past them. She took the lift in front of her up one floor and then took the hallway down to a large door. Standing outside of it she could hear people arguing inside. She entered Issaru's pass-code and the door swung open. The second she entered the room went silent and everyone turned to look at her. At the head of the table Hans sneered, "Thank you for turning yourself in traitor Lulu."

"I am not here as myself, I have come as ambassador for Lady Yuna."

Hans leaned back in the chair he was sitting in, "Oh?"

Lulu took a few steps forward but was stopped by two men holding spears. She smirked, amateurs. Two well cast spells and the men who had blocked her way forward collapsed onto the ground sleeping rather soundly. Unfettered she walked over to the circular table and pulled out a sphere. Clicking it into the slot in the middle of the the table, the table surface lit up - it's face now one big screen, "Watch this, if you do - and you have not changed your mind about war, I will surrender willingly."

The man in front of her seemed to consider her, looking for weakness or chance that her posture would betray her as the lair he thought she was, "And your partner?"

"Him as well." Lulu said.

Hans smiled brightly, "Done."

"I'm glad to hear it."

For a moment the table showed nothing and then, the large machina Vegnagun flickered on screen. A cold feeling swept over the room and all Lulu could think was - good.

 

\----++++----

A young boy ran through the city his backpack flapping behind him. He was late, he was very very late. Not so late that he was going to miss anything but as he slid to a stop in front of the Capitol building he could hear gasps going off around him. He wasn't surprised - he was just a kid after all and when he had seen Vegnagun for the first time he had been shocked as well. That hadn't stopped him from accepting Lady Yuna's quest. What sort of self respecting member of society would he be if he said no to The Lady after all? In front of him Rin stood tapping his foot, the boy rolled his eyes and then stepped up on the platform that had been set up for him, allowing him to match Rin's height, "You're late." the man said.

"I'm just a kid."

"Kid or no, Cid trusts you - is my faith misplaced as well?"

"No." he grumped.

"Then should we get this thing started?"

"Yes. The proper calculations have been made, and the broadcast should be starting…" a red button on his backpack turned on, "Now. Time for camera work Benzo."

In front of them a small Al Bhed child waved to signal that the camera was on. Rin put on his biggest and brightest smile - this was his chance to put his name on the map. Even if it wasn't the way he was expecting, he was going to take it. Anything for the woman who had given him sanctuary so many years ago, and helped kick start his business, "I'm Rin."

"And I'm Shinra." the kid with the backpack said.

"And we are here to give you our best explanation for the events you are seeing. But first an up close look at the battle that seems like it's just about to begin."

Benzo fiddled with the camera a bit and - if everything went well, Shirna hoped that everyone now had front seats to whatever it was Yuna hoped to do. He was just a kid, but there was no time like the present to make a calculated impact. Watch out world - here he came.

 

\----++++----

Yuna touched her chest above her breastbone and stared at the machine out in front of her. For all its size she was not afraid of it. Nor was she afraid of Shuyin who stood angrily in front of them, "Before we begin, may I ask you a question?" Yuna asked.

"No harm in it." Shuyin shrugged.

"Were you the one who killed that girl?"

"I just wanted to live in a peaceful world, but the government took that from us. So why shouldn't I take something from them."

"So you did it?" Yuna pried.

"I don't deny it." He finally admitted.

"Thank you." Yuna said letting out a breath, "I just wanted the whole world to hear that. So they would stop blaming each other - we have blamed each other enough for all the bad things that have happened recently. To who started to the war, to who messed up where. It's silly, when we are all a little to blame for where we are now."

Hearing what Yuna had confessed sent Shuyin into a rage, "The only person, who messed up - is you."

He faded into static and then into the seat that controlled Vegnagun. Yuna watched as he sat down and then haunting music begun to play. The music was beautiful Yuna thought, but it was filled with so much pain. As the music played the giant machina slowly started to wake up - wings that had remained dormant slowly unfurled allowing the machine to rise to the sky and take up the whole sphere. The hands closest to the body tore off a huge chunk of the ground that they stood on and the group was forced to scatter backwards to avoid falling down onto the force field below them. Soon only its tail lay on what remained of the platform that it had originally spawned in on, while the rest of the monstrosity hovered above them ominously. Finally Shuyin played one long terrible note and Yuna watched in terror as a barrel of huge gun seemed to protrude out of it's mouth and take aim at the city. In all her calculations, Yuna had not calculated this. But she would make do, she would have to. She would not let Spira fall to harm, "That's - that's a big gun." Rikku said.

"We have to defeat it before it fires that canon. I promised Spira I would protect it, and I will keep that promise." Yuna said.

"Any suggestions?" Auron asked staring at what seemed like an immeasurable foe.

"You've taken on Sin before, this should be nothing." Gippal joked.

"That still doesn't solve the problem in how we go about defeating the thing." Tidus said.

"Well it's a machina right?" Rikku asked, "So why don't we take it down like you take down any machina? Bit by bit - starting with tail. Knock out the system and move on."

"Plus, if he's focused on using the machina to defeat us -" Tidus started.

"Then he won't be able -" Rikku interrupted.

"To use it to attack the city with that big gun." Tidus finished for her causing Rikku to pout at him.

"Protect Spira at all costs. And don't pout Rikku, you're still my favorite cousin." Yuna said - no longer afraid to hide that part of herself from the world, if the cameras caught it even better.

If Spira wanted to live in harmony it would have to accept all kinds and all ideologies, and it had forgotten that recently. A system could not live without the input of different cultures, diversity was so important to a thriving society. So let them discover that she was half Al Bhed, and let them judge her for it. If they still wanted her as their leader after that then all the better, "Brother must be throwing a fit! Gippal stop looking at me like that you know Yuna loves me best." Rikku said laughing, "Alright - one tail destruction coming up."

They approached the tail and as they closed in on it notes played from above seemed to cause it to spring to life. It swept forward and they all vaulted backwards to avoid its long range. For being so large it was faster than it looked. A second strike as it returned caught Gippal unaware and he cried out as it sent him sprawling on the floor. Rikku rushed forward to heal her brother a Hi-Potion already brewed. She vaulted over the tail as it swept towards her and using her large gun placed it in front of her body like shield. Situating herself in front of Gippal she braced for the second impact. Sure enough the tail swung backwards at her - however her makeshift gun shield stopped it in its tracks. Using that small grace period she slipped Gippal the potion and he drank it.

Seeing his wife doing her best Auron rushed forward and hit the tail with all his might. His sword sliced into the long appendage and smoke came out of the gash he had made in its metal hull. Still the tail was not defeated. It raised in the air and a large beam sprayed out at him from the tail's pointy end. He braced for impact but it never hit. Nhadala was crouched in front of him, holding a small ball of light. The ball flicked, faded and then cracked in her hand. The shield that it had created shattered in front of them but her quick thinking had saved him, and that was all that mattered. She looked up at him her eyes a little unbelieving, "If someone had told me a few years ago that I would be fighting to save the world I would not have believed them. But I don't want my home to fall to war just as much as Yuna doesn't."

"Spira's pretty important to us all, isn't it." Auron said.

"Yes." she agreed.

Not deterred the tail continued its attack, this time focusing it's deadly beam Yuna's way. She ran away from the blast but the ray followed her as she ran. As it seemed like the ray was homing in on her and Yuna knew she wouldn't be able to escape, a blue body blurred in front of her and picked her up. In front of Kimahri's body Tidus appeared taking Yuna's spot as the tail's target. He deftly moved in a pattern that beam could not follow before jumping high and wide, bringing his sword down on the stinger like tip of the tail. His strike was true and the tail fell back onto the platform, shaking in mock pain - beam nullified. Kimahri put Yuna down and she brushed herself off, "Thank you Kimahri."

"Always here for Yuna when Yuna in need." he told her.

Turning, the two of them cast two Holy spells at the same time. Yuna was surprised to learn that Kimahri could cast magic, but he had grown immeasurably during the last two years so perhaps she should not have been surprised at all. Their attacks combined in the air and the united use of their most deadly white magic spell, caused the tail to shudder and then freeze in motion - finally taken out, "Let's climb!" Rikku hollered.

The seven of them used the tail as a sort of bridge and climbed up it until they were up on top the back of both its thorax and abdomen. Eventually they came upon two of its biggest legs, "Split up and take out the legs." Tidus said and everyone agreed.

Yuna turned and looked down the body, three large nodes seemed to keep the legs powered. Pulling out her garment grid she flipped over to the gunner outfit and changed over. A quick surprise attack on yellow node, allowed her to get trigger happy and take it out. However the red node quickly reacted and she had to twist out of the way as a powerful black spell was cast under her feet. From above her a haunted note sharp as a knife floated down into her ears and she shivered. This was the music of someone with one goal, to destroy everything. The machina responded in kind to the note and revved up its attack. Nhadala pulled out two guns and shot bullets out at the red node that had attacked her, it cracked but the green node next to it healed its friend quickly. Across from her she heard a shout and cracking, then shattering as Rikku broke a node.

Learning from his mistakes and seeing how quickly Yuna had moved out of the way Shuyin played a second sharp note from above and his next attack was aimed at Tidus. It was clear from how Tidus stumbled backwards with a jerk that he had not been expecting this. For a moment he hovered on the edge of the rounded abdomen and then seemed to slip backwards. Yuna rushed forward and caught his hand at the very last moment. She dug her feet into the groves of Vegnagun's body, "Hold on!" she said as he slipped further down the curve of the body under him.

"Trying!" Tidus yelled up at her.

For a moment she thought she was going to tip forward into awaiting death, but then she felt a second stronger hand wrap under her body and pull them both up. Auron stared down at them his eyes serious, "That was close."

"Apologies Sir. Auron." Yuna told him.

"I was worried." he told her.

"Don't be. There is still battle to be had, and a world to protect." Yuna said.

The red node sparkled letting off a bright red light indicating that it was going to try to attack again. Music wafted down from the top of the machia, the speed of it increasing to a frantic pace as it became apparent that Shuyin was gearing up for a big final attack. Rikku jumped backwards and landed next to her cousin, "Chain attack?" she asked holding her gun up against her shoulder.

"Let's chain." Yuna agreed.

Both of them took out their garment grids and spun them so that two dresspheres were sitting on top - Yuna's Floral Fallal and Rikku's Machina Maw. The area around them went white and when everyone could see again Yuna was adorned in a short white skirt and a white halter top - worn almost like a toga. A flower shape that looked like a giant purple sea hibiscus filled the area behind her. Her normally brown hair was shock white, and she looked like a goddess as she floated above them. Behind her, Rikku's giant golden machia dug it's claw like fingers into Vegnagun's moth like bottom half. She was wearing a light blue body suit, "Let's go!" she said excitedly.

Her machina opened it's mouth and thousands of homing missiles flew out of it, zeroing in on the few nodes that remained on the legs. At the same time three purple oval shaped gems appeared over Yuna's head and changing their positioning, floated in front of her body and begun to spin. As they spun they gathered white energy that exploded outward in multiple beams. Her energy joined with Rikku's bullets and they cascaded downward shattering the final nodes in one devastating attack.

Their dresses exhausted of energy disappeared to return the women to their normal battle gear - Yuna in her Gunner outfit and Rikku in her Alchemist set. They would not have access to these gowns again. A cacophony of noise drifted down to them as Shuyin played many different notes at once with no harmony. He was displeased, but the damage had been done - the legs which were once weapons in their own right now lay smoking and useless. All the nodes broken open and whatever light had been shining from them snuffed out, "Forward and onward." Yuna looked upward.

The seven of them climbed upwards until they were standing on the platform that the small arms had ripped from the much larger platform below them at the beginning of the battle. A large power cell that looked like a giant purple glowing opal gleamed in front of them. It was implanted in the very thorax of the behemoth and radiated power. Gentle music reached their ears as the thorax of Vegnagun shuddered to life in front of them, the energy in the power cell swirling about. From the sound of the music Yuna understood that Shuyin had calmed down once more. This music was haunting yet beautiful, like something out of a child's music box, "What are we waiting for!" Tidus charged forward and slashed at the cell.

It shuddered once but did not break. Instead one of the arms next to it trembled and what little damage Tidus had done seemed to repair itself, "Leave the legs to us." Gippal told Yuna.

"Thank you." she paused, "Cousin."

"Don't worry about it." he told her accepting the olive branch for what it was - peace between family members that had feuded for too long.

Rikku laughed, "Awwwww it's a big family reunion!"

"Hush!" Gippal chided her, "Just leave this to big brother Gippal okay."

"Yes sir!" Rikku saluted.

Both Gippal and Nhadala twirled their guns as if they were in a movie with long lost heroes. Then they unleashed a barrage of unending bullets on the two arms- not letting up the stream. When they ran out they would do quick reloads not allowing the arms any time to rest or to heal the power cell. Yuna thanked her lucky stars that she had such competent helpers and attacked the core with her strongest spell - Holy. It did some damage but the power cell didn't break. Rikku followed Yuna's attack by slashing it with daggers, and once again the cell was damaged but remained unbroken. Following their partner's attacks Auron and Tidus gave the core duel cuts with their swords. The gem cracked but kept on going. Glowing brighter and brighter it begun nearing the end of it's charge cycle. Kimahri made one last attack with his spear but their first round of attacks had not been enough - this small item that powered the torso was more durable than it looked on the surface. The cell sparked and shook and Yuna realized it was about to attack. She quickly cast as many protect spells as she could - unable to reach her older cousin and Nhadala with her magic, "Brace for impact." Auron warned.

"Just a little longer!" Gippal shouted.

Yuna dug her feet into the ground, taking a defensive stance, "There is no time!"

"Got it!" Nhadala cried triumphantly.

A sputtering sound was heard as the arms, which had been trying to fight back against the bullets finally shuddered and stopped moving - defeated. Nhadala rolled one of the balls she had used to shield Auron over to Gippal who caught it and activated it just in time. Rays of pure energy rained down on the party peppering them in deadly force. Yuna felt it hit her body and push her downward. If she had not been standing as she was she might of been thrown to the floor, prone to more attacks and sustaining what could be deadly force upon her body. Next to her Rikku yelped her eyes closed tightly in pain, "Owie!" she said as she too felt the attack - but Yuna noted something different about her posture.

Instead of a defensive pose Rikku's arms were crossed downward in front her as she forced her gun to charge and mix. It seemed like stupidity to do such a thing but as the static from the attack dissipated Rikku's arms uncrossed. As she did so her gun, which normally shot bullets let go a torrent of steam. As it covered the party Yuna realized what it was - the vapors of a soothing Mega-Potion. Administered to everyone, healing their wounds and mitigating the damage. Rikku had sacrificed her own safety in order to properly heal everyone. Protect spells could only go so far after all, "That was very risky Rikku." Auron admonished her.

"It worked didn't it?" she said.

"Body feels good as new." Kimahri made a fist with his hand.

"Then let's not waste this gift that was given to us." Yuna said.

Together they all threw their greatest attacks at the power cell - Holy, sword cuts, and bullets rained down upon the gem at once. Under so many chain attacks and so much power it never stood a chance. The cell went gray and then cracked up the middle. The torso which had been humming with power went still, "Finally." Nhadala sighed.

"To the top!" Tidus cried, "Fake me awaits!"

"To the top." Yuna agreed.

A short climb later and they stepped onto the platform that had been made by the front of the giant gun barrel, of which seemed to stretch on forever behind them. Above them Shuyin played on. With no distractions he could now focus solely on firing colossal gun. The race against time had begun.

 

\----++++----

Free of the soldiers that watched over the entrance to the Capitol Nooj pushed open the door to the council room. The government officials inside the room seemed stock silent, absorbing what they were seeing. They had heard Shuyin's declaration on the true culprit of the attack on Yuna's life and watched as Yuna climbed and defeated part after part of the monster. They had been pushed into awe and fear, unable to do anything. Nooj touched Lulu's shoulder to get her attention and she turned to him whispering low, "Trade?"

"Yes."

Almost like an illusion they switched places, Lulu moving silently so that no one saw. Before she could slip out the door Nooj touched her hand, "Good luck."

"Thank you."

Then she was gone. One of the officials finally seemed to realize what had happened and looked at him, "Where did the woman go?"

"To do what she must." he said, "Do not worry, I will be your prisoner now."

He grunted, but it seemed like the trade was good enough for him. After all he was the true instigator - not Lulu. In many ways they had acquired an even better deal.

 

\----++++----

The camera cut back to Rin and Shinra, "The battle continues! But you all heard that right? The attack on Lady Yuna's life was not done by either side." Rin exclaimed.

"Truly a good deduction." Shinra said.

"In this hour, as Yuna fights for us I wonder if we could not honor her then and lay down our weapons?" It was part suggestion part question what Rin said.

"I do wonder." Shinra parroted.

And they did wonder - the fight was not over and while proving both sides innocence in the attack on her life was a good first step, it would not stop the anger. They both knew deep in their hearts that Yuna would need a trump card more powerful than what they had seen so far. Somehow, they both believed she had it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: More cameos and Shinra's network. Also Featuring: Yuna's dangerous gambit.


	17. Showstopper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Showstopper:** A performer or performance that wins enthusiastic or prolonged applause/A spectacularly arresting or appealing person or thing. _adjournment; stay; surcease._

Horns protruded out of the skull like face in front of them, curling around the stage they stood upon. They had made it, after a desperate battle and an even more desperate climb - they had finally reached the last plateau. But the job was not done - one closing act stood in front of Yuna, and with her friends by her side she was determined to see it through to the very last. Winning was no longer just about her - for the people who had fought by her side, new allies and old - for Spira, she would defeat the monstrosity known as Vegnagun. Her body ached with the scars of battle, but that would be over soon too - win or lose. When combat was done, and it would be done - she would go home and wrap herself up in Tidus’s arms and rest. The sound of the waves lulling her into a state of peace.

Eventually sleep would end Yuna knew. She would once more have to put her robes back on and return to work. Yuna did not disillusion herself with a life of never ending leisure. This was the path she had chosen after all, Spira’s champion in the face of darkness. But now more than ever she was determined to return home. To make sure there was a home to come back to. A home she would protect with her very hands without any hesitation. Another Yuna would have perhaps done things differently, would have found a way to stop the fighting without the dramatics, would have calmed Spira with just the sound of her voice alone. But that Yuna would have also lived in different world, one that was not so buried in strife. She was not that Yuna and that would never be her Spira. And that was okay, “Do you remember the signal?” She asked Nhadala.

“Yep.” the woman told her and then paused, “Good luck.”

“You too.” Yuna said.

Nhadala turned to look at Gippal, “Come on. Time to get this party started.”

Instead of staying to fight with them, both Nhadala and Gippal turned away from the group and at top speed rushed down the barrel of the gun. Yuna watched them go until they reached the edge and dove off. If it had been anyone else she would have thought them crazy. Instead two guilders unfurled like wings and they glid harmlessly down and through a small hole in the barrier. Then they were gone, leaving the five of them - herself, Kimahri, Tidus, Rikku, and Auron to hold down the fort. A sharp note played loudly brought her back to the battlefield and Yuna got into a battle stance as the head came alive in front of them, “This relic is getting rusty. Let’s go.” Auron said.

He struck first, running forward and slashing the giant head in front of them. Shuyin played an intense string of notes above them forcing Auron to dodge backwards as he narrowly avoided a spit of energy that came from the horns. The large curved weapons heaved upward to hover above him and attempted to continue their attack, sending out three more volts but it proved fruitless. As he returned to Yuna’s side the horns settled on the ground again and worked tirelessly to cure the head - whirring sounds coming from where they lay, “Again?” Rikku said frustrated.

“This big guy has way too many ways to cure itself.” Tidus griped.

“It was created for war.’ Yuna reminded them.

“Kimahri take on horn.” Kimahri informed them pounding his chest once, as a sign of his courage and pride.

“I’ll help.” Tidus chimed in.

“Leave the one on the right to me. I’ll cut it down.” Auron said, “Are you girls going to be okay?”

“Leave it to us!” Rikku cheered.

Seeing her friends so gung ho warmed Yuna’s heart. They were doing this for her yes, but she also hoped it was because they loved Spira just as much as she did. None of them wanted to imagine what would happen if they failed this task, if the world embraced the chaos so deeply embedded in its soul. Fighting Sin had been to defeat Spira’s destructive past, this was to save its bright future.

 

\----++++----

The light hit Lulu’s eyes and she shaded them to look at the giant monster that she and Nooj had once thought to weaponize, and wondered why they had ever been so foolish to think that they could. As she stared upwards the sun became blotted out by two triangle shapes. As they got closer and closer Lulu realized who they were. The figures hovered, circling a few times like condors surrounding their prey, before landing. On the ground again Gippal divested his guilder to the side and stepped away from it. He stared up at Lulu unsurprised that she was there, “Have you been watching?”

“Yes.” She answered.

“It’s pretty crazy up there. You ready?”

“I’m always ready.” She informed him icily.

“That’s what I like to hear.” He winked at her but she ignored it, now wasn’t the time for such frivolities.

Reaching into her pouch she pulled out a small star shaped grid with tiny nodes. Only one of them was filled with a sphere - but it would be the only sphere she would need. She touched it activating the node and let the magic and machina combination that were dresspheres take her over. It was an odd feeling while it happened and she was surprised at how easily Yuna had adjusted to it. The process of changing felt as if someone was quickly cutting all her clothes off at once, and then once she was naked - quickly stitched on another outfit. Instead of feeling like clothes instantly, as one assumed it would it instead felt as if she was being given a second skin. But that sensation eventually passed, as it had to. When the light from transformation had cleared Lulu found she had changed into a long black sleeveless gown with a v-neck. The dress had many almost translucent fine mesh skirts that looked like smoke billowing around her. Yet what was perhaps the most impressive part of the dressphere were the two pairs of purple and black dragonfly wings that seemed to sprout from the spine of the dress.

The wings unfurled and as they did Lulu could feel magic surge through her. This dressphere had been Yuna’s gift to her when she had started the Youth League. For so long she had left it untouched preferring the ease of normal clothing. But now that she was wearing it she could see why Yuna favored them so much - there was a power to be had in these garments. Some more than others. Behind her the wings begun to flutter rapidly until they were moving too fast for the human eye to really comprehend - instead presenting as a big blur. As she ascended Nhadala shouted up to her, “Kick the tar out of it!”

 

\----++++----

Yuna haphazardly dodged another energy blast and attempted to right herself when a second explosion sent her sprawling. Beside her both on her right and left, Auron, Kimahri, and Tidus hacked at the horns. They were doing good work but their sword stokes didn’t seem to be doing enough to render the appendages useless. They healed too quickly for the men to do any real damage. Above them Shuyin seemed to be speeding up his music - informing them of how soon the cannon would fire. Which was soon by the sound of it.

Putting her hand on her knee to push herself up she grimaced, in the last attack she had messed up her knee pretty badly. Rikku had bandaged it, but with no one on healing duty she hadn’t been able to cure it properly. Instead it continued to throb duly making her feel woozy, “This thing just won’t go down.” Rikku complained.

“So neither will we.” Yuna told her cousin.

Auron rolled his shoulders, he had taken a few attacks directly and while he still stood - he was an unsent after all - Yuna could tell by the way that he moved that he was in pain. Tidus and Kimahri were no better either, Kimahri’s fur was wild, sticking out in any and every direction. On Tidus’s end his body was bruised in a few places, and his arm was bright red in color. It wasn’t a pretty sight. They had defeated Sin so this seemed as if it should have been easy, however it was proving to be anything but. Instead it felt a grueling march, “If I could heal…” Rikku trailed off.

“It takes a heavy toll to just attack endlessly doesn’t it?” Yuna asked.

“Sort of like war?” Rikku asked.

“Exactly like war.” Yuna answered.

The horns raised, putting pressure on the men to move backwards as it readied another more powerful attack. If this one hit them Yuna feared that they would fall and that would be the end of it, the end of everything. They couldn’t buckle now though, because she still had a plan to carry out - a story to tell the world. Her performance wasn’t over yet. The last act had not reached its conclusion. As this through crossed her mind the world under their feet turned black and Yuna thought for a moment that she had closed her eyes. But that was impossible - after all she could still clearly see everyone next to her. This was something else, an attack being summoned.

Two giant balls of energy gathered around the horns and almost seemed to pull inwards like a star before it became a black hole. This was the start of the onslaught and the horns were helpless to stop it. Everything shifted a moment later as the energy changed directions and expanded outwards, causing two massive nebulous explosions. There was a pause and before the world could alter back to its normal state a second attack hit the horns. And then, as if the attack was trying to make sure they had finished them off for good, a third and final bombardment. The horns, once a hurdle for them to overcome fritzed out and lay defeated.

When the darkness cleared from around them and Yuna found herself free of shock she turned around to face the person who had saved them. It really shouldn’t have surprised her, “Lulu.”

She fluttered above them, and then came to rest on the platform below her - joining in on the battle, “I know you said hide but… I could not help myself.”

“I am glad.” Yuna told her.

Having all her friends with her was the boost that Yuna had needed. They were all here next to her - those who had helped carry her through her first pilgrimage and her second one. Now thanks to Lulu they had finally defeated the horns that had given them so much trouble. The full regenerative power of Vegnagun permanently brought to an end. Music swelled around them at a clipping speed that Yuna had not heard before and in front of them the barrel of Vegnagun’s destructive cannon begun to rotate. Time was up - it was now or never. They had not climbed to the top of this monolith to watch it destroy Spira, “All together now.” Yuna said.

Three destructive flare explosions, a burst of fire breath, a huge flaming tornado, a black and red explosion, and her own white magic holy spell all combined together. She wasn’t sure who had cast what but it didn’t matter - this was their combined power. A moment later she felt that she could do it all over again and realized that Tidus had cast haste on everyone - his own contribution to the fight. So invigorated Yuna cast again and found that everyone else had found it within themselves to do the same. Their massive attacks chained one after another with such a great destructive force that Yuna was struck by the power of her friends. They all had suffered and struggled, but they had all overcome. And they would do so over and over again - stumble and fall just to get up stronger and sturdier than ever. She honestly felt unstoppable. As the last attack landed and the haze cleared everything seemed still. A moment later Yuna felt a huge amount of relief just slip right off her shoulders. Looking at the skull in front of them she knew they had done it.

Blank eyes, that had once glowed with Vegnagun’s power lay dark. The barrel of the super weapon clicked once and then fell silent, its rotation stopped in its tracks. It made no noise. Instead it sat there uselessly, unable to produce even an iota of strength. An angry cry went up from the control panel and the music which had been used to control the machina’s every move went silent. Shuyin wouldn’t give up here - not now. Yuna had made an even greater mockery of him. He had failed to destroy Spira and Yuna’s hopes, but her body remained. If he destroyed her as she stood or took her body over as he had the man in the stadium, her whole plan could crumble. But Yuna would not be possessed again, she would not allow anyone to use her body against her. Against her friends. No, Yu Yevon had be the first and last time she would ever allow any mind but her own to control her actions. He would be defeated, here and now - before he could create even greater catastrophe or cause anymore harm.

In defiance of the looming aggression that Shuyin’s outrage promised against her the cameras still rolled. They had captured every second of the battle, every conversation, every action but there was more work to be done. Yuna had one final passel of closing information to share. One last puzzle piece for Spira to see. Shuyin catapulted himself over the control panel and landed in front of them, “You ruined it!”

“You were going to kill everyone. I couldn’t let that happen.” She told him.

“How did you beat Vegnagun?!” He spit at her, vengeance and retribution in his words, “It was supposed to be invincible.”

“I had my friends with me.” She touched her chest over where her heart lay.

“What are friends? How can you say that in this land where people are called to war only to be slaughtered? Where innocent lives, the life of the one I loved most are forfeit to war? I won’t allow it. I will end you - and all their hopes with it.” he spat.

“This land is where I grew up.” Yuna said, “It’s hurting and lost, unsure of what to do now that Sin is not here - arguing over the future of a world where there should be no war. Trying to cast off the pain of so many years of lies and turmoil. But I have faith in them. If the leaders of fractions, those most at war can forgive each other, so can so many other people. I think forgiveness is in all our hearts, even if we struggle to find it sometimes. And I know that Spira has it in it’s very soul to forgive. I see it each passing day, as more and more Al Bhed integrate into our society as we all start to work together as one. So I love this land, this place that never stops giving up and never stops believing in a better way and a better life. And it’s not just Spira that can forgive, I believe you can too. There is love in your heart Shuyin, and I will find it. I will discover it, even in the darkest parts of you.”

“And I say you should be ended.”

He leapt at her and Yuna twisted to avoid his attack. As she spiraled away from him she closed her eyes and felt Tidus’s soul calling out to her’s. Her own soul reached out and their essences merged as they had down in The Underground. Strength flowed through her and as she righted her position she stood and raised her staff high above her head. A thought glimmered in her mind, simple but powerful, _“Protect us.”_

In the end she did not know to whom she had named to summon, only that she had called out. As her voice reverberated into the void the connection that she and Tidus had nurtured into being sprang to life. Their heartbeats synced together, beating as one. Here, together their spirits became entwined inseparably. Melding thoughts, feelings, and everything that made them as they were. His love for long sun soaked days, her love for reading in the early light of dawn. Their collective understanding of each other that went beyond the quiet moments and to the very heart of Tidus’s own darkness. The rage and destructive tendencies, which he had suffered under as Sin. The monster that should frighten her, but did not because Yuna knew at the heart of him lay so much goodness that the bad would smother out and wilt. Still, Yu Yevon’s and Sin’s own power had been massive Yuna thought. It was an endless well that went on and on because when she tried to find the bottom of it there was no sound. It was because of Tidus, because of who he was - the very anguish and agony of his creation, the summoning that would link them irrevocably forever, that she was able to tap into it. Pull from it endlessly and eternally - it was a rush, _“You feel that?”_ Tidus asked Yuna.

_“Yeah.”_ She answered, _“It’s beautiful.”_

A huge ball of spirit light shot up from her staff and as it crested high in the sky it split up into eight smaller lights. They sparkled in the sky and then six of them cascaded down onto the barrel of the cannon leaving glyphs in their wake. The others exploded into glyphs in the sky making light and color glow all around her. Then they came - big, small, flying, land, or no. They sprung from the glyphs as plants spring from the earth, pulled from her soul with this endless shared power inside of her. All of her wonderful Aeon companions surrounded her, flanking her and safeguarding her from this man who would destroy her. Guardians of her and Spira, a message to everyone who watched.

Under her, the world that she had spent so much time trying to silence, just so that they would listen to her - just once, just for a moment finally went quiet. Perhaps it was aw, perhaps it was just honest respect, she didn’t know. But finally, after so much fighting and so much screaming Spira was completely silent, “Now.” She whispered.

The force field that had remained static during the battle shimmered and then an image of two figures appeared on it - Lenne and Shuyin. Gippal and Nhalada had done their job then, had seen her signal with the Aeons. But it wasn’t just Shuyin who would bear witness to this story. No, all around the world she knew that everyone one who was watching the battle would see this image - would have heard her words. Shuyin stopped in his tracks, his attack forgotten as he looked up at the image being projected in front of him.

And then the images begun to play.

 

\----++++----

“You can open your eyes!”

Blue eyes opened to a small stage and Lenne standing in the middle, a smile on her face, “What is this?”

“Because of the war I haven’t gotten a chance to sing to you much, do you like it?”

“Audience of one?”

“Just for you.”

“I love it.”

Lenne begun to sing and Shuyin closed his eyes, a smile on his face. Maybe things would be okay.

 

\----++++----

They walked down the street, vendors all around them, “When do you think this war will end?” Shuyin looked down at Lenne.

“Someday. Eventually.” Her lips smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“I can’t take all the fighting.” He confessed.

“Let’s not talk about this. Tell me about work.”

“Okay.” Shuyin agreed and launched into a conversation about machina parts.

They both knew it was a distraction for a much larger threat.

 

\----++++----

“I know you said someday, but this country has been at war for too long Lenne. I refuse to stand by any longer.” Shuyin paced angrily inside their bedroom.

“Shuyin - ” Lenne sat on the bed, hands crossed in front of her.

“The second I find a way to end it, I’m going to. They are going to take you from me. I won’t allow it.”

“You have too.” She told him.

 

\----++++----

Lenne stood staring out at the sea sparkling in front of her, singing out to the world as if she were on a stage, “I love your voice.” Shuyin said.

Lenne smiled and swept her hands out and over the sea, “This city is really beautiful isn’t it?”

“What are you trying to say?” Shuyin asked her.

“I don’t want to picture a world where this city burns to the ground. It’s too beautiful to lose.”

“I’ll save it for you then. Give you a place where you can sing forever.” he told her.

“I don’t want you to save anything. Just be with me.”

He kissed her.

 

\----++++----

She came home her dress splattered in blood and Shuyin looked up at her terrified, “It’s not mine.” She said sitting down next to him.

“It’s still blood, it’s still this terrible awful war! I see the light dimming from your eyes each time you come home.”

“As long as I have you to come home to nothing will destroy me.” Lenne took his hands and held them in her lap.

“I still hate it. What if you don’t come back to me? What if I wake up and everything is gone?”

“Then you will go on.”

He stood up startling her, “I refuse to go on without you.”

 

\----++++----

Lenne was brewing tea and humming under her breath when Shuyin pushed the door open loudly and it banged against the frame, “I found it.” he exclaimed a smile on his face.

She put the teapot down, “Found what?”

“You know how sometimes I go spelunking in The Underground?”

“Dangerously, I may add.” He laughed at the look on her face.

“Well I found it. It’s a giant machina that the government has been hiding from us. I think it works too.”

“Shuyin - ” Lenne’s voice wavered.

“I’ll protect us at any cost.”

“Maybe not at the expense of everyone else.” She warned him.

“What was it you said once?” He paused, “It’s just war? People die.”

 

\----++++----

When Shuyin sat down at the dinner table he looked at Lenne, “What?”

She played with her hands under the table, “I’m being reassigned, moved out of the city.”

“No.”

“Shuyin.”

“No. I don’t accept that. This is our home, they can’t take you from me.”

“The battlefront needs Summoners, this is our torrid history. Summoners are tools for war, you know this.”

“Not you.” He said.

“Don’t romanticize me!”

Lenne stood up and stormed out of the room leaving her tea unfinished.

 

\----++++----

Shuyin pushed the door back silently but she saw him anyway. He crept in almost ashamed, “I’m sorry for what I said to you. But you’re not like them, you didn’t sign up for this you were forced into it. They started the draft and you had no choice. War destroys everything it touches, I don’t want it to be you.”

“It won’t be me.”

He sat next to her and laid his head in her lap. She played with his hair, “I won’t let it be you.”

“Please don’t say that.” She begged him.

 

\----++++----

Terror. Lenne rushed down the corridor. Behind her she could hear the sound of foot soldiers. From the sound of their footfalls they were gaining on her. She turned the hallway and found herself running down another long hallway that eventually opened up in front of her, “Stop!” She spread her hands wide.

Shuyin turned to look at her from his place in the controls of the giant machina in front of her, “I have too.”

“This isn’t the answer.” She said.

“Then what is?”

“I don’t know. This war is terrible, but this monster could be even worse. Don’t let this conflict make you the same as the machina you sit in”

“Are you calling me a monster?” He implored.

“You know I’m not. Please, come down - let’s talk.”

“Then let’s talk. What’s the answer?”

Lenne looked into his eyes, “Peace.”

“And when will that come? How long may we be forced to wait on a peace that will never come?”

“It will come!” She promised him.

Lenne looked behind her as the soldiers caught up to her. Shuyin, jumped down from the controls and brought her body to his, “I won’t let them take you.”

The sound of gunfire, Lenne’s body crashed to the ground. As she lay there bleeding out she looked over at Shuyin across from her, “I love you.”

She didn’t want it to be the last thing he saw but she couldn’t help the tears as they fell.

\----++++----

 

Lenne shuffled down the street, a hood over her face. She stared down at the ground and didn’t see the man she bumped into. He was sent sprawling backward and she stopped and ran forward to help him up realizing what she had done. In her carelessness her hood fell off revealing her face, “I’m so sorry.”

Blue eyes stared up at hers, “You’re - you’re that singer right? The one who became a summoner right?”

“Yes. That’s what the hood was for.”

A large number of screams pierced the crowd as a group of people rushed toward her realizing who she was. The boy in front of her stood up and offered her his hand, “Come on. I know an escape route.”

She hesitated but then took his hand, “Okay.”

Together they rushed through the crowd her trailing behind him, “I’m Shuyin by the way!”

His excitement was infectious and Lenne couldn’t help but smile.

 

\----++++----

The memories faded and Shuyin looked to be blinking back tears. No one said anything and for a second nothing happened. Then Yuna felt the tug of the magic and science that combined when a garment grid activated. A moment later she found herself in the songstress dressphere. There was a second tug and perhaps it was the massive amount of spiritual energy around them from the Aeons, or all the memories they had unearthed. But it was as if this small sphere they were in had turned into a mini farplane. The tiny bubble they had made their combat arena no longer of their world, but one able to call forth the dead. Lenne’s spirit stood in front of Yuna as unchanged by time as she had been all those years ago. It was to be honest, a miracle - Yuna thought. Lenne smiled at Shuyin, and he looked her face ashen, “Lenne?” he stammered over his words.

Lenne walked over to where he stood and took his hands in hers cradling them in her own, as if they were something precious - something to be cherished and loved. How she was able to love him after all the terrible things he had done Yuna did not question - she too knew what it was to love someone that people would call a monster. She reached over and grabbed Tidus’s hand as a mirror to what was going on in front of her and leaned on his shoulder, “Hi there.” Lenne said to Shuyin.

“Lenne.” Shuyin said again too shocked by it all to comprehend what was happening.

“That is my name.” she told him.

His brain finally caught onto what was happening, realizing that the fight was over. He could not stand against Yuna’s Aeon army anymore than he could stand against Lenne’s smile. After so many years of wanting her, of bleeding for her, destroying everything for her, and wishing for her to be returned to him - everything was finally at its end, “A thousand years, and this moment is all we get?”

“This moment's enough. I don't need anything else. Just knowing how you feel is enough. Shuyin, let's end this. Let's go home.”

“Can we?” he asked.

She moved her hands up to his shoulders and stared him dead in the eyes, “That was all a thousand years ago. We've come too far to look back now. Rest, Shuyin. Rest with me.”

He embraced her and her arms slowly moved down to his back to join him in his embrace, leaning her head on his chest, “Let's go. I have a new song for you.”

“I can’t wait to hear it.” Shuyin said.

Lenne looked over to where Yuna was standing, her arm curled around Tidus’s forearm protectively - lovingly, “Thank you. Now, it’s time.”

Yuna untangled herself from Tidus and walked forward. Music played from the speakers as she begun to dance, the tempo of the tune matching her steps perfectly - “ _And a thousand words, one thousand confessions will cradle you. Making all of the pain you feel seem far away. They'll hold you forever.”_

She moved around - her feet light and airy, and pyreflies begun to rise from the couple in front of her. Finally freeing them of their sorrow and their heartache. Putting an end to their thousand year struggle. She had promised to find the love in Shuyin and she had. If someone as full of hate as him could forgive - could find harmony, she knew that Spira could too. Healing Shuyin was healing Spira. In her mind, there was no difference - not anymore. Not when their resentments and distresses were so similar. They had just wanted what they loved most to have a chance at life - a chance to live its best life. For Shuyin that had been Lenne, for the many different people that made up the world around them, it had been nothing more than their home - their Spira. She hoped, as she danced that her message had reached the ears of anyone who dared listen, who dared believe in forgiveness and the ability to move on.

_“Anger might've been the answer. What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait? But now I'm strong enough to know it’s not too late.”_

Nhalada had done good work with the song Yuna had recorded. It had been a last minute addition to the plan but ever since her speech, where some of these words had been woven in with her impassioned plea - she had felt the tune bubbling up inside of her. Perhaps it had been Rikku’s story about Lenne - she had not known, but she had wanted to honor the woman in the best way she thought she could. Her body swayed gently, gracefully stepping right to left. Her dance nearing its conclusion.

_“A thousand words call out through the ages. They'll cradle you - turning all of the lonely years to only days. They'll hold you forever.”_

The music faded away and as the final notes played Lenne and Shuyin disappeared from Spira’s living world forever. A moment later cheers and applause went out from below their stage. They sounded like peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is something really emotional about this chapter for me. It's not even the final chapter, but there is still something so emotional about all of it. So much of this story has led up to this very moment and finally getting here, finally being able to tell this story - to go on this journey - it's been crazy. There are two more bits to go - the last chapter and the epilogue but this part always feels like the release of a breath long held, long kept. And I'm glad to share it with all of you.


	18. Curtain Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Curtain Call:** Occurs at the end of a performance when individuals return to the stage to be recognized by the audience for their performance. Usually but not always, character bows are done by importance of that character to the story. _the end; to exit; to finish._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet!

Walking to the podium inside of Bevelle's stadium Yuna was struck by the knowledge that this wouldn't be the last time she stood up here. Instead it felt like the start of something new, something important. Before, when she had slain Sin and stood on this very spot she had thought to never return. Hadn't wanted too. Instead she had wished, perhaps fleetingly that the title given to her that day would fade with time. Allowing her the chance to retire, to explore, to be a teenager in the way that most people her age were. But that had not been the case, and she should not have been surprised. Now she was more sure of herself, more sure of her future than she had ever been in her whole life. More sure even, then when she had set out to kill Sin. She took a breath to steady herself, and pressed on alone.

Her friends had decided to stay back in the wait room and watch her speech on a screen. Rikku had wanted to come but Auron had held her back. Yuna wasn't sure if she was thankful or not, but she guessed she was. At some point or another she was going to have to learn how to do a few things unattended. During the fight against Vegnagun her friends had given her support by their proximity. Now she would have to learn how to feel their support even when they were not present. Still, she wouldn't be wholly alone. Lulu, Nooj, Gippal, and Baralai would join her on the podium when their time came. As she stepped in front of the mass of people cheers went up from the crowd.

No longer in the green room, but in the stadium proper Yuna could truly hear how loud the cries were. And they were deafening. So different than the angry screams she had heard not a few days ago. What a difference tone made. Yuna let the crowd clap and scream for a bit longer before clearing her throat leading to silence, "Two days ago I asked for you to put down your weapons and stop the fighting. Today I come to you to implore of you that same request." more cheers, "Spira is my home. I have suffered heartbreak here, lost family and friends, been branded a traitor and had to go on the run. There was a time where I thought I wouldn't make it to see my eighteenth birthday. But I am still here, still breathing the air around me. I can still watch the sunset over Mi'ihen Highroad, see pyreflies dance on the Moonflow, eat some of the most amazing food of my life in the Calm Lands." Thinking about the all those experiences made her smile softly but she quickly sobered, "The Spira we knew was defined by a relentless war that only finally ended a few short years ago. I do not want to see us dragged down into those problems again - haunted by mistakes and anger. That is not the Spira I know. It is not the Spira that raised me from a young orphan to a woman with friends who love her very much. The Spira I know is wonderful despite our past. Warm and loving and full of new hope. Striving for better lives and better dreams. We made a promise last we spoke - to live for the people we lost. Do not throw your lives away for them, instead strive for what I think they would have wanted, what Lenne wanted for Shuyin and for all of us - Peace."

As she finished the crowd went wild. She felt a hand on her shoulder and felt Lulu lean forward into the mic, "As many of you who talk to me know, I am a woman of few words. Yet I must ask everyone to heed what Lady Yuna has spoken. I have watched over her since I was little and she littler. Lady Yuna is not incorrect, Spira is strong. It has preserved and it has grown. Not so long ago Al Bhed were forced to hide, their machina feared for the death that people thought would follow. Today we know that to far from the truth. Now Al Bhed powered machina help us daily and acceptance between the two races is more common. As it should be. It was not war that brought about this acceptance - but the quiet calm that came after. An Eternal Calm that Lady Yuna gave to us."

Gippal pushed forward to the microphone, "The four of us -"

"All of us -" Baralai interrupted.

"Have come to beg your forgiveness."Nooj finished.

If the crowd was in a frenzy before, they were then even more so. Delight heard in each hoot and holler. When the crowed had stopped its cheering Nooj went on,"Once Lulu and I dreamed of a grand stage. We would form an impressive company, with us as its directors. In time, we became those directors. This let us found a new company with new friends. My company was the Youth League."

Baralai was able to read into what Nooj was saying and continued the metaphor, "Others chose a different stage. Their company was New Yevon."

Next to him Gippal nodded, "You know, I realize I'm like a lot of you people. We all want a company. And we all want a stage to perform on, but more important than that... Really, we all want to perform together."

Nooj smiled, "This was the lesson that we learned when we started our productions." He paused, "We are deeply sorry."

Lulu, Baralai, Nooj, and Gippal bowed in apology, to raucous applause and then Baralai composed himself before stepping up to the microphone, "We have a lot to talk about, the four of us - about how we failed you as leaders. You put your trust in us and your faith. The power to make change. We misused that power. We turned our friends and followers against each other. But we promise to do better, we know we will do better. No one knows just where our production will lead us. But we do know one thing: one way or another, we will get by. We'll go on living. The Calm will continue. There are some things you can't do alone. But they become easy with friends beside you."

Smiling Lulu finished, "These are the friends we have chosen. And, if she'll allow me the pleasure of her name - with Yuna's help and guidance we promise that we will come to a peace agreement, and we will let Spira move on. So that in the future, whoever comes next - does not have to pick up the pieces of a broken company - the most important production of all, our home - Spira."

The crowd went insane. Shouting their approval at the end of the conflict and the end of the long cold war that had engulfed their lands. Behind them Yuna let out a breath of air and smiled, _"Happy ending?"_ Tidus asked.

_"Were you listening?"_

_"Just a little. But I could feel it, how happy you were."_

_"Yes. Happy ending."_ Yuna told him.

_"Good."_

Yuna could hear his smile.

\----++++----

Once the speeches were over they returned to the wait room. Silence descended upon the room, as they all thought of the terrible future they had averted, the bloodshed. But they also meditated on the work that would have to be done. Hans and Gackt were still at large somewhere in the wild. Both had fled their group's respective compounds in fear as soon as things seemed to be learning in favor of peace. After all they had both pushed for war, had wanted the carnage and the ceaseless chaos that came with it. They would have to be hunted down and brought to justice for their crimes. However that wasn't to be Yuna's job, instead she wanted to go home and sleep for days and days and never wake up.

Now that the whole campaign was over exhaustion had set in and she found it hard to move. In the aftermath of her return to the small island, she was sure to get a good number of people flocking to Besaid to ask her all sorts of questions but she didn't want to deal with them. Let her priests do the dirty work for a little bit. That was what they were there for after all. Realistically that wasn't sustainable, but she wanted to dream. She rested her head on Tidus's shoulder and looked over to Rikku who had fallen asleep in Auron's lap and smiled. Baralai's voice seemed far too loud when he spoke to her, cutting into the peaceful silence and her reverie, "I am sorry for what I did to you Lady Yuna."

"Hm?" She asked sleepily.

"Three years ago, I asked you to become the High Master Summoner of Spira. It wasn't fair of me to do that. You were too young."

That wasn't what she had expected him to say and so she sat up to give him her full attention, "You did what you thought was best. I am just as culpable."

"You were in a vulnerable state, and much younger than me. I took advantage of your desire to do best by Spira."

She couldn't argue what he was saying - she had wanted to do best by Spira but she hadn't been sure about signing the paper. Still she had done it. She had picked up the pen and written her name down contracting herself away to the title. It could have been a title just in appearance too. Not once had he said that she would have to lead a church or save the world again if things got bad - but community members had come to her with worries and questions and she had not turned them away. Then church leaders had come and pledged themselves to her and she had not turned them away either. Their congregations had soon followed. He had given her the title but she had made it what it was, had taken it to a level beyond that which he had maybe intended, "You did." She said, "But I do not regret it."

"I took your early adulthood years from you. Most people your age are just discovering life, going on adventures, exploring the world, waking up late and having long nights, going on dates, and just generally having a good time."

Yuna laughed at that, "Are you saying that I didn't do those things? I just did them… differently. Who am I to say that what we just did wasn't filled with adventure and exploration - full of long nights." She looked up at Tidus who let out a soft snore, "And I don't need dates. I think Tidus and I do things at a pace that doesn't match everyone, but it's ok."

Nothing about her life would be normal. Maybe if she had chosen a different path as a child instead of emulating her father - but a summoner was what she had wanted to be. No other occupation would do. And now she wasn't just any summoner, she was the High Master Summoner. Last of its name. In her pilgrimage too she had surrounded herself with people who no one else may have picked. Her friends were unusual as well. Auron was an unsent, Rikku an Al Bhed, Lulu and Nooj deathseekers, Kimahri had been a dishonored Ronso, and Tidus - Tidus was some mishmash of Yu Yevon, Sin, and himself. Nothing about her company was usual instead they were a collection of oddities. It was something she was proud of. Baralai laughed, "I suppose you are right. Still…" He trailed off.

"What?"

"I want to free you from your title. Give you a chance to be a normal adult, I can give it to someone else. No one would judge you."

Auron finally interjected, confirming Yuna's suspicions that he had been listening in the whole time, "It's a bit too late for that."

"What do you mean?" Baralai asked.

"It's more than just a title now. I think - I think I've know that for a while." Yuna said, "It wasn't at first but it is now. Spira is still your stage but you mentioned the next person after you and… I'm not ready yet but someday I will be. Keep Spira safe for me ok?"

"I can do that." Baralai said.

Rubbing her eyes to ward away the exhaustion that had crept up upon her she prodded Tidus to wake him. He snorted and then blinked his eyes open, "Whatist?"

"Time to go I think."

And it was. She had done her job, and she knew that Spira was in good hands now. It was all she could ask for, it was all she could have ever wanted. The monsters that had threatened Spira's safety were defeated and put away. The future was still rocky, that would never change - all futures were in some way, but Spira finally stood a chance to weather all storms. This was a world she could leave for a little while now. Later, when she was ready for it she would come back and finish what she had started but for now she was okay with stepping back and leaving everything to fate. Her dice had finally rolled and landed, backing up her color and number of choice. A perfect cast. In Auron's lap Rikku wiped a little drool off her chin, "We going home?"

"Kimahri first." In the corner Kimahri grunted showing his approval, "Then yes. Home."

"Does this mean Auron and I get to finish our Honeymoon?" Rikku asked.

"I think it does." Tidus answered her.

"What a wedding gift." Rikku joked.

"Come. Up."

Auron pushed Rikku up into a sitting position and then holding onto her hips helped her stand. Using them as an example Yuna uncurled from Tidus and stretched, pushing her arms high above her head reaching for the ceiling. Shaking all sleep out of her arms she held her hand out for Tidus to take and she pulled him off the couch. As they said their goodbyes she wished that Lulu had been her friend had been pulled away by a New Yevon official the second the speeches had ended and had informed them not to wait up if they needed to leave. And they did. While Yuna wanted to wait longer everyone was dead on their feet and if they stayed just for a minute more they were going to need to rent a hotel room. Baralai walked them to the door and opened it for them, chivalrous to the very end, "Don't be strangers for so long this time."

"We'll come visit again as soon as we can." Tidus promised yawning.

"That's all I ask."

"Goodbye Baralai." Yuna said.

"Goodbye Lady Yuna."

Together as a group they shuffled out and the door clicked behind them. When they were gone the room felt very empty. For all his bravado Baralai was going to miss them. They hadn't exactly parted as friends after they had defeated Sin, more like close allies but now he felt as if he could finally use that terminology to describe his relationship with the departed band of companions. Two world saving adventures he had been on now. Taking the job of a priest so many years ago, he had not thought it would lead to this. Leadership of Spira, was one thing - fighting monsters was another. Maybe he was getting too old for this. In the future he would leave the world saving to the young, they were much better at it then he was. He sat down on the couch and leaned back relaxing. Just as he was about to drift off the door clicked open and Lulu walked in, Nooj behind her, "Ah, so they've left already." She said.

Baralai peeled one of his eyes open so that he could look at her, "They just left. Dock 5 - if you run you could probably catch them."

Nooj touched Lulu's arm softly, "Go after them." He said.

Nooj knew like Lulu did that they had caused Yuna a great amount of strife. While he and Yuna were not perhaps close enough to have anything thing to heal between them, Lulu was still hurting. Something still lingered between herself and Yuna that needed to be figured out and put to bed before they could both move on. She needed this now more than ever, "Thank you." She said.

Nooj grunted and laughed as she hustled out the door. It was so uncharacteristically strange to see someone like Lulu run so expeditiously but there it was. When she had departed he sat next to Baralai. There was a silence between them now, but it was not strained. Together, without words they had finally found compromise. They closed their eyes and let themselves drift - if this was peace they never wanted it to end.

\----++++----

Hurried footfalls and a bit of painting alerted Yuna to the fact that someone was behind her. Turning she found Lulu bent over, hands on her knees as she got her collective breath back. For someone so put together Lulu looked frazzled and a bit undone. Her normally perfectly kept hair seemed to be thrown out of place. The straight cut frizzing out on the bottom, strands askew. A small level of perspiration on her brow. Yuna let Lulu get her breath back before walking back down the airship's ramp and approaching her, "Hi Lulu."

"I couldn't leave it like that."

"Like what?"

Yuna knew what Lulu was going to say but she wanted to hear it for herself - this had been something long coming. And the damage could only be healed if they were honest with each other. If they put aside their fears and came clean with what was bothering them. That was what had started this whole mess after all, secrets, lies, and fear of the unknown. Their paths had diverged and until Yuna's life had been threatened hadn't been able to converge once more, "I was cold to you. I wanted to protect you and could not, I took that fear out on you and it almost manifested in a war."

"I know." Yuna said softly.

Hearing Yuna say that stopped Lulu in her tracks, "You knew?"

"You can't protect me forever Lulu. That's not your job anymore."

Upon defeating Sin Yuna had wanted to watch everyone grow and blossom under their new found freedom and some had. Auron and Rikku had been excited and joyous and promptly run off for alone time. Baralai had even found wonder in the little things, occasionally sending notes to Yuna. The notes stopped after a time eventually, once they gotten too caught up in their own leadership roles to send them back and forth. But it had been the sending of them at all that had counted. These same things could not have been said for Lulu.

Lulu had told Yuna of her trip to the farplane and of how she had gotten all her feelings out, but behind her proclamation that she was free of strife Yuna had felt something else - the question of what now. Freeing herself from Wakka had been only the first step, and a small one. Everyone had jobs to do in this new world, had found purpose. Everyone but her. Rikku and Auron helped aboard Rikku's father's airship and had taken to hunting down monsters to sooth the one inside Auron's soul. Tidus watched over Yuna as she did her duties as High Master Summoner, sticking close to her side always. Even Kimahri remained in the mountains watching over his people having taken up the mantle of pride leader. Lulu had found herself wanting. Seeing her friend unsure of what to do had also made Yuna sad. Lulu had begun ultimately, to follow Nooj around. He was after all the man she loved. The more the woman had done so the more she seemed as if she had found her calling - something for her to do. Even if it wasn't exactly what she had imagined or pictured herself ever doing.

Over the next few years Lulu had watched as Yuna had been heckled and yelled at. Needs demanded of her that she wasn't ready to give or didn't have the resources to provide. With Sin defeated at her hand people had wanted her to fight battles for them even though Yuna had just finished such a grueling and personal one, wanted time to acclimate herself to this new world. What made it worse was everyone desired something different out of their recently discovered peace, had conflicting views on how to continue. And so Yuna had done her best to contribute, even if she felt overwhelmed. It was hard, and sometimes unhappy work but Yuna had not stopped giving and trying. Only now, had she been able to see that she had taken joy from that work too. Had enjoyed the smiles and elation that people felt during a job well done.

Nonetheless there were two sides to every story. From Lulu's perspective Yuna was sure it looked like she could not protect herself, that she had no control over her life. That she could not say no, could not find a moment's respite. Calls to her house late at night had confirmed this and ended in bitter silence. A cold snap grew between the two of them and only became colder, cracking and widening as time went on. Neither of them could agree on how to make the best world, a world that they could be safe in. As Yuna remained neutral to Lulu's ideas and growing list of frustrations it had only served to drive Lulu further to Nooj's side. It didn't help that Nooj seemed to agree with Lulu in everything. That division had been what had looked to be the final nail in the coffin between them, "You only wanted to live peacefully and I could not see that. No, I refused to see that. I could let go of Wakka but I could not let go of the fight."

"I should have been more receptive to you. Listened more." Yuna admitted.

"No. You did the right thing, you somehow always do the right thing." Lulu said.

"If I do it's only because of you. You were like a mother to me Lulu. I did not have one growing up but you did your best to accommodate me, to always watch over me - even if I didn't like it."

"You were a mischievous little child."

"I was!" Yuna laughed, "But I'm not that little girl anymore. You don't have to be my mother anymore, you don't have to make the tough calls. I can do that all by myself now. I… I'm going to be Spira's Praetor one day." Yuna played with her hands, "I haven't said that to anyone yet, but I've decided."

"We're aware." Lulu informed her.

"Ah. I've never been very good at hiding things."

"That's why you'll be so good for this land, for all of us. We need someone who is honest with us, who is open and easy to connect with. Nooj, Baralai, Gippal, and I, we are none of these things. We are pragmatic thinkers. Well, Nooj, Baralai and I. Gippal is a very different story. But we will do our best to keep Spira safe for you. Forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive. I never doubted you Lulu, never gave up on you. Not once, not for a moment. Forgive me?"

"What's to forgive?" Lulu said voice full of steel but with a warmth to it that left Yuna heartened. It was a warmth she had not heard in sometime.

"Hearing you say that. It's good." Yuna told her friend. .

But Lulu had doubted Yuna, had long given up on her. Just as Yuna had closed herself off to Lulu's words. And that's where their problems had begun, "What now?" Lulu asked her.

"You go and become one of the greatest leaders Spira has ever had, so I don't feel silly cheering you on." Yuna said.

"That's not what I meant."

Yuna knew this, but she had wanted to break the ice for what she was going to say next. Because just a few days ago she knew that Lulu would have not liked what she was going to say. So Yuna feared Lulu's reaction, just a little bit, "You have to stop protecting me. And mothering me, I've outgrown you in those respects. In return I will promise to be open to your worries and suggestions."

Still, Yuna was always glad to be pleasantly surprised, "Friends then." Lulu said.

"We've always been friends Lulu. But it's different now - we're equals."

"Good."

Lulu shut down a little bit, not used to the sentiment of fondness. Yuna noticed how uncomfortable her friend looked and walked down the ramp to where Lulu seemed to want to be anywhere but where she currently was. Lulu's eyes faced forward firmly, fixed on some point in the distance so that she did not have to look at Yuna or deal with how much the conversation had affected her. But Yuna was not daunted by Lulu and reached around her ex-mentor's waist to hug her tightly. Lulu stiffened for a moment and then relaxed into it, "Thank you Lulu. For everything."

Finally Lulu gave in and hugged Yuna to her and allowed herself something so rare that Yuna was sure that Lulu would never do it. She cried. It was as shocking as it was necessary and Yuna did not let Lulu go until she had calmed and the few tears she had been willing to shed finished leaving her eyes, "Equals then." Lulu agreed with her, wiping the tears away.

"Yo - Yuna, Kimahri is getting testy and Rikku looks ready to fall asleep at the wheel, we're…." Tidus trailed off, "leaving." He finished quietly.

The two women pulled away from each other, smiles on their faces and Yuna turned to looked at Tidus, "We're done."

"You looked like you were in the middle of something." He seemed unsure.

"Yuna is right, we're done. Go, before Rikku crashes the ship in her negligence."

It was hard to part but somehow Yuna found the strength. She had done it before and she would do it again. They would see each other sometime in the future after all, and the next time they saw each other in person she was sure things would be even better between them. This conflict had stretched their relationship almost to breaking, but they were stronger for it, "Goodbye Lulu!" She waved when she got to the top of the ramp.

Making herself look a bit more presentable for the meeting she was sure she was just about to contend with when she returned, Lulu looked up at Yuna and gave a small wave back, "Goodbye Yuna." She stopped, "Oh and Yuna please…" She decided not to finish when she saw the look on Yuna's face - Yuna knew what she was going to say anyway.

Instead she turned and walked away, leaving Tidus to stare at Yuna confused, "What was she going to say?"

"She was going to tell me to be safe." Yuna said.

"Why didn't she?" He asked.

"Because she knew I'd be okay. She doesn't need to ask, when it's already true."

"And why is that?"

Following him back up the ramp Yuna grinned wildly, "It just is."

And it was. She could take care of herself after all.

\----++++----

Nuvy Ronso met them as they landed and Yuna had to admit that Kimahri had picked what looked like a wonderful wife. The Ronso woman was tall and broad shouldered, on the battlefield she was surly a force to be reckoned with. Her fur was blue and thick, perfect for living in the harsh winter environment of the Mountain. Although now that Yuna had a better look at Kimahri's wife she found herself at a loss for words. The Ronso woman was very heavily pregnant. She had to have been about two months along already. Ronso pregnancies were much quicker than those of humans, and from the looks of it the woman had just about one more month left. Kimahri was going to be a father - and Yuna couldn't have been more proud. Sharp nails on metal made giant clanking noises as Kimahri came to stand by her side, "He will be Kelk Ronso, great leader named after great Ronso." There was pride in Kimahri's voice as he spoke.

It had been Kelk after all who had questioned Seymour's mind and Yevon's practices of sacrifice. The only Maester to do so. Later he had gone against the will of Yevon and given them sanctuary when no one else had and paid the ultimate price for it - his life. He hadn't been perfect, like most that lived in Spira he had despised Al Bhed, but he had done the right thing when everything was said and done. Had stepped up to the plate to protect their rag-tag group of traitors. Even with an Al Bhed among them he had been able to put his hate aside for the greater good. It was an excellent name, and Yuna hoped that the tiny Ronso child would grow to live up to the name. But if he couldn't that was okay too. Yuna had many times struggled with living up to her father's name until she had realized that attempting to do so wasn't the answer. No, she would have to forge her own path and make her own name. At her current age Yuna had accomplished perhaps more that her father ever had; but she didn't like to think about it like that. Her father had inspired her - helped shape the person she was today, and that was all that really mattered, "No one will make a better father than you." She told him.

"Nervous." Kimahri admitted to her.

"You helped raised me didn't you? You'll do fine."

In those early years, before the relocation to Besaid and even a bit after, Kimahri had been by her side always. He had been the perfect protector, although looking back on it maybe he had been a small bit territorial. It came with the package of course, but she remembered how sometimes children would make fun of her by calling her an orphan, and Kimahri would roar as loud as he could to scare them away. It always worked. As a child she had found it funny but now she just hoped that she had not scared the other children for life, "Baby Ronso and baby human very different Yuna." Kimahri chided.

"Maybe. But the spirit is the same - we want to please our parents and live up to their expectations. He'll have a grand horn, trust me."

A low belly laugh came from Kimahri. It sounded like a half purr, half growl and Yuna wasn't sure if she had ever heard him make that sound before, "Yuna is wise beyond her years. But horn not necessary Yuna taught Kimahri that."

"Yuna is thankful for that… and a bit sleepy." She admitted.

"Kimahri should go."

"And I should not hold you here. Be with your family."

"Don't be stranger."

As he walked down the ramp Yuna waved, "I won't. I'll be back when the baby is born. Count on it!"

At the end of the ramp Nuvy meet Kimahri and he placed his hand over her stomach and then put his ear down to her belly to listen to the heartbeat. He didn't smile but Yuna could tell that he was happy. A full bodied purr came from where he was standing, most of it swallowed up by the wind. Who would have thought it, Yuna mused. He had no horn but he was honestly the bravest and smartest Ronso Yuna had ever known. It just showed her how important perseverance was in the face of adversity. The Ronso were in good hands, they would be fine. The ramp in front of her slowly begun to close and Yuna caught a glimpse of Kimahri walking away Nuvy beside him. This would not be the last glimpse she saw of him she promised to herself. No more long absences Yuna vowed, she would come back - over and over again.

\----++++----

Sun and sand.

It had felt like ages since she had last been here. The trees swayed in the breeze as Yuna stared at the deep blue ocean that surrounded the small, but quickly growing island of Besaid. In what had only been about the span of a week a war had been averted, Aeons re-awakened and summoned, a couple reunited, and her resolve strengthened. She had come back here changed, but changed for the better. Behind her the door to the hut she and Tidus owned opened and Rikku stepped out stretching. Despite the long night she greeted the morning with a bright smile on her face. Tidus followed her, Auron close on his heels. Both of them looking no worse for wear and content, although they were not as cheery as Rikku.

Getting home late last night it had been quickly decided that they would all spend the night here in the small hut she and Tidus owned. Rikku was too tired to fly and she had insisted with a vigor no one wanted to fight her on, that she would be driving the airship now that Cid had officially transferred ownership of it over to her. Therefore Tidus had advised they spend the night and when Rikku had fought him on it, Yuna had insisted. Their apparent sleepiness hadn't stopped them from making tea and chatting late into the night - recounting what had happened to them and laughing away their fears. It had been a good night and Yuna doubted that she would ever be able to forget it.

Rikku slid up next to her, "I don't want to gooooo." She complained.

"Then stay." Yuna suggested, but the soft way she spoke betrayed her - Rikku had to leave.

It wasn't even that she wanted her cousin to go, just that she knew that she had to. Rikku had spheres to find, a honeymoon to finish, other adventures to go on. In the afternoon Yuna would have to return to the drudgery of work, and the many questions that surrounded her stunt with the Aeons. The fayth would not sleep, not until Tidus passed away - but Yuna wanted to protect them from having to do battle for anyone else. No one quite understood them like she and Tidus did and it made her heart ache to think of someone using them for malicious purposes, war or not. They had to be preserved, and cherished, and saved, "Nah." Rikku laughed, "Life has to move on."

"That does seem to be the number one rule of living." Auron said.

"Life would be boring anyway if everything was static. I've seen it. Frozen blitzball games with no scored points, water that never moved, people never speaking - frozen in the streets. Count me out of that reality." Tidus agreed.

"This is getting too deep for my tastes." Rikku said, "I think that's a sign that it's time to leave."

Auron nodded, "We'll come visit when we can."

Throwing the small overnight pack that she had brought with her from the airship over her shoulder, Rikku walked forward and turned to look at her cousin. She threw up a peace sign and a cheesy grin as she did so, "Next time you see me I'm going to be buried in riches."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Tidus told her.

"No faith." Rikku pouted.

"None at all." Tidus said.

Knowing that if he let this go on it would continue until the end of time Auron stepped forward and took Rikku's hand softly, "You ready?"

"Yeah." she told him.

Together they turned away to depart, and Yuna yelled after them, "I'll see you again!"

Rikku didn't say anything. Instead she raised her hand in the air and waved backwards. Finally after a time she and Auron disappeared down the long stretch of beach, leaving Tidus and Yuna alone staring out over the ocean. The stillness Rikku and Auron left in their absence was large enough to be noticed, but it was also pleasant. When Yuna closed her eyes she could hear the roar and crash of the waves, the twitter of birds in the trees, and the wind in the air. The sound took her back to when she had been just a child in standing on the shore looking out over the sand at the big blue body of water in front of her. Seeing Besaid for the very first time, taking in its quaint appearance and modest size. She hadn't know it at the time but this was to be where she would grow up, where she would make friends that would become her family. Where one day a confused, Sin addled teenage boy would wash upon the shore, and upon finding her - change her life forever. She opened her eyes when Tidus's shoulder brushed up against her's gently, _"Welcome home Yuna."_ he said.

_"Yes."_ she tucked her wind tossed hair behind her ear, _"Welcome home."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A major part of this story for me was the idea of change with focus on how relationships change over time. How people transition over time, how they can grow apart but then grow together once more. In writing the second to last chapter I wanted to explore how those relationships had evolved by the difficult events that each character had gone through and how those events had brought them back together, but brought them back together in new ways. In the end the characters are not really saying good-bye, even as they each depart - but instead they are saying hello to the lives that they live now, the lives they have come to embrace with joy. Something about that is beautiful. One more chapter left!


	19. Epilogue - To the Future (Encore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Encore:** A repeated or additional performance of an item at the end of a concert, as called for by an audience. _return; renewal; one more time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter :(

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

Yuna played with the orange in her hand as she listened to Lulu talk animatedly. Her friend had called her about an half hour ago and while Yuna hadn’t been in the mood for a meeting she had taken the missive anyway, duty called no matter the weather. So far it had been all good news so that had cheered her up from her initial reaction to the call, “We finally found Gackt. He was hiding in some remote part of Zanarkand.” Yuna’s brows knit dreading what that meant, “Not near the temple, Yuna. Zanarkand is a full city, if a dead one.”

That put her more at ease. Zanarkand wasn’t really a place she ever wanted to go back to, it held too many bad memories. Sorrow weaved throughout the halls and infused each room, taking up space and pushing all else out. It was a graveyard of bones and lost emotions, so many people throwing themselves on the altar of Spria’s sacrificial pyre. With the hope that their life would be the one that would stop Sin. Herself included. Despite this she still didn’t want to see the temple destroyed either. Perhaps because she now thought of it as Tidus’s temple. Something that belonged wholly to him, a place to go back to when all else had faded. It was where he had been reborn as her fayth, where she had lost him but also taken the first steps to finally defeating Sin. To truly questioning everything, the way that Tidus had always wanted her too. Asking why instead of accepting what she was always told. 

Yuna was also sure that the temple priests would throw a fit if anything happened to one of their sacred spaces. The conversation was not devoid of politics either. To make sure that no one would touch the fayth again Yuna had made the promise that she would never let the churches fall, and with the permission of the newly reformed New Yevon had declared them all historic landmarks once and for all. Even if the area around them regrew and changed the churches would remain, untouched by time. 

This was only possible of course because the fractions had finally come to an accord. After long talks and even longer debates, it had been agreed upon that New Yevon would remain in power with the Youth League turned into a second council of the government. It wasn’t fully ideal but it was the right thing to do. Logically the government couldn’t fully disband without causing mass panic, so this was the best way to restructure it. In time the two fractions would blend as members from both sides influenced each other. Lulu and Nooj hadn’t been fully happy about it for understandable reasons, but Baralai had promised that he would listen - truly listen to them this time. Eventually it had been a bill to give the Al Bhed more money to build up the new home they were slowly forming in Djose that had finally won them over. This bill had the added bonus of making Gippal ecstatic and improving their relationship with him. Despite the initial anger, it was win win. 

Things were slow going in the Capital city but for the first time actual progress was being made. It did Yuna’s heart well to see it. Things wouldn’t get better instantly, because progress took time but Yuna could finally see the destination in front of them. The future she had dreamed of when she had defeated Sin. The next incoming bill - to close down the Via Purifico - for good, had lead to a very animated call for Lulu where the woman had - with great gusto, talked about how they were making real change this time. She had been happy, Yuna had realized. No longer held back by old fears or old wounds. This was the Lulu that reminded Yuna most of the woman she had been before Chappu had died. Unquestionably Lulu would never be exactly the same as she had been before, but then when one grew up there was never any real way to go back to who you were in the beginning, no matter how much you wished, “Yuna?” Lulu said.

“Oh. Sorry, I spaced out there for a little bit.” She said.

“Can’t have you doing that now.” Her friend chided.

“Lulu.” Yuna warned but her voice was warm.

“Right, sorry.”

Even after their conversation during the last time they had seen each other at the docks of Bevelle, Lulu still couldn’t always help herself. She was getting better bit by bit but honestly sometimes, “It’s okay.” Yuna laughed, “Sometimes I do miss you scolding me.”

“I have to admit that I do not.” Lulu said with an honestly that surprised Yuna.

“Really?” 

“The less I do it the more I realize - you always figure it out anyway. Everything else is inconsequential.” 

“That makes me happy to hear.” Yuna said.

Noise behind Lulu alerted Yuna to Nooj about two second before he entered the frame, “Weapon storage is going well.” he stopped realizing he had obviously interrupted something, “This was not the time for this conversation. I apologize.”

Before either fraction could even start talking properly a peace treaty had been drawn up. Yuna had been there to oversee the drafts and it had been laborious but worth it. When the treaty had been signed Yuna had once again been reminded of why she wanted to guide Spira, to lead. Laws and rules had been laid down on the document that both sides had to follow to insue fair dialogue without fear. The first docket on it had been dismantling all weapons of war - on both sides. Other weapons would be built later on, Yuna had no illusions about that. After all, they lived in a world with fiend, weapons were a necessary evil for people to protect themselves against the wild. For example Baralai had his pistols, and Rikku her daggers. However all the big cannons and large guns - anything meant to cause destruction en mass was being melted down into scrap metal. In accordance with the agreement half of that metal was shipped to Rikku who sold it at a high price to shops, while the other half was sent to Nhalada who reused it to improve the plating on the ships she was currently using to map out the deep ocean. It wasn’t the same sand exploration she had been doing before, but after learning that the sand was where Vegnagun had been hidden she had been turned off the sandy area that had once been the home of the Al Bhed. Gippal hadn’t minded it though and he now roamed the sands unopposed, recovering old Al Bhed artifacts and making good money by selling them to mechanics. Somehow the three Al Bhed companies worked in tandem, and not in competition against each other, “I’m glad to hear it. Do you have a new timetable?”

“We should be done with everything by the end of next month if nothing goes wrong,” Nooj informed her, “You should let Rikku know to expect a new shipment soon.”

“You can tell her yourself.” Yuna said, “She’d much rather hear it from you than me.”

Speaking of which - Yuna heard a whoop and then a tiny scream from outside their home. It wasn’t the same home they had lived in just six months ago - they had to relocate when the building of the new blitzball stadium had started in earnest, but she liked this home better. It was a moderately sized circular thatched hut tucked away on a small bleach on the west side of the island. Far away from all the construction that had taken the island by storm. A small path through lush jungle foliage lead down to it, and while it had many daily visitors Yuna did not mind. For the most part it was peaceful here. The first floor of the house consisted of one large sitting area for leisure or to entertain company, a small well-stocked kitchen, and two porches - an outdoor porch, and an indoor porch in the back of the house with a screen that looked over at the jungle woods. Upstairs there were three bedrooms, one of them belonging to herself and Tidus, the other two being used most commonly for guests. The main door of their home opened out onto the outdoor porch and the beautiful view of the ocean. Waking up each day, just to look out over the shore, a cup of tea in her hand had made the rebuilding all worth it. On the sphere Lulu cocked her head, “You have visitors.”

“They arrived yesterday. With the treaty finally worked out I thought I could take some time off.” Yuna paused, “And Rikku is pretty desperate to show Naimi off to anyone who will look at her.”

Originally Rikku had taken in Naimi during one of Nhalada’s missions. The woman had been overwhelmed and when everyone else working with her was too busy to take care of the girl she had turned to Rikku in what seemed like desperation. Rikku, remembering how well she and Naimi had gotten along in their brief time aboard her airship, had agreed. Naimi had moved in for a few days almost immediately. When Nhalada had come to pick her up Naimi had pouted and gone reluctantly, making her displeasure known. The next two times had been the same, until Rikku had finally put her foot down and told Nhalada that she would take Naimi full time. Nhalada had asked if Rikku was sure, a bit worried about how young Rikku was. Rikku wasn’t even nineteen after all, but Rikku had been instant. She had the money, and the means, and Naimi enjoyed her time on the airship each time she visited. Age or no it had seemed like a no-brainer to the girl who got pretty much everything that she had ever asked for. Nhalada had agreed but only for a trial run. It hadn’t stopped Naimi from calling Rikku mother or Auron dad every chance that she got. As the days passed it was clear to see that in the short time Naimi had been with Rikku and Auron that the young Al Bhed girl was going to stay, “Do you think she’s old enough?” Lulu asked.

“Who knows.” Yuna said, “Were any of us old enough for anything we did? To make the choices that we made? Rikku’s always done things at a faster speed any everyone else. With few exceptions.” 

“But children?” Lulu questioned still unsure, “She’s still a child herself.”

“Are any of you really children anymore?” Nooj asked.

Maybe he was right - maybe the time for childhood had passed. Nights of playing hide and seek on the beach, of climbing into Kimahri's lap as he told her a bedtime story, eating succulent fruit until she got sick on their sweet taste because she didn’t know better, those days were behind her. Now she enjoyed other things - quiet conversations, tea in the wee hours of the morning, falling asleep naked and sweaty her head pressed against Tidus’s chest. Still there were some things she had never grown out of - splash fights on the beach, dressing up for no reason other than it was fun, singing at the top of her lungs when she thought no one was listening. That last one being a new thing that she enjoyed, a holdover from Lenne and the connection the two had shared - however small, “I think we’re a little of both. But reconciling that, that is what adulthood is.”

“You’ve got me there.” Nooj admitted.

“I believe she will be okay,” Yuna continued on her conversation thread from before they had gone off on a tangent, “She has Auron after all.”

He wasn’t perfect with children but Yuna knew that his serious nature would balance out Rikku’s more carefree side. Together they would do right by Naimi, even if they bumbled their way blindly through the first couple months. It would be interesting to see a child that came from their collective thought though, they were so different. Would she be tightly laced like her father or embrace her mother’s more frantic pace of living? Children were always exuberant so only time would tell if she would mellow or not. Perhaps there was a middle ground to be found though, and wasn’t that a scary thought. Someone with both Auron and Rikku’s skills and characteristics would be a force to be reckoned with as an adult. Whatever happened though, Yuna did not doubt that Namai would be smothered in love and affection from her parents, both of whom seemed to love the little girl very much.

“That she does.” Lulu smiled.

Another scream came from outside and then Rikku’s voice floated into the large room where Yuna sat at the table in the middle staring at projection of Lulu’s face, “You’re burning daylight in there Yunie! Get out here. Tidus refuses to get into the water until you’re out here and is being grumpy about it.”

“Yeah! Grumpy pants!” Namai parotted her mother.

“I’m not being grumpy.” Tidus yelled attempting to defend himself.

“That’s a lie Tidus and you know it!” Rikku shot back.

Lulu laughed, “I think your adoring fans call, your highness.”

“Have a good day Lulu.”

“You too. Tell Rikku and Auron I said hi.”

“I will.” Yuna said.

“Now go. Before you lose the sun.”

“Okay. Okay. Goodbye.”

Yuna twisted the commsphere off and the image flickered out. Standing up Yuna walked over to the mesh door that separated her from the outside world and pushed it open. Sunlight bathed her face in warmth and she had to shade her eyes with her hand until they adjusted to the glare. Slowly the world came back into focus and she looked out at the beach in front of her house. Auron lay sprawled out in a beach chair in a long red silk robe reading a book. Every once and awhile he would look up at the beach to where his wife was. Tidus stood a little ways off hitting a blitzball up in the air down the beach and running to catch it before it could hit the ground. He had his first game since getting back into the sport in a few days, and Yuna knew he was blowing off nervous energy. Rikku and Naimi were playing in the shallows, Naimi crawling all over Rikku and dunking her into the water leaving Rikku to come up gasping for air. Each time she did Rikku would come out looking like a drowned rat and Naimi would giggle over it. Rikku would fix her hair and Naimi would do it all over again. A normal person may have gotten frustrated at the play but Rikku seemed to be having a fantastic time, glad to have someone who could keep up with her intensity. Tidus had not seen her yet and threw the ball quickly in her direction. She stepped forward and caught it causing him to look up at her, “It’s about time.”

“There really wasn’t any better time for the meeting. I apologize.”

Rikku scooped Naimi out of the water and walked to shore with the girl in her arms. Naimi squealed and struggled to get out of her arms, slipping free and running over to Auron who looked down at the little girl with an amused smile. Putting down his book so it could escape the waterlogged child, he patted his lap and she clamored up on it sticking her tongue out at Rikku, “Manners Naimi. We don’t stick our tongue out at people.” Rikku scolded, “And you’re too late Yunie. I’m a prune.”

She wasn’t lying. Her whole body was shriveled up by the water. She wrung out her hair and wandered over to where Auron seemed to be having a very animated conversation with Naimi about not sticking their tongue out at people and proper etiquette. During the whole thing Naimi was attempting to fight her own side, but was very easily losing. Yuna laughed, “They are going to be fine.”

“Of course they are going to be fine.” Tidus told her, “Did Lulu worry you?”

“Not at all. It’s just nice to see confirmation.” she said.

That seemed to be the end of that conversation. A woosh of air and Tidus’s shirt plopped down onto the sand next to her. Taken aback Yuna glanced over to him let out a small laugh. He was disrobing down to his swimwear with great haste, “Race you!” 

He rushed forward into the water leaving her behind. He turned briefly to wave out to her and then dove under the water only to reappear a few seconds later. As she stood there watching him swim around in delight Auron walked over to her, having left the rest of the lecture to Rikku. It would be a good growing experience for her, having to explain etiquette, “It’s been a good day. Hasn’t it Sir Auron?”

In the many years she had known him she still hadn’t dropped the Sir from his name. Even now as she outranked him, and was more revered it wasn’t something that she felt like she could let go of. To everyone in their small circle of friends, save Rikku - he was just Auron. But to Yuna who had looked up to him, he was the man who had safeguarded her father, and then safeguarded her. He always found a way to unearth her when she needed him most, even without being connected to her in the way Tidus was. Somehow he just knew. His presence was always soothing, and never judgmental when they conferred together. It didn’t matter that he was an unsent, what mattered was that he had stayed when she needed him most and then even when it seemed like she had not. Fighting against his nature to remain both at her side, and with Rikku. It was hard to imagine going on this journey without him. Without him to make sure that she was okay at all times, guiding her but loosely. Allowing her to make mistakes and not questioning them, instead letting her learn their error herself. But still somehow able to be fiercely protective, his sword sometime sharper than his words. There was a reason he was such a good guardian and she was glad that he was hers. Would be hers until one of them passed away.

“A very good one.” he paused, “Are you happy Yuna?”

Staring out at Tidus splashing around like a drowning fish, Yuna wondered how someone who was so good at sport that involved water could be so stupid in that same substance sometimes. Maybe it was the knowledge that he understood water on such a deep level that let him act foolishly in the ocean. She wouldn’t have it any other way. But Auron’s question had been a serious one that demanded a serious answer and she couldn’t let herself be distracted, as much as she wanted to, “Yes. Very much so.”

And she was. She had weathered the storm and come out on top again. Life had taught her something very important - it was messy and confusing and difficult but as long as she had people she loved around her none of that mattered. When she had become High Master Summoner she had not been happy, she could admit that to herself now. But she had told herself over and over again that happiness would catch up - that she would find it someday. And she had. She had found it in her friends, in the people of Spira, in the quiet spirituality that connected her with Tidus. In hard days and easy days, she had found her happiness. And what a happiness it was. How beautiful and wonderful to look at it and give it name. To understand herself on such a fundamental level. To know above all else that life was valuable, and worth all the strife. 

“That’s all that matters then.” He stopped to consider his words, “I once told you that your father was proud of you, but what I neglected to tell you in that moment - what I should have told you, is that I am proud of you too. You have grown into a strong and intelligent woman despite the pressure that comes with having the world on your shoulders. Lesser men would have crumbled, lesser man have. But in the face of adversity you stood strong and never wavered. Not once, but twice you made the right calls to save Spira. You have gone above and beyond what was asked of you, what is still asked of you. There is a tenacity for love in your spirit that will never be demolished. You should be proud.”

As he spoke Yuna felt her eyes become heavy with something that she had not felt in some time. And when the first tear fell down her cheek she could not stop it. As the tears continued to fall unhindered Yuna was able to label them for what they were - happy tears. These were not the tears of someone who had just lost the love of her life and then been forced to kill him, or the tears of someone who had just watched a young girl die in front of her - overpowered by stress and needing an outlet for her emotions. No, these were tears of pure joy, of unbridled elation. Of hearing something by someone so dear to her, and so honest that she could no longer keep her feelings inside. There was something powerful in them, something that felt like renewal. Next to her Auron let her cry and did not reach out to hold her hand or comfort her, and for that she was glad. If he were to hold her in this moment she was sure that she would lose herself in emotion. Instead he let her tears run their course until they began to dry and she reached up to rub the contentedness from her eyes, cheeks red, “Thank you.”

“I didn’t say it for thanks. I said it because it needed to be said. Now go. Be with the one you love most.” he told her.

As her brain caught up to his words Yuna shucked off the small white toga she had been wearing and rushed into the water to join her floundering other half. Her body hit the water and she dove under swimming out until her feet couldn’t touch the bottom. Until the world fell away leaving just her and the person she loved above all else. Yuna swam over to where Tidus was flailing, treading water to stay afloat. Noticing that Yuna had finally joined him, Tidus splashed at her and she splashed him back, “Beat you.” He said.

“Oh no. There goes all my pride.” She intoned sarcastically. 

“So what do I win then?”

Yuna leaned forward and kissed him. His mouth melding to hers, warm and wonderful. He answered her eagerly as she pushed her body against his and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled her closer to him until they were wound around each other, interwoven as far as skin would allow. As their kiss deepened heat spread through Yuna that the water did little to temper. In that moment she wished for a wall to keep her upright so swept away she was. However Yuna knew that Tidus would not let her fall. The water was his element and his body was strong and sturdy; it would keep her from floating away. Her hand went up to tangle in his hair and she marveled at how soft it was, how real. It was all so real. They were together here, after everything. After Sin, after Yu Yevon, after the Aeons, and the truth of him. They were still here. Dauntless and unyielding in their passions. They were effulgent. Like all things that glowed this moment could not last and eventually Yuna found herself untangling from Tidus best she could so she was able to tread water. Lips leaving lips, skin leaving skin. Their bodily separation held no pain though. Yuna could still feel him inside of her spirit, the two of them conjoined now, a curse that Yuna never wanted to break, “Do you ever find it strange?” he asked her.

“What?”

“Who I am? Who you are?”

“You know the answer to that.” she admonished him.

“It’s not odd to you though? That the Summoner ends up with Sin?”

At that Yuna laughed, it made sense that a Summoner would end up with their Aeon, their fayth. That was the person they cherished the most. After all it was that bond that was the base for the final summon, a devotion that transcended all else, “You’re not Sin. Well you are, but… you’re different you know? You’re all of the good and none of the bad. Virtue. My Virtue.” she concluded. 

Saying it sounded silly to her ears but there was no other word for what he was. He wasn’t virtuous by way of chastity. That was impossible, they had made sure of it. But there was a goodness in his heart, a kindness that no amount of evil or furry could ever destroy. The world had tried over and over to bring him down to the level of a beast and he had fought back, and won. When he had laid dying in her arms it had not been Yu Yevon who had spoken words to her to go, and to fight on it had been his own. When that same man’s intensity had begged of Tidus to consume and rejoin with the Aeons instead he had used that same power to soothe, to heal. Tidus had come out of the chaos that was Yu Yevon’s desires and arose victorious. So yes, it was silly but it was also an inevitable truth, bound together by adventure and blood. Tidus seemingly agreed when he pulled her back to him grinning, “I’ll show you Virtue.”

She screamed in delight. And then kissed him a second time softly. Not every day would be like this, not every day could be like this, but she would let today stand testament to the coming days. The pathway in front of them was lit up - stretching forward without end. Here with Tidus, staring down the road - there was no longer anything to hold her back and she could run forward unashamed and unafraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last few chapters of this story were deliberately named after parts of plays/productions/concerts if that wasn't obvious. I felt that it was necessary for the theme of the last part of the story which was that of a "show", which was one of the themes of the game that I wanted to explore but without all the idol implications that the game had. I have to admit I put off posting this chapter all week because I'm so emotionally attached to this story. I didn't want to let it go! I've spent over a year working on this and writing this. The ending chapter used to be about five pages and now it's nine (how did that happen?). I have more I want to write about in in this verse but this story, and the process of writing this story has been such an amazing ride. I can't wait to do more but I really am going to miss writing for this part of the verse so very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on FF.Net under my name Dstar504


End file.
